Second Chance
by KCEstel
Summary: Born as Prince of Gondor and the Dúnedain, The One couldn’t have been more graceful or generous than when he drew the map of Eldarion’s life. Join this son of Middle Earth as he travels that map and discovers the world into which he was born.
1. Chapter one

Lords, Ladies, and all those _not_ sitting on a cushion! I present to you _"Second Chance "_

**Disclaimer**; As much as I am saddened to admit, this is not mine. The characters are the brain child of the remarkable Professor JRR Tolkien. I am simply borrowing them for my (and hopefully your) amusement.

**Warning**; This story contains elements of **AU**. If this does not sit well with you, please hit the back button NOW. If you _do_ chose to read, please do not flame, though constructive criticism is welcomed.

This story is dedicated to **_Angel of the Night Watchers_ **who gave me the idea of writing a story about Haldir being Eldarion's guardian. **_IwishChan_**, I have not forgotten about the 'in between' tale, I just need to work out how to start.

CHAPTER ONE 

It was three years since Kalya Elrondiel had been murdered. Aragorn, King of Gondor, thought that he had accepted the fact that his twin was dead but on the eve of his hundredth birth day, the Man found himself unable to do anything _but_ think of Kalya.

It was only twice a year that Aragorn seemed to become subdued – the anniversary of Kalya's death and his birth day. Thankfully Faramir, Aragorn's Steward, was used to dealing with the nobles of Gondor and perfectly capable of holding council while the King was 'indisposed'.

"You still haven't let go, have you?" questioned a gentle voice from the doorway of his study. Looking up from the report he was trying vainly to concentrate on, Aragorn caught sight of Haldir, March Warden of Lothlórien, the only other person who understood fully what Aragorn was going through.

"I'm surprised you have," remarked Aragorn, casting his eyes back to the page in front of him. Haldir crossed the room in five swift strides, knelt down beside Aragorn and roughly turned the Man to face him. A fury burned in the Elf's eyes that hadn't been seen since his own brother, Orophin, had fallen at Helm's Deep, fourteen years previous.

"I never let her go," he snapped. "Never! Kalya meant more to me than my life but I promised that I would care for Eldarion the same way I did her. I could have wallowed in my self-pity and died years ago but instead I found a new reason to live.

"Elessar, I am not asking you to forget Kalya, but I _am_ asking you to fully release her spirit. It will only make you suffer if you continue to cling to the past and visions of what might have been."

Tears swam in Aragorn's eyes as he gazed at Haldir. Without fully comprehending what he was doing he fell forward into Haldir's arms and buried his face in the Elf's shoulder.

"I miss her so much!" he whispered, his voice choking with emotion. "I wish she was here!"

Haldir smiled lightly; "She _is_ here. All you have to do is look around your Kingdom, at your family. Your son is so like her personality wise that it is almost as if she never left. Princes Elfwine of Rohan and Elboron of Ithilien bear witness to her nature as well."

Haldir pulled away from Aragorn and cupped the Man's face. "No one will forget her Elessar. She was loved by so many people for that to happen."

Whatever comment Aragorn was going to make next was cut off by a squeal and a flurry of tunic as Prince Eldarion, heir of Gondor, came tearing into his father's study and literally pounced on Haldir.

Taken by surprise, Haldir just had time to latch an arm around the child's waist before he toppled backwards, taking Eldarion with him.

"Your finally here!" exclaimed the very excited nine-year-old. Haldir laughed.

"Yes, pen dithen. I arrived about two hours ago." _little one_

"Why didn't I see you?" demanded Eldarion, clambering off the wood-elf.

"Because you were in lessons," replied Haldir, sitting up.

"Where you should still be, Eldarion," commented Aragorn. Eldarion looked up at his father.

"I've finished my book-learning for today. I have weapons practice in an hour," he reported.

"My mistake," conceded Aragorn.

"Can you come and watch me?" asked Eldarion, his eyes pleading with his father.

"I don't know, ion nin," began Aragorn, "I have reports to do." _my son_

"Nonsense," smiled Haldir. "Even Kings can take the time to watch their son's weapons practice."

"Han aníron," begged Eldarion. Aragorn sighed. _please_

"All right. And Haldir will be coming too. Go and get ready."

Eldarion grinned broadly and scampered out of the study.

* * *

An hour later, Eldarion was in the training field along with nineteen other boys. Each child was holding a wooden practice sword and standing opposite a partner. Eldarion was currently paired with Elboron, son of Faramir.

Their instructor moved around the pairs calling out varying commands, altering stances, providing pointers.

Aragorn, who had changed out of his heavy court robes into a lighter tunic and leggings, sat on the ground watching his son and godson spar together. Haldir sat beside him and was looking impressed.

"He takes after you," commented the Elf as Eldarion blocked another of Elboron's attacks. Aragorn smiled weakly.

"There was a time when neither boy was keen on weapon practice. I remember Elboron stating quite firmly that no teacher could replace Kalya."

"I don't think anyone would dare try," responded Haldir.

"King Elessar!" called a voice. Aragorn looked up and groaned. Lord Carnir was striding towards him and was not looking at all amused.

"Lord Carnir," acknowledged the King standing up. "How can I help you?"

"Perhaps you could explain why the budget for my military has been cut by a quarter!" exclaimed Carnir, waving a sheet of parchment under Aragorn's nose.

"Everyone's military budget has been decreased. There is no need for Gondor to have such a large military," replied Aragorn, extracting the parchment from Carnir's hand. "The money will be better spent on providing the people with what they really need. Food, water, shelter."

"My Lord –" began Carnir.

"You were at the council when this was decided and you raised no objections," Aragorn reminded the Lord.

"That was because I was not fully aware of what was being under taken," replied Carnir.

Haldir tuned out the argument between Aragorn and turned his attention back to the sparring field.

* * *

Out on the field itself, the boys were taking a few moments to gain back their breath after sparring for twenty minutes.

"You aren't bad for a child," teased Elboron. Eldarion glared at his friend.

"Don't call me a child!" he replied. "I am only two years younger than you!"

"As I said, a child," smiled Elboron.

"Oh, be quiet," sighed Eldarion taking a mouthful of water.

"Well, look who decided to join the common folk," sneered a voice behind the two boys. Eldarion swallowed the liquid in his mouth and turned around. He was presented with the chest of a thirteen-year-old boy.

"If only you were a commoner, Halhigil," said Eldarion. "We might actually get along."

"Why would I _want_ to get along with a spoilt Princeling?" sneered Halhigil. "Especially one who associated with underlings."

"Go away Halhigil," sighed Eldarion, pushing his hair away from his neck. As he did so, he uncovered the mithril chain which he had worn continually for the past three years.

"What's this?" jeered Halhigil reaching forward and pulling the chain free of the cloth confines.

On the chain was a silver ring which consisted of two intertwined vines, one with thorns, the other ending in a jewelled flower. It was one of Eldarion's treasured possessions and he only took it off at night because he was worried of damaging it while he slept. Originally it had belonged to Elros, twin-brother to Elrond, former Lord of Imladris and later to Kalya. Before she had left on the mission which had claimed her life three years previous, Kalya had given Eldarion the ring with every intention of coming back alive. Unfortunately, fate had decided that it was not to be so and now Eldarion, determined that he would _never_ forget his father's twin sister, wore the ring in remembrance. The companion ring was strung around Aragorn's neck.

"Look at this boys," exclaimed Halhigil, displaying the ring. "Our _Prince_ is wearing his mother's jewellery!"

Eldarion snatched back the ring, his face darkening dangerously. Elboron placed a hand on his younger friend's shoulder.

"Little mummy's boy!" sneered one of Halhigil's companions.

"Actually," stated Haldir, who had approached the group quietly about three minutes previously. "The ring is Eldarion's. Princess Aurél gave it to him three years ago."

"You mean the heir who didn't know her place?" asked Halhigil. Haldir's face remained unchanged but both Eldarion's and Elboron's darkened. Haldir could almost _feel_ the hate and loathing pouring off the two boys. Halhigil was on a roll and didn't seem about to stop.

"And she then went and got herself killed by a pathetic Orc who my grandfather could kill _blindfolded_!"

Halhigil's companions laughed and the two Princes lost it. As one they threw themselves at Halhigil, knocking the older boy to the ground. They proceeded to hit every available part of Halhigil's body.

"What in Valar's name is going on here?" demanded Aragorn as he pulled his thrashing son off of Halhigil. Haldir stood with Elboron in his arms. Both boys were panting with rage and exertion and neither answered their King.

"Bado, nestago lam lîn nuin nîf orch!" spat Eldarion, glaring heatedly at Halhigil. If looks could kill…_go kiss an Orc_

Aragorn slapped the back of Eldarion's head, bringing the little one out of his rage.

"I ask you again. What is going on here?" stated Aragorn. The tone in his voice was not one which was heard very often and it was one that _nobody_ argued with. It was Elboron who answered.

"Halhigil was bullying Eldarion and slandered Kalya's memory."

"It was simple teasing," said Halhigil, who was now stranding up. Aragorn turned to Haldir.

"Give me Elboron and accompany Halhigil home. Ask which ever parent is available to come and meet me in my study, along with the boy." Haldir nodded and released Elboron.

Halhigil was not stupid enough to argue with his King and reluctantly led Haldir to his home while Aragorn marched the Princes back to the Citadel.


	2. Chapter two

_**A/N;  
**_Because very little is known about Eldarion, it means that I have a lot more freedom writing this than I did with _Princess in the Fellowship_. If there is anything which you want me to add let me know and I will try my best to incorporate it into the tale. If anyone does know of any important events which happened in Eldarion's life time please let me know.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"I will say this only once," stated Aragorn standing in front of the three boys. Elboron and Eldarion had the decency to look _slightly_ ashamed though neither boy was prepared to apologise for their actions. They had been loyal to Kalya while she was alive and even more so now she was dead.

Halhigil however looked defiant. He was determined that both Princes were going to get punished. After all, he had only _spoken_ to them while they had physically attack him.

Faramir stood behind his son and looked as though he didn't know whether to congratulate Elboron or given him the third degree. Kalya had been like a mother to him when he was a child and the Steward was loyal to her memory as well. Truth be told, Aragorn felt the same way but the actions of the boys, however justified, could not go unpunished.

Halhigil's father, Lord Pilimór, narrowed his eyes at all three boys while Haldir lingered in the background. He knew what he would like to do to the boy who had slandered his beloved charge but he also knew that Kalya would not approve and it would not set a good example for Eldarion.

"The display on the training field was an absolute disgrace! All three of you are supposed to be models of behaviour for the rest of Gondor, _especially_ you Eldarion! As of now, all three of you are banned from all pleasure pursuits for the next two weeks. After that I will review your behaviour and _if_ I find it satisfactory I will return your privileges. Understood?"

Eldarion and Elboron nodded, accepting the punishment with a mumbled "Yes, Sire." Halhigil on the other hand was outraged.

"Why?" he demanded. His father visibly cringed whilst Aragorn stared at the teenager.

"Your pardon?" he asked in a calm tone that would have made anyone else rethink what they were about to say. Halhigil was feeling to indignant to notice.

"Why am I being punished? Those brats attacked me not the other way around!"

"Those _brats_ were defending the honour and integrity of Princess Aurél," replied Aragorn. "They are being punished for their actions and your are being punished for yours. I do not take slander kindly, no matter whether the person is alive or dead or _who_ that person may be. _That_ is why you are being punished."

Pilimór laid a hand on Halhigil's shoulder and glanced at his King; "Sire, excuse my son for his rudeness. Believe me, it will not go unpunished." Aragorn inclined his head and after a swift bow, Pilimór left his study, dragging a fuming Halhigil with him.

The King sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and stretched out his arms to Eldarion and Elboron who were standing looking at the floor, waiting to be dismissed.

"Ion nîns, telo hí," he said gently, reaching forward and taking hold of their hands. _my sons, come here_

"Ada, nin geheno," murmured Eldarion. _forgive me_

"U-moe edared, Eldarion," replied Aragorn, wrapping both boys tightly in his embrace. The two Princes looked at him in surprise. _there is nothing to forgive, Eldarion_

"I wish to thank you both," stated Aragorn. "While you didn't go the right way about doing so, you proved to me that my sister is still remembered in Gondor. Le hannon." _thank you_

Just before he released them, he placed a kiss on their foreheads. "Go to your room Eldarion. No, on second thoughts, go and find Nana and Faerveren. You too Elboron. I will see you both at evening meal."

Giving their King a quick hug and a final disbelieving glance, both Princes scampered out off the room while Aragorn dropped his head into his hands, imbedding his fingers in his hair.

"You handled that rather well," remarked Faramir. "I wouldn't know what do to in that sort of situation."

"And I hope you never have to, mellon nîn," replied Aragorn. "I'm glad he is so protective of Kalya's memory but at the same time he can't go starting fights with everyone who makes a comment about her. That's not the first time, though he has never been so physical before." _my friend_

"Might I make a suggestion?" enquired Haldir. Aragorn indicated he could.

"After their punishment is over, why don't I take Eldarion and, with Lord Faramir's permission, Elboron back with me to Lòrien? It will give both boys a break and I am sure Rúmil will help me calm their aggressive tendencies."

"Are you sure that won't be seen as a reward?" asked Faramir.

"Which is why I offered for after the fortnight," replied Haldir.

"Might I make a suggestion of my own?" asked Aragorn. "Why don't we make it a family trip? We are heading to Imladris for the spring festival anyway, why not extend the trip by a few weeks?"

"You can break that to the council," remarked Faramir.

"It shouldn't be a problem," replied Aragorn. "We have at least two weeks to tell them what needs done and it will be interesting to see how they cope without their King."

"You've planned this for a while haven't you?" smiled Faramir. Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"And Prince Imrahil has agreed to step in as Steward if anything happens while we are away."

At this Faramir looked more than a little put out. "Am I not capable enough to run Gondor on my own?" he demanded.

"Mellon nîn, you are perfectly capable but you will find it difficult to do so from Imladris," replied Aragorn and he smiled broadly at the childish delight which flitted across Faramir's face. _my friend_

"My Lord!" he exclaimed in delight. Aragorn and Haldir laughed.

* * *

Queen Arwen Undomial and her two-year-old daughter, Faerveren, were in the small lounge off the side of the main hall, along with Éowyn. The two women were adding the finishing touches to a banner for the following day's celebration, while Faerveren played with a set of wooden animals by the fire. 

Éowyn was regaling Arwen with a story about her nephew, Elfwine, when Eldarion and Elboron entered. They both bowed in respect and settled themselves in the floor beside Faerveren.

"Shouldn't you two still be at your lessons?" asked Arwen, rethreading her needle.

"Finished," replied Eldarion, glancing up at his mother.

"It was sword practice today, was it not?" questioned Arwen. The boys nodded. "Don't you usually stay longer?"

"Not allowed to. Ada banned us from pleasure pursuits for a fortnight," replied the Prince.

"Why?" asked Éowyn, hissing as she pricked her finger.

"Got into a fight," replied Elboron with a dismissive air.

"Boys," murmured Arwen, setting aside her needlework and motioning them to come closer. Taking hold of their hands the same way Aragorn had done, she looked directly at them.

"Who did you get into a fight with? And why?"

"Halhigil," spat Eldarion, his eyes blazing as he thought of the teenager. "He slandered Kalya!"

Arwen and Éowyn both winced, hoping that Aragorn hadn't heard what was said about his twin. He wasn't prone to allowing such comments go.

"What caused him to make _any_ comment about her?" enquired Éowyn.

"He saw my ring," replied Eldarion. Seeing that his mother was going to want the _whole_ story, the young Prince sighed and began to explain.

Once he had finished, Éowyn was praying that _Faramir_ hadn't heard the comments. She was well aware of the fact that her husband had hero worshipped Kalya and when she had been killed by the same creatures who had taken his brother, he had been distraught from days, though somehow he had managed to keep a brave face when in public.

"You do realise Kalya would not be impressed by your actions," commented Arwen. "She may have been a warrior but she did not condone violence."

"You would allow people like Halhigil to disrespect her?" exclaimed Elboron.

"Pen dithen, you are misunderstanding me," replied his Queen, still speaking calmly. "Kalya hated what fighting did to people. She only fought when the needs of the majority outweighed the needs of the few. However, she held loyalty, courage, love and honesty in very high regard. To her, this was what made up a person's honour, not how many people you had slain in battle. She would be proud that you wish to preserve her name but do not raise a fist every time someone says something you disagree with." _little one_

Somehow, Arwen's gently tone had a greater effect of increasing Eldarion's and Elboron's guilt than any amount of shouting Aragorn or Faramir could have done.

"I'm sorry, Naneth," whispered Eldarion, casting his eyes to the ground. _mother_

"You do not owe me an apology but remember what I have said," answered Arwen, tipping her son's head so that their eyes met. "You will be great leader one day but a great leader looks to council rather than the sword."

"Yes, mamma," replied Eldarion, reverting back to the name he hadn't used in four years.

"Right," said Éowyn and she was smiling in such a way that both boys instantly became worried. "Since you are not allowed to pursue your usual riotous behaviour, you can help me and Lady Arwen with this banner."

* * *

**_Response to reviewers; _**

**_IwishChan;_** Yes they do, and quite rightly too!

**_Angel of the Night Watchers;_** (grins) I am glad to be of service. And to be honest, if you hadn't suggested the idea, I don't know if I would have written this sequel. Now, it is competing for attention with my Uni coursework. Guess which one I'd rather be doing!

**_CapriceAnn Hadican-Kocur;_** Interesting name. I'm glad you think so and don't worry Haldir will be having a bigger part in this story

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** More as requested. And yes, I hate bullying as well. Not sure is it will happen again.

**_The Lady of Light;_** Thanks! Update as requested.

**_Chevalliata;_** Halhigil means "hidden dagger". In case you are interested, Faerveren (Eldarion's little sister) means "joyous spirit" and Pilimór (Halhigil's father) means "dark arrow"  
As I said, this story is competing with Uni at the moment (the last one was written completely before I began posting) so I don't know how long it will be between updates. Shouldn't be any longer than a week though, probably every Friday.

_Happy St Patrick's Day  
KC_


	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE

The day of Aragorn's birth celebration dawned just like any other – bright, slightly chilly and the smell of fresh rain hanging in the air. As usual, Aragorn was up to greet the dawn, standing on his balcony, dressed only in a light sleep shirt and leggings. He stood facing the eastern horizon as the sun claimed the inky-blue sky, searching. His hawk-like gaze raked the brightening horizon until they settled on the single reaming pinnacle of light.

"Kalya," whispered Aragorn and the star twinkled. He had associated the morning star with his sister since she had died. Before there had been no need, she had always been at his side, or at least in ear-shot. As children, or really until he had become King, the pair had slept together, each chasing away the nightmares of the other.

"Happy Birth Day, muinthel nîn," he muttered, gripping the mithril ring around his neck. The star twinkled again before gently fading away as the first March sun mounted fully over the dark mountains which continued to separate Mordor from the rest of Middle-Earth. _my sister

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Eldarion was sneaking along the corridor to his parent's bedchamber, clutching a fabric wrapped package to his chest with one hand and Faerveren's hand in the other. Gently he pushed the door open and glanced at the bed. Arwen was still sleeping, her breathing slowly and deep. Aragorn however was missing.

"Ada?" asked Eldarion in a whisper, not wanting to wake his other. No one replied but Eldarion could hear his father's breathing in the silent room.

"Ada?" he asked again, moving further into the room.

"Outside, ion nîn," came Aragorn's voice from the balcony. As quietly as he could, the boy made his way around the bed and both royal children emerged on the balcony. _my son_

Aragorn smiled and knelt down, opening his arms. Faerveren tottered towards him and was bundled into his embrace. Faerveren giggled in delight as Aragorn swung her on to his shoulders.

"What are you two doing up this early?" asked Aragorn, moving over to the bench which was beside the door. Eldarion held out the fabric package in his hand.

"Happy Birth Day, Ada," he said smiling. Aragorn placed his daughter on his knee and took the package from his son.

Unwrapping the object, Aragorn discovered an oil painting. As he registered who the painting was of, the King gasped, glanced at his son and back at the canvas.

The painting showed Aragorn and Kalya. Aragorn was sitting with his legs drawn up in front of him, his forearms resting on his knees and his right hand clasping his left wrist. Kalya was behind him, arms over his shoulder, her right temple leaning against the side of Aragorn's head. Both twins were smiling broadly, cobalt-blue eyes shining and bronzed skin shining with health. Aragorn's hair hung loose just above his shoulders and Kalya's was pulled up into its trademark ponytail, though if you looked closely you could see small, delicate braids threading though.

Eldarion stood nervously as he watched Aragorn take in the painting. "Do…do you like it?" asked Eldarion nervously. Aragorn looked up again and saw his son looking worried.

"Like it?" asked the King. He ran a gentle finger over Kalya's façade. "It's beautiful!" Eldarion relaxed slightly, only to panic when a tear made its way down Aragorn's cheek.

"Ada!" he cried and clambered on to the bench beside his father. Taking the picture from Aragorn's knee and setting it on the table in front on him, Eldarion wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Ada, man sa?" he asked. _what is it?_

"Nothing," murmured Aragorn. He started when a hand brushed his face.

"Wet," said Faerveren, holding out her hand. Aragorn chuckled at his daughter's statement and dried her hand with his own.

"Yes, iell nîn. Wet." Eldarion continued to look concerned. _my daughter_

"I'm alright, ion nîn. It's a beautiful painting. Hannon le." With that Aragorn pulled his eldest into a tight embrace. _my son thank you_

"I thought I heard mice," smiled Arwen, sitting down next to her husband and children. Both son and daughter giggled.

"Happy Birth Day, meleth nîn," said Arwen kissing the Man briefly. She handed him a small wooden box, adorned with the White Tree emblem. Shifting Faerveren on his knee, Aragorn opened the box. Inside was a mithril clasp with his Elven name "Estel" wrought into the metal, surrounded by a symbol for each race of Middle-Earth. _my love_

"It's beautiful, Arwen," said Aragorn in admiration, running a finger over the Elven script. "Hannon le." Arwen smiled and it was then she noticed the painting. Picking it up she gazed at it in amazement. _thank you_

"Who gave you this?" the she-Elf asked.

"Eldarion and Faerveren," replied Aragorn, closing the box he held to prevent Faerveren picking up the clasp and putting it in her mouth as she was prone to doing at the moment.

Arwen turned her gaze to her son. "So this is what you've been sneaking away to do in the afternoons." Eldarion nodded.

"Prince Legolas gave me the picture last visit and I added some colour," explained Eldarion.

"That Elfling never ceases to amaze me," said Arwen with a smile. "This is amazing." At that moment Eldarion's stomach decided that it was going to growl and the boy reddened slightly.

"Hungry?" teased Aragorn as Faerveren giggled and Arwen shook her head, smiling lightly. Eldarion's stomach replied for him with another growl. Laughing, Aragorn stood up and settled Faerveren on his hip and offered a hand to Arwen.

"I think breakfast is in order." And with Eldarion scampering ahead, the royal family made their way to the breakfast table, none of them caring that they were still in their nightwear.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Aragorn and his family were the first down to breakfast but then, not everyone was up to greet the dawn every morning either.

As Arwen was holding out a spoonful of porridge to Faerveren, a cheerful Faramir entered the room along with Elboron and Éowyn. All three gave a small inclination of the head before settling themselves at the table. Well, Éowyn and Faramir settled themselves, Elboron all but threw himself into the chair beside Eldarion and began devouring everything in reach.

"Elboron, slow down!" cried Éowyn. "Anyone would think you hadn't eaten in a month!"

"'m hungry!" mumbled Elboron, through a mouthful of porridge.

"Éowyn leave him be," smiled Faramir. "He's a growing boy who obviously enjoys Elven cooking."

Éowyn turned to her husband, an eyebrow raised, "You have done nothing but talk about Elves since yesterday afternoon! Why the sudden re-inspiration?"

Faramir was positively grinning by this time and he glanced up at Aragorn who was also smiling.

"Estel, what are you not telling us?" asked Arwen, glancing between Faramir and her husband.

"Well…" began Aragorn, his eyes dancing. "In about a months time we were to be heading off to Imladris to celebrate the Spring Festival with Elladan and Elrohir in Imladris. Now, after our little miscreants have finished their punishment, we are heading off to Lórien as well. I told Faramir yesterday and needless to say, he was very excited about the idea."

"Excited about ruling in your stead?" asked Éowyn catching hold of the wrong end of the proverbial stick.

"We're going with them!" said Faramir, his grin becoming impossibly wide. Aragorn laughed, Arwen's gaze flicked between the King and Steward, Éowyn stared at her husband in astonishment and both young Princes dropped their cutlery with a clatter.

"Lórien?" asked Eldarion as Elboron asked; "Imladris?" Both boys glanced at each other at back at the King. "All of us?" they asked together.

"Naturally," said Haldir as he appeared behind them. "Estel is going to Imladris for the Spring Festival and seeing as you two do practically everything together and he depends heavily on Faramir, it only seemed right to invite the Steward's family as well."

Éowyn, Elboron and Eldarion stared at the silver-haired March-Warden as he moved around the table to Éowyn's right. As he walked past Arwen, Faerveren raised her arms and demanded to be picked up by the Elf. Smiling at the child and after gaining a consenting nod from Arwen, Haldir scooped the little girl into his arms. She giggled and snuggled into Haldir's neck as the March-Warden settled her in his arms.

"You spoil them," commented Aragorn. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"No more than I spoilt you and Kalya!" Aragorn muttered something about that not making the slightest bit of difference while Haldir turned to Arwen and Éowyn.

"Do you object to me kidnapping your offspring for the morning?"

"Not at all," replied Éowyn while Arwen indicated her consent. The Princes laid their cutlery on their now empty plates and bowls and stood. Giving a bow to Aragorn the followed Haldir and Faerveren from the room.

"Eldarion!" called Aragorn. "You might want to change!"

* * *

After Eldarion and Faerveren had been changed into clothes more suitable for March air, Haldir led the led children through the lower levels and eventually came to the battlement where they could view the fields of Pelennor.

"Haldir what are we doing here?" asked Eldarion in confusion.

"We are here to meet the guests for your father's celebration this evening," replied the Elf as he sat Faerveren on the wall, keeping his arms wrapped around her chest, lest she fall.

"Why couldn't Ada do that?"

"Because he doesn't know that they are coming," smiled Haldir. "You two are here because you know more about this city's secret passages than anyone else. It is your task to lead them to the Citadel and get them to their rooms without Aragorn finding out." Eldarion and Elboron looked at Haldir as though he had grown a second head.

"Uncle Aragorn will be able to see them arriving from his study!" exclaimed Elboron.

"No because he won't be there. Your mother and the Queen will keep him occupied and I have no doubt that your father will insist that Aragorn takes the day off," replied Haldir.

"Ada would still insist on doing his paperwork," said Eldarion, not believing for a second that his father would stop being King for a day just because it was his birthday. He hadn't done it any other year so there was little chance that this one would be different.

"Queen Arwen and Lady Éowyn can be very persuasive when they want to be," replied Haldir.

"Your guardian is asking for a miracle," muttered Elboron to Eldarion. The younger Prince agreed with a nod of his head. Haldir heard the comment but at that moment Faerveren tugged at his tunic and pointed out to something on the plains. Haldir looked out to where she was pointing and smiled.

"Boys, your guests are beginning to arrive. I think…yes it is young Peregrin and Meriadoc of the Shire along with Legolas of Ithilien and Gimli of the Glittering Caves."

At the mention of Merry and Pippin, all complaints that the boys had disappeared. The two hobbits of the Shire were a lot of fun to be around, both continually acting like children rather than the _mature_ adults they claimed to be. Of all the members of the Fellowship, Pippin was Eldarion's favourite, other than the twins. Elboron preferred Merry.

Haldir scooped Faerveren back into his arms and chivvied the boys down the steps to the Gate which was opening to emit the travellers.

Eldarion smiled at Elboron; "He can show people the way as well," he said, almost in mild relief as the four visitors entered the courtyard.

"Eldarion, he is a guest. Please try and remember that," said Haldir, though he was unable to refute Eldarion's statement.

"We have to do something to keep him busy!" replied Elboron. "He is not the quietest of people."

"You have to keep who busy?" asked Pippin as he slid off his mount.

"You," grinned Eldarion and hugged the former Tower Guard. Pippin gladly returned the child's embrace. Elboron greeted Merry in the same way, which left Gimli and Legolas feeling a little put out.

"And where is our welcome?" grumbled the Dwarf, good naturedly.

"Sorry Gimli," smiled Eldarion, and both hugged the Dwarf, before greeting Legolas in the traditional manner of his people.

"You're out of luck Legolas," smiled Haldir as the blonde Elf returned the gesture. "When I arrived, this pair nearly flattened me." Eldarion glared at his guardian.

"I was getting there!" he exclaimed, flushing slightly.

* * *

Due to the guests' obvious inability to coordinate themselves so that they all arrived at relatively the same time, Eldarion and Elboron accompanied by Haldir (Faerveren had been given back to her parents at the midday meal, while Merry and Pippin had been accosted by the kitchen staff and whisked away to provide them with a helping hand in the meal preparation), spent the whole morning and half of the afternoon tailing back and forth between the Main Gate and the Citadel. When Éomer, who was second from last to arrive, had been settled Elfwine, Éomer's ten year old son, had wanted to join them but his mother had insisted that he have a bath _immediately_ as it would not do to be wandering around the Gondorian Court smelling of horse.

After escorting the final contingent of guests – Glorfindel, Erestor and a few of Imladris' younger Elves – the two young Gondorians, who would normally have been running around causing a ruckus at that time of day, wanted nothing more than to collapse into their beds and sleep.

"May be getting into a fight yesterday wasn't such a good idea," muttered Eldarion as he curled cat-like beside Elboron. The older Prince smiled and ruffled Eldarion's raven hair.

"I think we would have had to show the guests to their rooms whether we attacked Halhigil or not. Merry and Pippin would have been travelling for at least a month before they reached here," replied Elboron. Eldarion yawned. He had been up since sunrise and had walked to and from the Gate at least five times with very little rest, pausing only at the midday meal. Curling up closer to Elboron, the raven-Prince closed his eyes. Elboron himself felt his eyes growing heavy and soon both heirs to Gondor were asleep, huddled close together on Elboron's bed.

* * *

Three hours later, Haldir and Faramir found the two of them, still sleeping. Both smiled at the sight which greeted their eyes. Though they had been close when they fell asleep, the two friends hadn't actually been touching but somehow in their sleep, the two had moved towards the other and now Elboron's arm was resting over Eldarion's torso while Eldarion's head was in the crook of his neck.

"It seems a shame to wake them," murmured Faramir. Haldir nodded but the two still moved into the room and approached the bed.

"Eldarion," said Haldir, shaking the raven boy's shoulder. Eldarion groaned and moved closer into Elboron's chest. "Eldarion wake up."

Blinking, Eldarion awoke and found himself in Elboron's embrace. His friend was also waking up as he felt Eldarion stir.

"Come on you two, we have a feast to prepare for," said Faramir. Both boys were suddenly wide awake and they scrambled off the bed. Elboron quickly made for his bathing chamber while Eldarion shot out the room to his own. Faramir and Haldir were left standing by the bed, gazing after the two.

"Who would have thought we found them sleeping?" laughed Faramir. Haldir shook his head with a smile and followed his charge out of the room, though at a more stately pace.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was so long, my imagination didn't just run away with me, it sprinted! And I couldn't find a suitable place to split it into two chapters. Forgive me?

* * *

_

_**Response to reviewers;**_

**_Chevalliata;_** I'll try not to but I am not making any promises. It should get easier in a couple of weeks when I finish Uni for the holidays.Not quite decided when the family vacation will be but it is coming.

**_Angel of the Night Watchers;_** (laughs) I was just thinking of the way my parents always tried the diplomacy with me when I was younger. Didn't always work, sometimes I am just to stubborn for my own good!  
Anyway, the Elvish (names and language) comes from a site called **"Méran Anessi ar Quenteli!"** One of my reviewers for _Princess in the Fellowship_ gave me the address because my Elvish previously was mainly "grelvish" used in the role play games. It is a very helpful site.

**_IwishChan;_** You have to remember Elboron and Eldarion are only 11 and 9 respectively. (Halhigil is 13). They are also the type of kids who enjoy creating a ruckus and generally having fun (they are Gondor's equivalent of 'Dan and 'Ro) Two weeks without pleasure activities will be hard on them. Not that they wont have fun, they can still play around but as less likely to be given the opportunity.

**_ladyofimladris44;_** Hey, I can be nitpicky as well when I chose. Anyway, the points that you made were valid and I promptly made the corrections. Thanks. Glad you are enjoying the story.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** Err… I doubt it, I cannot write romance to save my life! Close friendship which can be read either way – easy, romance – I struggle with. That is going to be fun when I introduce partners for Elboron and Eldarion!Haldir being Eldarion's guardian was a task which Kalya gave him (Haldir was Kalya's guardian, which is something like a godparent, and he promised her that he would care for her nephew the same way as he did her. The three children are what is keeping him alive at the moment.) Naturally, with Elboron being like a brother to Eldarion, Haldir treats him the same way and wouldn't _dream_ of not including the boy.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** I know that you can't stop people (especially teenagers) from saying things but by taking away something which they enjoy doing, for example pleasure activities, then they are more likely to think about what they have done and hopefully not do it again. Giving someone a lecture about what they have done wrong doesn't always work, especially if that person is rather set in their ways.


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR

An hour later all the guests were congregated in the Main Hall which had been decorated in honour of the occasion. Faramir had spent most of the day supervising the process while Éowyn and Arwen kept Aragorn occupied. _How_ they had managed to keep the whole thing a secret none of them had any idea but it appeared that they had pulled the whole thing off. Now all they had to do was wait for the guest of honour to arrive.

"Presenting their Majesties, King Elessar, Queen Arwen and Lady Faerveren!" announced the herald as Aragorn and Arwen appeared at the top of the steps. Aragorn was carrying Faerveren on his hip and raised an eyebrow when his presence was announced, he was only going for evening meal. Faerveren giggled.

When they began to descend the steps, everyone in the Hall began to cheer and Aragorn stopped moving, his mouth hanging open. He turned to his wife.

"So this is what you've been doing? And why you wouldn't let me anywhere near the Hall today!" he accused.

"Of course. It isn't everyday you turn a you celebrate your centenary," smiled Arwen, taking Faerveren from her father and setting her on the ground. She was quickly taken charge of by Eldarion and Elboron.

"Strider are you going to spend the _whole_ evening standing on the steps or are you going to join us?" piped up Pippin. Aragorn stared at the hobbit, or indeed the whole of the remaining Fellowship, and his expression went from shock to joy within a matter of seconds. He actually _ran_ down the remaining few steps towards the group and embraced his friends.

"My Lord," squeaked Pippin as both he and Merry were caught in a rib-crushing hug by the Man.

"It is so good to see you again," said Aragorn and his voice was choked with emotion.

"And me?" asked Glorfindel as he appeared behind the King.

"Glorfindel!" cried the King, spinning around. The golden-Elf found himself wrapped in Aragorn's embrace which he gladly returned. He hadn't seen the Dúnadan since his tenth anniversary of his coronation three years previous and then Kalya had been alive. He had of course heard of the Golden Princess' death but the Imladris Sentinel had not come to Gondor for the funeral. Elrond had come, so had Elladan and Elrohir, but as such someone had to stay in Imladris. With three years being but the blink of an eye to an Elf, especially one as old as he was, Glorfindel still found it hard to believe the Morning Star of his people was entombed within the stone crypt of Gondor.

"My little Estel," whispered Glorfindel, tightly embracing the King. The shudder of Aragorn's shoulders made Glorfindel pull away in concern. Aragorn tried to hide his face, the same way he had done when he was a child.

"Why do you cry?" asked the golden-Elf.

"I don't know," replied Aragorn, brushing away the stray drops of water and he genuinely didn't, he had been a mix of emotions the whole day. "Are 'Dan and 'Ro with you?"

"Alas no. Elladan was made Lord of Imladris when your father departed for Valinor, what Elrond was thinking when he made that decision I will never know, and had to stay behind. Elrohir insisted on staying with him." Aragorn understood and nodded, though he dearly wished to have seen his brothers again.

"Aragorn, are you going to spend all night with the Elves or are you going to greet the rest of us as well?" teased Éomer. Aragorn laughed and embrace his fellow monarch before kissing the hand of Rohan's Queen, Lothíriel, former Princess of Dol Amroth. Elfwine had disappeared from his parent's side and was now playing with Faerveren and the Gondorian Princes and was paying no attention to the greetings the King was givng.

* * *

The Citadel's cooks had out done themselves with the banquet. That tables were literally groaning under the weight of the food they had produced – fish, venison, chicken, beef, tureens of carrots, peas and potatoes, boats of thick rich tasting gravy – and that was just what Eldarion could see from his seat! 

Aragorn sat at the High Table, Arwen and Faerveren on his right, Eldarion on his left. Faramir and his family also sat at his left, with Elboron positioned beside Eldarion (Aragorn was convinced that was a bad idea). To his other side sat Haldir and Glorfindel while opposite him sat Éomer and his family, the rest of the Fellowship and Erestor. All the guests talked nineteen to the dozen throughout the meal.

"So what did Haldir do with you to today?" asked Aragorn, turning to his son.

"We had to show your guests to their rooms without you finding out," replied Eldarion after swallowing his mouthful of potato.

"That didn't take you all day surely?" questioned Aragorn.

"Well everyone decided to arrive at different times and it would have been impossible to get everyone through the City together," replied Elboron. "We walked too and from the Main Gate at least five times!"

"The walk will have done you good," replied Aragorn.

"Estel, how much walking did you do when you were nine or eleven ?" asked his wife, having been listening to the conversation while helping Faerveren.

"I had plenty of exercise!" replied Aragorn.

"But did you ever walk the equivalent of four miles in one day?" Aragorn stalled. While he had been physically active in his childhood, most of his life really, a majority of his energy had been spent on fighting – whether training or defending – so if he was to be honest, no he hadn't done an awful lot of _walking_ until he became a ranger when he was twenty-one.

"It didn't take us all day," protested Eldarion, going slightly red. "Just, when we finished, I fell asleep."

"Awe, does the little Princling still need his afternoon nap?" teased Elfwine with a grin.

"Didn't see you helping us," shot back Elboron in an equally jovial mood. Elfwine turned slightly pink and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that mellon nîn?" asked Eldarion, having caught the words 'mother' and 'bath' coming from the Rohirrim's mouth. _my friend_

"Mother made me take a bath!" repeated the ten-year-old in a ever so slightly stronger voice. Elboron and Eldarion were grinning at him making Elfwine turn even redder and glare at them with a look that plainly said 'if you mention this to anyone I will kill you'.

"Well of course I made you take a bath!" exclaimed Lothíriel; "You had been riding all day and smelt strongly of horse!"

"He's a Horse-Lord!" exclaimed Éomer slightly indignant.

"But this is Gondor," replied Lothíriel. "It would not have done to have him appear unclean around the nobility of this country." Éomer, it appeared, had no come back and settled on stuffing his loaded fork back into his mouth. The surrounding guests laughed, it was not often that you saw the King of Rohan _pout_.

"So _how_ did you manage to keep Pip quiet?" asked Aragorn, casting a grin at the hobbit sitting opposite him.

"Hey!"

"The kitchen staff accosted him and Merry as soon as we got the to the Citadel," replied Elboron. "If they hadn't we would have dragged him back and forth to the Gate with us."

"If you had done that, then you would not be eating that roast chicken now!" replied Pippin, folding his arms with pride.

* * *

After the meal, Aragorn was forced to stay seated while varying guest presented him with gifts. Merry gifted his friend with a Pipe, made of Mithril with a gold leaf design and a pearl mouth piece. Pippin presented his Lord, for he had not yet been official released from his duty as a Tower Guard, with a fine selection of Pipeweeds, Long-Bottom Leaf, Old Toby and Southern Star being among them. Each was presented within its own decorated jar. 

"After all," Pippin had claimed; "With all the pressures of being a King, Strider has to have something _decent_ to smoke in his new pipe!"

Legolas presented the Man with a new bow, styled very much in the form of the Galadhrim bow Legolas had received almost a decade and a half ago when the Fellowship had past through the Golden Woof. While Aragorn was not permitted to leave Minas Tirith as often as he wanted, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from partaking in the pleasurable pursuit of weapon's training. Gimli gave set of rings, each with a delicate device etched into the metal.

From the Rohan royal family, Aragorn received new tack for Brego, Éomer having seen the state of his friend's old saddle on his last visit to Rohan. When asked why he had never replaced it, the older man had nonchalantly stated that the worn leather was comfortable.

Glorfindel and Erestor presented the Man with a four new set of tunics and leggings, two for formal occasions, wine red and midnight blue in colour and the others, moonlight-silver and forest green in colour, for casual events. Elladan and Elrohir had sent two cloaks, a heavy, sable lined one for winter and a lighter one for summer use. Whether it was planned or coincidence, the cloaks where toned so that they would match whatever clothing Aragorn decided to wear.

His Steward's family gifted him a new scabbard for Andúril, the rich smelling leather traced with Elven blessings in Mithril and gold-leaf.

Haldir was the last person to present his gift. It was neither large nor seeming extravagant. Indeed some of the Gondorian Lord's, who had showered their King with large and expensive items, scoffed that the Lórien Guard was parsimonious. However, out of all the gifts which Aragorn had received, with the exception of his son's painting, Haldir's gift was the one that touched his heart the most. The silver-Elf handed the Adan King a wooden box, adorned with the Tree of the High Elves. Aragorn pried open the box and gasped.

The box contained a Mithril brooch in the shape of a leaf. On the metal wasinlayed a simple device of two proud standing trees, their branches intertwined with each other and bathed in the pale light cast by a star. Aragorn looked at his friend through glistening eyes. Closing the box, he handed it to Arwen and stood up. He drew the Elf into a tight embrace which Haldir returned. A couple of Aragorn's councilmen muttered to each other about the lack of decorum shown by their King but when Eldarion, Elboron, Legolas, Faramir and Glorfindel glared at them they quickly silenced their qualms.

"Hebithon antech ned guren," whispered Aragorn. Haldir knew that he was not simply talking about the broach and he kissed Aragorn's temple before withdrawing from the embrace. _I will treasure your gift in my heart

* * *

_

When the gift giving had finished, the minstrels started to play lively music for dancing and Arwen persuaded Aragorn that he _did_ dance. The royal couple led the way on to the dance floor, other partners following suit. The three Princes stood on the sidelines with Faerveren, watching their parents carryout what was a complicated set of footwork.

When a slower piece struck up Faerveren tugged on Eldarion's sleeve. "Dance," she stated and held her arms out to her brother.

Eldarion smiled and scooped her into his arms, making his way out on to the dance floor. Placing Faerveren on the ground and instructing her to stand on his feet, Eldarion began to follow through the basic steps of the dance, Faerveren giggling in delight.

On the other side of the Hall, Haldir was standing with Glorfindel, watching the royal family.

"How has he coped?" asked Glorfindel. Haldir did not need to ask who he meant.

"Today or in general?" he replied.

"Both. Estel effectively lost his right arm."

"He's taking everyday as it comes. According to Faramir, he's alright if he's kept busy but when he is given sufficient time to think, he invariably begins to sink into the past. When I got here yesterday he was in despair. Arwen and Éowyn deliberately kept him busy today so that he _wouldn't_ have the time to sit and surrender to his grief. The two young Princes are the ones who are having the most problems." Haldir broke off with a smile as Elfwine and Elboron were accosted by their mothers and forced on the dance floor.

"How so?" asked Glorfindel, taking a sip of wine.

"When Estel surrenders to his memories, he goes numb, does not hear or feel anything other than the pain in his heart. You could yell insults about Kalya to your hearts content at him and you would be lucky to get the faintest reaction from him. When the boys hear insults about her, they are impulsive and tend not to look before they leap," replied Haldir. "Yesterday they got into a fight with one of the older boys because he made a couple of derogatory remarks about Kalya. They are now banned from pleasure pursuits for the next fortnight."

"Sounds like the twins when they were younger. Both sets," commented Glorfindel. "And how are you coping, mellon nîn?" _my friend_

Haldir sighed; "It still hurts but I promised Kalya that I would protect Eldarion the same way I did her. If I was to be honest, if it wasn't for that promise I would have joined my little one three years ago."

Glorfindel smiled, "You sound exactly like Elrond when you call Kalya your 'little one'"

"Well she is," protested Haldir. His eyes clouded suddenly and the proud warrior blinked. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I can't talk about this anymore, the pain is still to close. Excuse me." Without waiting for Glorfindel to reply Haldir escaped on to the balcony.

* * *

"She comes back every morning," said a soft voice as Haldir perched precariously on the stone ledge, gazing out into the star specked sky. Haldir turned his head and found himself facing Arwen. 

"You should be inside, my Lady."

"As should you. Haldir you have counselled Estel on more than one occasion that he should release Kalya, why can you not do the same?"

"Because I can't grieve for her!" exclaimed Haldir, slipping off his perch. "You should know that better than anyone else! If I release her, it means accepting that I will _never_ see her again and that would kill me! Your son is the only thing keeping me alive!"

"Haldir I…." began Arwen but her voice trailed away as Haldir sprang over the wall into the nearby trees and to the ground, sprinting away from the Tower.

Concerned for her friend, Arwen turned and returned to the Hall where she cornered her son and Elboron. (It was now Elfwine's turn to dance with Faerveren)

"Naneth, man sa?" asked Eldarion, catching sight of the worry in his mother's eyes. _Mother, what is it?_

"Haldir," responded Arwen. Both boys stiffened.

"What about him?" asked Eldarion.

"He fled into grounds."

"Statue," muttered Eldarion and grabbing Elboron's wrist, he pulled the older boy behind him, leaving his mother standing gazing after them.

* * *

Haldir ran blindly through the grounds, intent on getting his destination. Eventually he arrived at the royal gardens and he sprinted to the marble statue which depicted his beloved charge. Only moonlight shone into the garden but being an Elf, Haldir had sharper night vision and he would have known his way to the statue anyway even in the pitch black. 

"Kalya, I can't keep doing this!" he cried, falling in front of the statue. The night dampened grass soaked the knees and shins of his leggings but he didn't care. "Everything was so much better when you were alive!" The tears he had held off since leaving the balcony began to flow down his face; "Why did you have to die?"

The Elf knelt weeping in front of Kalya's statue, rocking back and forward and hugging himself as he made no attempt to stem the flow of his tears. It was the first time he had cried since Kalya had been killed and three years of pent up grief and anger flooded out. He didn't care who would see him, gone was the proud March-Warden of Lórien and in his place was a grieving parent.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and someone buried their nose into the spot between his ear and neck. Instinctively, Haldir wrapped his arms around Eldarion, he knew who it was, the raven-Prince being the only person who hugged Haldir in such a manner, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Haldir? Haldir man sa?" whispered Eldarion, very concerned as he had never witnessed this proud Elf breakdown. _what is it?_

"I can't keep fighting," replied Haldir.

"Keep fighting what?"

"The pain," replied Haldir before falling limp to the ground.

* * *

_Eek! What did I just do? Feel free to shout at me over this chapter (flames still not acceptable). It worked in my mind but I think Haldir has altered personalities!_

_I know this is a little early in Eldarion's life to be considering such a possibility, but should he be given the same choice as all of Elrond's line – mortality or immortality? I have already decided (well actually Tolkien decided) that he will be mortal, but should he given the chance to choose?

* * *

_

**_Response to reviewers;_**

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** Thank you. I hope I haven't destroyed his character too much with this chapter.

**_Angel of the Night Watchers;_** No problem. Just as well you don't mind long chapters, this one was just as bad!

**_IwishChan;_** (grins) I wish I could _draw_ the painting but I haven't a visual artistic bone in my body!

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** Thank you.


	5. Chapter five

_**A/N;**_

I have taken the liberty of creating a time difference between Middle-Earth and Mandos. The inspiration came from Gandalf's line "and everyday was as long as a life age of the Earth" from _The_ _Two Towers_. Also, the dead cannot physically talk to those in Limbo and a spirit's surroundings depend on their emotional state, hence the switch.

CHAPTER FIVE

Eldarion did nothing short of panic when his guardian collapsed. The nine-year-old turned to Elboron who looked equally panicked.

"Get Ada!" yelled the younger boy. Elboron nodded and sprinted away while Eldarion tried to rouse the silver-Elf.

"Haldir? Haldir wake up," muttered Eldarion, shaking Haldir's shoulder. "Haldir please, you're scaring me!" Haldir lay motionless on the ground, his face pale in the moonlight and his eyes closed. His breathing was shallow and when Eldarion brushed a lock of hair from his face, the boy winced at the chill of his skin. Wait a minute – cold? Elves only went cold when…

"Haldir!" cried the child.

"Eldarion!" called Aragorn as he came running with Elboron and Glorfindel. He paled at the sight of Haldir unconscious beside his son. He went straight to his knees and into healer mode, checking Haldir's vital signs.

"Haldir, don't you dare leave. You promised," muttered Aragorn when he felt his friend's skin. "She wouldn't want this!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Glorfindel.

"He's fading," replied Aragorn, scooping up the Elf.

"NO!" cried Elboron and Eldarion.

"I will try and save him but most of this is up to him," stated Aragorn, before carrying the Elf back to the Citadel. Distraught, Eldarion and Elboron sprinted back to the Main Hall to find their mothers.

As soon as both women saw their sons, they knew something was the seriously wrong, especially considering Elboron had come tearing into the Hall minutes before hand to say that Haldir had collapsed.

"Mamma!" cried Eldarion, and literally flung himself at his mother. Arwen gathered her son to her and held him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"What's happened?" asked Arwen, rubbing a hand along the boys spine in an attempt to calm him. Eldarion refused to speak but buried his face further into the fabric of Arwen's dress.

"Hush, my darling. Tell me what's happened. Why are you so upset?"

"Haldir," wept Elboron who was in an equally distressed state in Éowyn's arms. Not surprisingly, they were attracting attention from the other guests and not all of them were showing compassion for the youngsters.

"Family room," suggested Éowyn noticing this first. "Now." Together Queen and Lady led their distraught sons to the small adjoining room, while Faramir and Éomer took control of the events in the Hall.

Once the boys were seated by the fire, Arwen asked her question again.

"Haldir collapsed," replied Eldarion in a quiet voice, clinging to Elboron for support. Elboron in his turn was holding tightly to Eldarion. "Ada said he's fading." Arwen's eyes flashed with concern for the second time that evening. Éowyn, who was not familiar with all things Elven, looked confused.

"Fading?" she questioned.

"He's dying," murmured Arwen, not wanting to distress either boy any further. Both of them were huddled together as tightly as possible, Eldarion's face buried in Elboron's shoulder while Elboron's cheek was resting on the top of Eldarion's head.

"Are we intruding?" questioned Pippin, as he and Merry poked their heads around the door. Arwen motioned the young hobbits inside and the first thing they caught sight of was their two young friends curled so tightly it was almost impossible to tell where one started and the other finished.

"What's happened? And where's Strider?" asked Merry.

"Haldir has collapsed. Aragorn is tending to him," replied Arwen.

"Haldir collapsed? That's impossible, he's an Elf. He can't become ill!" protested Pippin.

"Yes he can," murmured Eldarion raising his head slightly. "He can die if he wants."

"Eldarion, he won't die," said Pippin, kneeling in front of the boys. "He promised Kalya that he would protect you. How is he supposed to do that if he is dead?" His only answer was a shrug.

"Can I pretend to be an adult?" asked Merry. Another shrug. "Kalya once told me that I was to hold on to the hope in my heart and let the Gods do the rest. You two have to believe that Haldir won't die. If you give up now, then there is nothing left for him to keep fighting for."

Pippin stared at his cousin; "Since when did you become so wise?"

"I didn't!" protested Merry. "I am just telling them what Kalya told me!"

Elboron smiled weakly at the two hobbits and glanced down at Eldarion's raven head. "He's right," he murmured, moving the younger boy's head so that their eyes met. "Haldir will have nothing fight for if we give him up for dead."

"I don't want to lose him too. Not this fast!" whispered Eldarion. Elboron re-embraced his friend.

"We won't lose him," muttered the tawny-haired boy and nuzzled his nose into the hair just above Eldarion's ear.

"I think what you two need is a bed," said Éowyn, standing up. The boys disentangled themselves and unsteadily got to their feet.

"Would you two like to stay together tonight?" asked Arwen, as they arrived at Elboron's bedchamber door. Both boys nodded, equally glad that it had been Arwen who had suggested the idea. The thought of one asking the other to stay with them that night was a little embarrassing.

"Go and wash your faces while I fetch your sleep clothes," said Arwen, disappearing into room two doors down the corridor.

Within fifteen minutes, both Gondorian heirs were ready for bed and curled together under the blue spread on Elboron's bed. Like before, they were laying close but not touching. However as Éowyn blew out the last candle in the room, both women noticed Elboron wrap an arm over Eldarion's shoulder and Eldarion move into the welcoming warmth. The Elven Queen smiled as she was reminded of Aragorn and Kalya when they had been children in Imladris.

"Garo bost vaer, pin dithin nîn," she whispered and clicked the door shut. _Sleep well, my little ones

* * *

_

Aragorn had marched as fast as he could to Haldir's guest chamber, all the while muttering to Haldir that he better still be alive. Reaching the room, Aragorn began demanding hot water, Cayenne ointment, Athelas leaves and linen cloths.

Stripping out of his heavy robes so that he was dressed only in leggings and a loose shirt, Aragorn knelt beside the bed. "Haldir, please don't do this!" he whispered, taking hold of his friend's hand and rubbing the chilled skin. "Don't give in!"

The servant girls arrived back in the room, one carrying a copper basin of water, the other a bundle of Athelas leaves and a jar of ointment. Quickly Aragorn made the Athelas infusion and set the steaming basin on the table beside Haldir's head, before seeping a cloth in the water and opening Haldir's tunic laid it on to the pale chest. Opening the jar of Cayenne, Aragorn stripped Haldir's torso and began to massage the ointment into the skin, hoping to increasing the heat and anchoring the Elf to Middle-Earth, all the time murmuring to him in Elvish.

* * *

Haldir felt like he was floating. He was surrounded by a white fog which began to clear. As it did so, he found himself surrounded by trees in their autumn state, the brown, red and golden leaves rustling gently in a breeze which lifted his hair slightly, the occasional leaf fluttering to the ground. The air smelt of fresh fallen rain mingled with honeysuckle. For the first time in three years Haldir felt completely at peace.

Ahead of him two figures burst from the trees, one a male with deep chestnut brown hair, flying loose at his shoulders, weather-beaten skin and pewter eyes. The other was a female with raven hair which was pulled back on top of her head, bronzed skin and cobalt-blue eyes. Both were laughing and as Haldir watched, the male threw himself at his companion and tackled her to the ground. The female shrieked in surprise as the two landed on the ground among the fallen leaves where the male proceeded to tickled her torso. In that instant Haldir knew who he was seeing – Halbarad, former Commander of the Dúnedain Ranger and Kalya, his beloved charge.

"Halbarad! Kalya!" cried Haldir joyfully and began to move towards them. Suddenly he hit against something which prevented his movement forward. Both Dúnedain looked up at the approaching figure and Kalya's cheerful expression disappeared and the laughed died in her eyes. Kalya looked at the Elf sadly and shook her head. She began to retreat backwards when Haldir called out again.

"Kalya wait! I can't do it anymore!" his peaceful mood dissipating to be replaced with panic. He struggled against invisible barrier that was keeping them separated. "You don't know what it is like!"

Kalya cocked her head and images flashed in front of Haldir's eyes. They were faces. Faces of the people Kalya had lost and in most cases she had witnessed them die - Boromir, Halbarad, Orophin, Finduilas, Denethor, Théoden, Thengel, Arathorn, Gilraen, and they were only the ones who Haldir could name instantly.

"You don't know what it is like to lose a child!" exclaimed Haldir.

More images flashed in front of Haldir – Kalya holding Boromir as he swore his oath to Aragorn before falling silent and still. Of Théoden, pinned down by his grey steed, Snowmane, drawing his last breath.

A wave crashed around Haldir's feet and looking around he realised that the peaceful forest had chanced to a stormy beach. "I can't cope anymore Kalya! You were my last tie to Arda, when you left I began to fade. You knew that and still you made me promise to stay there! To protect your nephew who has everything he could ever want!"

From what Haldir could see of Kalya's face, she looked livid. Turning sharply, Kalya headed for a little cove that was not disturbed by the raging Sea. Haldir, unable to think of anything else to do followed her as far as he could. Kalya pointed to the water at his feet.

Haldir sighed and looked into the pool of clear water. The scene which played out in the water caused him to choke. Unlike the flashes of Kalya's memory he had seen in the forest, these images were what was actually happening. Without realising what he was doing Haldir sank to his knees.

Aragorn was holding vigil beside his unconscious body, murmuring something in Elvish but Haldir could not discern the words. Shimmering the pool next showed Eldarion being held and comforted by Arwen, tears streaming down the young boy's face as he sat curled at the end of Haldir's bed.

"He's grieving? They're grieving for me?" asked Haldir, glancing up at the face of his charge. Kalya nodded, her temper seeming to fade, the seascape remained but the sky clear and water calm. At the same time Haldir felt himself float once more. The seascape was fading, as was Kalya when he heard her speak.

"_He is still a child Haldir yet he has suffered more loses than he should have. He still has much to still to see and to be and to do. He will be a great leader one day but he cannot do that without help. Unless you shut me out, I will always be in your heart."

* * *

_

Eldarion lay in a foetal position at Haldir's side. His head was resting on Haldir's chest, listening to the slow heartbeat. When he was younger, the steady drumming had calmed him into sleep but not this time. The Elf's heartbeat was too weak and his breathing could barely be registered. Eldarion was terrified that he was about to lose yet another family member. Kalya had been the first and then his grandfather, Lord Elrond, has sailed over the Sea never to be seen by Eldarion again. Now he was losing Haldir as well and he simply couldn't take it. Shifting his head, he pressed a hand over Haldir's heart.

"Please come back!" he pleaded. "You said that you would always be there for me when I needed you. Well I need you _now_! Please come back."

He continued to plead, with Haldir, to the Valar, even Kalya for the Elf to come back, until he suddenly gasped. He thought he had felt a hand brush his back, but the touch was so light and he was so desperate for comfort that he was convinced he had imagined it. Then the touch came again, stronger and it lasted longer. Eldarion lifted his head to look at Haldir.

And gasped again.

* * *

_**Response to reviewers;**_

**_IwishChan;_** No problem, your review was appreciated all the same. The gifts caused a bit of a problem, for a start I completely forgot about them until I was due to update! Then there was the problem of _what_ do you give to a King? But I got there, eventually!

**_The Lady of Light;_** Glad to have you back. Haldir collapsing – I was emotional when I was writing it, I _hate_ writing angst but there was no way that I was going to get around it in this part of the tale. Happier times to come!

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** (evil cackle) Your reaction was the one that I was looking for!

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** (heaves sigh of relief) I'm not sure about Haldir having a partner. I do know that his brother has a family but Haldir…..I'm not promising either way.

**_Kamui Gaia 07;_** I agree and as such he is one hell of a character to write. Should become easier as I grow more comfortable doing so.


	6. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX

The following morning when Aragorn came back to check on Haldir, he found his son cradled in the Elf's arms, his head resting over Haldir's heart, an arm flung across his chest, gripping at the blanket which covered the Eldar's body. Carefully, so as not to wake his son, Aragorn reached over and pressed the back of his hand to Haldir's cheek so as to check his temperature. He let out a sigh of relief when he found to warm to the touch. He sat down on the edge of the bed and simply watched as Eldarion snuggled closer to his Elven guardian. He started when Haldir touched his hand.

"Nin goheno," whispered Haldir. "I didn't realise how much pain I would cause if I left." _forgive me_

"You scared him," replied Aragorn, gripping Haldir's hand, relieved that it was at last beginning to feel warm, and indicating Eldarion. "He's been distraught since you began to give up. That's the first decent sleep he's had in three days."

"Hannon le," murmured Haldir, releasing Aragorn's hand and brushing away the tendrils of hair which fell across Eldarion's face. _thank you_

"Man am?" asked Aragorn, raising an eyebrow. _what for?_

"For not giving up," replied Haldir.

"I will never give up on you mellon nîn. Not while I still have the spirit to fight," vowed Aragorn. Haldir nodded his head as best he could but something was obviously bothering him. Aragorn cocked his head looking puzzled. _my friend_

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Kalya wasn't pleased to see me," Haldir said quietly. That knowledge actually hurt.

"You swore to look after her cub," said Aragorn gently. "You know how she takes broken promises." At that moment, Eldarion began to stir.

"Please tell me it wasn't a dream," he begged, looking up at his father.

"What wasn't a dream, pen dithen?" asked Haldir. _little one_

"You're back!" the child cried and wrapped his arms as best as he could around Haldir's neck. Haldir returned the embrace with as much strength as he could muster, imitating Eldarion and burying his face into the crook of Eldarion's neck. Eldarion squeaked and pulled back. Haldir looked at him his head tilted to one side.

"Your nose is cold!" exclaimed the boy causing Aragorn to laugh and Haldir to smile. Eldarion withdrew even further to allow Haldir to sit up. Aragorn tossed him a shirt which Haldir pulled over his head before he rested back on his pillows.

"You're awake!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway and the next thing Haldir was aware of was a tawny-haired Prince lunging at him. Aragorn reacted quickly and caught his godson before he landed on the bed.

"He's not quite healed yet," cautioned the Man. "Don't go leaping on top of him too much." Elboron nodded and Aragorn released him. The boy clambered on to the bed and curled up on Haldir's other side from Eldarion.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again!" exclaimed Elboron. The effect was lost somewhat by the smile on his face and the spark which danced in his eye.

"I'll try not to," replied Haldir seriously. The full realisation of what effect his collapse had had on the two boys and Aragorn was finally beginning to sink in properly and Haldir felt his heart constrict.

"Haldir?" asked Aragorn, noticing a change in the Elf's disposition.

"I'm alright," replied Haldir, his breathing slightly fast. Elboron's stomach gurgled with the need to be fed, gladly interrupting the depressing mood. Eldarion grinned at him.

"Hungry?" Elboron scowled, reached over Haldir and jabbed Eldarion in the ribs. Knowing that using Haldir as a shield was out of the question at the moment, Eldarion shot of the bed and ran for the door.

"See you later Haldir!" he yelled, disappearing down the corridor, Elboron chasing after him.

"Anyone would think that pair were brothers the way they carry on," smiled Haldir, turning back to Aragorn.

"They became practically inseparable soon after Kalya died. Even more so when Ada left," replied Aragorn. "I think he needs reassuring that someone will always be there that will see him as Eldarion the person rather than Eldarion the Prince."

"_That_ he gets from your blood," replied Haldir. "It took almost sixty-six years in the wilds and a _war_ for you to accept who you really were. You _still_ avoid using Elessar when ever possible and only wear your crown if you have to."

"Because I didn't have it for eighty-seven years, twenty-one of those I spent knowing nothing of who I really was. Besides that crown is heavy!" Haldir laughed.

"Am I free to go to breakfast?" he asked, pushing his blankets down.

"No. You are to spend the day in bed…don't argue with me Haldir…you have been unconscious for three days. I want you to stay in bed, rest and regain your strength."

"Aragorn, I am not a child! I have fought under worse conditions!" protested Haldir.

"Be that as it may, but since there is no need for you to fight, you are going to stay in that bed. I will send a servant up with some breakfast and I am sure that you will receive a few guests later."

Grumbling, Haldir folded his arms and pouted but did not wish to disobey what could only be termed an order. If he was honest with himself, he did actually feel tired and sleep would allow him to heal faster. Seeing the consent, be it somewhat grudging, in his friend's eyes, Aragorn slid off the bed and after bidding the Elf farewell he moved off down the corridor.

* * *

Haldir had fallen asleep by the time the servant arrived with his food so the girl placed the tray on the bedside table for when Haldir woke. When he did wake, the sun was high and a slight commotion appeared to be happening outside of his chamber door. Feeling up to the short walk between his bed and the door, Haldir pushed back the covers and stretched his back before shuffling to the door.

Opening it, he had to hold in his laughter at the sight which greeted him. Merry and Pippin were arguing with Glorfindel about being allowed in to see Haldir.

"Strider said we could, so long as we didn't cause any trouble!" protested Pippin.

"No! Haldir needs his rest. He has been through a traumatic experience and needs this opportunity to regain his strength. Undisturbed!" replied Glorfindel.

"I could do with the company," said Haldir. Glorfindel spun round while the two hobbits beamed. Haldir was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest and if Glorfindel was honest, looking none-the-worse for wear.

"What are you doing out of bed?" demanded Glorfindel. "You should be resting!"

"I am not so frail that I cannot handle a couple of visitors," replied Haldir.

"But this pair of visitors?" questioned Glorfindel. He did not mean to sound condescending but Merry and Pippin could a bit of a handful.

"Let them past, Glorfindel," requested Haldir as he turned back into his room. Sighing, the golden-Elf allowed the two hobbits to enter Haldir's chamber. Haldir himself had already re-seated himself on his bed. The two cousins scrambled on to the end of Haldir's bed and sat cross-legged, backs resting against the footboard. Glorfindel followed but left the door open slightly. He spotted the tray of untouched food on Haldir's bedside table and his 'maternal instincts' kicked in again.

"Haldir you must eat something!" Haldir scowled at Glorfindel. Glorfindel paid no attention to the look that Haldir was giving him and set the tray in front of Haldir.

"Well, the eggs are spoilt but the bread should still be fresh enough and the fruit," Glorfindel surveyed the tray, removing items which had become unfit to eat.

"Eat!" Glorfindel declared when he declared the food satisfactory.

Still scowling slightly, Haldir picked up a small bunch of grapes and began to pull the individual fruits off the stalk. Glancing over what was left of his 'breakfast' Haldir picked up the pomegranate halves and handed one each to Merry and Pippin, remembering how the two hobbits had a liking for the exotic fruit. It was gratefully accepted, though Pippin managed to spray a few seeds in Merry's direction when he bit into the flesh. Having been left in the sunlight, the fruit had ripened and was now incredibly soft.

"Haldir! That is your breakfast!" exclaimed Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, I can cope with two mischievous halflings, I could even cope with the Princes pouncing on me but I _cannot_ cope with your mollycoddling!" exclaimed Haldir, picking up a orange half and prying the segments apart. Merry and Pippin could hardly contain their giggles at the sight of Glorfindel inflating and deflating like a puffer fish. Haldir paid little attention to the golden-Elf and popped the orange segments into his mouth, regarding his plate and deciding what to eat next.

"It's a pity the eggs were spoilt," commented Merry. Haldir glanced up.

"They would have gone to waste anyway," he replied, picking up a chunk of bread. "My people don't eat eggs unless we have to."

"You don't know what you are missing!" exclaimed Pippin.

"I have never eaten them master halfling. How can I miss something when I do not have any experience in partaking the pursuit?"

Pippin turned to Merry looking confused. "Eh?" he said intelligently.

"He means, how can he miss the taste of eggs when he has never experienced it?" replied Glorfindel with a shake of his head.

"Oh," was Pippin's response. And he was off, explaining about the various different eggs and which way was best to cook them, what food stuff each could used in. This train of thought quickly diversified into all manner of produce, with Haldir explaining how varying fruits and forest berries could be used. After about an hour Haldir yawned and Glorfindel took that as his cue to chivvy the two hobbits out of the room. When the door clicked shut, Haldir spread himself out on the bed and allowed his body to enter another healing sleep, his eyes glazing over and his muscles relaxed.

* * *

The sun had set when Haldir awoke again and he instantly had the sensation that he was not alone. Blinking the last of his sleep out of his eyes he rolled over and found Eldarion curled up beside him. Haldir smiled and reaching out a hand he gently he swept his finger through Eldarion's raven-hair. It was longer than it looked, curled tightly on his head. Unlike most boys his age, Eldarion was proud of his curls and was most upset when people suggested that he get rid of them!

Eldarion blinked out of sleep and snuggled into the hand that was caressing the top of his head. He glanced up at Haldir and seeing the Elf was awake immediately settled himself in the Elf's welcoming arms. True to his cub like nature Eldarion buried his nose into the spot between the Elf's neck and ear.

"I thought you were dead!" whispered the child. "When you collapsed by the statue, I thought you were going to join Kalya." He pulled away from Haldir's neck and looked him straight in the eye. "Is it selfish of me to say that I don't want you to leave?"

"No," assured Haldir. "You are mortal. It is natural for you to want to hold on to what you have."

"But it would make you happy," murmured Eldarion, feeling guilty about wanting the Elf to stay. "You looked so peaceful when you were unconscious. I shouldn't have asked you to come back. You are always telling Ada to let Kalya go, maybe I should let _you_ go."

"Eldarion! Don't you ever let me hear you say that again!" admonished Haldir. "I admit that I would dearly like to be with Kalya again but I am not permitted to enter Mandos' Halls until I have fulfilled my task."

"Task?" asked Eldarion. He remembered Pippin mentioning something about Haldir making a promise but with all that had happened over the past four days, Eldarion had forgotten what it the promise was.

"Yes. Kalya asked that I would look after you. I will not abandon you Eldarion. Not while you still need me."

"But…"

"Eldarion listen to me. I have finally accepted that Kalya is dead and will not be coming back, at least not as a person of flesh and blood. I will never forget her but she is part of the past. _You_ are part of the future and I will do everything I can to make sure it is a happy one."

"You mean that?"

"I have never broken a promise," replied Haldir. Relieved, Eldarion snuggled his nose into Haldir's neck again and soon Elf and child were asleep.

* * *

_**Response to reviewers;**_

**_Lady of Light; _**Does that answer your question? I try to avoid character death but I was glancing though varying notes and Eldarion is going to lose at least four people he loves, his father and best friend among them. Ugh, that is going to be painful to write!  
Thanks for the corrections, things were promptly (or at least they better have been) changed.  
The detail about Aragorn's Vs Haldir's height/weights/strength – I have no idea how they altered the heights in the movie because Craig Parker is the smaller one of the pair (5'10" while Viggo Mortenson is 5'11") but Tolkien had Elves as being taller than Humans. However, being strong doesn't mean that Haldir is heavy. Elf characters can be described as "deceptively strong" – strength without the bulk.

**_Sarah;_** Thank you. Just a couple of points though, Elros was Elrond **twin **rather than half brother. And Eldarion is actually descended from both Elros (through Aragorn) _and_ Elrond (through Arwen) but you're right, Arwen became mortal when she married Aragorn ergo Eldarion is mortal.

**_Chevalliata;_** Uh-hu. Now that he has _finally_ let Kalya go, he can begin to look to the future. 'Bout time he started to take his own advice!

**_IwishChan;_** I like writing Kalya. I will, at some point, write the in-between story which again will have her as a main character and interacting with the rest of them.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** Haldir saw Kalya as the daughter he never had. Kalya, and Aragorn, in their turn looked to the Elf for help and guidance when ever they were closer to Lórien than Imladris or the Ranger Stronghold.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** Thank you.


	7. Chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next two weeks passed relatively quickly, and quietly considering the lack of raucous activity from the Eldarion and Elboron. Other than their lessons (during which Eldarion had come very close to beating Halhigil on more than one occasion, only to be held back by Elboron and the impending trip to Lórien and Imladris) a majority of their time was spent with either Éowyn, Arwen and Faerveren or Haldir. Neither boy _really_ minded and Faerveren was positively delighted. She adored her brother and his friend but rarely spent longer than an hour or two with them a day. The Princes in return loved Faerveren dearly and found spending time with her an agreeable substitute to running rampage.

Rather than careering around the Citadel, the boys were either engaged in knife lessons with Haldir and Legolas along with Elfwine and a couple of the Princes' classmates, the Elves having seen the appalling tutelage they received from the city's 'expert', or in the library or family room.

Eldarion had taken it upon himself to teach Elboron more Sindarin, something that the older Prince was eager to do. Éowyn even tried to pick up a few phrases and taught the Gondorian royals some Rohirric in return. This had then led to an argument over which was the better language and it was one that no one was objective enough to settle – Éowyn, Éomer and Elfwine all native Rohirric speakers while Arwen, Haldir, Legolas and Aragorn were all native Sindarin. Glorfindel of course still preferred Quenya to either language and wasn't much help to either side. Merry was a Rohirric guard and sided with his King, Pippin was an Gondorian Tower Guard and agreed with _his_ King, Gimli was Legolas' best friend while Faramir and Lothíriel both had a spouse who was Rohirric. Eldarion himself, despite being raised speaking Westron, the language of the Gondorian Court, had native Sindarin parents and was fluent in the Elven language. Elboron was stuck in the middle. While he too had been raised speaking Westron, Eldarion had taught him a little Sindarin and he picked up the occasional Rohirric phrase from his mother.

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" suggested Aragorn one evening at dinner.

"Here, here," agreed Éomer, taking a sip of wine.

"Now turning to more important matters," stated Aragorn and he turned to face Eldarion and Elboron who both looked ever-so-slightly nervous. "I am proud to say that you two have excelled yourselves over the past two weeks! May be I should forbid you from pleasure pursuits more often…"

"Ada!" exclaimed Eldarion in horror. Elboron wore a similar expression and looked pleading at his own father. Both men chuckled.

"…However, the Citadel doesn't seem quite right without your yells echoing through her halls and I am convinced the healers are getting withdrawal symptoms from not have to deal with at least one of you once a week. The librarian is becoming convinced that you two are sickening for something, the number of times he has seen you in the library. As of tomorrow, your full privileges are reinstated." Eldarion and Elboron cheered.

"The healers will be in even more withdrawal by the time we get back from Lórien and Imladris," giggled Eldarion.

"And our healers will be wondering what on earth they did to deserve you two," smiled Haldir. Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "How did the Council take the news that they would be running Gondor for three months?"

"Rather well actually," replied Aragorn. "Lord Arodon was ready to force me out of the door the minute I informed them. My only hope is that I have a Kingdom to come back to in three months."

"Don't worry, Aragorn. Uncle will be more than capable to handling anything which is thrown at him. He's been ruling Dol Amroth prosperously for the past fifty years. And he knows where to contact us if anything serious happens," assured Faramir. Lothíriel nodded in agreement.

Eldarion and Elboron turned their attention to Haldir and Glorfindel and began to bombard both Elves with questions about their respective homelands, so quickly that the two Elves barely had time to answer. Eventually, when Eldarion's head began to droop slightly, Aragorn called a halt to the proceedings.

"I think it is time for you two to go to bed. We have an early start tomorrow," he said, looking at Eldarion and Elboron. Both Princes nodded and after bidding goodnight to those gathered around the table, they made their way out of the hall.

"Elfwine, if you intend to say farewell to them tomorrow, I would recommend you go to bed as well," suggested Éomer.

"Father I'm not…" he yawned widely, hastily covering his mouth as Lothíriel glanced at him sharply. "…tired."

"Bed, young man," stated Éomer with a smile. Begrudgingly, Elfwine slid from his seat and bidding goodnight to those still gathered around the table, he followed his friend and cousin from the Hall.

* * *

The following morning, Eldarion and Elboron were up, literally, at the crack of dawn. They had hardly slept at all the night before but had a surprising amount of energy considering. Unable to sit still for a period of time longer than five minutes, the boys had made their way to the kitchens where breakfast was being prepared. The kitchen staff were a little surprised by the visit, though not completely. The two Princes were regular visitors to the kitchens though generally not so early in the morning. However, the two boys had done _nothing_ but talk about their planned trip to Imladris and Lórien for the past two weeks. Knowing that today was the day that they were starting off, it came as little surprise that they appeared at the crack of dawn.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" asked the head cook as she deposited a bag of flour on the bench in front of her.

"A little," replied Eldarion with a grin. "Can we help?"

"You really should getting ready. When do you leave?" replied Istwen

"In about five hours," replied Elboron. "And we packed yesterday."

Istwen smiled. "Anyone would think that you were eager to leave the city!"

"We are going to Lórien and Imladris!" exclaimed Eldarion. "The two most beautiful places in Middle-Earth!"

"And how would you know that when you have never travelled further than Dol Amroth or Edoras?" smiled Istwen

"Queen Arwen told us stories. And Haldir and Glorfindel told us about them last night," replied Elboron.

"Well you would not catch me being so eager to leave Gondor," replied Istwen. "Since you are here, you may as well having something to do. Go roll up your selves, wash your hands and knead this dough."

* * *

"It is not natural to be up this early," grumbled Elfwine two hours later, as he plonked himself down in his chair at the breakfast table. Éomer sat on his left and also looked as though he would enjoy another few hours in bed. Aragorn and his family looked decidedly more chipper than the Rohirrim. Haldir, now that he had healed properly, was wide awake, despite having the least amount of sleep.

"How did you survive the War?" teased Aragorn.

"Necessity," replied Éomer, combing his hair away from his face with his hands. "Next time you want us to see you off, chose a more suitable hour alright?" Aragorn simply smiled.

At that moment Eldarion and Elboron came dashing into the great hall, followed by _Istwen_ who was carrying a tray of fresh bread. Behind her came a couple of other kitchen staff carrying other foods for breakfast.

"You have too much energy!" groaned Elfwine.

"Not a morning person, cousin?" grinned Elboron as he sat down.

"No sane person has that much energy in the mornings," grumbled Elfwine.

"Dislike for the morning must run in the males of the House of Eorl," said Éowyn as way of greeting.

"Obviously missed Théo and Elboron," yawned Éomer. Aragorn laughed and handed his friend a bowl containing some porridge.

"Here, this will help wake you up." Éomer mumbled his thanks and began to eat his food.

"Looks like we're just in time," piped Pippin as he and Merry scrambled into their chairs. The two hobbits were setting out with Aragorn's company and travelling with them as far as Rauros before splitting from the company to continue their journey homeward. They had been invited to join the Gondorians to Lórien but both had declined, claiming that duties in The Shire pressed them to return home.

"I swear you think with your stomach, Pip," smiled Faramir.

"I am a _hobbit_!" replied Pippin, in the same manner as you would use to explain to a hyperactive toddler that one and one made two, whilst spooning porridge into a bowl for himself and Merry.

* * *

An hour later, the two ruling families of Gondor along with Haldir, Glorfindel and the two hobbits, were standing at the Main Gate, bidding farewell to Éomer and his family. Éomer was still fighting back the occasional yawn but looked a great deal better than he had at the breakfast table. Elfwine seemed to have recovered completely and was currently talking to Elboron and Eldarion, giving them instructions on how to cause the most mischief possible. The three boys giggled as the two Gondorians were lifted into their saddles by their respective fathers.

"Namárië," smiled Eldarion as Elboron grinned. Clicking Brego into trot, Aragorn led the way out of the gate, Arwen at his side, Faerveren in the saddle before him. _farewell_

"If you try any of what Elfwine suggested, Rúmil will have you out on a limb," muttered Haldir as he rode beside Eldarion.

"Not planning on," replied Eldarion and it was the truth. Rúmil wasn't the only one who would have something to say. If anything happened whilst they were away, Aragorn would more than likely cancel the trip and the punishment they received upon return to Gondor would be worse than the one they had just served.

Turning to Elboron, Eldarion's face split into a huge grin which caused his silver eyes to dance. Elboron returned the grin. They were finally off.

* * *

_I am not entirely happy with this chapter. I needed something to span the fortnight between Haldir's collapse and their leaving for Lórien and this is what got produced. How does that saying go? Things can only get better? I hope so. Anywho;_

_**Response to reviewers;**_

**_IwishChan; _**That was the impression I was trying to give of Glorfindel. More Eldarion/Haldir moments to come, with a dash of Elboron and Rúmil.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul; _**(grins) I could hardly kill him! I have enough people in Eldarion's life to kill without Haldir as well.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** Here ya go sweetie.

**_The Lady of Light; _**Here ya go. Yes, Eldarion and Haldir are sweet together. It's good to know that Haldir is not a stuck-up prat and Eldarion is so easy to write, but could have something to do with the fact that I have cousins who are his age.


	8. Chapter eight

_**A/N;**_

Words in **_'….'_** are Sindarin. This is mainly in conversations which involved Rúmil since he does not speak much Westron. Words in **_"…."_** are Westron.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

The journey to Lórien was fairly uneventful save for Brego's excited gallop across Rohan's plains. Thankfully Faerveren had been handed over to her mother and Aragorn was an experienced enough rider to cope with sudden change in pace.

After a week and a half the group arrived on the outskirts of the Golden Wood. Haldir inhaled deeply.

"Home," he breathed turning to watch Eldarion's and Elboron's reaction. For once both boys seemed to be incapable of speech. Faramir's reaction was similar while Aragorn, Arwen and Glorfindel looked joyous. Éowyn who had never had any dealings with Elves until she met Elrohir and Elladan in Minas Tirith was a little apprehensive.

"Lady Éowyn," murmured Haldir reaching over and taking her hand. "There is no reason to fear."

Éowyn looked at Haldir and took a deep breath. "I know, but I cannot help but remember the stories of a sorceress in the Golden Wood."

"The Lady Galadriel sailed West three years after the War," said Haldir, hoping to allay Éowyn's fears. "Estel we should dismount. It is easier to traverse on foot," called Haldir. "And boys, I need you stay close!"

Eldarion and Elboron, who had been edging further and further from the group, stopped in their tracks and looked disgruntled.

"What's the danger?" asked Eldarion.

"That is," said Haldir as two Elves appeared from the trees. Both were dressed in the silver garb of the Lórien guard and held a loosely drawn bow in their hands.

'Who are you and what is your purpose in Lothlórien?' asked one of the guards. He spoke in Sindarin so the question went straight over Elboron and Éowyn's head while Eldarion and Faramir only caught the first part.

Haldir stepped forward and gripped Eldarion's shoulder. The guard who had spoken lowered his bow when he recognised his Captain.

'Marshal Haldir,' he said, dipping his head in greeting.

'Stand down, Celeblas,' commanded Haldir. 'May I introduce King Elessar, Steward Faramir and their families. And Lord Glorfindel.'

'My Lords,' said Celeblas and both he and his companion bowed Aragorn, Glorfindel and Faramir returned the gesture.

'We will take you to Lord Celeborn,' said Celeblas.

"Why didn't he recognised you?" Eldarion asked his father as they set off again.

"Lothlórien is a large forest. A guard can spend as long as a month on patrol. The last time I saw Celeblas, I was about your age," replied Aragorn.

"Oh," said Eldarion. "So he didn't meet you either?" he said turning to Arwen.

"No. I spent a lot of my time here with the other maidens of the Court. We did not often meet the guards other than Haldir and his brothers."

* * *

The party travelled in relative silence for about an hour, Elboron and Eldarion trying to take in as much of the forest as possible. Aragorn smiled at their behaviour as he cradled Faerveren his arms. She too was taking in her surrounding but not with the same enthusiasm as he brother.

Eventually they came to a halt in a large clearing Celeborn requested that the company stay put while they went and reported to Celeborn. Haldir gave the boys permission to run around in the glade so long as they did not leave sight of the adults.

Said adults settled on the grass and watched. Aragorn cast his mind back to the last time he had been in the glade and suddenly inhaled sharply.

"Estel?" asked Arwen, resting a hand on his arm.

"The last time I was in this glade, Boromir was at my side and Kalya angrily recounting some part of her history in Gondor to Haldir," replied Aragorn. Haldir looked up sharply. He too remembered that night before the Fellowship had left Lórien.

"Why was she angry?" asked Faramir. "That doesn't sound like Kalya."

"Your brother was persuading us to return to Minas Tirith. Kalya was having none of it and fled. When we found her, Kalya was fuming about what Denethor had done to you," Faramir's eyes widened.

"She didn't want to return?" Aragorn and Haldir shook their heads.

"It took Haldir's fading to persuade her to return," said Aragorn as their escorts reappeared.

'Lord Celeborn will see you now,' said Celeblas.

* * *

As the group climbed the stairs to Celeborn's flet, Eldarion and Elboron were trying to take in as much detail as was possible.

"Boys, you will be here for at least a fortnight, you don't have to see everything now," laughed Aragorn.

"Now why does that reprimand sound familiar?" asked a voice. Elboron and Eldarion stopped in their tracks, glancing around for the owner of the voice. Their mouths fell open as a male Elf with white-blonde hair and sharp blue eyes descended the steps in front of them.

"Close your mouth," whispered Haldir, resting a hand on Elboron's shoulder.

'Lord Celeborn, may I present King Elessar and Steward Faramir for the renewed Kingdom of Gondor. And Lord Glorfindel of Imladris,' said Celeblas. All formalities really because Celeborn knew who each adult was having watched Aragorn and Arwen grow up, fought with Glorfindel and met Faramir and Éowyn at Aragorn's coronation. His attention was caught however by the three children.

"And who are these little ones?" he asked.

"Eldarion, son of Aragorn," replied Eldarion with a bow. Following his friend's example Elboron introduced himself.

"Elboron, son of Faramir."

"And this little one is Faerveren," said Aragorn turning his daughter in his arms. Celeborn smiled at each. Faerveren herself was oblivious to the proceedings as she was fast asleep.

"And what do you mean, 'why does that reprimand sound familiar'?" demanded Aragorn.

Celeborn chuckled. "I remember your father saying the same thing when you first visit to Lórien."

"What?" shrugged Aragorn as they began to follow Celeborn to his lounge room. "It's a beautiful land. And I was eight!"

"You weren't the worst. Kalya was!" smiled Celeborn.

"Which made a change," muttered Haldir. Eldarion and Elboron giggled.

"Why do I feel got at?" asked Aragorn, looking desperately at Arwen who smiled back.

"What do you want me to say. You were the worst one of the pair, except when it came Lórien."

"I give up!"

"Mamma?" asked Faerveren as she woke. Aragorn handed the girl over to her mother and she snuggled into Arwen's dress.

"Are you awake, pen dithen?" asked Arwen, tucking a strand of Faerveren's hair behind her ear. Faerveren nodded into her shoulder and raising her head, glanced around. _little one_

"Where are we?" asked Faerveren.

"Lothlórien," replied Arwen. She turned her daughter around to see those gathered around. Faerveren recognised all except Celeborn.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the Elf Lord and looking up at her mother.

"That is Lord Celeborn. He is my grandsire," replied Arwen. Faerveren fidgeted to be place on the floor. She tottered towards Celeborn and asked to be picked up. Celeborn hoisted her on to his knee and turned wide-eyed to Glorfindel. Kalya had greeted the Elf Lord in more or less the same way nearly hundred years ago!

Getting over his shock, Celeborn said; "How long are you in Lórien?"

"Couple of weeks. May be longer, depending on how long you can spare Rúmil and Haldir," replied Aragorn.

"Oh? How so?" asked Celeborn.

"Well, this pair," Aragorn indicated Eldarion and Elboron, "Have a tendency to take the law into their own hands especially when Kalya is concerned. Haldir offered to help calm their aggressiveness."

"I see. Well, Rúmil comes off rotation this evening so he is off duty for the next three weeks. While Haldir starts his rotation again in a weeks time, I can post him closer to the City so he will be around in the evenings," said Celeborn.

Eldarion and Elboron looked nervous. Neither knew Rúmil, the Elf having only visited Minas Tirith once in their lifetime, when Eldarion was a babe. They got along fine with Haldir but they had gotten to know him on their own territory. Rúmil was a new entity and they were going to be meeting him on his turf.

"You'll be fine," whispered Haldir, smiling gently at the pair. Eldarion and Elboron nodded but didn't look completely convinced.

"Now, Estel, tell me what has been happening in Minas Tirith," stated Celeborn, having settled an again sleeping Faerveren comfortably in his arms and turning to his adopted grandson.

* * *

Rúmil was exhausted. He had been on patrol of the eastern border for the past month and a half and Orcs, Crebain and a variety of other foul creatures had been attacking the borders. Now, finally, he was able to hand over the reins of command over to someone else for the next three weeks.

Ditching his weapons in a corner of the deserted talan he grabbed a change of clothes and set off in the direction of the baths.

The chamber was empty when Rúmil arrived and he gratefully peeled off his uniform and slid into the water. He sighed as the heat of the water began to relax his muscles, only to jump violently when hands brushed his shoulders.

'Peace, Rúmil,' murmured the owner of the hands. Rúmil gasped and turned sharply. He caught sight of his elder brother, stripped down to the waist and kneeling behind him. His hands were covered in foaming soap and hovering a matter of inches from Rúmil's tired skin. Ignoring the fact that he was soaking Rúmil embraced his brother tightly. Haldir gladly returned the gesture.

'When did you get back?'

'Three hours ago,' replied Haldir. 'Now relax and let me take care of you.'

'I missed you,' whispered Rúmil, turning around and relaxing into his brother's hands. Haldir bent down and kissed Rúmil's shoulder.

'I missed you too,' he said. 'Celeborn wants to speak to you after you have clean up.'

'Mas?' _why?_

'Now that would be telling,' teased Haldir, beginning to work on the knots between his brother's shoulder blades.

'Now that is not fair!' shot back Rúmil. 'I would tell you!'

'And I can fly. You will find out when you see him.'

Rúmil sighed contentedly. 'Alright.'

'You're not going to pester me?' asked Haldir, slightly surprised. Rúmil shook his head.

'It is good to have you teasing again,' confessed Rúmil. 'You have been too serious over the past three years.'

'So have you,' replied Haldir. 'Rúmil, have you tried letting him go?'

Rúmil turned sharply again and stared at his brother, his turquoise eyes blazing. 'How can you say that? You who has lost so much more!' demanded the younger Elf.

'Because I know Orophin is safe,' replied Haldir. 'He is resting in Valinor and is simply waiting for us to follow him.'

'It's not that easy,' muttered Rúmil.

'You still haven't grieved have you?' asked Haldir. Rúmil shook his head and gripped Haldir's hand.

'Haldir help me release him, please?'

'Im sí anno dulu achen,' murmured Haldir and mindless of his leggings, the silver-Elf slipped into the water beside his brother and brought his head to his shoulder. It was the least he could do. Rúmil had pieced him back together twice within a decade, never allowing his own feelings to interfere with his care. Now it was Haldir's turn to help Rúmil find the peace he had earned many years ago. _I am here to support you_

Exhaustion and grief washed over Rúmil in such a violent storm that he was soon clinging to Haldir as he sobbed heavily into his brother's muscular shoulder. Haldir was not as surprised by Rúmil's emotional outburst as he thought he would be and gently held the younger Elf as he wept, all the while singing softly. The two brothers stayed in the water until their skin began to wrinkle drastically and the liquid's temperature had dropped, simply sitting and allowing their love for each other act as a balm to calm their souls.

'Tolo,' murmured Haldir, shrugging Rúmil's head from his shoulder and climbed out off the bath. 'Celeborn will be wondering what has happened to us.' _come_

Reluctantly Rúmil stood and stepped into the warm towel that Haldir was holding out to him. As Haldir made to turn and change into the dry leggings and shirt his had brought with him, Rúmil caught his arm. Haldir looked at him, head cocked to one side.

'Hannon le,' whispered Rúmil. _thank you_

'I'm always here for you Rúmil. All you have to do is ask.' replied Haldir.

* * *

'I was about to send out the search parties!' smiled Celeborn as Haldir and Rúmil joined him and his guests in his lounge.

'We had some thing to discuss,' said Haldir, silently begging Celeborn not to ask what. Celeborn caught the begging gleam in his March-Warden's eye and continued no further with that particular train of thought. Rúmil was glancing around at the guests. When his eyes fell upon Aragorn and Arwen he gasped. Aragorn stood and embraced the younger Elf tightly before Rúmil turned and kissed Arwen's hand. Celeborn cleared his throat and Rúmil turned back to face his Lord.

'Rúmil, I would like to introduce Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn,' he said indicating the two Edain sitting opposite Aragorn and Arwen. Rúmil shook Faramir's hand and kissed Éowyn's in the same manner as he had with Arwen. It was then that Rúmil noticed Celeborn was sitting with a child on his knee.

"Man sa?" he asked. _who's that?_

'This is Lady Faerveren, Princess of Gondor,' said Celeborn.

'Celeborn, where are the boys?' asked Haldir, noticing that the room was unusually quiet.

'Glorfindel took them down to the glade where the Fellowship camped to relieve them of some of their energy,' replied Celeborn. 'I think, yes here they come.'

'Boys?' asked Rúmil. As Haldir nodded, the door opened and in spilled Eldarion and Elboron, Glorfindel following them at a more dignified pace.

'Rúmil, may I introduce Eldarion son of Aragorn and Elboron son Faramir,' said Haldir. Eldarion and Elboron stood stock still when they were introduced, neither entirely sure how to react around this new Elf.

"Eldarion, Elboron, this is my younger brother Rúmil," finished Haldir. Both quickly gave the salutation of the Elves which Rúmil returned with a smile. Well, that was a good start.

"Boys move forward and let Glorfindel in," suggested Celeborn. Both Princes scampered to the feet of their respective father's and sat down. Rúmil and Haldir sat down together, Haldir on the chair with Rúmil at his feet.

Rúmil turned his attention to Celeborn. 'Haldir said you wanted to see me, sir.'

'Yes. How would you feel about giving the Prince's some training while they are here?' said Celeborn.

'Training in what?' asked Rúmil.

'Combat and meditation,' replied Haldir. Rúmil turned his head to look behind him.

'Pardon?'

'We need to train them as to how to keep control of their emotions. They have a habit of lashing out, particularly when Kalya is concerned,' elaborated Haldir.

'You helping?'

'Until I am back on rotation.'

'Alright. When do we start?'

* * *

_**Response to reviewers;**_

**_IwishChan;_** Probably not, but it has something to do with it.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur; _**Here ya go

**_Angel of the Night Watchers; _**Thank you. And yes they are.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul; _**Something will happen. Not sure what, but it will more than likely be in Imladris.

**_Cute Little Legolas; _**Glad ya think so. Update as you requested.

**_The Lady of Light; _**LOL. They are indeed, not that any of them know I am doing it. Update as requested.


	9. Chapter nine

_**A/N;**_

 '_Sindarin**'**_Again, this mainly in conversation in which Rúmil partakes. _**"**Westron**"**_

 I have no idea about the correct way to fight with twin-knives. Haldir's/Rúmil's lesson is _completely_ made up. The meditation part is something that I was taught when I was 14.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

The following morning, Eldarion and Elboron were woken by Haldir shaking their shoulders.

"No echui, pin dithin," he said cheerfully. "Rúmil wants you down in the glade in an hour." _Wake up, little ones_

The boys groaned and Eldarion twisted his head to face the Elf. "I thought you were teaching us."

"I am, but since I go back on rotation next week, Rúmil is in charge," replied Haldir. "Come on, up you get."

Elboron looked out of the window and saw that the sun was just making its way through the trees. "Haldir, it is the crack of dawn!" exclaimed the tawny-haired child.

"No, dawn was an hour and a half ago. Now up!" Haldir ripped the covers off both boys, causing them both to flinch as the morning air rapidly cooled their sleep warmed skin.

"Fine. Fine we're up," grumbled Eldarion slipping off the bed. Elboron sat up rubbing his eyes, trying to glare at Haldir but let out a sneeze instead. Haldir laughed and placed the covers back on their respective beds.

"I'll meet you on the ground in ten minutes," he said before leaving the boys to get dressed.

* * *

"Now that is a sight I will not forget in a hurry," smiled Aragorn as the boys appeared in the glade looking a little bedraggled, followed by Haldir three-quarters of an hour later. He had been talking to Rúmil, explaining what the pair had be taught whilst they were still in Gondor.

'Not everyone has your enjoyment for the morning, Estel,' smiled Haldir as Rúmil picked up two sets of practice knives.

'Elladan could never understand it either,' said Aragorn. 'Elrohir of course used it to his full advantage.'

'As I can well remember,' said Rúmil. He glanced at the boys and then back to Aragorn. 'How much Elvish do they speak?'

'Eldarion can understand most of what is said to him, though not if it's spoken at full speed. Elboron knows a little but I'm sure Eldarion will translate if he gets stuck.'

'Looks like I have my work cut out for me then,' said Rúmil.

'You'll be fine. Now, if they cause any problems I want you to tell me as soon as possible,' said Aragorn. Rúmil gave him a scathing look.

'I handled you and Kalya didn't I?'

'Yes but Ada gave you the same advice,' smiled Aragorn. Rúmil motioned as if to strangle the grinning royal.

The whole way through this conversation Eldarion and Elboron had been stretching their muscles, trying not to look too nervous. They were still unsure as to how they should act around Rúmil, despite Haldir's assurances that everything would be alright and that they would get along fine. Eldarion had also managed to pick up a little of what was said and was itching to tell his father that neither of them had _any_ intention to misbehave. Elboron of course stood looking completely confused.

"I'll see you two later," smiled Aragorn as he ruffled Eldarion's hair. The raven-Prince was not impressed by the action and ducked his head as quickly as possible and out of his father's reach. Aragorn laughed before disappearing through the trees, heading towards Nimrodel.

'Alright. Gentlemen, first I need you to remove your over tunics. They are a little to heavy for what I am going to teach you,' began Rúmil. Haldir was standing nearby, ready to step in and translate if needed but thankfully Eldarion knew what was being said and Elboron copied his friend.

'Now. We will begin with the twin-knives and then after lunch we'll make a start on some meditation. Take hold of these and lets see how much you know so that I know where to start.'

Eldarion and Elboron both took hold of the practice knives which they were being offered and began to square off against each other. Elboron, having had more practice took the offensive whilst Eldarion tried to block as many blows as possible. Eventually, Eldarion managed to find a weak area in Elboron's attack and began to take the offensive before Rúmil called a halt to proceedings.

'Alright. It is evident that you have been taught two different styles. One was taught by a master and the other was taught by an amateur,' stated the younger Elf. 'Estel told me about the various training you had in Gondor and I can safely say your previous instructor didn't have a clue what he was teaching.'

"What's he saying?" asked Elboron who was completely lost.

"Basically, Haldir and Legolas knew what they were talking about while Laegrist spouted a lot of hot air&," replied Eldarion.

"I could have told him that!" exclaimed Elboron. Eldarion smiled.

"Boys," called Haldir and then nodded in the direction Rúmil who was now looking as confused as Elboron had a couple of minutes before. Oh, training was going to be fun!

'This will be easier to explain if I show you,' said Rúmil. 'Haldir, a little help please?' Haldir pushed off the tree he was leaning against and withdrew a pair of practice blades. 'You talk,' muttered Rúmil. Haldir nodded.

"In a battle the wielder of the twin-knives will have an advantage over their opponent because they can attack from both sides," began Haldir. "However, they are also at a disadvantage because it leaves them no opportunity to use a shield, leaving the body open of attacks. In order to protect yourself you need to be able to attack and defend with both hands, and occasionally do both at the same time. If you can help it, do not block an attack with both blades. This leave you open and with no way to attack.

"The most basic defence is a simply parry. The best way to do this is to knock the opposing weapon away rather than simply stopping it. Now, compared to sword fighting, this requires a lot more physical strength do to because the knife is smaller and lighter and therefore does not have the same rush of momentum…"

* * *

All morning, Rúmil and Haldir demonstrated the basic moves of knife combat, getting Eldarion and Elboron to copy what they were doing. Both boys had a little trouble to begin with, neither fully comfortable with the weapons they were using and therefore having a very rigid stance. However by the time Rúmil called a halt for lunch, they were a little more relaxed, though it was clear that they had a long way to go before they would be comfortable in battle. Not that anyone was thinking about that but there was no harm in being prepared.

As Eldarion sat cross-legged on the grass and accepted the apple he was offered by Haldir, Aragorn arrived in the glade accompanied by Arwen, Faerveren, Faramir and Éowyn. Faramir was wearing a wide grin whilst Éowyn still looked a little apprehensive.

'What's the matter with Lady Éowyn?' asked Rúmil.

'She is a little nervous around Elves, especially the ones from Lórien,' replied Haldir. 'Estel are you going to stand there all day or will you join us?'

Faerveren made the decision for her father by running up to Haldir and without invitation, settled herself in his lap. Haldir was so used to this form of greeting from the Gondorian Princess that he didn't even blink but instead brushed the tip of his nose across Faerveren's, in a similar way kittens do with their litter mates. Faerveren giggled.

"Who would have thought the fearless March-Warden would greet someone like a kitten," smiled Aragorn causing Eldarion and Elboron to laugh and Haldir to glower. Rúmil received a hasty translation from Arwen and he too laughed.

"So what have you been doing all morning?" asked Eldarion.

"Acting as a tour guide," replied Aragorn, helping himself to some food, causing Rúmil to yelp in protest – it was his food Aragorn was steeling. Aragorn smiled at him, pretending that he was still the innocent Estel to whom Rúmil had first been introduced. Rúmil scowled.

'Would you two stop that?' asked Haldir whilst splitting an orange with Faerveren. Rúmil and Aragorn both turned innocently to Haldir. Eldarion and Elboron giggled again.

"Where did you go?" asked Elboron turning to his parents.

"Mainly for a walk along the river," replied Faramir, "It's a beautiful forest. Very peaceful. I would love to see it in the autumn."

"Maybe one day you will return and your wish be granted," said Celeborn as he entered the glade. He turned to his Guardian. 'So how are our young troublemakers doing?' he asked with a smile.

"We are _not_ troublemakers!" exclaimed Eldarion. "Halhigil deserved what we did to him!"

"Which wasn't an awful lot," muttered Elboron. Éowyn glared at the boys while Arwen looked mildly reproachful. Aragorn and Faramir looked torn between agreement and disapproval.

'Rather well considering the appalling teaching they obviously received in Minas Tirith, though someone else has tried to rectify that,' replied Rúmil, unable to understand what Eldarion had just said but judging by the looks on the Éowyn's face, it was not good.

'And their aggression?' asked Celeborn, seemingly un-phased.

'Was non-existent until you called them trouble makers,' said Haldir. 'Celeborn, they only showed aggression because they were defending Kalya. What would you have them do? Stand by and allow your granddaughter to be slandered by a spoilt brat who never knew her?'

Celeborn thankfully seemed to realise that he had put his mouth in gear before his brain and had trodden on some delicate toes in the process. 'My apologies,' he said before swiftly changing the subject.

* * *

Half and hour later, the group had divided up once again, Rúmil, Haldir and the boys moving down towards Nimrodel and the rest heading up to Celeborn's lounge.

'Alright. This next bit will be easier for you Eldarion since you are part Elven,' began Rúmil. 'I want you to sit on the grass and close your eyes…' Haldir quickly translated into Westron. '…do not talk, and concentrate on the sound of Nimrodel flowing past.'

The boys, though feeling slightly ridiculous and a little vulnerable, did as they were told. After a couple of minutes, Haldir's voice broke gently through their thoughts.

"Picture yourself walking along the bank of a gently flowing river. The only sound to be heard is your gentle footstep and the occasional call of a forest animal. Eventually you come to a stream which is flowing across your path and leading to a waterfall. Beside the stream there is a clutch of fallen leaves. Each leaf represents a problem or concern in your life. Gather them up and think about the worry each one symbolises. Cast them one by one into the stream and watch as each floats over the edge of the waterfall. Feel that problem slip away from you as the leaf moves further and further away downstream. Once all your problems have floated away continue on your journey through the forest until you reach a vast glade. In this glade you find bunches of flowers. These represent all the joys in your life. Gather each flower in turn into your hand but do not pull it from the ground. Think about what each flower means and why it brings you happiness……"

As Haldir talked both he and Rúmil watched the facial expressions of the two Edain. Both were relaxed as they took their imaginary walk but when they reached the waterfall Eldarion's face looked a little pained and Elboron screwed his eye tighter. When they began to walk again their expressions began to relax once again. Upon reaching the glade, Eldarion smiled his cheeky innocent smile and Elboron stuck the tip of his tongue between his teeth, the way he did when he was amused.

"…Alright, start your journey back, easily passing over the waterfall until you reach your starting point. Slowly the wood begins to fade away around you until the only sound you can hear is the running of water and your own breathing."

Haldir stopped talking and allowed Eldarion and Elboron a few minutes of silence as they concentrated on their breathing and the gentle rush of Nimrodel.

"You can open your eyes now," said Haldir. Elboron's shot open, only to be scrunched tight again as the sunlight hit them sharply. Haldir chuckled. "Slowly. You've sat with them closed for half an hour. Let them get use to the sunlight. Now tell me, how do you feel?"

Elboron flopped backwards, narrowly missing a tree stump, causing Rúmil to start, but Elboron didn't seem to care about his head's proximity to the object. "Relaxed," he said. Eldarion nodded in agreement.

"Well, it seems that that method worked. As Rúmil told you earlier, we will do weapons training in the morning and some form of meditation activity in the afternoon. Now then, can either of you swim?"

"A little," said Elboron while Eldarion shook his head.

"Well up you get, we've got work to do!" smiled Haldir, before turning to his brother and explaining what they were about to do.

* * *

Arriving at a small inlet which was not greatly effected by the flowing of Nimrodel, the two Elves and two Edain slipped out of their tunics so that they were dressed only in their leggings.

"Elboron you come with me, Eldarion you go with Rúmil," instructed Haldir. It made sense for Eldarion to stay with the younger Elf because he was more likely to understand what was being said to him without the constant need for translation and visa-versa but it didn't stop Eldarion feeling a little apprehensive.

Rúmil smiled at the boy before slipping into the water. Eldarion followed, only to discover that, other than the fact it was warmer than expected, it quickly went out of his depth. Instinctively he held his breath as he went under, only to be swiftly brought back above the surface by Rúmil. He coughed up whatever water had made its way into his lungs and shook his head to unblock his ears.

'Alright?' asked Rúmil. Eldarion nodded, looking a little sheepish. Rúmil smiled at him before beginning his instruction.

'Lay on your back, keeping your back stiff but slightly arched so that your stomach is above the water. Don't worry, I'll keep hold of you so you don't sink.'

Eldarion lay back and did as he was told, feeling the reassuring pressure of Rúmil's hands on his back. 'Now spread your arms and legs so that you are in the shape of a cross. Now, I am going to remove my hands one at a time. Try and keep in that position for as long as you can. Don't worry about moving on the surface, that's because of the movement of the water. Ready?'

'Yes,' said Eldarion, concentrating on keeping his back tense and slightly arched. He felt Rúmil's left hand being removed from his lower back and he tensed.

'It's alright, Eldarion. Just calm down, I'm right here,' soothed Rúmil. He waited a couple on minutes for Eldarion to support more of his own weight in the water before removing his hand from between Eldarion's shoulder blades. Eldarion struggled to prevent himself from panicking as the support vanished and lasted about thirty seconds before a group of about seven young Elven warriors decided to join them in the water.

Unfortunately, young warriors being young warriors, they didn't simply slip into the water. Instead they decided to jump, two at a time, in quick succession, throwing up a lot of spray and creating strong ripples that might as well have been waves as far as Eldarion was concerned. Instinctively he curled so of course lost his ability to float and sank under the water again. Panicked he inhaled and the invasion of water made him begin to flounder. He was snatched back above the water, coughing and sputtering by a livid looking Rúmil. Eldarion was to concerned with expelling the water from his lungs and regaining his breath to care whether the anger was directed at him or not. As soon as Rúmil started shouting, he realised that it _wasn't _him who was the cause of Rúmil's outrage.

'Tathar!' roared Rúmil, has he clutched Eldarion to him, massaging his back in an attempt to calm the boy, who was on the verge of a panic attack, down.

A golden-haired Elf separated from the group of chattering and laughing warriors and made his way over to Rúmil.

'You yelled, Ada,' he grinned.

'Of course I yelled. Are you blind?'

'I wouldn't be a warrior if I was blind,' quipped Tathar.

'Now is not the time for your sarcasm!' barked Rúmil. 'I would have thought it was quite obvious that your Uncle and I were in the middle of teaching two _children_ how to swim!'

'Then the disturbance would have done them good. Helps them to prepare for what swimming in a river would be like,' replied Tathar, seeming none to concerned that the disturbance in the water had nearly cause Eldarion to drown.

'Haldir, take your charge while I deal with my son,' requested Rúmil, turning around to Haldir who had placed Elboron back on the bank. The elder Prince was looking very concerned as Eldarion clung to Rúmil, coughing and gasping for breath. Haldir reached out his arms and settled Eldarion in them, whispering gently to him as he _finally_ began to cease his convulsive coughing.

'The child your antics nearly drowned is the Crown Prince of Gondor. His parents are visiting for the next three weeks…'

'Estel's here?'

'Yes. And how do you think he will take the news that your antics nearly got his son downed?'

'They didn't nearly get him drowned!' protested Tathar.

'He can't swim, Tathar!' yelled Rúmil. 'He was barely confident enough to let me release him to begin with!'

Haldir took that opportunity to depart the clearing with Eldarion still in his arms and Elboron following, leaving Rúmil to reprimand his son. Eldarion began to shiver as the cooling air dried his skin. Haldir paused and pulled the boy's tunic over his head before carrying him back to the room where he had spent the previous night.

* * *

_**NOTICE;** The update next week may be late. The reason for this is the chapter isn't written yet and I have my first year finals next week. I will try my best to have it up on Friday but I can't promise anything. Sorry.

* * *

_

_**Response to reviewers;**_

**_Lady of Light;_** Elvish changed. I also removed the suspect word _"sîdh"_. And I've told you before, I don't mind if people are nitpicky, so don't apologise. It can be very useful and hey, isn't that what this site is for?

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** 'Fraid so. Though as you can see, events in Lórien aren't exactly going smoothly either.

**_IwishChan;_** Sibling moments are always cute.

**_Chevalliata; _**That's happened to me before. Don't worry about, it's good to hear from you again. And I agree with you. The number of Elves may be decreasing but there is _no way_ that they are going to recognise every person they meet!

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** (bashful) Thanken you. How was lessons; day one?


	10. Chapter ten

CHAPTER TEN

The small group didn't reach the talan. Instead they were intercepted by Aragorn and Faramir who were running towards them.

"Haldir, what's happened?" asked Aragorn as he came to a stop before Haldir. "Rúmil can be heard shouting in Daerada's lounge!" _Grandfather's_

"That would be Rúmil losing his temper," replied Haldir. "Tathar and six other Elflings decided that jumping into the inlet where we were teaching the boys how to swim would be fun."

"Are you two alright?" asked Faramir. Elboron nodded while Eldarion coughed harshly. Aragorn did not like the sound of the harsh barking emitting from his son and relieved Haldir of the boy.

'You alright?' asked Aragorn, switching to Sindarin, the language always seemed to have a calming effect on Eldarion. Eldarion nodded his head against Aragorn's shoulder.

'He's in shock,' said Haldir. 'When the Elflings jumped into the water, he lost whatever confidence he had and went under.'

Aragorn paled. 'Did you inhale any water?' he asked, turning Eldarion's head. Eldarion nodded before coughing again. Aragorn bundled him close and rubbing his back, made his way back to the talan he had been given for his visit, leaving the others to follow at their own pace.

'I threw it up,' whispered Eldarion. He sounded exhausted, his chest muscles beginning to tire at the repeated convulsing. 'Don't like swimming!'

Aragorn chuckled slightly. 'You'll be alright. You just need to relax. Did Rúmil teach you some meditation?'

'Yes.'

'Well think about that. You need to get into some dry clothes and warmed up and before we know it you'll be back causing trouble with Elboron.'

'I do _not_ cause trouble!' protested Eldarion, before snuggling into his father's tunic, gathering part of the collar in his fist. The chest beneath was warm and the fabric soft.

Aragorn was convulsively rubbing Eldarion's back, both in an attempt to relax the child's chest and also to calm Aragorn himself down otherwise he may have been tempted to turn back and hurt Tathar. Somehow he didn't think Rúmil would be to impressed.

Before he realised it, Aragorn found himself outside his talan door. Glancing down at Eldarion, he found that his son had fallen asleep. Smiling slightly he pushed open the door.

'Estel, what's happened? Faramir said something about Eldarion being hurt,' said Arwen as she came hurrying up the stair and saw Eldarion in Aragorn's arms. Normally Eldarion would have protested at the idea of being carried, so to see him in such a position was something Arwen was not used to seeing.

'Little excitement at the Nimrodel,' replied Aragorn removing the comforter from the chaise.

"Tathar and some of his friends decided to join us in the water," said Haldir as he appeared with Elboron. In his arms Haldir held a dry change of clothes for Eldarion. "Eldarion ended up inhaling some water." Arwen's eyes widened and she gazed in some concern at her sleeping son.

Aragorn took the dry clothes from Haldir and as he moved off to the bathing chamber adjoined to the lounge. Eldarion stirred.

"Ada?" he whispered.

'Hey pen dithen,' smiled Aragorn. 'You alright now?' _little one_

'Tired. Throat, chest hurts,' mumbled Eldarion before coughing again.

'I'm not surprised with all that coughing,' said Aragorn as he helped his son change. 'Go and sit on the bed while I search for some herbs to help.'

Eldarion nodded and Aragorn wrapped the comforter tightly around the boy before sending him back into the lounge.

Back in the bedroom, Elboron was describing the day's lessons to Arwen, raving about Tathar in the process. Haldir was firmly holding his tongue. His eyes lit up when Eldarion came shuffling back in.

'You alright?' he asked. Eldarion nodded before clambering on to the bed. The silver-Elf wrapped an arm around the boy who snuggled into his side.

'Where's Ada?' asked Arwen.

'Looking for herbs. Throat and chest sore,' croaked Eldarion. Haldir's eyes darkened slightly, causing Elboron to gasp in surprise.

"Haldir?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm alright pen dithen, though I can't say the same about my nephew," replied Haldir, tightening his grip around Eldarion. _little one_

Eldarion shifted. 'Don't hurt him,' pleaded the boy. 'He didn't know I couldn't swim until Rúmil told him.'

'Don't make excuse for him Eldarion. What he did was irresponsible.'

'Please Haldir.'

'Don't worry. I won't hurt him, though he might find himself on guard duty for the foreseeable future.'

'Be careful with that one, you might end up hurting Rúmil as well,' said Aragorn as he re-entered the room holding some Marshmallow leaves in his hand. Fetching a cup of hot water, he seeped the leaves in it before leaving it to cool slightly and handing it to his son.

'Drink this. It should help,' he said, crouching in front of Eldarion. Eldarion took the cup and sipped. Almost immediately, he felt his throat begin to sooth and his lungs relax but halfway through the draft, he began to cough again. Haldir took the cup from him as Aragorn scooped him into his arms. He ran a hand up and down his son's back.

'Eldarion calm down,' whispered Aragorn. 'You're alright. Just relax.' After about a minute, Eldarion stopped coughing and panted into Aragorn's shoulder as though he had run a long distance. Aragorn continued to massage his back as he slowly regained his breath.

"Don't like swimming," muttered Eldarion. Aragorn chuckled and setting him back on the bed, handed the mug back.

"It could have been worse. Your Uncles just threw me into the Nimrodel one summer afternoon, rather unceremoniously I might add, and told me to get on with it," he replied. "Your grandfather nearly had a fit when he found out. They were more gentle with Kalya."

"You had been pestering them all morning. And how was Elrond supposed to react?" asked Haldir shifting to allow Elboron to sit beside Eldarion. "I've never seen Elladan so scared in his entire life." Aragorn laughed at the memory.

Eldarion handed the now empty mug to Aragorn and rested his head on Haldir's chest. He gripped a fistful of tunic and was soon sound asleep.

'Garo bost vaer, pen dithen," Haldir said, and kissed the top of Eldarion's curly head, before turning his attention to Aragorn. 'Estel, I am so sorry,' he whispered and Elboron curled up at Eldarion's side. _sleep well, little one_

'Nonsense,' replied Aragorn. 'These things happen. If anyone is to blame, then it is Tathar. Neither you nor Rúmil knew Eldarion would panic and try to act like a fish.'

'But…'

'Haldir, he's alright. His only problem was a mild irritation in his lungs which as you can see has been dealt with. He will be back to normal by morning. Now tell me, how did the lessons go?'

* * *

When Eldarion woke he found he was in his parent's bed. Arwen was sitting in a chair beside him carrying out some embroidery.

'Nana?' whispered Eldarion, his voice still sounding a little hoarse.

'Finally awake pen dithen?' she asked. Eldarion nodded. _little one_

'Is Rúmil alright?' he asked.

'He was feeling guilty about what happened…" said Arwen, moving over to sit on the side of the bed.

'Why?' asked Eldarion incredulously as he struggled to sit up. 'Why does Rúmil feel guilty?' he asked again.

'Because you were in his charge and you were injured,' replied Arwen. 'And his son was partially responsible.'

'I wasn't injured!' Eldarion argued. 'I'm fine!'

'I know that ion nîn, but that's who Rúmil is. He has a very protective nature." _my son_

'I want to see him," stated Eldarion.

'In the morning, ion nîn. Now you must sleep,' Eldarion began to protest. 'Eldarion, Haldir is with him and so is his wife. He might be a little reluctant to take you swimming again but other than that he will be fine,' soothed Arwen, brushing Eldarion's fringe from his eyes. Eldarion's brow furrowed slightly but he consented to lie back down and soon he was asleep once more. _my son

* * *

_

True to Aragorn's prediction, Eldarion was his usual happy-go-lucky self the following morning and apart from his voice being a little hoarse, it was almost unbelievable that he had taken an adverse reaction to swimming the previous afternoon. Upon waking, he had almost demanded to see Rúmil and to tell the Elf that; 'he was perfectly fine and that he, Rúmil, was to stop being so silly and to hurry up because they were due to do some archery training.'

Haldir and Lothrín found it difficult not to laugh as the nine-year-old stood in front of Rúmil and made his statement. Rúmil was not convinced.

'Eldarion, I got you hurt. I am surprised that your parent's even allowed you to see me.'

Eldarion looked as though he could have throttled the Elf. 'I am _not_ hurt!' the boy exclaimed. 'It was an _accident_ and I have had worse from running around the City with Elboron. Just don't take me swimming any time soon, alright?'

Rúmil smiled and Eldarion grabbed the Elf by the wrist and practically dragged Rúmil out of the talan. Lothrín turned to Haldir and finally let the laugh she was holding in to escape.

'Where did you find him?' she asked. 'I would swear that it was Kalya speaking for a moment.'

'No that was all Estel,' smiled Haldir. 'I better go before Eldarion gets them lost.' With that, Haldir kissed his sister-in-law's cheek and disappeared from the talan.

* * *

Upon arrival at the archery field, Haldir found Eldarion and Elboron already kitted out with a correctly fitting bow and a range of arrows were laying at their feet. Rúmil was currently crouched beside Elboron, correcting his grip on the bow so that the string would not snap at his skin every time it was released. All three were wearing wrist guards but it could still sting as leave a bruise if their skin was nicked.

The undergrowth behind Haldir moved and swinging around, Haldir saw Aragorn and Faramir making their way towards them. Both were armed with bows of their own and had guards attached to their arms.

"Decided to join us, mellyn nîn?" asked Haldir. _my friends_

"How could we pass up the opportunity to take some target practice?" asked Aragorn with a smile. "And as I was gifted with a beautiful bow a fortnight ago, I thought that I might as well put it to the test."

"Well don't put the boys off," warned Haldir. "And no showing off, Estel!" he called as Aragorn and Faramir moved down to the field while he himself moved to the weapons hut.

'All right. Now you will be using practice arrows which have two colours of tails, two of one colour and an individual tail of another. Grip the bow in your hand so that the string is resting on the underside of your elbow. Take the arrow and set it on the string with the single coloured facing up towards you.'

Throughout the explanation, Rúmil was demonstrating what to do, partly because it was easier to understand than the description and partly to get over the language barrier.

'Now, to pull the arrow back, place your forefinger above the arrow and third and fourth finger below. Raise the bow as that it is in a vertical position and pull the string back as far as you can. Aim at the target and release.'

Three arrows flew towards the target and while Rúmil's hit more or less the dead-centre, Eldarion's landed in the second ring, Elboron's the third. Both arrows landed in the lower half of the target but despite this fact, Eldarion and Elboron were delighted. Aragorn and Faramir of course couldn't be out down so shot an arrow each into the target, both of which landed more or less near the centre.

'Estel what did I tell you about showing off!' yelled Haldir. The older Elf was striding back towards the small group but it was hard to believe his sincerity at been annoyed since he was wearing a wide grin as he beamed with pride.

'It's not my fault I used to fight with a bow,' replied Aragorn. 'Besides it gives them something to aim for.'

'Still showing off,' muttered Rúmil as he returned from retrieving the arrows. 'Alright, that was good for a first attempt but I think we'll move you closer to the target until you can hit the inner circles.' He nudged the boys forward until they were about ten foot closer to the target.

'Did you notice that your arrows hit the lower section of the target?' at this point it became necessary for Haldir to step in and translate. Once they understood Eldarion and Elboron nodded.

"That was because you were aiming directly for the middle, thinking that your arrow would fly in a straight line but in reality they fly in a slight arch meaning that they land lower that where you aimed," explained Haldir. "Try again but this time aim a little higher on the target. Estel don't you move!"

* * *

_**Response to reviewers;**_

**_IwishChan;_** Now that is cruel. Somehow I don't see Haldir approving the idea of throwing the boys into the water and telling them to sink or swim :) Yes, the greeting Faerveren gave Haldir was supposed to be cute (it's also called an 'Eskimo kiss' but considering Middle Earth doesn't have Inuit, the kitten comparison was the better one.) Innocent Aragorn? I don't think that guy could _ever_ be innocent, even as a child – the Elven twins corrupted him at a young age! Still, around Haldir and Rúmil he is one of the younger ones and Aragorn being Aragorn, he will play up to it. Gives him a break from being the leader. Thank you for the good wishes.

**_Lady of Light;_** Thank you for the good luck, exams all finished now (hurrah) . I was taught the meditation in religious ed as well. Made me tired for my next class, which probably wasn't a good idea but never mind.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_ **Here ya go. Sorry about the wait.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_ **Very close indeed. Something similar happened to my sister when she was younger. Not pleasant.

**_Kamui Gaia 07;_** Update as requested. Sorry for the delay.


	11. Chapter eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next few weeks seemed to fly past and Eldarion and Elboron warmed to Rúmil and Lothrín in the same way as they had Haldir much to everyone's relief. Faramir of course was in his element. He had adored the Elven culture since he was a child and it went largely unsatisfied as his mother died when he was five, Boromir had little interest in Elves and his father had little time for his youngest to start with. Now being surrounded by Elves, the fox-haired Steward was rarely seen without a smile and he was either bombarding Celeborn with questions or wandering around Lórien, taking in the Elven land. Even Éowyn seemed to experience a change towards the Elves. While she was not a confident around them as the rest of the company, she would happily engage in conversation with Celeborn and some of the Elves of his court. Arwen rarely left her side which was a relief for the Rohirrim.

Two nights before the company were due to depart for Imladris, Haldir arrived back from his guard duty an hour before sunset and hunted out Eldarion and Elboron. The two were in the glade where the group had rested on their first day in Lórien. Faerveren was toddling as fast as her two-year-old legs would allow after from her brother and Elboron while Rúmil and their families watched. None of the children noticed Haldir's appearance until Faerveren was lifting off the ground causing her to shriek. Turning sharply, fearing that the girl had fallen, they spotted Haldir holding Faerveren in his arms and the little girl was clapping her hands in delight.

"Haldir!" cheered Eldarion and flung himself at the silver-Elf.

"Gen suilon, Eldarion, Elboron," smiled Haldir and wrapped an arm around the boys in turn, Faerveren still in his other arm. He turned to glance at Aragorn who nodded once and Haldir inclined in consent. He placed Faerveren back on the ground and turned to Eldarion. "Eldarion, could you come with me? There is something that I wish to speak to you about." _I greet you, Eldarion, Elboron_

Eldarion and Elboron looked at each other. "Just me?" asked Eldarion. Haldir nodded. "I'm sorry Elboron, but it is something private between Eldarion and myself."

"Alright," murmured Elboron and saying farewell to Eldarion and Haldir he moved off to join his parents.

"You can tell him later," said Haldir noticing Elboron's hurt expression. Eldarion nodded and followed Haldir from the glade.

* * *

Haldir and Eldarion walked through the trees until they reached another glade with a shallowly rising mound rising in the middle which was covered golden elanor and silver niphredil. Two circle of trees, white barked and golden leaved stood on the top proud and tall.

"Where are we Haldir?" asked Eldarion looking around in amazement.

"This is Cerin Amroth," replied Haldir. "Take a seat. It's where I first met your father and Kalya. Your parents were betrothed here when Estel was forty-nine. But I didn't bring you here to give you a history lesson. Eldarion, do you remember when your father told you the story about Kalya during the War?"

Eldarion nodded; "You didn't talk for four days. It was scary."

"I apologise but I was hurting too much to think about anything or anyone else. But after Estel had finished telling the story, Kalya…. this is going to sound odd…. but she appeared to us. She asked that I look after you in the same way I cared for her."

"She appeared to me as well. She told me that everything was going to be alright and that she'd be watching me," said Eldarion.

"She told Estel and Elrond the same thing. Eldarion, I was wondering if you would wanted to become my charge officially?"

Eldarion looked startled and stared wide eyed at Haldir. "You're joking?" he spluttered. Haldir didn't say anything but shook his head. "You're serious? No Haldir I can't do that. You were, _are_, Kalya's guardian. I couldn't take that honour away from her and I don't want to take her place in your heart."

"You have your own special place in my heart and so does Kalya. I told you that when I woke up over a month ago. I will not force or coerce you into any form of agreement but I thought that I would give you the chance."

"Will you still look after me? Even if I'm not your charge?" asked Eldarion suddenly a little nervous concerning his response.

"Of course I will," smiled Haldir and opened his arms to Eldarion. The boy moved gratefully into Haldir's arms. "Whether you are my official charge or not, I will always be there for you."

"Thank you," whispered Eldarion, snuggling up to the Elf's chest, his nose going instinctively to Haldir's neck. Haldir chuckled slightly.

"What is your obsession with my neck?" he asked.

"It's warm," mumbled Eldarion. Haldir chuckled again and strengthened his embrace around the child.

"I will always be there, Eldarion. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

"What did Haldir want to talk to you about?" asked Elboron once Eldarion had reappeared in their room an hour later. He tried to hide it but he felt a little jealous of not being involved in the conversation between the two. It was a ridiculous feeling and one that Elboron was ashamed of but at the same time the pair had done everything together since Eldarion was old enough to run around with him.

"He asked me if I wanted to become his charge officially," said Eldarion, pulling his sleep clothes from under his pillow.

"What did you say?"

"No," replied Eldarion.

"No?" repeated Elboron in disbelief. "I thought that was one of the things you wanted most."

"I do, but to be named Haldir's charge it would mean taking Kalya's place and I could never do that. Not in Ada's life, not in Daerada's and certainly not in Haldir's. If I was to be named someone's official charge then it would have to be someone who had no intimate connection to Kalya," said Eldarion as he changed. _grandfather's_

"But he's still going to look after you right?"

"Yes. But I will not be his official charge," smiled Eldarion before climbing on to the bed beside Elboron. "That will always be Kalya."

* * *

'What did he say?' asked Rúmil as Haldir emerged into the talan inhabited by his brother and family.

'He doesn't want to be my charge,' replied Haldir, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. 'I can't say that I am surprise.'

'Oh. What makes you say that?' asked Lothrín handing him a glass of water.

'He has a strong sense of loyalty. The whole reason he is going through the training with Rúmil is because he lost his temper with another boy because he slandered Kalya. He said that the position of charge would always belong to Kalya and that he doesn't want to take her place in my heart.'

'Yet he has wormed himself in, otherwise you would not have offered,' reasoned Rúmil.

'I will help him for as long as he needs me, but it is his decision whether he wants to bind in such a manner. He doesn't so I will not force him,' replied Haldir. 'It is the least I can do for her.'

'Why you would want another mortal charge is beyond me,' muttered Tathar as he entered the main room. 'Especially considering the heartache your last one gave you.'

'Heartache is something that no one can escape, be they mortal or immortal,' replied Haldir glancing up at his nephew. 'You should know that from you own experience.'

'I didn't go looking for it though,' said Tathar.

'And neither did we,' fired Rúmil. Lothrín swallowed her mouthful of fluid and glanced between the three males of her family. _Why_ did they all have to be so opinionated?

'Gentlemen please,' she began. 'Nobody goes looking for heartache but it is a fact of life. Unlike you Tathar, your father and uncle have witnessed it on many an occasion. Yes you lost Orophin but that is about it. Both of them have lost their own parents, their brother, Kalya, countless warriors under their command and the Lady Celebrian whom they watched mature and who they helped protect. However they are still willing to take the risk by loving mortals. Do not begrudge them that choice.'

'Yes, Naneth,' said Tathar with an incline of his head.

'And you two, try to be a little more understanding. It is difficult for you to see how your grief hurts others, Tathar was just trying to protect you from more heart break if you choose the path which you plan to tread.'

'Yes, Lothrín,' mumbled the brothers.

* * *

**_A/N;_**_Well that is definitely NOT one of my better chapters. Please don't be too harsh but feel free to give me your brutally honest opinion.

* * *

_

**_Response to Reviewers_**

**_The Lady of Light;_** Sorry, the translation was '_sleep well little one_'. Again, nit-picks appreciated, thank you. Minor point in your review, Elboron is _Faramir's_ son but he is still an archer. Also, the boys aren't going into Lórien with _no_ weapons training, just bad training. Elboron's slightly more advanced because he is a couple of years older than Eldarion.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** Alright then. Maybe I should wait a little longer before the next update…….

**_IwishChan;_** My mum was slightly more sympathetic. If Aragorn sounds innocent around Rúmil and Haldir, how do you think he will be around Elladan and Elrohir? Pity Elrond sailed, that would have been interesting.

**_Nolitari;_** No sorry, I'm from Scotland. I have no idea where the "_KC_" comes from, just like the two initials together. Glad you're enjoying the story

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** I agree, though I don't usually go swimming in the Sea. Being on the east coast of the UK the water is _FREEZING_!

**_Hel5gen;_** My finals were my end of year exams at Uni. I am glad that my story has such an appeal (am chuffed) Thanks for reviewing


	12. Chapter twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

Two weeks later the company found themselves on the borders of Imladris. Just as Haldir had recognised his land simply by the feel, so Glorfindel did upon crossing the Imladris borders. Eldarion and Elboron were as intrigued with the valley as they had been the Golden Wood though it wouldn't be exaggerating to say that Eldarion was even more anxious to get to the Last Homely House than he had been to Caras Galadhon. This was where his parents and Kalya had grown up and he was finally going to see the land he has heard so much about.

"Boys calm down," laughed Celeborn as Eldarion and Elboron twisted in their saddles and their steeds began to get a little annoyed by the continually shift in balance. "The valley has been here for thousands of years, it is not going anywhere soon."

"It's huge!" exclaimed Eldarion as they came into full view of the valley, the Last Homely House standing proudly in the centre.

"Pretty," was Faerveren's analysis of the scene before them.

"And here comes our welcome committee," smiled Aragorn as two riders rode up the path to meet them. "You could have waited until we reached the courtyard!"

The two riders pulled up in front of the company and one immediately leapt off his horse and pulled Aragorn off Brego's back.

" 'Ro!" exclaimed Aragorn as he found himself in a crushing embrace.

"We haven't seen you in three years and the only greeting we get is 'you could have waited in the courtyard'!" said the mounted Elf. Aragorn shrugged and tried to move out of Elrohir's embrace.

"I need to breathe 'Ro!"

"Well I must say, your adopted brother gets more of a welcome than your own flesh and blood," groused Arwen, though the grin she was wearing gave away her true feelings on the situation.

"It appears we have upset the Lady Arwen, muindor nîn," smiled Elladan, who was still mounted on his chestnut stallion. _my brother_

"You want pulled off your horse?" asked Elrohir. "Didn't you threatened to harm us the next time either of us tried something like that?"

"Because I was carrying Eldarion!" said Arwen. Elrohir grinned and moved towards Arwen.

"Don't you dare," warned Aragorn as he shortened Brego's rein so that he could lead the animal rather than ride him.

"I can't win!" said Elrohir, throwing his hand up. Faerveren giggled, as did the boys. Elrohir froze, his arms still raised above his head and stared at the toddler in the saddle with Arwen. He turned to Aragorn with a raised eyebrow.

"And who's this little lady?" he asked.

"Faerveren. She's your niece, born two years last November," replied Aragorn. "I did send a missive."

"After we had pulled him back down from the ceiling," smiled Faramir.

"Ah yes, I remember. Erestor saw a reason for a celebration," replied Elrohir as the company began to move.

"Erestor?" questioned Aragorn "I would have expected that from Glorfindel…." said Elf 'harrumphed' in complaint "….but not from our stoic Councillor! What have you two done to him?"

"Estel, you wound us with such accusations!" protested Elladan. "We have done nothing to our beloved Councillor." Glorfindel and Aragorn snorted and Celeborn raised an eyebrow.

"So now he is throwing parties when the guest of honour isn't even there?" asked Aragorn.

"Well, I made the suggestion just to see how he would react. As you can tell, it wasn't in the way I expected," said Elladan in his defence.

* * *

"There you are!" exclaimed a harassed looking Erestor when the group of travellers arrived in the courtyard. "You haven't seen your family in three years, surely a few more minutes would have not made any difference?"

"I told you we hadn't done anything," muttered Elrohir. Aragorn smiled and took Faerveren as Arwen dismounted.

"Mae govannen, King Elessar, Lord Celeborn. Welcome once again to Imladris," said Erestor, bowing to the two Lords. Both greeted him with the traditional salutation of the Elves, Aragorn with a little difficulty as Faerveren was still in his arms.

"Lady Arwen. It is wonderful to have you back in Imladris again," Erestor bowed to Arwen and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It is good to be back in the Valley, if only for a little while," smiled Arwen.

"Erestor, may I introduce Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn of Ithilien and their son Elboron," said Aragorn. Erestor greeted each with a bow, and kissed the back of Éowyn's hand as well.

"Ah, it is our little city guide," said Erestor as he turned to Elboron. Elboron nodded before greeting Erestor in the same manner Aragorn had.

"You've already met Eldarion, and this is Lady Faerveren, the latest addition to the Telcontar household."

"My Prince, Lady," acknowledged Erestor. Elladan and Elrohir as impatient with formalities as usual appeared in front of Erestor.

"Right. As I am sure you are weary from your travel, allow us to show you to your rooms," said Elladan. "Daerada, you are in the same rooms as you used the last time you were here, Estel your rooms are also the same. Faramir you are in Ada's former chambers…don't argue, they've been empty for three years…eh, Eldarion you're in the room beside Estel while Elboron you are across the corridor beside Elrohir. Faerveren, do you mind sharing with Nana and Ada?" _Grandfather_

Faerveren shook her head. "Do it at home," she said.

"Well, that seemed to be simply enough. Don't know what Erestor was getting in a panic about," smiled Elrohir. "Now, King Thranduil will be arriving within the week and will be inhabiting the chambers next to you Estel, Samwise will be arriving from The Shire with his family and will be staying in the corridor adjoining. Gimli and Legolas will be arriving at some point, though at the moment they are touring the Glittering Caves in Rohan _again_. Some of Gimli's people are coming, not sure where they are staying. I know I have forgotten someone…" Elrohir turned to Elladan and found everyone to be staring at him. "What?"

"Erestor might not have changed but you certainly have," said Aragorn in amazement. "You were never able to rattle off that sort of information when I lived here."

"Didn't have to," muttered Elrohir, going slightly red. "I just showed people to their rooms if it was needed. Ada and Erestor would rattle off the information."

"You haven't changed that much," smiled Elladan, wrapping an arm around Elrohir's shoulders. "It's just a little disconcerting when you start doing something like that. Now, the guests you have forgotten are the Rangers who still dwell in the North."

"Ah, yes. It's not quite been decided where they are staying. Well, we shall leave you to your rest. The bell will ring when dinner is ready. Feel free to wander the corridors and gardens. Imladris is your home for the next few weeks, please treat it as such."

* * *

"So what do you think of Imladris so far?" asked Glorfindel. He had been wandering through the gardens inhaling the familiar scent of Imladris, occasionally stopping to have the odd conversation with a tree (something Eldarion and Elboron found hilarious) when his peace and quiet had been disturbed by boisterous behaviour of Eldarion and Elboron who had been chasing each other around a clearing. Elboron stopped to reply but Eldarion didn't and collided with his friend causing them both to tumble. Elboron yelped as he was toppled while Eldarion laughed. Grinning at his friend Eldarion sat up and turned to Glorfindel, who was leaning against a tree.

"It's different."

"Is that all you have to say about the most beautiful place in Arda?" asked Glorfindel in mock disapproval.

"You're biased," Elboron told the golden-Elf as he shoved Eldarion off his legs. "It seems more cheerful than Lórien. Brighter."

"That will be the lack of foliage to block out the sun," responded Glorfindel. "Would you like a tour?" The boys eyes grew, if it was possible, brighter.

"Really?" asked Eldarion.

"I wouldn't have offered if I was serious," said Glorfindel with a smile. Eldarion and Elboron scrambled to their feet and were quickly at Glorfindel's side. The Elf laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now where to begin."

As they moved along path and through clearing, Glorfindel told them tales of Imladris. About how Elrond had established it in the Second Age after Eregion had been destroyed. About how it was the one place in all of Middle Earth which had not been touched by the evil of Sauron, though he had tried desperately to make it so.

"Who's that?" asked Eldarion. They had reached the glade where the memorial statue to the late Gilraen sat.

"Gilraen. Your grandmother," said Glorfindel.

"She looks so sad," murmured Eldarion as he moved closer to the statue.

"She did not come to Imladris under happy circumstances," said Glorfindel. "Her husband had just been killed, leaving her alone to care for the twins."

"But she wasn't alone. Daerada helped her," protested Eldarion.

"I know that, but you know how hard it is to replace a loved one. Gilraen loved Arathorn deeply, though they had not been married long. It was only for the little ones that she fought her grief." Eldarion and Elboron giggled. "Something amusing?" asked Glorfindel, cocking his head to one side.

"Ada's not little!" replied Eldarion. "Neither was Kalya."

"When they first arrived in Imladris, they were no older than Faerveren."

"Oh. She is little," smiled Eldarion. "At least the Lady is happy now."

"You have an optimistic outlook on death, Eldarion. But yes, I should think that she is happy in the Eternal Halls. Come, I want to show you the waterfall."

* * *

By the time the dinner bell rang, Eldarion and Elboron were starving but rather than being grumpy and tired, they were both hyper-active. This of course meant they were exuberant and louder than normal at the dinner table, something which made Aragorn turn to his former tutor with both eyebrows raised.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"Nothing! I only showed them around some of the gardens and took them to see the waterfall."

"That doesn't explain why they are swinging from the rafters," said Arwen.

"In Lórien they were training, here they have been given almost complete run of the place," shrugged Glorfindel. "How do you expect them to react? Give them a few days and they have calmed down."

"That is not likely," smiled Aragorn.

"What do you think of our home so far?" asked Elrohir.

"Brighter than Lórien," said Eldarion.

"That's my answer!" exclaimed Elboron. Eldarion simply grinned.

"Lot more Elves," continued Eldarion.

"It used to be a lot more crowded," said Elladan, slightly mournfully. "Many left with Ada three years ago." Eldarion looked up worriedly.

"You're not leaving soon are you?" he asked. Elladan quickly shook his head and glanced at Aragorn and Arwen in concern.

"Haldir gave him a fright six weeks ago. He's feeling a little possessive of his family at the moment."

"You, gwador nîn have some explaining to do," muttered Elrohir. "Now however, I think Lindir wants to perform his new composition in the Hall of Fire." _my brother

* * *

_

_**Response to Reviewers;**_

**_IwishChan;_** Most definitely. Trouble is attracted to them like a magnet.

**_Hel5gen;_** Thank you.

**_Nolitari_** Got Irish blood too. I'm a right mongrel with English blood in the mix as well. (shrugs) Eh, computer and water doesn't really mix. Chaos might erupt at some point, especially with Thranduil and the Dwarves in the same place.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul;_** Sorry, I just wasn't overly confident with the last chapter. And yes, reviews (especially positive ones) give me incentive to write. Thank you.

**_The Lady of Light;_** Have been official told off for my lack of self-confidence. I like adding a few surprises ever now and again. Keeps things interesting.

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur;_** Would I do that to you? Update as requested.


	13. Chapter thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The three weeks leading up to the Spring Festival could only be described as hectic. As expected, King Thranduil of Mirkwood (or Greenwood as Thranduil was adamant on calling it) was not amused by the presence of Dwarves in Imladris. He tolerated Gimli because of Legolas' friendship with him but the rest of them, particularly Gimli's father Glóin, were a separate matter entirely.

The children were completely baffled by the unhealthy relationship between the two and made every attempt to get the two partied to at least wish each other good morning without adding a derogatory remark. It didn't work out as well as they had hoped but at least they were able to sit within earshot of each other without there being a continual call for axes or swords.

* * *

On the morning of the celebration of the Festival, Eldarion and Elboron were to be found ankle deep in decorations. Erestor, in control as usual was standing in the middle of the floor directing operations. Glorfindel was in the raven-Elf's bad books again due to his badly timed impish humour and had been banished from the Hall, not that he was taking the opportunity to skive off work. The golden-Elf had managed to persuade Arwen into letting him borrow Faerveren and the two now sat in the marquee which was set up on the lawn, carefully folding coloured parchment into peace-cranes. Faerveren managed the basic folds with Glorfindel completing the process before attaching a tag bearing the name of a guest.

Around lunchtime Eldarion and Elboron appeared bearing food and drink, and discovered the pair surrounded by the delicate objects. The two carefully sat down and Faerveren crawled into Eldarion's lap.

"Abaur vaer muinthel nîn," greeted Eldarion and tucked an errand strand of hair behind her ear. "You been having fun?" _good afternoon my sister_

Faerveren nodded and held and held out the most recently made crane to Eldarion. Eldarion smiled and read the name tag.

"This isn't mine," he said, handing back the ornament. "It's Elboron's."

Holding the object carefully in one hand, Faerveren stood up using Eldarion for support, and tottered over to Elboron who was sitting about three yards away. Elboron put the piece of bread he was about to eat back on the plate and accepted the gift from Faerveren.

"It's beautiful," he said. He too glanced at the name tag and them at Eldarion. "You have to teach me how to write like this. It is beautiful."

"Don't touch the ink, it's not quite dry yet," said Glorfindel as Elboron made to trace the Sindarin characters of his name. Elboron's hand froze a hair's breadth from the parchment and traced the letters in the air a look of awe on his face.

"Elboron, you better eat something before Eldarion eats everything," commented Glorfindel. Elboron's head jerked up and he burst out laughing at the indignant look on Eldarion's face. Quickly snatching up his bread he took a large bite.

"Glorfindel?" asked Elrohir appearing in the marquee. The Sentinel looked up from the crane he was sorting.

"Yes?"

"Elladan wants to see you. Said something about Erestor," replied Elrohir.

"And why does he need to see me?" asked Glorfindel.

"Our dear counsellor is about to collapse under the stress he is putting on himself and Elladan wants you to persuade him to take a rest."

"That stubborn Elf is going to work himself into an early grave!" groused Glorfindel. Erestor never had known when enough was enough. "All right. I'll just take this little one back to her mother. Why don't you two finish your food and then see if there is anything else that needs done in the Hall of Fire," he suggested to Eldarion and Elboron.

"Oh no, I am under strict instructions from Arwen that all three have to be returned within half-an-hour so that they can get ready for the party," interrupted Elrohir.

"What? Uncle Elrohir, that's not for another five hours at least!" exclaimed Eldarion.

"I learned a long time ago that it is better not to argue with your mother," replied Elrohir. "I am just doing as she asked."

"For once," muttered Glorfindel. Laughing at the glare Elrohir shot at him, he scooped Faerveren into his arms. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Eldarion and Elboron finished their food and began to carefully pile the peace-cranes in the middle of the floor so that they would not be damaged. Sighing they began to stand up when Elrohir motioned for them to stay still.

"I need your help," stated the Elf as he sat down. "I know you have been trying to get Thranduil's people and Gimli's people to speak to each other for the past two weeks but I think drastic measures are in order."

Their interest peeked Eldarion and Elboron watched the Elf, heads tilted to the side waited for him to divulge his plan in more detail.

"Have you noticed how they stick with their own people?" asked Elrohir. Eldarion and Elboron nodded.

"Well, at the celebration tonight I was thinking about separating them. Glorfindel and Faerveren have been making place holders all morning, all we have to arrange them so that Elves and Dwarves are mingled."

"They're all written in Sindarin. How are the Dwarves supposed to know where to sit?" asked Eldarion. Smiling Elrohir stood up and moved to the pile of cranes. Extracting two he hand them to Eldarion.

"Read the tags," he said. Eldarion looked slightly confused but complied anyway. Intrigued, Elboron read over his shoulder. Suddenly he giggled.

"They will be reading their own language," he said turning to face Elrohir.

"But wouldn't they be wondering why the writing on the label next to them isn't the same script?" asked Eldarion.

"Yes. But by that time the places will have been set and it would be seen as an insult to the host if they complain," replied Elrohir and he was grinning like a cat that had got the cream. Eldarion and Elboron looked a little sceptical about the idea but they knew the glint in his eye all to well and knew that it would be useless to try at change his plans. Instead they just nodded and agreed to help, each praying that Elrohir's idea would cause more problems.

"Alright. Now I wasn't jesting when I said Arwen wanted you two to be returned within half an hour," smiled Elrohir. Eldarion and Elboron let out simultaneous groans but stood up and followed the Elf back to the house.

* * *

_Just a short chapter this week guys but fingers crossed for a longer one next week_.

* * *

**_Response to reviewers;_** I read on another story that ffnet has introduce some rule or other about individual response. As such I will only respond if you have particular question that you want answered. Other than that I can only over my thanks to everyone who reviewed. (tips hat in appreciation) 


	14. Chapter fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

As requested Eldarion, Faerveren and Elboron reported to their mothers within the half hour. Much to Eldarion's bemusement he had to have another bath.

"I had one this morning!" the child protested as he was chivvied into the bathing chamber by Arwen.

"And now you are going to have another," stated Arwen. "I will not have my son turning up at a highly prestige gathering smelling like a Dúnadan Ranger."

"Hey!" protested Aragorn as he picked out his tunic and leggings for the evening. "We weren't that bad!"

"Which is why you were always directed straight to the bathing chambers whenever you entered an Elven realm," retorted Arwen. "Eldarion, am I going to have to physically place you in that bath?" Eldarion hastily shook his head and retreated to the bathing chamber.

"And don't spend to long in the water. I will not have you looking like a prune!"

"Yes, Nana!" called Eldarion.

An hour later Eldarion and Elboron were standing in front of the same mirror and positively scowling at their reflection.

"Red is a girl's colour!" groused Eldarion, picking at the sleeve of his tunic.

"Nonsense," smiled Arwen as she attacked Eldarion's curls with a comb.

"Nana!" yelped Eldarion as the teeth grazed his scalp.

"At least you don't have to have your hair braided," said Elboron as Éowyn's fingers moved through his tawny mop. For a former shield-maiden, Éowyn was surprisingly domestic.

"It there a problem with braided hair?" asked Aragorn who was sitting with Faerveren on his knee. The girl did not have her hair in a plait, but instead it was to be decorated with silver and gold charms, which Faerveren was currently running through her fingers and back into their box.

"You suit them," muttered Eldarion, fighting the urge to pull out the leather thong which was holding his hair together.

"Well, there could have been a worse response," smiled Faramir. "But something has to be done about your hair Elboron. I have never seen it so unruly." Elboron shrugged and continued to scowl at his reflection.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Glorfindel as his head appeared around the door.

"Just the complaining of two pre-teen children," smiled Aragorn, motioning his former tutor to enter.

"Ah, I remember that well. At least this family only went through it three times. Never have I been so relieved that four of you were twins! Anyway, I can't stay. Elrohir has requested that I abduct your sons."

"Oh no," said Arwen finally laying down the comb. "These two are not going to do anything other than sit and talk until it is time for the celebration."

"I am just passing on the message," said Glorfindel, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "But I can assure that they would not be getting up to any major form of mischief. Erestor would have their heads!"

"_Major_ form of mischief?" asked Éowyn, smoothing out the shoulders of Elboron's blue tunic.

"Before we came to get ready, Uncle Elrohir asked if we could help lay out the place names at the dinning tables," said Eldarion, as Elboron shrugged off his mother's hands.

"And?"

"We are making Dwarves and Elves sit beside each other," grinned Elboron. Aragorn fought hard to contain his laughter while Arwen groaned inwardly. _Only_ her brothers would be able to come up with such a scheme.

"Does Erestor know?" she asked, beginning to weave the charms into Faerveren's hair.

"Arwen, do you really have to ask that?" said Glorfindel, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "No, our counsellor does not know and as he is in a drug induced sleep, he isn't going to find out until the feast by which time it will be to late to do anything about it."

"On your head be it," muttered Arwen, knowing full well that advising them against the idea would be a waste of breath and Aragorn's smile widened. "Alright, you can go."

Eldarion and Elboron grinned and hurried out the room with Glorfindel in tow.

The Elven twins were standing in the marquee, a roll of parchment in Elladan's hand. Lindir was in the Hall of Fire setting up his instruments for the singing and dancing after the feast.

"There you are. I was beginning to think your mothers had locked you in your rooms," smiled Elrohir turning around.

"Arwen tried," said Glorfindel. "Do you mind telling me how you are going to prevent yet another war between the Elves and Dwarves."

"I'm hoping on their manners will play a part. Any complaint they make could be seen as an insult to the hosts. Now, boys take this plan and match up the names and seating arrangements."

Elboron looked nervous. "Lord Elrohir?" he said timidly.

"Yes?"

"I…I can't read Sindarin. And neither of us can read Dwarvish."

"That's alright, pen dithen. Eldarion, you can read Sindarin, correct?" Eldarion nodded. "Right. You help Elboron and Glorfindel, you lay out the Dwarf place settings." Eldarion and Elboron nodded while Glorfindel muttered something about upcoming disaster. _little one_

Glorfindel was on tender hooks when the guests began to arrive for the feast and the twins were nervous as well, though not as much as the golden-Elf.

"Mellon nîn, stop worrying. Elladan and Elrohir have everything under control," said Celeborn when he was told of Elrohir's idea. He stayed Glorfindel's hands which were currently pulling at the edge of his napkin that, until five minutes previously, had been folded neatly on to on his plate. _my friend_

"Thranduil is not like you," muttered Glorfindel. "And from what I heard you weren't best pleased to have Gimli in Lórien fourteen years ago."

"Times have changed," replied Celeborn. "Thranduil wasn't to keen on Edain when the twins were children but he accepted them didn't he. And his has little gripe with Eldarion, Faerveren or Faramir's family."

"Because the twins were Elrond's children, Eldarion and Faerveren are Aragorn's children and Faramir's family are his guests. Urgh, this can only end in disaster," groaned Glorfindel.

"It is nothing different than what Eldarion and Elboron have been trying for the past few weeks. Thranduil needs to accept that the world has changed and that old grudges should be let go."

The first explosion of the evening came from Erestor who nearly had a fit when he saw how the twins had organised things in his forced absence. He had been woken by a servant about an hour previous, just enough time for him to have a bath and dress appropriately. His dress attire was nothing different from his normal attire save for the small designs which were working into the cuffs and hems of his robe. His outburst however was not aimed at the twins, but rather Glorfindel.

"How could you let them do this?" he demanded. "After all my carefully laid plans you let them reorganise, after drugging me to sleep! _And_ you got the Princes involved! Glorfindel you are supposed to be an advisor which means you should be mature!"

Glorfindel simply sat and allowed the storm that was Erestor to blow itself out before saying anything. "I let them do it because it maybe the best way to encourage the Mirkwood Elves and the Dwarves to talk to each other without them calling for weapons!"

"But why now! On one of the most important nights of the year?"

"Because _now_ is when the opportunity presented itself. Honestly Erestor, I think you are creating a storm in a teacup!"

Naturally the second argument came from Thranduil. He had arrived at the feast along with Legolas. Gimli and his father were already sitting at the table and they waved the younger Elf across. Thranduil followed, still not trusting Gimli to look after his son properly. It was then that he found his name of the peace-crane table decoration at Glóin's left. Checking the names on the other decorations around him, his eyes grew darker as he noticed that at least half of them were Dwarven. Glaring dangerously, Thranduil turned to Glóin.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Sire?"

"The place settings. Why are you not with your own people?" demanded Thranduil.

"I could say the same about you," retorted Glóin. Legolas and Gimli sat and watched, their eyes flicking between their fathers with an expression of annoyance.

"I have had enough! Is it not enough that Dwarves are invited to a _Eldar_ festival without it being ruined by you insisting on sitting at the same table as us! Where is Erestor? I am going to complain!" Thranduil swiped up his crane and made to move away from the table in the general direction of Erestor, who was scowling at Glorfindel, when Legolas stood up.

"Havo dad Adar!" he demanded. "If you go to complain to Erestor or one of the twins, then you will only be making a fool of yourself. Not to mention the fact that you will be causing them insult. When will you learn that life outside the forest has changed?" _sit down father_

"And I am insulted by the fact that I am being made to sit beside…"

"If you dare finish that sentence," warned Gimli.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" asked Lindir as he entered the marquee.

"Other than being made to sit with members of the second born?" raged Thranduil.

"Well, Eldarion and Elboron have been trying to get you to make peace for the past two weeks. I assume that the twins helped them take drastic action. I suggest that you sit down and enjoy the celebration. Dwarves aren't as bad as you think they are."

Thranduil continued to splutter but did as Lindir suggested. A few more protests were voiced by Elves and Dwarves alike, but in general, those gathered commented that it was a good idea. The Dúnedain mingled and Aragorn's travelling party did its best to get them talking. By the end of the feast the populace of the hall, minus a few exception - Thranduil and Glóin were _still_ unable to completely bury the hatchet after seventy-four years – were on speaking terms, even if they were only to wish each other greetings.

Next there was the dancing, Arwen and Éowyn being separated from their husbands by umpteen Elves and a few Dúnedain who all requested a dance. Glóin had engaged Faerveren in a dance, which of course had the little girl in giggles and smiles because Glóin was deliberately making a fool of himself, mainly for her benefit. Meanwhile Eldarion and Elboron attempted to show that they could be gentlemen by offering their arms to a few of the females. A few indulged them but eventually they settled on escaping out into the gardens.

Chasing each other through the relatively unpopulated grounds of the Last Homely House, Eldarion and Elboron came once more to the memorial of Gilraen. Elboron suddenly became sombre as he watched the moonlight dancing on the marble and the small pool of rainwater that had gathered in her lap the previous night.

"Elboron?" asked Eldarion, slightly concerned by his friend's sudden quietness.

"I was just thinking," said Elboron.

"About what?"

"Why the people of this world can't get along. The way that Eru intended."

"Because that would leave the world a very boring place to live," said Eldarion. "But it doesn't matter. So long as we are friends, the entire world could hate each other and we would still survive."

Elboron turned and held out his hand to Eldarion. Looking bemused, Eldarion took it. Twisting his own hand around, Elboron rested their wrists together and interlaced their fingers. "As long as we are friends. That will be forever Eldarion, because I am never letting you go. Never."

"Friend forever," smiled Eldarion.

Unbeknown to the two Princes, their little exchange had a witness. They stood on their own with a small smile turning the corners of their mouth upwards. They had witnessed three similar bonds being forged. Unfortunately, only one remained intact and the future was to uncertain as to whether this one would remain with the passage of time.

"May Ilúvatar hold you true to your words pin dithin. They may be tested sooner than you hope." _little ones_


	15. Chapter fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The rest of the trip went with little problem. Eldarion and Elboron managed to gain quite a reputation for themselves by being as boisterous and innocently charming as both set of Imladris twins had been before them. By the end of their visit they were feeling particularly pleased with themselves as they had managed to discover a passage within the house that most had forgotten. The twins, true to form, had shown them some of the other passages. Again true to form, Glorfindel was right there behind them, apparently determined on giving Erestor some grey (or even white!) hairs. They had tried to involve Faerveren but Arwen had put her foot down, much to the disappointment of the boys.

The night before the Gondorians were due to leave found Eldarion unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for about two hours he gave up and clambered out of bed. He crossed to the window where silvery moonlight was streaming through. The gardens below created such a peaceful setting that Eldarion's restless spirit was drawn to them. Smiling gently to himself he pulled on a heavier tunic and pair of leggings. After pulling on his light boots, Eldarion snuck out into the gardens.

The plan had been that he would go for a short walk within view of the House, just to use up some of the extra energy he seemed to have acquired since dinner. However the best laid plans never happen the way they are supposed to.

Instead of taking the path around the house as he had intended, Eldarion found himself wandering towards the woods. There was no rhyme nor reason to his action but that did not stop him. Slowly the world around Eldarion grew darker as the tress greedily swallows the moonlight so that the forest floor was dappled rather than drowned silver. Eventually Eldarion lost sight of the Last Homely House and the House lost sight of him.

* * *

As Elboron wandered, Elboron, who up until this point had been sleeping peacefully, began to grow restless. Groaning in disgust at the idea of being awake before dawn, Elboron rolled over and tried to get comfortable again. His unease however did not abate and he woke up fully with an anguished cry of his best friend's name. 

Hurriedly throwing back his covers to the extent that they tumbled to the floor, Elboron ran from his room. Eldarion's door was open causing Elboron's concern to increase.

"'Darion?" asked Elboron as he edged towards the obviously slept in bed yet Eldarion was nowhere in sight.

"Eldarion!" called Elboron and span on the spot. He looked under the bed, in the bathing chamber and under the dishevelled bedding. By this point Elboron was beginning to get a little panicky. Realising that there was nothing he could do, Elboron headed, at a sprint, to the chambers his parent were using where the adults were enjoying a last night of calm before their return to duty.

* * *

Eldarion wandered around the forest admiring the moonlight bathed trees. He ran his fingers lightly over the knotted trunk of a particularly old Oak, his fingers delving into holes and crevasses, created both by nature and the wildlife that used the tree for a home. As it was unusual for a human to be present this far into the forest in the middle of the day let alone at night, several nocturnal creatures appeared. 

A vixen who had been out teaching her latest litter of cubs to hunt halted in her tracks as Eldarion examined the tree. Her four cubs peeked out from around her legs and seeing what they perceived to be an Elf, scampered out of the shadow and began to play in the earth around about Eldarion's feet. Eldarion giggled when the boldest of the cubs licked at his ankle. Turning his attention away from the trunk he sat on the ground and rested against the tree behind him. The cub that had licked his ankle ignored the warning yip from his mother and deposited himself in Eldarion's lap. Eldarion instinctively looked up at the vixen who had emerged from the shadows ready to defend her offspring if necessary. She cocked her head studying Eldarion, who, as yet had not laid a finger on the cub in his lap, despite said creature's best effort. As a second of her cubs followed her sibling on to Eldarion's lap the vixen settled herself on the ground, sensing no threat from Eldarion but cautious all the same. Eldarion smiled at the vixen and began to softly stroke the copper fur of cub, causing a series of content growls from the animal in question and several yips of protest from his siblings.

Several other creature came to get a look at the new and decidedly odd inclusion to their habitat, though none were as bold as the fox cubs. As Eldarion played with the cubs, a tawny owl appeared in the branches of the Oak and softly hooted. The vixen looked up and the owl hooted again, sounding slightly more urgent. The vixen sat up and sniffed the air. She gave a sudden growl of warning and Eldarion and the cubs stopped in their antics. Eldarion hastily removed his hands from the cub who had claimed his chest as a resting place. The vixen came forward and took her cub by the scruff of his neck. She gave a series of short sharp barks and yips. The more adventurous of the cubs responded and after delivering a quick lick to Eldarion's cheek, scampered off into the forest followed by his litter mates. The smaller mammals had also disappeared to be swiftly replaced by a group of foxes, the youngest of which being at least a year old. The vixen gave another series of barks. Eldarion began to get a little worried in the presence of the adults, especially when three of them advanced on him emitting what could only be described as a growl.

It was then that Eldarion also sensed the extra, and unwanted presence in the forest. Try his hardest not to let his fear surface, Eldarion huddled back against the trunk of the Oak tree. Though he was not fully Elven, and had not been instructed in the way of communicating with nature in the same way he had witnessed Glorfindel, Eldarion felt safe resting against the wooden life form as the foxes formed a form of protection barrier in front of him.

A foul stench assaulted Eldarion's senses, causing him to gag and his eyes to water. It also served to increase his level of panic. Why? Why had he left the safety of his room. He had plenty to do there. Or even then he could have stayed in the garden! Tucking his knees tightly up to his chest he waited for the Orcs to find him and his fox guards.

* * *

"Elboron!" exclaimed Éowyn as her son came crashing through the door to the chambers. Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Glorfindel and the twins also looked up in surprise. Glorfindel was immediately on alert, as was Aragorn and Faramir seeing the panic in Elboron's eyes. 

"Elboron what's wrong?" asked Faramir setting down his wine glass and holding out an arm to the boy.

"Eldarion!" panted Elboron. "He's gone….don't know where….something's wrong…."

"Gone?" echoed Aragorn. "What do you mean gone?"

"He's not in his room," replied Elboron. "His boots are gone, so are his tunic and leggings that he was wearing today."

"What makes you say something is wrong?" said Aragorn.

"I have a really bad feeling," said Elboron feeling a little silly. Éowyn stared.

"You came tearing in here, claiming that something was wrong with Eldarion because of a bad feeling?" she said in disbelief.

"With the bond that the pair of them share, it is to be expected," said Glorfindel. "I'll go look outside, Elrohir, Estel, you can help me. Elladan why don't you go with Faramir and search in the house. Ladies, Elboron, you should go to Eldarion's room in case he returns there."

Without a word of argument, the group split to look for the missing Prince.

As soon as Glorfindel reached the garden path that Eldarion had started to follow he knew something was amiss. The forest, which was usually filled with the noises of animals coming and going, was deathly quiet except for a the rhythmic thud. The trees also seemed a little unsettled. Resting his hand against the nearest trunk, he opened his mind and allowed his thoughts to mingle with the tree's. Within in seconds he had pulled his hand away sharply and turned to look for Aragorn and Elrohir.

"He's in the forest and he's in trouble! Elrohir, go and find Elladan. Grab your weapons and meet us at your mother's tree. Aragorn, we are going to the armoury!"

"What about Éowyn, Arwen and Elboron?" asked Elrohir.

"If you pass them, tell them we have found him. But _only_ if you pass Eldarion's room," replied Glorfindel before turning on his heal and sprinting to the armoury.

"Glorfindel? What's happening?" asked Aragorn.

"Imladris has some _very_ unwelcome visitors," said Glorfindel. Handing Aragorn a sword and a bow, he turned to the man he loved as a son with fear in his eyes. "Yrch have entered the Valley once again. Eldarion is caught in their path." _Orcs_

Aragorn blanched. Sharply tying the sword around his waist and slinging the bow and quiver over his shoulder, Aragorn hardened his gaze. "Which path?" he demanded.

"The one leading to the glade of the flowers," replied Glorfindel. Before he could even form a protest in his mind, Aragorn was sprinting into the forest. He was _not_ going to lose anyone else to the Orcs, especially his son.

* * *

Eldarion tried desperately to quieten his breathing as the fox pack continued to guard him, though the intelligent animals tried their best to make it look like they were simply gathered in the one spot. Eldarion began to feel very queasy as the Orcs approached closer. Snuggling deeper into the tree and earth at its base, Eldarion prayed to whoever was listening or watching that he would survive, along with the foxes. The dog to his left gave a small bark and licked the back of Eldarion's wrist in a reassuring manner. When Eldarion looked at him, he butted his nose against the boy's leg and lay down as close as possible to the child. Eldarion's fingers found their way into the creatures coat and he slowly stroked it, allowing the action to calm him. 

Nothing however could prepare him for the sound of the Orcs crashing through the undergrowth, hacking away at the trees as they past, for no other reason than they could. As they walked they talked in their language of snarls, grunts and malicious words. Eldarion stuck his fist in his mouth as they moved closer in an effort both to quieten his breathing and also to prevent himself from being sick as the foul stench hit his nostrils like a perfectly aimed arrow.

An Orc spotted the foxes and nudged his companion. He muttered something, pointing at the vixen who was casually licking her paw while keeping her eyes firmly attached on the Orcs. The Owl in the Oak above Eldarion's head hooted again. This time the dog at Eldarion's side barked in acknowledgement as the vixen, along with three others, kept an eye on the Orcs. Eldarion tried his best to remain silent but when an archer aimed its bow at the vixen he couldn't help but call out. The Orc that was aiming at the vixen grinned maliciously and continued to add tension to his bowstring.

Eldarion watched helplessly as the arrow was let loose. He wanted to prevent the arrow hitting the vixen but the dog at his left and manoeuvred himself into a position that prevent Eldarion moving. Screwing up his eyes, Eldarion waited for the yelp of pain that would indicate that the vixen had been hit. When none came, Eldarion cracked open his eyes as saw that the vixen had moved and the black arrow was now imbedded in the soft earth. Eldarion heaved a sigh of relief until he realised that the Orc archer now aiming a second arrow straight at him.

Just as the archer was about to release the arrow into Eldarion, an arrow from a second source flew into his chest. As the dead body could not keep the tension in the string to fire the arrow it slid out of the Orcs grasp and fell harmlessly to the ground. The archer followed.

The other Orcs looked around in surprise but as yet could not see their attacker. Another arrow flew from the trees and landed in a second archer's back. They too fell to the ground. Now however, the unknown assailant was within adequate 'sniffing distance' of the Orcs and the leader made this quite clear when he called out, in Westron.

"Come out you pathetic Man! Pick a fight like a real warrior!"

"Picking on innocent creatures is hardly the way of a real warrior," replied Aragorn. He knew it was not wise to taunt an enemy, especially an Orc who had ever opportunity to end his son's life. Aragorn moved around the trees putting every skill he had been taught by the Elves and Rangers into practice, in an attempt to be as close to Eldarion as possible if a full scale fight broke out. The fact that Eldarion was surrounded by at least half-a-dozen foxes did not help Aragorn's nerves. Eldarion's grip on the dog's fur tightened when he recognised his father's voice. In return the dog licked his wrist.

"You should be ashamed," jeered the Orc leader as he signalled for another of his followers to target Eldarion. This creature too was hampered in his attempt, though the arrow that struck him down was not fired by Aragorn.

"You never learn do you?" said Elrohir as he appeared along the path, Elladan and Glorfindel flanking him and his bow drawn tight again. "You should know by now that to enter the Valley means death."

As Elrohir spoke, Aragorn crept up behind Eldarion and crouched down behind the Oak. Eldarion yelped when he was pulled sharply backwards and the dog who was protecting him growled in warning. An arrow landed in the Oak trunk, inches above where Eldarion's head had been five seconds previous. Aragorn ceased his movement and stood. He moved out to join his brothers and Glorfindel, withdrawing his sword.

"Elves and a Man, fighting together? Over what, a pack of foxes and a brat?" jeered the leader. He smiled maliciously. "What say we have a wager? We fight and the winner takes the spoils. The losers of course will be dead." Elladan's arrow in the Orc's chest was the only answer the company received.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Orc company all lay dead, their foul black blood seeping to the forest floor. Elrohir was nursing a lacerated forearm while Elladan had a gash to the forehead. Glorfindel had a few minor cuts from where he had come in contact with the razor armour of fallen Orcs and Aragorn had acquired a collection of bruises and had split to skin on his knuckles and elbow from when he had taken an Orc on in some variation of hand to hand combat. Three foxes lay dead, having been caught in the crossfire, including the dog which had been sitting next Eldarion. The fox was sprawled across Eldarion, who had been knocked to the ground when the dog had lunged at him. 

"Eldarion?" asked Aragorn crouching down to remove the dead animal. He choked when he uncovered his son. The dog had taken an arrow in the back when he had lunged the child and because of its momentum, the tip had penetrated the chest. The tip had implanted itself in the soft tissue of Eldarion's stomach which was now bleeding at an alarming rate. Swearing in three languages, Aragorn ripped Eldarion's tunic sleeve, balled it up and pressed it on to the wound. The pain was enough to bring Eldarion round.

"Nin geheno," whispered the boy. _forgive me_

"We will deal with that later, now I have to get you back to the House," said Aragorn scooping his son into arms. "I need you to keep pressure on your wound before you lose to much blood."

"Sore," whispered Eldarion as he did as he was bid.

"Good," said Aragorn. He didn't mean to sound so heartless but the pain would keep Eldarion awake, at least until they reached the house.

As Aragorn retreated down the path with Elrohir, Glorfindel noticed a fox cub appear from the undergrowth and follow the threesome until it reached the edge of the forest where it stood and gently yipped for its new found playmate. Elladan stared after the cub as it retreated before turning to Glorfindel.

"Why were the foxes protecting Eldarion?" he asked in bewilderment. "We are lucky if we can approach _one_ but to have eight sitting around him as if as a guard?"

"Eldarion has an affinity with animals, especially those that others would consider wild," replied Glorfindel.

"He tames them?" asked Elladan.

"No, that would be the same as locking him in the house. He recognises them as wild but he does not shy away from them if they decide to approach him. My guess is he met the at least one of them, probably the vixen before the Orcs were detected."

"But why protect him? Why not run when the Orcs arrived?" asked Elladan, completely confused by the unique situation his nephew had been found in.

"Mutual threat. Much better protection and higher chance of survival as a group than as an individual," said Glorfindel as they began to ascend the steps to the house.

"They were Orcs not hunters!"

"Orcs attack and kill whatever they chose. If a fox ran into their path, they would not hesitate to kill it, especially if it could supply them with meat," said Glorfindel. "Now, if you will excuse me I have to tell Elboron the condition of his friend."

* * *

_My sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter but real life got in the way last week and I am afraid will be doing to the same this week. Now, a couple of you asked me some questions. Here are my responces;  
_

'The oath witness' - I have no idea who witnessed the oath between Eldarion and Elboron. I will leave that decision up to you. The only limit I have imposed is that they would have seen Elrond/Elros, Elladan/Elrohir, Estel/Kalya AND Eldarion/Elboron make the oath.

'Where's Haldir' - He's still in Lórien. Even though he is Eldarion's guardian, he is still March-Warden and returned to duty. Not sure when we will see him again but he will _definately_ reappear later.


	16. Chapter sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

As much as Eldarion wanted to fall asleep the need to keep pressure on the wound was denying him participation such an activity. It was not painful, quite the opposite in fact. The area surrounding the wound had gone numb and the sensation was spreading across his abdomen. Rather than pain, Eldarion felt a mixture of grief, confusion and a little fear. If he hadn't wandered into the forest then the three foxes who had been killed in the fight would still be alive and his uncles, father and friend would not be injured. If he had stayed in his bed then Aragorn would not be marching towards the Healing Chamber as though his life depended upon it. How were the adults going to react to his decision to take a night time wander? He knew that Aragorn was not shouting at him because his wound was the more serious issue but within a couple of days Eldarion was going to be facing the wrath of his father and it was not a pretty sight. As of yet, Eldarion had only been on the receiving end of it once and he really wished he hadn't caused a situation in which he would experience it again. The mixture of emotions caused the child to whimper softly.

Aragorn heard the whimper and moved his son closer. "Hush, pen dithen. You will be alright. Just try to concentrate on something other than the wound." _little one_

"Nin geheno," begged Eldarion. _forgive me_

"Peace, Eldarion," replied Aragorn, turning and opening the door to the healing wing with his shoulder.

'Aren't you angry?' whispered Eldarion, switching to Sindarin which always seemed more natural. He was thoroughly confused as to his father's mood.

'No,' replied Aragorn, also speaking in his native tongue, as he laid Eldarion on a bed and Elrohir lit a lamp and gathered the materials he would need. 'I am not angry, but I must tell you I have never been so scared in my life!'

'You were scared?' asked Eldarion. Aragorn's varying exploits since he turned twenty-one had raised him from a simply father to a hero in Eldarion's eyes and the idea of him being scared of _anything_ was a foreign concept to the nine-year-old.

'That surprises you,' noted Aragorn as he cut the material away from Eldarion's torso.

'I remember you saying the same thing when Ada told you he was scared of something,' remarked Elrohir, kneeling down beside Eldarion to get a better look at the wound. 'You are going to need stitches Eldarion."

Eldarion groaned and pressed his hands to his eyes. Stitches meant that he was going to have to stay in bed for at least another day. Remaining in bed for too long after the sun had reason was difficult enough when he was in Gondor but in an enchanting realm such as Imladris it was near impossible.

'There is no other way, Eldarion," said Elrohir as he careful rinsed the blood away from the wound. As the dried blood was removed Elrohir was presented with a vivid red, angry looking wound. Slight black tendrils stemmed from the wound as well, causing Aragorn to inhale sharply.

'It's poisoned,' confirmed Elrohir. 'Eldarion, how much pain are you in?"

'No pain,' replied the child causing Elrohir and Aragorn to stare. 'It's numb.' Elrohir was not calmed by his nephew's admission, but was panicked instead.

'Estel, go find Elladan….do not argue with me….find Elladan and Erestor.Tell them that Eldarion has been poisoned and that their presence is required immediately.'

"Poisoned?" asked a voice from the doorway. Elrohir and Aragorn looked up sharply and saw Elboron standing there wearing a look of shear terror. Glorfindel appeared behind him as the three continued to stare at one another. Eldarion rolled his head and his silver eyes connected with the green specked hazel ones of his friend.

'Yrch arrow,' whispered Eldarion holding out an arm to Elboron, suddenly needing to have his spirit brother close. Elboron accepted the stretched out hand and gripped in tightly.

'Estel! Get Elladan and Erestor down here now!' commanded Elrohir as he prodded the wound gently and Eldarion showed no reaction when he should have been screaming in agony. Aragorn nodded and ran from the room.

"What happened?" asked Elboron, clambering on to the bed beside Eldarion. He didn't care which of the pair answered him, so long as one of them did.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I was playing with some fox cubs in the forest when Orcs came. Ada, 'Rohir, 'Ladan and Glorfindel found me. Foxes tried to protect me but an arrow went straight through a dog and I got hurt," answered Eldarion. Elboron looked ready to faint and Glorfindel quickly grabbed his shoulders keeping him upright.

"Why don't you lay down," Elrohir suggested. "Glorfindel, I need you to fetch me some fresh linens, a basin of hot water and a jar of salt." As he gave the commands to the golden-Elf, Elrohir passed his small dagger through the flame of the oil lamp beside the bed. Eldarion saw and paled visibly.

"What's that for?" he asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"I need to make a larger incision in your stomach," replied Elrohir. He would dearly love to hide that from his nephew but experience had taught him that honesty was the best policy when dealing with such serious injuries.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, increasing his grip on Elboron's hand.

"You said the area around the wound is numb so the incision will not cause you pain. However I cannot tell how the cleansing process will feel," said Elrohir. Biting the inside of his lower lip, Elrohir made two cuts, an inch in length either side of the arrow wound. He was right when he said Eldarion would feel no pain but Elboron clutched at his side and groaned.

"Elboron?" asked Eldarion in concern. He rested a hand on Elboron's shoulder, ignoring the fact that there was an Elf prodding at his stomach. "Elboron what's wrong?"

"You are spirit brothers," replied Glorfindel as he reappeared. At the same time Aragorn, Elladan and Erestor arrived in the healing wing. Aragorn went straight to the side of his son and godson, taking Elboron into his arms as the tawny-Prince continued to whimper.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," stated Elrohir. The cuts he had made had widened the wound in Eldarion's side as was the intention but it also increased the level of blood that Eldarion was going to lose. For a child as young as Eldarion, anything more than a pint and a half could be fatal. "Glorfindel, pass me the water and salt. Elladan, Erestor I need you to make a poultice to withdraw any remaining poison."

"Which poison?" asked Elladan. Elrohir winced.

"The same one that made Nana leave," he said. Without another word Elladan and Erestor moved off to the counter where the herbs and equipment was stored.

"What's happening?" asked Elboron. He was still clutching Eldarion's hand in his and his other cradled his side.

"Spirit brothers feel the pain of their companion," said Aragorn as he smoothed Elboron's forehead, hugging the child to his chest.

"Eldarion?" asked Elrohir as he held a piece of soaked linen a hairs breadth from the wound. "This might hurt but that is just the salt working to remove the poison. Alright?"

"Will it hurt Elboron?" asked the raven boy. Elrohir nodded gravely. Both children tensed themselves for the pain. As the wound was drawn, Elboron continued to moan, pressing back into Aragorn's chest as though to escape the sensation. The numbness began to recede and as it did so, Eldarion began to feel the pain of his wound. As Elrohir replaced the cloth with a fresh one, Eldarion arched off the bed crying out as the full force of the pain hit him.

"I'm sorry Elboron," he whispered, increasing his grip on the hand in his own, before crying out again.

The wound began to seep and Elrohir, seeing that the method of drawing was not going to have the effect desired pulled up his sleeves and pressed his palms to Eldarion's skin either side of the wound. As gently as he could, he began to manipulate the fluids beneath his hands, causing the poison to rise to the surface and seep faster through the slits he had made and the initial arrow wound. The reaction from the boys was instantaneous. Elboron pressed harder into Aragorn's chest whilst Eldarion arched off the bed, both panting heavily.

"Estel, separate their hands," said Glorfindel. "Elboron's reaction might not be as drastic." Aragorn nodded and gently pried Eldarion and Elboron's hands apart. Cupping both of Elboron's in his Aragorn wrapped his arms more securely around the elder boy, all the while wishing that neither boy had to suffer more than was necessary.

Elrohir continued his manipulation of Eldarion's wound until eventually a thick mass of red blood and black poison erupted. Now that their hands had been separated, Elboron did not feel the pain to the extent he had been but Eldarion still had the full blast. Letting out a scream, Eldarion arched high off the bed before collapsing backwards and panting hard, surrendered to the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

"Eldarion?" whispered Elboron. Reaching out he shook Eldarion's shoulder but the boy did not awaken. "Eldarion!"

"He's unconscious," said Elrohir. "It is the best thing for him at the moment."

Elrohir continued to work on Eldarion for the next half hour, removing as much poison from Eldarion's body as was possible before applying the poultice Elladan and Erestor had prepared. Aragorn had continued to sit on the bed, cradling Elboron to his chest. Elboron himself had been worn out with the foreign pain signals his body was receiving and was now sleeping in Aragorn's arms. Eldarion had yet to reawaken but Elrohir was not concerned about that, and neither was anyone else considering what the nine-year-old had just gone through.

"It will help him heal," said the younger twin as he cut the thread he had used to close the wound. Placing needle and bobbin of thread on the bedside table, he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Elladan knelt down beside his brother and pulled the exhausted Elf to him.

"Well done," he whispered, tucking strands of Elrohir's hair behind his ears. Elrohir rested his forehead against Elladan's chest and shook his head.

"Congratulate me when they are up creating havoc again. Eldarion still has a long way to go."

"You helped him make that first step," said Elladan, kissing his twin's forehead. When Elrohir didn't respond, he glanced down and saw that the younger twin had fallen asleep. Smiling gently, he moved them around until he was in a suitable enough position to lift Elrohir into his arms.

"I bid you goodnight," he said and settling Elrohir in his arms properly the two left the healing wing, Elrohir in about as much need for sleep as either of the children.

Aragorn smiled after his brothers and found that he did not have the words to thank Elrohir for his efforts in aiding his son and godson. Leaning down, he kissed the forehead of both boys before moving out from behind Elboron and laying him on the bed.

"Garo bost vaer, ion nîns," he whispered, reconnecting their hands and pulling the blanket up over the two. Elboron shifted closer to Eldarion and in his sleep rested their embraced hands on Eldarion's chest. He stood up and signalled for Glorfindel and Erestor to follow him out into the corridor.

"What do you mean Eldarion and Elboron are spirit brothers?" he demanded as soon as the door was mostly closed.

"It is the only thing that makes sense," said Glorfindel. "Elboron knew that Eldarion was in trouble even though he could not see him. He felt Eldarion's pain though he was only holding his hand, Elrohir was touching him the entire time and he never so much as winced. Eldarion and Elboron are as close as any of the twins of Eärendil's line, a simply blood tie is all that is missing."

"Are they soul mates?" asked Aragorn. Glorfindel shook his head.

"While spirit brothers and soul mates are both bound by love, one develops while the other is decreed by the Valar before the individual is born."

"Will they always be bound in such a way?" asked Aragorn. He had read something about spirit brothers when he was a child but had never discovered his own. Kalya was closest thing to his heart and their connection was similar to Elrohir's to Elladan and Elrond's to Elros – they never felt each other's pain physically but knew instinctively that there was a problem. It generally led to the healthier twin becoming restless and everyone else around going crazy until the situation resolved itself.

"That decision is very much up to them. There may come a time when they don't wish to be bound and the link will dissolve. However, unless something drastic happens in their future, the likelihood is that the bond will strengthen," replied Erestor. "The best approach would probably be to teach each of them who to shield their emotions. That way only intentional feelings will be transferred to the other."

"Like Eldarion wanting to shield Elboron just now," conceded Aragorn. "I hope he makes it through this, I can't loose him as well."

"Don't worry. We found him in time. Celebrían suffered more than one wound and was tortured for days before the twins found her. Eldarion has a strong spirit, he _will_ pull through this," said Glorfindel. Aragorn nodded.

"Would you mind staying with them? I have to go tell Faramir, Éowyn and Arwen want it happening." Glorfindel and Erestor nodded and moved back into the healing wing to watch over the sleeping children.

Sighing and rubbing his palms across his face, Aragorn made his way along the corridor back to the families of the two young boys.


	17. Chapter seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Arwen looked up sharply when Aragorn entered the room. "How is he?" she demanded at once.

"Unconscious. Arwen, it was the same poison that injured your mother," said Aragorn, sitting down.

"No!" cried Arwen. "I will _not_ lose my son!"

"Meleth nîn, it is alright. Elrohir managed to remove most of the poison. We will have to wait until the morning before we can tell if there is any residue." _My love_

"How can you say that!" exclaimed Arwen. "You didn't see what happened to my mother! She was in so much pain that she had to leave for Valinor. Not even Ada, the best healer is Arda could save her and you sit there and tell me that my son, who is _mortal_, will be alright!"

"Yes," replied Aragorn. "Because unlike your mother, Eldarion only has one wound, he was not tortured, his wound was treated more rapidly than your mother's and Eldarion is a fighter. He will not let himself be beaten by an Orc."

"You said the same about Kalya!" exclaimed Arwen. "And look where she ended up! The Eternal Halls!" Aragorn inhaled sharply and stood.

"That was below the belt, Arwen!" he snapped. "What was I supposed to tell my six-year-old son? How was I supposed to explain that Kalya _gave up_ her life when all he had known was a warrior?"

"I am asking you not to give false hope!" replied Arwen.

"What do you want me to tell you?" exploded Aragorn. Faramir and Éowyn seemed to want to disappear into the walls. Never had they heard the royal couple have such a row. "That Eldarion is lying close to death only because a _fox_ took most of the poison before the arrow struck him?"

"What of Elboron?" asked Éowyn quickly before Arwen had a chance to respond.

"He is with Eldarion," Aragorn said, breathing deeply to prevent himself from lashing out at someone else. "You can go see them if you want but don't wake him up, he has been through about as much as Eldarion."

"What do you mean?" asked Faramir.

"I will not explain now. Go see your son. Glorfindel and Erestor are still with them. Arwen you go as well since you are unwilling to take my word on Eldarion's condition." Faramir flinched at the harsh edge in Aragorn's voice but Arwen paid little attention as she gathered up her skirt and hurried to the healing wing. Faramir and Éowyn followed after casting concerned glances back at Aragorn.

Unable to sleep, Aragorn turned and marched out of the room, heading for the site of his mother's memorial.

* * *

'Mellon nîn you have to learn that you are not living with your people at the moment,' said Lindir as Aragorn sat murmuring to himself, his head resting against the cool marble. _my friend_

'What do you mean?' whispered Aragorn.

'I mean half of Imladris heard your argument with Arwen.'

'Sorry.'

'It is understandable,' said Lindir, crouching in front of the Man. Aragorn looked so much like the youth who had just been told who he really was – lost and confused. 'You are concerned about your son who is very similarly injured to your sister and is suffering from the same poison as Celebrían. Tensions are high and you are not thinking properly. Neither is Arwen. You both said things that otherwise you would never have thought.'

'What have I done, Lindir?'

'Something stupid and irrational but under the circumstances completely understandable,' comforted Lindir. 'Come, your son needs you by his side, not out here feeling sorry for yourself.'

Despite himself, Aragorn chuckled; 'I can always count on you to be brutally honest.'

'I babble on enough in my profession without having to do it in real life as well,' replied Lindir. 'Besides, how did you want me to put it?'

'I'm sure you could have thought of some flowery way of putting it, giving the time' said Aragorn. 'Alright, I'm coming.'

* * *

Elboron had woken up the moment Arwen came, almost literally, crashing into the healing wing. Glorfindel and Erestor looked up startled. The two older Elves had been sitting, Erestor's head resting on Glorfindel's shoulder, simply watching the two children sleep, every so often checking to ensure that no sign of fever hinted on Eldarion's skin. So far, the raven-Prince was not succumbing to the wound in his stomach but only time would tell. As Arwen came into the healing wing, Elboron curled up tighter next to Eldarion, as though to protect him from something.

"Arwen this is the healing wing!" exclaimed Erestor, trying his best not to sound angry or startle Elboron. Eldarion was still unconscious and Glorfindel could probably have taken on the Balrog for second time at the foot of his bed and he wouldn't have so much as rolled over.

"How is he?" demanded Arwen, ignoring the admonishment from Erestor.

"Unconscious," replied Glorfindel. "You have however just woken Elboron." Éowyn immediately brushed passed Arwen and sat on the bed.

"Elboron?" she asked gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. Elboron murmured something and rolled his head to face Éowyn, though he did not renounce his position spooned against Eldarion.

"Mamma?" he whispered. Éowyn nodded a weak smile on her face.

"I'm here, little one. You're alright. You're safe here," she soothed.

"Eldarion?" he asked, rolling his head back to his friend.

"He's still unconscious," replied Glorfindel for the second time. "He is no longer in any pain. But how about you?"

"Side still hurts, but not as bad as when Elrohir was working on Eldarion," replied Elboron. Éowyn and Faramir both raised a eyebrow at Glorfindel's question but when Elboron rolled flat on his back, and held his hand out to Éowyn their questions went unasked.

"Mamma, I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked Éowyn, gently taking the hand she was being offered. It was a long time since she had been called 'Mamma' and it demonstrated how scared Elboron actually was.

"Of Eldarion dying," replied Elboron in a quiet voice.

"He won't die," reassured Faramir as he took the seat next to the bed. "Not while you hold out hope that he will survive."

"Elboron, would you let go of Eldarion?" asked Arwen. She had moved around the bed and was now sitting on the other side, her hands resting on Eldarion's sides. Elboron was about to shake his head but felt that it was unfair for Eldarion's own mother not to be able to hold her injured son close while his own parents had the opportunity. Upon his release, Arwen pulled Eldarion into a tight embrace, no being as mindful of his stomach as she could have been. Though deep in the realm of unconsciousness, Eldarion groaned in pain at the movement. In response, Elboron hissed.

"Glorfindel?" asked Faramir, totally confused.

"We will answer your questions once Eldarion and Elboron are both coherent enough to understand the answers," replied Glorfindel as Aragorn walked into the healing wing with Lindir at his side. "For the moment know that they have formed a bond that, if they wish, will last a lifetime."

As Arwen cradled her injured son to her chest, whispering words of comfort into his ear, Aragorn made to slip out into the corridor again but Lindir grabbed his elbow as subtly as possible and stayed him. Aragorn watched as Arwen rocked their son, biting his lip and swallowing the lump of emotion that was gathering in his throat.

'Sweetheart, please wake up,' begged Arwen as she sat rocking Eldarion back and forward, brushing hair out of his eyes. Elboron sat in Éowyn's arms and despite his best efforts not to, he had fallen asleep again.

'He's exhausted,' said Aragorn sitting down at the foot of the bed. 'And he is in a healing sleep.'

'I just want to know that he is alright,' whispered Arwen. Aragorn reached forward and pressed a hand to Eldarion's forehead, taking his hand in one of his own.

'He's still warm,' said Aragorn. 'And his spirit is fighting. He is not going to let a small wound beat him.' He tucked a stand of hair behind Eldarion's ear and his eyes began to widen as he felt the skin under his hand heat slightly, almost as if Eldarion was blushing.

'Glorfindel, would you feel his skin for me?' asked Aragorn. Glorfindel cocked his head to one side but nevertheless, lent forward and pressed the back of his hand to Eldarion's forehead. When his eyes met Aragorn's he nodded.

'Erestor would you go find Elladan. Tell him that there has been a change in Eldarion's condition. Glorfindel draw a bath of lukewarm water, Arwen help me get Eldarion's clothes off.'

"Aragorn what's happening?" asked Faramir as the Elves began to carry out their requested tasks.

"His temperature is rising. His body is succumbing to fever," replied Aragorn as he pulled off Eldarion's tunic.

"Shouldn't he be showing other symptoms? Discomfort? Restlessness?"

"His unconscious level is to deep. And it is best that he stays that way because Elboron will start to suffer the moment he comes round."

"Pardon?" asked Éowyn, glancing down at her son who was still sleeping peacefully in her arms.

'You should tell them, mellon nîn,' advised Glorfindel. 'It will make the next few days a lot easier if you didn't hide this.' _my friend_

"Eldarion and Elboron are spirit brothers," said Aragorn. "It means that whatever strong emotions one of them feels will be experienced by the other. When Eldarion comes round, Elboron will start to feel an echo of his pain."

Éowyn and Faramir sat dumbstruck. They stared at their King while said man busied himself with transferring his son from the bed to the lukewarm bath. At that moment, Erestor arrived back with Elladan.

'What's happened?' asked Elladan immediately.

'He has a fever,' replied Aragorn, not caring that this line of conversation was going over the heads of Faramir and Éowyn. Their knowledge of Eldarion's current condition was the last thing on Aragorn's mind at this point in time. Elladan went to his knees and pressed a hand to Eldarion's forehead.

'It's not dangerous to him yet but it will be easier to break now rather than later,' concluded Elladan. "Faramir, Éowyn, take Elboron back to his room. He may waken and it would probably be best if he didn't see this." Faramir and Éowyn, not fully comprehending the situation, nodded. They both knew that the minute Elboron woke up he would demand to see Eldarion but for the moment they did as the Lord of Imladris requested.

* * *

Eldarion's temperature continued to spike and true to Elladan's prediction, Elboron woke up. He was greatly distressed to find Eldarion gone from his side. He was, thankfully, saved from the discomfort of Eldarion's fever due to Eldarion's unconscious state.

"Where's Eldarion?" he whispered, finding himself nestled under a thick downy.

"He's still in the healing wing. He has a fever and Lord Elladan recommended that we bring you back to your room."

"You split us up? I can help him! I can take away some of his pain!"

"No you can't," said Glorfindel as he entered the Gondorian's room.

"I did before!" exclaimed Elboron, fighting his mother's hold to sit up.

"What you felt before was only an echo of what Eldarion was feeling. You did not take away his pain, you just shared it."

"If that is the case, what advantage does being spirit brothers give them?" asked Éowyn.

"In time they will be able to take away each other's pain but at the moment they can only feel echoes. It is only just going to light that the bond exists," said Elladan as he appeared. Elboron immediately turned to him.

"How is Eldarion?"

"Still feverish," said Elladan as he came to a stop at the end of Elboron's bed. "Elboron do you understand anything about what being a spirit brother entails?" Elboron shook his head, biting his lip as he did so.

"Do you know what a soul mate is?" asked Elladan. This time Elboron nodded. "Well, a spirit brother is a similar type of bond but unlike the soul mate bond which the children of Ivistular have no control over, the bond between you and Eldarion is something formed out of mutual love and respect…."

"We swore to be friends forever," said Elboron, fiddling with the corner of his pillow case. "Did that….is that why…."

"The oath you swore to each other may well have been the trigger but it is likely that it has been forming since the moment the pair of you became friends," replied Elladan.

"Can it save Eldarion?" asked Elboron, his thoughts once again returning to the Prince who's life was currently hanging in the balance. Sadly Elladan shook his head.

"It is too weak. The only thing you can do for him at the moment is hold on to the hope that he will pull through. Do not despair Elboron, he is at this very minute fighting to return. Trust to hope Elboron. For now, I suggest that you sleep."

Elboron grumbled about being kept apart from Eldarion but lay down in his bed all the same. Within minutes he was asleep once again, entering the dreamscape created by Lórien.


	18. Chapter eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Eldarion's fëa was hovering. The boy knew that his body wasn't dead as he could still feel the stimulations of his muscles and nerves, but at the same time he knew he was no longer _in_ his body. It was a strange sensation and it was not one that Eldarion found pleasant. In fact, as far as Eldarion could tell, he was no longer in Imladris. He was in the middle of a glade which was filled with multiple clumps of flowers. Cocking his head, he realised that this was the same glade he had visited when he had carried out his meditation in Lothlórien. _spirit_

"Why am I here?" he asked allowed, not really expecting an answer. As such when a voice did answer him he jolted in shock.

"_Because this is where you feel safe,"_ said the voice. Spinning around Eldarion caught sight of a mithril haired being, who was sitting crossed legged on the grass, running the cornflowers through their fingers.

"Man ce?" asked Eldarion, mistaking the being for an Elf, and thus slipping into Sindarin. _who are you?_

"_I am Lórien, God of Dreams,"_ smiled the being. Eldarion took a couple of steps backwards and placing a hand over his heart, bowed to the Vala.

"_Do not do that,"_ requested Lórien. _"If anyone should be bowing, it should be I who is bowing to you. This is after all your land."_

Eldarion shook his head. "It is just part of my imagination. And I should be bowing to you, you are a Valar."

"_All the more reason why this glade belongs to you,"_ smiled Lórien._ "And you don't like the different treatment you receive because you are Gondor's heir, am I not allowed the same feelings of dislike?"_

If Eldarion had the ability to blush then he would have been a beautiful shade of red at this point. "Forgive me my Lord, but why are you here?" he asked.

"_Because I am thought less intimidating,"_ smiled Lórien. _"And to help settle more than one restless spirit."_ Eldarion settled on looking politely confused as he sat down next to a patch of Periwinkles, the blue and white flowers intermingling.

"_Your fëa is linked to each spirit with which you share a blood tie,"_ said Lórien. _"Your prematurely failing strength is causing turmoil amongst those spirits who reside within the Eternal Halls. And you are upsetting the balance within the Ithilien heir and Lothlórien's March warden."_

"Haldir! Elboron!" gasped Eldarion. "I….what's happening to them?"

"_Haldir is coping for the moment. He sees so much of his former charge in you that he is clinging to the hope that you will fight. As for Elboron, your fëar are tied. Not in the way of soul mates, but as equally strong. You're failing is beginning to take its toll on him."_ spirits

"I don't mean to!" protested Eldarion.

"_I know you don't,"_ said Lórien. _"But that is what is happening. You have to fight Eldarion."_

"I can't," whispered Eldarion. Lórien moved to Eldarion's side and cupped his cheek, turning the boy's head to face him.

"_I know you hurt, but it will not last. You are strong, stronger than you may think. When you feel the pain, think about the joyous times in your life. Use your memories to help you through any difficult times you may face. They are kept for a reason."_

Eldarion blinked and nodded. Slowly both the glade and the smiled Lórien began to fade and Eldarion began to feel more grounded. Someone was holding him, hugging him tightly. He knew instantly who it was.

"Ada."

* * *

Aragorn was convinced he had been dreaming. He was sure that he had heard Eldarion say his name but there was no outward reaction from the child to show that he had regained consciousness. Reaching down he brushed hair from his son's eyes. The corners of Eldarion's lips curved upward at the action and Aragorn's breath caught in his throat and his hand stilled. 

"Eldarion?" he asked. In response Eldarion nuzzled the hand on his forehead and gently opened his eyes. Aragorn's eyes shimmered with tears but he choked back the sob which threatened to escape.

"Ada," Eldarion said, his voice little more than a whisper.

Aragorn pulled Eldarion into his arms, holding him so tightly that Eldarion was convinced that either he was going to pass out from lack of air, or the pain that was exploding in his abdomen. With as much strength as he could muster he pushed back against Aragorn's chest, trying to free himself. Thankfully Aragorn understood the subtle message and relaxed his embrace, removing one arm and allowing Eldarion the opportunity to move if he so desired. Eldarion _didn't_ desire to move but shifted into a more comfortable position against his father's chest, gripping some of the soft material of his sapphire-blue tunic in his fist.

"I'm sorry," whispered Eldarion, his eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

"No, ion nîn, there is nothing that you did wrong," murmured Aragorn, cradling Eldarion to his chest. Eldarion gave a faint smile and fell asleep again. Aragorn gave out a laugh which was mingled with a sob and leaning forward he buried his face in Eldarion's shoulder, thanking anyone who was listening for returning his son. _my son

* * *

_

In the morning, Aragorn was to be found wrapped protectively around Eldarion who was still gripped the tunic in his fist. Aragorn had not fallen asleep during the night, still scared that he was dreaming. He gazed at his son as Eldarion slept, a small smile still on his face. In his slumber, Eldarion snuggled closer to Aragorn's chest and somehow his nose gravitated towards the crook of Aragorn's neck. Aragorn laughed gently – no matter who his son slept beside or how they had been positioned when they fell asleep, Eldarion _always_ managed to wake with his nose cushioned in the crook of their neck.

"What's funny?" mumbled Eldarion who had awoken by the vibrations of Aragorn's chest.

"Your cub tendency," smiled Aragorn. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sleepy," said Eldarion. He moved in order to rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes but winced. "And sore."

"Roll over slowly and let me see your stomach," said Aragorn moving himself off the bed. Eldarion complied, still wincing slightly. Gently Aragorn rolled up Eldarion's tunic and examined the wound. The stitching was still intact but the surrounding tissue looked red and angry.

"How long have I been unconscious?" asked Eldarion, hissing slightly as Aragorn ran a finger around the wound. The skin was still swollen, indicating that fluid had settled around the wound but other than being an angry red, the skin was not discoloured so it was likely just to be water and blood plasma rather than poison.

"Four days. Your mother and Elboron have been in a terrible state," said Aragorn, gently applying a salve to Eldarion's wound.

"So has Haldir," murmured Eldarion. Aragorn looked up in surprise.

"And how would you know that?" he asked.

"Lord Lórien told me," said Eldarion as his tunic was lowered again. He gently used his right arm to push himself into a sitting position, though he didn't get very far before pulling the healing tissue again. "How's Elboron?"

"He will be a lot better now that you are awake. Other than the night you were injured, he has not been eating or sleeping very well. Last night, Elrohir had to give him a sleeping draft to allow him to rest."

"Can I see him?" asked Eldarion.

"He will be here after breakfast," said Aragorn. "Nana and Faerveren will be in within a few minutes."

"Faerveren!" exclaimed Eldarion. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about his sister. "Is she alright?"

"To begin with, she thought you were playing a new game that she was happy to join in with. After a few hours she was concerned that you wouldn't wake. We told her you had been hurt when out in the forest and that you had to sleep to get better."

"Did she accept it?" asked Eldarion.

"She hasn't tried to wake you since, but she has sat and held some very long conversations with you, though I honestly didn't understand a word she said." Eldarion giggled.

"I would have understood every word," he said with utter conviction, trying, and failing, to hide a yawn.

"I am sure you would have. Will you be alright on your own for a few minutes while I go and tell the staff that they are cooking for another person once again?"

Eldarion nodded sleepily, pulled the downy up to his chin and settled between it and his pillows feeling warm and comfortable. "I'm not going anywhere." After planting a kiss on Eldarion's crown, Aragorn left the healing wing, a broad smile on his face.

* * *

The people who met Aragorn within the proceeding minutes of him leaving the healing wing did not have to ask why he was so happy. The members of Elrond's household who still lingered in Imladris had waited with baited breath for any news of the young Edain. 

To say the previous three days had been tense would be economically with the truth. Aragorn and Arwen had been running on short fuses, causing them to grow irritable quicker than anyone could remember either of them doing. The twins had been distracted, so much so that Erestor and his assistant, Melpomaen, had forcefully taken over temporary charge of the administrative affairs of Imladris. Glorfindel had disappeared the day after Eldarion was injured, taking with him his bow, arrows, sword and dagger – he was away hunting Orc. The Sentinel was more than a little annoyed that the foul creatures had re-entered the Valley after over a year's absence. He was still away from the House. Elboron had made himself an extra patient by refusing to eat or sleep without being forced. He had sat for hours by Eldarion's feverish body, holding his hand tightly and trying his hardest to wake the younger Prince. Had Glorfindel still been around, he would have been able to instruct him as to how the link that was forming would work, seeing as he himself had had a similar link when he lived in Gondolin. Everyone else only knew the theory behind such a bond which was of little use to the ailing children. Faerveren, the Valar bless her, had been a shining light for the rest of them. Her innocent way of looking after her brother and friend (she sat and talked complete nonsense to Eldarion for hours) brought a gentle, yet pained, smile to the face of those who saw. She never doubted that Eldarion would wake up, stating to a bemused Erestor and twins that Lórien was telling a long tale and that Eldarion would wake up when it finished.

Now to see Aragorn almost _skip_ down the corridor wearing a grin that could have lit to darkest room as the sun, the baited breath they had all been holding was released and varying servants and members of the House hurried to tell their friends the joyous news.

"Arwen!" called Aragorn, not caring that it wasn't the done thing to run or shout in Elrond's house. He nearly ran into said Lady, who had been walking along the corridor with Faerveren.

"Estel what is it?" she asked, seeing the impossibly wide grin on her husband's face.

"He's awake! Eldarion's back!"


	19. Chapter nineteen

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Eldarion quickly found himself buried in a hug from his mother when she came dashing into the healing wing, having left Faerveren with Aragorn.

"Nana!" exclaimed Eldarion as breathing began to become an issue once again. Moving his arm he pushed at his mother's shoulder in order to move out of the embrace. Arwen relaxed her arms but did not allow Eldarion complete release.

"You are alive. You came back," whispered Arwen, pressing a gentle kiss to Eldarion's forehead which was now thankfully back to its correct temperature. "I were so worried. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm alright," said Eldarion, gently pushing away so that he could breath his own air.

"What in the name of the Valar did you think you were doing?" Arwen suddenly exclaimed, taking Eldarion by surprise. "What possessed you to wander into the forest alone? At night! You could have been killed! You almost were!"

Eldarion shrank back into his pillows as his mother shouted, watching her with a nervous eye. Arwen never shouted at him. In fact, hardly anyone shouted at the royal children, Elboron included. True, if they had been particularly disobedient then they would receive a dressing down, but usually a strict and censorious tone of voice was enough to make them realise that they had done wrong. Physical punishment was never used.

"Did you even think? No of course you didn't because if you had we would be on our way back to Gondor rather than sitting here waiting for you to recover! Have you any idea what the consequence of your actions! You were not the only one affected!"

"Arwen that is enough!" barked a voice from the doorway. Elrohir stood there with his arms folded looking almost as stern as their father did when reprimanding an offender. "He has been through enough these past few days and is not yet healed."

"Don't you tell me how to discipline my son!" snapped Arwen, turning to face the younger twin.

"I'm not. But I am tell you that he is not healed enough to receive the lecture you are giving him, especially at the volume you are delivering it. As his healer, I am ordering you to either control your temper when you are here or to leave. Take your pick," replied Elrohir, taking a few steps towards the bed. With a swish of material Arwen was gone from the healing wing.

"How are you this morning?" asked Elrohir as he settled on the bed.

"Will she come back?" replied Eldarion, ignoring Elrohir's question about his health for the time being.

"She will once she has calmed down. You parents' have been at their wits end since you fell ill four days ago. You gave us all quite a scare," replied Elrohir. "Now then, answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," replied Eldarion truthfully, failing to hide the flinch when Elrohir's hands pressed around his wound. "Ada was scared as well but he didn't shout at me!"

"The nerves and tissue will feel tender for a few days yet, and you will have to stay in Imladris until the stitches come out next week," said Elrohir. "Your father is not one to raise his voice to someone. He will give you a lecture no doubt, but he will not shout at you."

"Do I have to stay here all the time?" asked Eldarion, with such a hopeful look in his eye that Elrohir laughed.

"You are exactly like your father!" he chuckled, sweeping away the errand strand of hair that insisted on falling on to Eldarion's forehead. "No you don't have to stay here all that time but I want you to stay here until lunchtime so that your body gets used to the idea of being awake again."

"Alright," agreed Eldarion. His stomach growled, announcing that it had not been filled in four days. Eldarion turned red and tried to hide amongst his covers while Elrohir laughed again.

"It looks, or rather _sounds_, as though I am just in time," said Aragorn as he reappeared with a tray in one hand and Faerveren in the other. Eldarion's eyes widened at the sight of the food.

"As I said, exactly like your father," said Elrohir helping Eldarion to sit up without tearing at his stitching. Aragorn was to elated to realise that Elrohir had flung a teasing insult in his direction and placing the tray on the bedside table, hoisted Faerveren on to the bed where she crawled up next to Eldarion and hugged him tightly.

"Hey. Did you miss me?" smiled Eldarion, hugging the girl with one arm. Faerveren nodded.

"You better now?" she asked, turning her grey eyes up to met Eldarion's silver-blue ones.

"Nearly," replied Eldarion, glaring at Aragorn who laughed when his stomach gurgled again.

"Here," smiled the Man. "The cook milked down some porridge for you. Eat it _slowly_, remember you haven't eaten for four days."

And that was precisely the reason why Eldarion _didn't_ eat the porridge slowly. Faerveren giggled when Eldarion held out his spoon to her with milky remnants that his temporarily satisfied stomach was refusing to accept. Grinning, Faerveren smacked her lips once Eldarion removed the utensil from her mouth.

"Glorfindel has been teaching you mischief again hasn't he?" asked Eldarion, knowing very well that the Imladris Sentinel was particularly taken with the Princess and never passed up the chance to create a little mischief with all the Imladrian youngsters. Surprisingly Faerveren shook her head.

"Lindir," she said, settling back at Eldarion's side.

"Ah," smiled Eldarion. Suddenly both Faerveren and his breakfast bowl was quickly snatched away as a tawny whirlwind, more commonly known as Elboron, came sprinting into the room and literally leapt on top of Eldarion.

"You're awake!" cheered Elboron as the pair toppled backwards on the bed. Pillows went shooting out from beneath Eldarion as the weight of the two boys landed on them. Ignoring the flash of pain which emitted from his still tender stomach, Eldarion wrapped his arms tightly around Elboron's neck and laughed.

"Yes Elboron. How are _you_ feeling?" asked Eldarion remembering the pain that Elboron had suffered when Elrohir was treating his wound the first night. Elboron scrambled up into a seating position and pulled Eldarion with him. Both boys hissed and then Elboron grinned much to Eldarion's confusion.

"I am fine, but I can tell you this bond is going to take some getting used to," said Elboron. Eldarion raised an eyebrow.

"When Glorfindel returns, I will ask him to help you control it," interjected Elrohir as he placed the pillows back on the bed.

"Bond?" asked Eldarion.

"You two have managed to spark a spirit-brother bond between each other. It will strengthen in time and eventually you will need to block out the sensations from the other."

"And Glorfindel will be able to help us?" asked Eldarion as Elboron settled behind him.

"Of course. He had a similar bond with Ecthelion when he lived in Gondolin," smiled Elrohir.

"Ecthelion of the Fountain?" Eldarion said, his eyes widening. Elrohir nodded. "Does that mean…"

"That I'm of the Golden Flower?" asked Glorfindel as he rested on the doorframe, still dressed in his uniform, his weapons attached to his back and his arms folded across his chest. "Yes I am. And I would gladly give whatever help you need."

"Stop staring," whispered Elrohir. "He still same Glorfindel who has been determined to give Erestor grey hairs for the past two millennia."

"So our little cub has returned," said Glorfindel as he sat on the bed. "And speaking of which, I was met by four _very_ enthusiastic fox cubs on my return. One in particular."

"Are they alright?" asked Eldarion, still guilty over the death of the three foxes.

"They did not seem to harmed. You must have made quite an impression with them. We don't often see them at night, let alone during the day," said Glorfindel, causing Eldarion to grin with pride.

"You met foxes!" exclaimed Elboron, turning Eldarion to face him. "We have them in Ithilien and I've never _seen_ one! You met four cubs?"

"Four cubs, a vixen and seven other adults," replied Eldarion still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Elboron pouted. "Glorfindel, what happened to the fallen dogs?"

"I don't know," replied Glorfindel. "Most likely they would have become food for other carnivorous animals that live in the forest. Such is the way of nature." Eldarion nodded and then held his arms out for Faerveren again who was settled carefully in his lap, while he rested back on Elboron's shoulder.

"I think we will leave the three of you alone," said Aragorn as he stood. He kissed the top of Faerveren's head and tousled both boys hair. "And no tumbling around, Eldarion. Those stitches have to stay or you will not heal properly."

"Yes Ada," said Eldarion.

"Alright, I will see you just before the midday meal," said Elrohir. "And with any luck you should be up and about by the end of the day." The two boys smiled widely and Faerveren clapped her hands.

"You missed my story," stated Faerveren, snuggling up to her brother the same way she did every Wednesday night before she went to sleep while Eldarion would tell her stories about a warrior Princess.

"Which one was I telling?" asked Eldarion.

"Kalya was going to a big party," smiled Elboron. He knew some of the stories Eldarion told his sister, having listened to the younger boy speak them. It was his way of making sure Faerveren knew of her aunt, even if she had never met her.

"Ah yes. Kalya looked out of the carriage as she arrived at the steps of the Palace. She had wanted to ride with the guards on Hasufel but the King had but his foot down and insisted that she ride in the carriage. The Palace was huge. Not as big as the Citadel but nothing is as big as the Citadel of Minas Tirith. At the top of the steps stood four men – the Prince of the land and his sons. The King followed her out of the carriage with his Queen and together the three walked up the steps. The King was wearing a rich blue tunic and black leggings that were the colour of the night sky. His wife wore a beautiful plum purple dress, which had a red under layer that showed through cuts in the skirt and sleeves. While the King's head was bare, the Queen's was adorned by a delicate mithril circlet which shone brightly as Ithil's light hit it. But Kalya was the most beautiful of the three. She wore a deep green tunic, the sleeve tied at her elbows and leggings the colour of pitch. Sliver leaves traced up the sleeves and twisted around the collar. Her hair was pulled back in seven intricate braids and twists…."

* * *

"Did you speak to Eldarion?" asked Aragorn, upon finding his wife sitting in her mother's garden.

"Aye," replied Arwen, not looking up from the daisy chain she was making. The childish activity instantly had Aragorn on alert and he sat beside her.

"What happened? Why were you not there when I arrived with Faerveren, he really wanted to speak to you."

"I shouted at him," replied Arwen. The chain of flowers fell from her hands and she turned blurry-eyed to her husband. "For the first time in his life, I shouted at my little boy and he looked terrified. My little cub, I scared him."

"Hush," comforted Aragorn, taking Arwen into his arms. "You were scared yourself. The night he was injured, you shouted at _me_ because you were scared of losing him. You have never faced such a situation before and reacted badly because of it. Come, we will go speak to him together."

"I should wait till he is healed," said Arwen.

"With his family around him, he will heal faster. And he will forgive you, he loves you," persuaded Aragorn releasing Arwen and getting to his feet. Taking her hand, Aragorn pulled Arwen to her feet and without releasing his hold on the appendage, led the way back to the healing wing.

* * *

The sight that greeted Arwen and Aragorn when they reached the healing wing was one that they would never forget. At some point, the three of them had moved on to their sides and now Faerveren was curled up against Eldarion's chest, eyes closed in sleep. Eldarion in turn was resting against Elboron, his head resting on the top of Faerveren's head. Elboron had a arm wrapped around both raven children and his head rested on Eldarion's shoulder. Both boys were also asleep, though Eldarion's eyes were glazed rather than closed, as he occasionally slipped into an Elven reverie rather than sleep.

"I would suggest not waking them," said Aragorn. "The fact that their brother is alive and healing will allow them the peaceful rest that neither of them have received in the past few nights."

"I want to be there when they wake," said Arwen, detaching herself from her husband and moving towards the chair beside Eldarion's bed.

* * *

It wasn't until Elrohir and Elladan arrived just before the midday meal that the children awoke. The twins were also taken aback by the scene that greeted them.

"It is almost a shame to wake them," smiled Elladan as he reached out and extracted Faerveren from Eldarion's grasp. The move caused a chain reaction between the three and slowly Faerveren, Eldarion and Elboron all woke.

"Abaur vaer, pin dithin," said Elrohir with a smile that matched his twin's. "Did you sleep well?" _good afternoon, little ones_ Rubbing the sleep from their eyes, Eldarion and Elboron nodded.

"Now that is scary," laughed Aragorn. Again simultaneously the two boys turned to look at the King.

"What is?" they asked in unison. Elladan and Elrohir laughed at the shocked look on Aragorn's face.

"Come now, Estel….

"….You grew up with me and 'Rohir doing the same thing…."

"….there is no need to be so amazed…."

"….and it is not surprising considering…."

"…. how close the boys are."

"So long as they don't start finishing each other's sentences I think we'll be alright," replied Aragorn. "We digress, Eldarion, ready to see if your legs remember how to walk?"

Eldarion nodded eagerly and shoved the covers away. Elboron rolled away from him and on to the floor while Eldarion slid across the sheets towards his parents.

Standing up slowly, he rested one hand on his stomach and the other on the bed as the blood seemed to suddenly drain from his head making him feeling slightly dizzy. After about thirty seconds, the sensation faded and he moved around the room, under the watchful eye of Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn.

"Definitely on the mend," said Aragorn. "Do you think you can walk from here to the Main Hall?"

Eldarion answered his question by wrapping an arm around Elboron's shoulder and leaving the room as fast as was possible, a slight limp on his left side, Faerveren fidgeting to follow.

"He definitely takes after you," smiled Elrohir as the adults followed the boys down the corridor. Aragorn beamed with pride at the comparison causing the three Elves to laugh.


	20. Chapter twenty

CHAPTER TWENTY

The Gondorians stayed in Imladris for the next week whilst waiting for Eldarion to have his stitches removed. During that time, Glorfindel had decided to live up to the promise he had made and began to the teach Eldarion and Elboron how to control their bond. So far it only betrayed itself when Eldarion had been hurt and Glorfindel had the distinct impression that neither of their families would be at all impressed to find that Glorfindel had purposely hurt either boy in order to see if the mental barriers were effective.

"The only thing I can suggest, that I would get away with, is for you work on developing a barrier within your mind, surrounded mainly around your emotions. Concentrate on suppressing them."

Glorfindel might as well have asked the boys to fly! Growing up, they had been taught that there was no harm in showing emotion and that they were signs of strength. The wrong emotion demonstrated at the wrong time could get them into trouble but most of the time they were accepted and encouraged. As a result Glorfindel resorted to a different technique.

"Do you remember, and please say that you do, the meditation techniques that Rúmil taught you?"

"Which one?" asked Eldarion as he sat cross-legged in the middle of a patch of daisies.

"Where he taught you how control your tempers," replied Glorfindel. Eldarion and Elboron frowned deeply. Neither of them had appreciated that lesson and it was not one that Rúmil had repeated often. Haldir, thankfully had not be present at those particular sessions otherwise things might have turned a little ugly.

With the main source of their aggression coming from hearing insults about Kalya, Rúmil had (with prior permission from Celeborn, Haldir and Aragorn) spent an afternoon bombarding the two with derogatory comments about the Princess. Tathar had found it amusing to watch the pair attempt not to strangle Rúmil and had managed to land himself in more hot water with his father and a few impressive bruises from when Eldarion and Elboron had taken out their rising frustration on him. It had taken Eldarion and Elboron until the last afternoon before they were due to leave to stop reacting to what Rúmil was saying, reminding themselves of the Kalya _they_ had known.

"How will that help?" asked Elboron.

"How did you stop yourselves from reacting to the words thrown in your direction?" asked Glorfindel.

"By concentrating on something else," said Eldarion. He had his arms folded across his chest in a gesture that Glorfindel recognised as great displeasure. Eldarion it appeared had not been at all impressed with the tactic Rúmil had employed, nor the retrieval of the memory of the sessions.

"Precisely. This is going to sound rather odd, and seemingly impossible, but in order to shield your emotions, particularly pain and anger from one another, you must learn to concentrate on something else. If not, then the other will feel echoes of the emotion, the strength of which depending upon how close you are."

* * *

The real test for their newly taught skill was when Eldarion was due to have his stitches removed. It was unlikely that the procedure would cause Eldarion any pain, but to have the thread pulled from his skin which had sealed around it would definitely be uncomfortable. Eldarion lay on the bed in the healing wing with Elboron sitting beside him and Elrohir on his knees, a small knife in his hand.

"Let's see if you can go home soon," said Elrohir as he gently slid the knife under the first stitch and snapped the thread.

The actual snapping of the stitches caused little discomfort due to the natural elasticity of the skin of the stomach but when Elrohir used a pair of tweezers to pull the thread out of the sealed skin, Eldarion flinched and tried to move away. He closed his eyes and found himself back in the glade where he had met Lórien, though this time, he knew for sure that he was not unconscious. As the Vala had stated, he felt safe within the glade and almost immediately the feeling of discomfort subsided.

"Are you still with us, pen dithen?" asked Elrohir and Eldarion could hear the amusement in his voice. _little one_

"Yes," replied Eldarion though he refused to open his eyes.

"I do believe our trial was a success," said Elrohir as Elboron flopped down on the bed beside Eldarion. Eldarion's eyes shot open.

"It was?" He rolled over to face Elboron. "You didn't feel anything?"

"Not a thing once you closed your eyes," said Elboron. "Where were you? You were wearing that smile you have when you are daydreaming."

"I do _not_ daydream. Girls daydream, I don't!" protested Eldarion. Elrohir chuckled as he threw the scraps of thread into the waste and returned the knife and tweezers to his kit.

"But where were you?" asked Elboron.

"My glade," was the only explanation Eldarion offered, curling up on his recently treated side only to flinch and quickly roll back on to his back.

"That side will still be tender for a few more days but it is just minor bruising. Avoid sleeping that way for a few days and it will heal. As of now, you are free to run rampage around Imladris, just do not destroy the place," said Elrohir. Eldarion and Elboron cheered and tore out of the room, all ready laughing and calling after each other.

* * *

By midmorning, Eldarion and Elboron had managed to convince Elladan and Glorfindel to take them back to the glade of the flowers, where Eldarion had encountered the foxes. Elboron was still a little green at the thought of Eldarion have met _twelve_ of the creatures when he had yet to see one when they were native to his home forest. Realising that it could take a while for the animals to appear, especially since Elboron was exuding enthusiasm until it was almost tangible, the Elves had insisted on a detour to the Kitchens to gather food.

"Are you not going to tell Elrohir, Estel or Erestor that we are going?" asked Glorfindel.

"Do you think me total incapable?" retorted Elladan with a smile as he swung onto Rochvul's back and took Eldarion in front of him. "Erestor practically begged me to find something for them to do. I ran into Estel when I went to find them."

"Oh? Have you two been making a racket outside his office?" asked Glorfindel, setting Elboron on Asfaloth before climbing up himself.

"Uncle Elrohir said that we could run rampage around Imladris…." began Eldarion.

"….but we weren't to destroy the place…." continued Elboron.

"This Valley has seen off the forces of darkness since the days of the Last Alliance," said Glorfindel. "It will take more than two children to destroy it."

"You would be surprised," smiled Éowyn as she appeared in the stable with Faramir. The White Lady of Rohan had gone through a startling change during her time with the Elves. She was still shy around those that she did not know, but she was comfortable enough with Glorfindel, the twins, Lindir and a few other members of the household to tease them when she felt the urge. Faramir had managed to settle down, it having been pointed out to him that his over enthusiastic approach to the Elves was bordering on annoyance to many of the older Elves who still dwelt in the Valley.

"They can not be as bad as the twins," replied Glorfindel.

"Which set?" asked Faramir. The assembled company laughed at the indignant look that settled on Elladan's features.

"True. I am afraid Kalya and Estel were greatly influenced in the time they spent here," agreed Glorfindel. Elboron fidgeted in front of Glorfindel which was causing Asfaloth to paw at the ground.

"I think we had best be off," commented Elladan. "We shall have them back for dinner." The darker Elf turned Rochvul and cantered out of the Gateway, heading for the glade, a spluttering Glorfindel cantering behind.

* * *

It was almost as if the forest sensed Eldarion's return. Once they were on the path leading to the glade a blackbird began to sing and other animals began to sneak out from the trees and undergrowth.

"What did you do to them?" asked Elladan, in a whisper as a squirrel scrambled along a branch above their heads.

"I didn't," replied Eldarion as confused by the reaction to their presence as Elladan and Glorfindel. Elboron however was twisting his neck in ever direction and position possible. Asfaloth tossed his head in frustration at the continual shift in balance and Glorfindel rested a hand on Elboron's shoulder to stay the boy.

"Asfaloth will throw you off if you don't sit still," he warned. Elboron hastily took hold of one of Asfaloth's reigns and lent against Glorfindel's chest.

"This is it," said Eldarion suddenly and Elladan reigned Rochvul to a halt. Eldarion scrambled off the horse and moved over to the Oak. Elboron had been taken off Asfaloth and he joined his friend.

"Sit down," whispered Eldarion, tugging at Elboron's hand and together they shaped around the base of the tree.

A sharp, high-pitched bark sounded through the trees in front of them, followed by a flash of copper. A louder bark was heard and a larger flash of copper seen. Suddenly a small creature shot out from the undergrowth and flew at Eldarion. Elboron squeaked as the creature pounced on his friend. He didn't move but stared transfixed as the cub licked Eldarion's wrist and scrambled up his chest to lick his neck. The loud bark sounded again, this time sounding annoyed. The cub stilled its movements and curled on the forest floor beside Eldarion as the vixen appeared from the undergrowth. Glorfindel and Elladan were sitting stock-still watching as Eldarion interacted with the animals, Elladan's jaw hanging loose while Glorfindel smiled gently. At the sound of a growl, the cub stood up and traipsed over to his mother, his tail hanging low and his head bowed. He offered a yip in explanation but it appeared that the vixen was not impressed as she gave the cub a sharp butt with her head. Eldarion and Elboron sat perfectly still watching the chastisement. It didn't seem to severe because a couple of minutes later, the cub was nudged back in Eldarion direction, to be followed by another, whilst the vixen and the other two cubs settled down to watch.

* * *

It was an emotionally departure two mornings later. Glorfindel and (though he would not admit it to anyone) Erestor had enjoyed having Aragorn and Arwen back in Imladris again. The presence of Eldarion, Elboron and Faerveren had made it impossible for even the most stoic of the Elves not to smile at their innocence which had long been missed in the Valley. In turn, none of the company were particularly keen on returning to the hustle-and-bustle of Gondor where free-spiritedness and impropriety was put aside for duty more than was healthy.

"Do not wait three years before we see you again, gwador nîn," said Elladan as he hugged Aragorn. _my bother_

"I'll try not to," replied Aragorn with a small smile. "Maybe you should come an celebrate Yuletide with us next year."

"That sounds like a very good idea," said Elrohir as he appeared beside Elladan.

"Then it is agreed," said Aragorn and hugged Elrohir before mounting Brego. After giving the farewell salutation of the Elves he turned Brego and led his company out of the courtyard and along the path leading up and out of the Imladris.

"I Anor sílatha na râd gîn, pin dithin" said Glorfindel, a gently breeze capturing his words and sending them after the party. The three Elves beside him nodded in agreement before departing back to the house as the Edain train disappeared over the ridge of the Valley. _May the Sun shine upon you path, little ones_


	21. Chapter twenty one

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

The years past and life continued at a relatively slow pace in Gondor. The February of 13, saw the Telcontar House welcomed another daughter with fair skin, raven-hair and grey-eyes. She was named Imlosiel, which meant 'maiden within the snow'. The name came from the unusually cold-snap that Gondor experienced when she was born. Thankfully Faerveren did not begin to suffer from 'middle-child syndrome' due to the fact Eldarion spent every free minute he had with her, and she was also occupied with her own lessons.

The bond between Eldarion and Elboron also matured gradually until it resulted in an unforeseen side-effect which led to the pair having to take regular sessions in meditation so that the walls they were trying to build would strengthen. When he turned fifteen, Elboron dutifully became an esquire to one of the Lords of the Gondorian Court. Due to some _incredibly_ bad planning, Elboron had been assigned to the same Lord as Halhigil. Halhigil was of course superior to Elboron owing to the fact he had two years experience under his belt. Halhigil therefore found great amusement in telling Elboron what to do. He also found it highly amusing to riel Elboron up with comments about Eldarion, his own family, Aragorn and the rest of the Gondorian royals. After four months Elboron had eventually snapped and had ended up in a fist fight with Halhigil.

Elboron had been concentrating on inflicting as much damage as possible to Halhigil, that his barriers had fallen. Eldarion, despite being fifty-miles away, had 'fazed out' of his lessons as he fought to maintain his own. This had greatly displeased his tutor so when he had began to lecture Eldarion on the standards he expected in his classroom, Eldarion had lost his temper. He slammed shut his heavy book and stormed out of the classroom until he reached the training fields, whereupon he began to attack a punch bag, used in the instruction of hand-to-hand combat, with such force that he actually split the skin on his knuckles and left definite indentations in the leather. In punishment for storming out of his lessons, Eldarion had been forced to work in the library for a week. The library in Minas Tirith being nearly twice the size of the one in Imladris, Eldarion was exhausted by the end of the week.

Aragorn and Arwen had been completely confused as to Eldarion's sudden outburst but when news reached them that Halhigil and Elboron had been in a fight on the same day, things began to fall into place in rather quick succession.

"Do you think Eldarion felt Elboron's temper and acted it out?" asked Arwen.

"It is the only thing that makes any sense," replied Aragorn. "That must mean their barriers fell."

"Maybe we should ask Eldarion," suggested Arwen.

And that is exactly what had happened. Eldarion, through a bout of convulsive sneezing (the books he had been shifting that day had not been touched since Denethor was Steward and were covered in at least an inch of dust), recounted the day in question. Aragorn smiled with relief having solved the mystery that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past week.

"I don't understand Ada," said Eldarion. "Elboron is in Belfalas. I shouldn't be able to feel him should I?"

"It is obvious that in the past four years, your bond has matured in more than one way. I will write to Lord _Gílorn_ and appraise him of the situation," replied Aragorn. Eldarion's eyes widened.

"But Ada, you have told me and Elboron since the bond developed that we were to keep it a secret!" he protested.

"I know. I will not tell Lord _Gílorn_ the complete details but I with ask that he allow Elboron to have some time on his own each night so that he can clear his head," said Aragorn. "You are going to do the same, that way you can hopefully strengthen the walls between your minds so that we don't have a repeat of this incident."

* * *

**_Gondor, September, FA15_**

"I am so glad to be back," said Elboron as he flopped ungracefully on to Eldarion's bed, completely ignoring the fact that it would be polite to bathe first. The younger Prince giggled and crawled down from his pillows to lay beside Elboron.

"You stink," he commented, depositing a kiss on Elboron's forehead. "But I'm glad that you are back as well, but it's not going to be for long," said Eldarion as he settled himself.

"I love you too," laughed Elboron. "And I know that I will be leaving again soon after your Birth Day."

"That is not what I meant," said Eldarion. "We are leaving Minas Tirith."

"What!" exclaimed Elboron sitting bolt upright to stare at Eldarion. "When? Why?"

"Ada has decided that it is time that he saw how things where doing in Arnor. We leave the day after your Birth Day."

"How long will you be away?" asked Elboron, standing up and moving over to the window where the Sun was beginning its descent behind the mountains.

"I don't know," said Eldarion. "I don't think Ada's planned that far in advance."

"I….I need to think about this," said Elboron.

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner." Elboron gave a none committal shrug and Eldarion let himself out of the room. Before closing the door he turned back. "I really am glad that you are back, Elboron."

* * *

"Eldarion?" asked Arwen as she found her son wandering listlessly around the gardens. Eldarion's slight turn of the head in her direction was the only indication that he knew of his mother's appearance. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I told him," said Eldarion, slumping down on to a bench. "I don't understand why I have to go as well!"

"You are only thirteen Eldarion. You cannot stay here on your own," reasoned Arwen. Eldarion's eyes darkened.

"So I have to abandon _everything_ I know simply because Ada wants to return to the north!" he yelled, causing a handful of birds to vacate a nearby tree.

"Do not raise your voice to me," warned Arwen. "Eldarion, I know this is hard for you but you have to understand that being a Prince you have to make sacrifices for the needs of your people."

"I never asked for this life," replied Eldarion. "What I want is to stay in my home. _These_ are my people. Minas Tirith is where I belong!"

"As is Annuminas," replied Arwen. Eldarion glared at her before storming off. "Where are you going?"

"To visit Lady Alphwen," replied Eldarion marching away.

* * *

Dinner was a rather more subdued affair than anyone had anticipated with Eldarion and Elboron back under the same roof. The pair weren't even sitting side by side, Eldarion preferring to sit between Faerveren and Imlosiel while Elboron was sandwiched between Faramir and Lord Arodon.

"What has happened between you two?" asked Aragorn, rather concerned about the latest development between the pair.

"I told him that we would be leaving Minas Tirith, indefinitely, the day after he turns sixteen," replied Eldarion, pushing his food around his plate rather than actually eating anything.

"Ah," was the only answer Aragorn could come up with.

A similar line of conversation was being traced at the other end of the table where an equally listless Elboron was mashing his potatoes and carrots into an unrecognisable pulp.

"You are not helping him or yourself by refusing to even acknowledge his presence," said Faramir, staying his son's hand as the fork began to scrape the surface of his plate.

"He is leaving me!" hissed Elboron turning fiery eye on his father.

"He doesn't have a choice, Elboron. He is only thirteen and the law demands that he be cared for by an adult," replied Faramir.

"Then why don't you offer to take care of him?" asked Elboron.

"He is not my son," replied Faramir. "And as enticing as the idea sounds, it would be unfair on his own family if such was to occur."

A sudden commotion at the other end of the table stopped any response that Elboron was going to issue. Eldarion had dropped his cutlery and stood abruptly from the table. Inclining his head to the gathered company he all but sprinted from the Hall. Elboron stared after his friend's retreating back and stood also.

"My Lord, may I be excused?" he asked, looking directly at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and Elboron followed Eldarion at an equally speedy pace.

* * *

"Eldarion wait!" yelled Elboron. Eldarion had broken into a sprint as soon as he had cleared the steps to the Citadel and was running towards the gardens. He gave no indication that he had heard Elboron's shout, forcing the older Prince to follow at the same rapid pace.

"Eldarion!" yelled Elboron again, thankful that his training had at least increased his fitness.

Eldarion scrambled up the young birch tree which took pride of place in the garden. Reaching a suitable limb of the tree, Eldarion rested against the trunk, wrapping his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms. He simply did not understand what he had done to cause Elboron to withdraw his friendship. So lost in his own thoughts as he tried valiantly to recall _exactly_ what happened since Elboron had returned that afternoon, that he failed to notice Elboron had clambered up beside him until he felt a hand on the side of his head.

"What?" snarled Eldarion, glaring at Elboron

"Why did you run?" asked Elboron, as he positioned himself in a more stable position on the limb.

"Because I was beginning to feel oppressed," said Eldarion. "I have been counting the days until your return but to then have you ignore…."

"I'm here now Eldarion. What I said earlier was that I needed some time to think. I had just come back from Belfalas delighted that I would be spending a month back in your company only to find that you are leaving in a week's time. How exactly did you expect me to react?"

"A simple 'I will miss you' would have sufficed," replied Eldarion. "You got up and looked out the window rather than at me Elboron. To me that means a dismissal!"

"Ai!" offered Elboron with a gently smile.

"Yes Ai!" said Eldarion. "We have a week left together. Please let's not fight any more."

"I whole heartedly agree with that notion," replied Elboron and opened his arms to his younger companion. Eldarion immediately pulled Elboron to him and balanced their weight on the limb, resting against the trunk.

* * *

The following week the Citadel was in chaos as Aragorn set the Council up to run in his absence, passing a majority of his powers to Faramir. At the same time Arwen and Éowyn were trying to arrange some form of celebration for Elboron's sixteenth Birth Day. The day before the celebration saw the arrival of varying guests to Minas Tirith including Glorfindel and the twins along with Haldir and Rúmil. Prince Imrahil arrived from Dol Amroth with his sons Erchirion and Amrothos. Éomer and his family arrived from Rohan whereupon Elfwine was immediately roped into helping by Eldarion and Elboron. Legolas arrived from Ithilien but unfortunately, Gimli and the hobbits had sent their apologies. Rosie was expecting her _ninth_ child whilst Merry and Pippin were busy organising things to greet Aragorn when he arrived in Annuminas. Gimli had become involved in some building project in the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

"Perhaps you can explain how we celebrate your Birth Day without you being at the celebration," said Elfwine as he leant in the doorway of his cousin's room. Elboron chuckled as he slid a knife into his boot, a habit he had picked up while in Belfalas.

"Quite easily. You go down to the Hall, sit at the table, eat and drink until you are fit to burst and then dance until you swear your feet are about to drop off or you collapse, which ever occurs first," replied Elboron.

"You sound like you have had a lot of practice," said Elfwine as Elboron walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Not as such. Lord _Gílorn_ wouldn't allow me to partake in celebrations is such a manner but plenty of his men did. Every day seemed to be a celebration of something or other," said Elboron as he slung an arm around Elfwine's shoulders.

"That is just your Gondorian soldiers of you," smiled Elfwine, earning him a sharp tap on the head.

"And I supposed the Rohirrim are graceful. That I find hard to believe considering Uncle Éomer supplies the ale which is used to toast everything from the sunrise to some old dear's ninetieth Birth Day." This comment earned Elboron a dig in his ribs from Elfwine.

"Hey, no injuring the guest of honour!" griped Elboron, batting Elfwine's hand away.

"You are not the guest of honour until you enter the Main Hall," replied Elfwine.


	22. Chapter twenty two

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"Presenting Lord's Elboron and Elfwine," announced the herald as Elfwine and Elboron descended the steps to loud applause and several whistles and cheers from the warriors who were of a similar age to Elboron.

"You seem popular," chuckled Elfwine.

"Why thank you, min freond" said Elboron giving a mock bow to his cousin before he was set upon by Faerveren. Elboron laughed and swung to the eight-year-old into his arms. _my friend (old English)_

"And how are you this fine evening, Lady Faerveren?" he asked in his best 'I am a gentlemen' voice. Faerveren giggled.

"Elboron, you are silly," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't believe it!" said Elboron, pretending to take offence. "Twice, I have been insulted this eve. But you did not answer my question pen dithen." The ease with which Elboron could now slip from Westron to Sindarin to Rohirric was startling but it was a talent Elboron used to his full advantage. _little one_

"I am fine," stated Faerveren. "Imlosiel wanted to come but she was too sleepy. She wishes you happy Birth Day though," reported the little girl.

"So you are a big girl now?" said Elboron. Faerveren nodded proudly.

"Nana said I am allowed to stay up until after you get your presents but then I have to go to bed otherwise I will be too tired for the journey tomorrow."

Faerveren's innocent comment rammed the truth forcefully home for Elboron. The past week he had been so busy that he had forgotten that his best friend would be leaving for what may as well have been the opposite side of the world as far as Elboron was concerned.

"Elboron?" asked Elfwine, noticing his cousin's sudden lack of lustre.

"I just remembered something I was hoping to forget," said Elboron. He perked up slightly as he glanced around the crowd. "Faerveren, why don't you go back to your mother while I go and say hello to a few people," suggested Elboron, placing Faerveren back on the ground. Faerveren nodded and scuttled back to her parents.

"Right, where do you want to start?" said Elfwine as Eldarion wandered over with three goblets balanced precariously in his hands.

* * *

The meal had a joint purpose – to celebrate Elboron's sixteenth and also to say farewell to Aragorn and his family – and was beyond compare, the kitchen staff having out done themselves yet again. A few of the guests, along with Elboron and Eldarion, secretly debated whether the cooks were trying to tell Aragorn, subtly, that he was making a mistake leaving. All of Elboron's favourite dishes had been prepared, including a thick lentil soup for starters, to be followed by a slow roasted, honey-glazed pork served with a sweet, yet sharp apple sauce, buttered parsnips, carrots, peas and soft new potatoes (all from the fertile gardens of his Ithilien home) Pudding was the true delight; a soft boiled fruit pudding, smothered in thick, brandy laced cream. Now that he was considered a youth, as opposed to a child, Elboron was allowed to drink wine, though it was watered down to prevent the alcohol having a unwelcome effect on his inexperienced body. Eldarion and Elfwine managed to sneak a few sips before being caught by their respective mothers. With many a jealous look sent in Elboron's direction, the pair settled for their non-alcoholic drinks. 

The gift giving, which came much to early as far as Faerveren was concerned, took place once the guests had eaten all that they desired. Just like they had done with their King for his centenary, some of the Lords of Gondor showered the Ithilien heir with extravagant and obviously expensive gifts. Elboron accepted each one with a polite 'thank you' but all the while sent a peeved look in Eldarion's direction. The younger Prince couldn't bring himself to be sympathetic. Some of the gifts Elboron had received Eldarion would have offered his right arm for, especially the golden plated telescope he had been given by Lord Arthnír of Anfalas. Thankfully, Elboron's family knew of more suitable gifts.

His parents gave him a set of leather vambraces, emblazed with both the White Tree and a galloping horse to symbolise his joint from Gondor and Rohan, which would help protect his wrists and forearms from the string of his bow, as he was turning out to be a very promising archer. To this extent Haldir and Rúmil presented a bow and quiver which matched the vambraces and Legolas, a basic kit with which to make his arrows, including a knife, shafts of wood, fletch feathers and twine.

Aragorn presented his godson with compass, which had a detailed picture of Minas Tirith set in white-gold on the face, while Imrahil gifted a young stallion from his stud. The horse was presented earlier in the day, owing to the fact that it would not be appropriate to bring a horse into the Main Hall. He was two-and-a-half-years-old, measured sixteen hands and liquorice black in colour, except for a splash of white on his nose, directly between his eyes, making it look as though the animal had been caught in the way of a falling drop of paint. Owing to this splash of colour, Elboron had named the animal Gílroch, meaning 'Star Horse'.

Éomer had collaborated with his father-in-law, and had commissioned two horse blankets, one for under the saddle to prevent chaffing and the other as a coat for the winter months, as well as bridle-and-bit so that they fitted the horse with ease.

Glorfindel gave a leather bound book which detailed the history of Arda up until the fall of Gondolin. It was handwritten by the warrior himself and was more or less an eye witness account of the events that took place. The book also contained numerous sketches of Ecthelion, King Turgon, Idril Celebrindal, Tuor and a young half-Elf whom Elboron supposed was Eärendil, along with varying places in Gondolin. Elladan and Elrohir meanwhile gave a chess set, almost identical to the one Erestor had stored in his office, Elboron having taken a distinct liking to the set.

Eldarion was nervous about the gift he was going to give. It seemed so small and insignificant compared to what everyone else had given Elboron. As a result he shuffled forward with the fabric wrapped object clasped tightly in his hand. Elboron, who had Faerveren on his knee, cocked his head in concern. He placed Faerveren back on the floor and held out a hand to Eldarion.

'Man sa?' he asked. His switch into Sindarin caused a few of the Lords to frown in discontent. They did _not_ appreciate being kept out of the loop on what was being said. This was something Eldarion and Elboron had taken great pleasure in exploiting! _what is it?_

'I am nervous," replied Eldarion as he accepted the hand.

'I can see that. Why?'

'My gift seems a pale shadow compared to the others you have received,' said Eldarion, before quickly ducking his head.

'And how will I know that, if you do not give it to me?' prodded Elboron. He cupped Eldarion's chin and raised it so that their gazes met. 'Any gift from you is from the heart and that alone makes it special,' whispered Elboron. Eldarion nodded, trying (and failing) to fighting down the blush that was staining his cheeks. He passed over the gift and Elboron, still holding Eldarion's hand in his, unwrapped it slowly.

A book, bound in soft red stained leather, was uncovered. No design traced its front save for a single word – Elboron's name – printed in small gold Sindarin lettering on the bottom right hand corner. Elboron opened the book to the first page on which Eldarion had written a message;

"_Mellon nîn,_

_Our time together has been cut short by duty, but I refuse to believe it is forever. Until we meet again, I give you this journal so that you may keep note of what you do. I have a similar one. Maybe, when we meet again, we can exchange them and see what we have missed._

_May the Valar protect you always, gwador nîn,_

_Le melin,_

_Eldarion"_

Elboron glanced up a Eldarion and he had tears dancing in his green speckled hazel eyes.

'Han cerithon,' he whispered and pulled Eldarion to him. Eldarion held Elboron equally as tight and not caring that they were beginning to cause a scene, he pulled out of the embrace and smiled at Elboron. _I will do it_

'It will not be forever,' he whispered and re-embracing Elboron, who suddenly felt like the younger of the pair, pressed a kiss to his temple.

* * *

Haldir sat between Rúmil and Glorfindel, watching the display between Eldarion and Elboron with a small smile. 'Is it just me, or do that pair seem closer than they were five years ago?' 

'They are closer,' replied Glorfindel. 'They are spirit-brothers.' Haldir and Rúmil swung round to stare at Glorfindel, one in surprise, the other in alarm.

'They are _what_?' asked Rúmil.

'Spirit-brothers,' replied Glorfindel. 'Surely you know what they are.'

'Of course I know what spirit-brothers are!' snapped Rúmil. 'I also know what it is like to lose one. Haldir you have to break them up!'

'You can't do that,' said Glorfindel. 'It has been maturing for the past five years.'

'Glorfindel, they have to be spilt up! If their bond is allowed to mature up to the point where they can feel the emotions of the other then if one of them dies the other will try and follow!' protested Rúmil in a rapid whisper, well aware of the fact Eldarion would be able to understand every word being said if he overheard.

'The other would try and follow regardless whether such a bond existed,' replied Glorfindel. 'And they can already feel each other's emotions. Some of them anyway.'

Rúmil slumped forward on to the table with a groan, most unbecoming of a warrior of his standing. Aragorn, who had been sitting a few places along from them while saying goodnight to Faerveren, was at his side more or less instantly.

'Rúmil?' he asked, concern obvious in his voice. 'Rúmil, man sa?" _Rúmil, what is it?_

'How could you let them form such a close bond?' hissed Rúmil as he lifted his head to glare at the Man.

'Your pardon?' asked Aragorn.

'Eldarion and Elboron. How could you let them form a bond that would lead to them to sacrifice _everything_ for the sake of the other?'

'You know as well as I do that such bonds are not formed by personal choice,' replied Aragorn. 'If Ilúvatar sees fit to form and then mature the bond, then I am not going to argue!'

'Do you have any idea of what a split bond of that depth can do to the remaining partner?' demanded Rúmil. 'It can kill them. Very slowly. Very painfully. Each day becomes a struggle to survive into the next.'

'Do not tell me, _or_ them, what is like to lose someone close, Rúmil,' warned Aragorn. 'Eldarion and Elboron have formed a bond and they are going to need all the help and support of their family as they struggle through the next trial placed at their feet, not the mutters about the foolishness of such an occurrence.'

Rúmil continued to glare at Aragorn as the King made his way back through the crowd towards the drinks table.

* * *

"Rúmil does not look impressed about something," commented Elfwine as he sat slouched in his chair beside Elboron. Elboron and Eldarion glanced up to see Rúmil all but burning a hole into Aragorn's back as the Man moved away from their table. 

"Well, I wonder what that is about," pondered Elboron only to yelp when Elfwine stole his cup and took a drink. "That is mine!" protested the eldest of the three as Elfwine handed the drinking utensil to Eldarion, who also took a drink, only to choke as he swallowed the liquid.

"That is foul," declared Eldarion, sounding a little hoarse as he handed the cup gratefully back to Elboron.

"I'm glad you think so," grinned Elboron. "All the more for me." In saying this he quickly drained the goblet thus removing the temptation from Elfwine to steal the utensil again. The Rohirric heir promptly pouted, causing Elboron and Eldarion to erupt into laughter.

* * *

The celebration ended at about midnight, with Elfwine (not that he would _ever_ admit such a thing) being glad of the promise of a warm bed. Eldarion and Elboron however were reluctant to part the knowledge that they had but a few hours left of each other's company before Eldarion left for an indefinite period of time. After bidding good night to his guests, Elboron left the Hall with Eldarion clasped firmly to his side. 

Together the pair made to the garden where Kalya's statue stood, bathed in the gentle moonlight from the September full moon, where they sat, nestled as close as they could to each other, soaking up the warmth and sense of stability that the other offered.

"Promise me that you will keep the bond open," whispered Elboron, as speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

"I would never close it," replied Eldarion, resting his head on Elboron's shoulder. "Elboron?"

"Mmmmm?" asked Elboron lazily.

"There is something else I would offer you, other than the journal," said Eldarion.

"What?" asked Elboron.

"Do you remember the fight you had with Halhigil a couple of months of go?"

"How could I forget? I had to muck out the horses for a month and your father asked that I do some meditation every night. Why?"

"Because I felt your anger," replied Eldarion. "Our bond has matured a lot faster than was expected. I asked Glorfindel earlier and he said that it took several centuries before he and Ecthelion were able to sense each other's emotions and they were in the same city their whole lives."

"What did you do?" asked Elboron. He had been so angry with Halhigil that he had managed to break the elder youth's nose, knock out a tooth, crack a rib and deliver several impressive bruises. If Eldarion had felt even an echo of that anger, he could have caused someone damage.

"I stormed out of my lessons and took my temper out on a punch bag in the training fields. I hit it hard enough to leave permanent indentations."

"Ai," said Elboron, unsure whether to smile or cringe. "Did Glorfindel know how we could stop it?" Eldarion nodded his head.

"He suggested a blood oath."

"Isn't that going to cause more problems?" asked Elboron, a little dubious about the idea.

"No. Remember when I was shot? Glorfindel said you wanted to take some of my pain. If we do this then we can. Any strong emotions would be shared."

"They already are aren't they?" asked Elboron. "You already acted out _my_ anger."

"Yes, but I had no way of controlling that. If we had formed this bond before then, I would have been able to take some of your anger into myself, which would have stopped you lashing out. At the moment we are like pressure valves. We keep our own emotions inside and then when they are let loose they don't trickle, they explode. This way we can change the explosion into a trickle."

"How do we do it?" asked Elboron. Eldarion moved out of his embrace and removed the dagger from Elboron's boot.

"Roll up your right sleeve," he said, doing the same, pulling the material over the cusp of his elbow. Unsheathing the dagger, Eldarion used the tip to cut a shallow vertical gash, three inches from the crook of both Elboron's and his elbow before drawing a horizontal one on their palms. Placing the dagger on the ground, Eldarion encouraged the wounds to bleed before spreading a little of the blood around all four wounds and aligned the marks.

"Friend to friend and brother to brother. I will not desert you, be it war, distance of time and space or competition that separate us. My strength is your strength. My joy and sorrows are yours to share. United we shall stand, from this moment forward until the fading of the world," said Eldarion as he clasped Elboron's limb, allowing their blood to mingle on their skin and in their veins.

"Friend to friend and brother to brother. I will not desert you, be it war, distance of time and space or competition that separate us. My strength is your strength. My joy and sorrows are yours to share. United we shall stand, from this moment forward until the fading of the world," repeated Elboron, firmly gripping Eldarion's arm. He yanked Eldarion forward and with his free arm embraced his friend. Eldarion had little choice but to move and straddled Elboron's waist. He wrapped his left arm around Elboron's neck and buried his nose in the crook between shoulder and ear.

No words were said for none were needed. The two friends sat in their mutual embrace allowing their blood to mingle and add another spark into the already strong bond between them, while the moon and stars shone above them.

* * *

The dawn arrived all to quickly for either Eldarion's or Elboron's liking. After they had performed the blood oath, the pair had returned to the Citadel, mainly because a north wind had decided that the gardens were no place for the two of them to spend the rest of the night. They had returned to Eldarion's room where they had curled up under the covers, so tightly that it was only the difference in their skin colour that showed where one ended and the other began. That was the way Aragorn found them come the dawn. 

He rested against the door frame to his son's room and watched as Eldarion burrowed ever so slightly deeper into Elboron's embrace. He truly was sorry that he was ripping his son away from everything he knew and loved but his Kingdom was not just Gondor. His people in Arnor had had an absent ruler for longer than he deemed fair. It was his responsibility as King to give them the same attention he had those in Gondor. Faerveren and Imlosiel were taking the relocation easier, simply because they were younger and had not formed as many close relationships. At almost fourteen however Eldarion had formed several strong friendships, not least with Elboron. From the moment Eldarion could crawl, if not before, the pair had been an extension of each other and, up until the previous year when Elboron had been assigned to Lord Gílorn, it was very rare to see one without the other.

On the bed, Elboron rolled on to his back and Eldarion came to rest on his chest. He rolled his head in the direction of the window where gently morning sunlight was filtering into the room. He groaned softly and rolled his head so that he was looking down at Eldarion.

"Gwador nîn, it is dawn. You have to wake," he whispered. _my brother_

"No," murmured Eldarion. "Means I have to leave."

"We cannot stop time," said Elboron nudging Eldarion awake. "You were the one that told me this would not be forever."

"He's right, Eldarion," said Aragorn, deciding that now was a reasonable time to make his presence known. Both teenagers turned their heads so that they were looking at the King, who now stood at the foot of the bed.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Eldarion.

"About five minutes," replied Aragorn. "Come on, you need to rise and ready yourself for the journey."

* * *

Two hours later, Aragorn and his family were standing in the courtyard of the first level, saying their last farewells to friends. Haldir, Rúmil, Glorfindel and the twins were returning with Aragorn's family whilst Éomer's family was once again taking the luxury of spending a few more days in Minas Tirith. Imrahil was similarly inclined, having left his eldest son, Elphir, in charge in Dol Amroth. The Citadel was once again Faramir's home as he took control of Gondor in lieu of Aragorn's absence. 

"Make sure you write," said Elboron as Eldarion swung on to Súldál's back.

"I will," replied Eldarion, leaning down from his saddle and pressed a kiss on to Elboron's crown. "We will meet in dreams," whispered the Prince before breaking all contact. Hastily he turned Súldál in the direction of the Gates and took off at a cantor, fearing that any prolonged contact with his best-friend would cause him greater pain from the separation. Haldir and Glorfindel were immediately on his tail, Asfaloth and Talagor delighted at the new freedom the Pelennor granted.

* * *

_**A/N;  
**The Elvish written by Eldarion in the journal means;  
**Mellon nîn** – my friend, **Gwador nîn** – my brother, **Le melin** – I love you_

_The age difference between Eldarion and Elboron (mainly for _**Haldir's Heart and Soul**_)  
Elboron is the elder of the pair (you knew that anyway) by two years and one month. He was born in the September of 3020, whilst Eldarion was born in the October of 1. In the previous chapter and this one, it sounded as though there was three years difference, it is only because we have not reached Eldarion's Birth Day._


	23. Chapter twenty three

**_A/N; Please note that I am taking HUGE liberties with the involvement of Lórien in this tale. His presence is stemming from my own beliefs of guardian angels. If I cause some discord among my readers, I apologies, but please, bear with it._**

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

When Rúmil found out about the blood oath that Eldarion and Elboron had taken, he was unsure what to do. He knew that there was little opportunity of severing the bond between Eldarion and Elboron when he found out that they could feel each other's emotions and had resigned himself to the fact, but now that a blood oath had been taken, the bond was more or less permanent. He was puzzled as to who had suggested the move, however, because it was unlikely to have been something to have crossed the minds of either Prince without some form of nudging.

'Glorfindel suggested it,' said Eldarion when Rúmil confronted him on the third night after they left Minas Tirith.

'Glorfindel?' asked Rúmil in disbelief. Eldarion nodded. Rúmil immediately hollered to the golden-Elf across the campsite to join them.

'What were you thinking when you suggested them forming a blood oath?' he hissed. Glorfindel cocked his head.

'You performed the ritual?' he asked Eldarion. In response, Eldarion extended his right arm showing the healing wounds on his palm and forearm.

'Is it helping?' Eldarion shrugged.

'We are both fairly emotional at the moment,' replied the teenager. 'I still need to figure out which emotions are mine and which are Elboron's.'

'That did not answer my question Glorfindel,' pointed out Rúmil.

'I was thinking of a way that would help them both through this!' replied Glorfindel. 'They are both going through something that neither you and Orophin, nor myself and Ecthelion went through. We both stayed within a day's journey of our companion while Eldarion and Elboron are going to be at least three weeks travel apart. Their bond has also matured a lot faster than either yours or mine.'

Rúmil refrained from asking the next question that was dancing on his tongue which was _do you know what it is like to have the bond severed?_ Of course Glorfindel knew what that was like, having also seen his companion killed before his eyes.

'They should have waited,' muttered Rúmil. 'They are only children!'

Eldarion did not like the fact that Glorfindel and Rúmil were arguing about something that one could not be reversed and two, was none of their business in the first place.

'What is the problem with me and Elboron having bonded in such a manner?' he asked, stopping the comment Glorfindel was about to utter.

'The point is, you have made your bond deeper and more permanent than it should be after five years,' replied Rúmil. 'It is too immature, and so are you, to force such a commitment.'

'You make it sound like marriage,' smiled Eldarion. 'And even if we hadn't taken the oath, the bond would not have weakened.'

'What are the three of you arguing about?' asked Haldir as he approached. 'The horses are becoming restless with the tension between you.'

'Your charge has effectively made his bond with the Ithilien heir permanent!' replied Rúmil.

'Blood oath?' asked Haldir. Eldarion nodded.

'That is a very serious oath you have under taken Eldarion. Do you understand its full commitment?' said Haldir, crouching down in front of the Adan. Eldarion nodded.

'I have bound myself to Elboron in spirit. The only way it can be broken is by death or if we forget the love we hold for each other,' he replied. Haldir nodded, a solemn look on his face.

'Do you understand what will happen when one of you dies?' A campsite in the foothills of the White Mountains was hardly the most suitable place for this discussion but Haldir had to know that Eldarion understood fully what he had undertaken. Again Eldarion nodded his head.

'The remaining companion will begin to fade,' he said, after taking a shaking breath. Having to think of Elboron dying was not something that Eldarion wished to entertain for any great length of time. 'Unless they can release their companion's spirit into the next world, they will lose their own grip on this reality. It is slow and painful. However, if the remaining companion has a strong enough reason to survive, then they will not fade as rapidly or as painfully.'

Haldir nodded, before looking up at Rúmil. 'He knows what he has let himself in for. You saw them as children and then at Elboron's celebration. They have always been close. With or without the blood oath, the same course of events would place. Now I wish to discuss something with you, away from immature ears.'

Eldarion took the hint and stood up; 'Garo bost vaer, Haldir. Rúmil, Glorfindel,' he said, bestowing a hug on Haldir, before moving off to join Aragorn and the twins. Haldir grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him closer to the mountains.

'What did Estel tell you about offering him support?' hissed Haldir as soon as Eldarion was out of earshot of the whisper.

'I do not want him to be hurt!' replied Rúmil.

'He is hurting already Rúmil. He does _not_ need you to condescend what he has done, of his own volition, in an attempt to find comfort,' chastised Haldir.

'He is thirteen!' replied Rúmil. 'He cannot possibly understand what he has undertaken. The response he gave you sounded as though he had memorised it from a book.'

'Be that as it may, but he still understands what he has done. Rúmil, we cannot change the past, all we can do is accept what has happened and move on. Eldarion and Elboron need our love and support, now more than ever, as they struggle along this path which has been set out before them.'

Rúmil inhaled deeply and nodded his head. 'Cerithon iest gîn.' _I will do as you wish

* * *

_

When the company reached the shores of the Entwash, Haldir and Rúmil parted from their midst, making their way north across Rohan, back to the Golden Wood. The rest of them continued on through the Gap of Rohan, accompanied by the Éored of the Westfold, and slowly began to wind their way west and north, heading first for Imladris where they rested for a week, before Aragorn's family took up the last stage of their journey to Annúminas.

They were met by Pippin, Merry and Sam in their respective capacities of 'Thrain of the Shire', 'Master of Buckland' and 'Mayor of Michel Delving'. All three were also Councillors of the North Kingdom. Upon their meeting at the Brandywine Bridge, Aragorn presented Sam with the a mithril brooch – The Star of the Dúnedain. When Eldarion informed the Hobbit that it was his father's badge he had been presented with, Sam blushed a spectacular crimson, stuttered his thanks and fainted.

The three Hobbits accompanied the family of five to Annúminas which had been rebuilt over the past seventeen years by a combination of Men and Dwarves. The Hobbits of Michel Derving had leant their aid by feeding the workers and by designing the spectacular gardens of the City. Eldarion was immediately off Súldál's back and exploring the grounds. Aragorn let him, deciding that Eldarion would be better off starting in a place he felt most comfortable and the grounds around the Palace offered the perfect solution.

* * *

"You must be Prince Eldarion," said a young man as he appeared beside Eldarion. The youth had been sitting on one of the walls surrounding Annúminas, gazing absently out into the south-east, running his finger over the scar that crossed his palm, allowing his thoughts to wander back to Minas Tirith and Elboron.

"Depends on who is asking," replied Eldarion, glancing round at the newcomer.

"I am Arahael, son of Halbarad," the man introduced. "Aragorn is my kinsman."

"Then, yes. I am Eldarion, son of Aragorn," replied Eldarion, gazing back out over the lands.

"Forgive me for saying so, sire, but you do not seem happy in this place," said Arahael, taking a few paces forward and sitting down. Eldarion shifted, keeping the distance between himself and Arahael the same.

"Do not address me as such," he said firmly. "And no, I am not happy here."

"You sound like Shadow. Can I ask why you are not happy?" inquired Arahael.

"Everything I know and love I left in Gondor. This place is foreign and unwelcome," replied Eldarion. "Who's Shadow?"

"You will probably know her as Kalya or Aúrel. Shadow was the name she used as a ranger. And your words are harsh for one so young. But you have been travelling for almost a month and have not stepped inside this day to refresh. Perhaps once you have explored the Palace and slept in a bed once more, you will look more favourably upon your new home," said Arahael.

"No," said Eldarion. "Annúminas is a dwelling place. Minas Tirith is my home. After all, is it not told that home is where the heart is?"

"So the minstrels say, but give it time young one. One day you may come to love this place and gladly call it home. For now, I bid that you come inside. The weather is not as kind here as it is in Gondor, the nights can be cold and harsh, particularly on the young."

Ignoring the term 'young' and deciding that it was probably be best to heed the ranger's words, Eldarion slipped from his perch and allowed Arahael to direct him to the House.

* * *

That night, Eldarion lay curled tightly in his bed, his eyes gazing unblinkingly out at the stars outside his window. He knew it was silly, of course the stars were the same ones that he could see from Minas Tirith, but here in the north they seemed different, out of place. Just like him. Unable to look upon the foreign heavens any longer, Eldarion rolled over to stare at the blank wall on the other side of his chamber. He moved his head slightly on his pillow and as he did so, his hand nudged against something which had been placed beside his pillow. Frowning, not recalling placing anything on his bed before he got into it, he sat and picked up the object.

It was small and wrapped in a cornflower blue and silver sash. Eldarion ran his hand over the material, a pained smile drawing across his features. The material was the same colour as that of Elboron's House. Gently unwrapping the parcel, a small, delicately carved object fell out along with a note. Picking up the object, Eldarion turned it over in his hand. It was a roughly wrought model strung on a length of soft leather – a model of the White Tree. Unfolding the accompanying note, Eldarion discovered a sketch of the two of them.

"Elboron," whispered Eldarion, blinking away tears as he brushed a finger lightly over the inked sketch. He clasped the carving in one hand and fisted the sash in the other, falling back on to his pillows.

That night Eldarion sobbed himself to sleep, his father standing just outside the door hearing the heart-wrenching sound. He sent a silent prayer to Estë, the Goddess of Healing, that she grant Eldarion rest that night.

* * *

As it was Lórien was trying his hardest to get Eldarion to settle. Millennia ago, each of the Valar had been given a line of descendants to care for. Lórien had been given care of the line of Eärendil, which included Elrond's line and that of Elros. If the Vala had had a physical heart, it would have broken in two with the pain that was emanating from Eldarion's soul. Not caring that anyone could see him if they decided to pay the teenager a night time visit, Lórien materialised into Eldarion's room and he crossed to the bed. He knelt beside Eldarion and raised a hand to gently trace the tracks of still drying tears. The Valar being nothing but spirit when on earth, the touch was no more than a soft breeze, yet Eldarion moved towards it.

_Your heart is heavy this night, little one, _whispered Lórien. _Let your fëa take flight and forget the pain you feel. May you find your rest in the realm of dreams._

As Lórien felt Eldarion spirit settle, he faded back to his own plain of existence and met the youth.

"Lórien?" blinked Eldarion, and then looked round at his soundings. He was back in Minas Tirith, more specifically, the courtyard to the Citadel. Lórien inclined his head in greeting.

_There is someone who wishes to see you,_ said the Vala. Eldarion cocked his head only to swing round when he heard his name being hollered his name. Sprinting towards him was Elboron, accompanied by a shrouded figure. Completely forgetting about the mithril Vala, Eldarion ran towards him and launched himself into Elboron's arms.

"I am so glad to see you," whispered Eldarion, wrapping both arms tightly around Elboron's neck. Elboron returned the embrace with equal ferocity.

"I miss you too," replied Elboron. "I never thought it would be this hard, we've been apart before."

"But not this far apart," said Eldarion pulling away.

_Eldarion, this is not the place to dwell on such saddening thoughts. Enjoy the time you have with Elboron for it will not be long,_ said Lórien. Eldarion turned to the Vala, alarm registering in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

_When you sleep, I will permit you meet on occasion but only if something is troubling the other._

"Why not every night?" asked Eldarion.

_Because you will never learn to let go. Your paths in life flow in tandem and many times are interlinked but there are occasions when you will be separated. You must learn _now_ how to cope without the continual presence of the other,_ explained Lórien. _Go, your time is short._

Eldarion nodded and grabbing Elboron's arm, ran with his spirit-brother in the directions of the gardens.

"So what is Annúminas like?" was the first question out of Elboron's mouth once they had scrambled up the dream rendition of their beech and were sitting comfortably in an embrace, Elboron's arms wrapped around Eldarion's torso as he leant against Elboron's chest.

"Spacious," replied Eldarion. He couldn't really form an opinion of the actual building since he had spent most of the day in the gardens. "The gardens are still being planted though, mainly under Sam's direction."

"How is the old Halfling?" asked Elboron.

"He is a father nine times over by this time. Bilbo was born the day before we arrived," reported Eldarion. "And he is only three years older than your father!"

"Old," shrugged Elboron. "So what about the Palace? I heard that it was in the process of being rebuilt over the past seventeen years."

"I haven't seen anything but the Main Hall and my bedroom," replied Eldarion.

"You mean to say that you spent all day in the garden?" chuckled Elboron. Eldarion nodded.

"I would probably have fallen asleep outside as well if Arahael hadn't found me and persuaded me to go inside."

"Arahael?"

"One of the rangers and a kinsman," replied Eldarion. "He said he was Halbarad's son."

"I think I've met him," said Elboron. "It was the Yule the year before Kalya was killed and some of the rangers had come to Minas Tirith."

"You remember that long ago?" asked Eldarion turning to look at Elboron, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I may be old and feeble, young man, but my memory is as good as it ever was!" said Elboron, in a startling imitation of Nemír, a retired healer in Gondor, whilst playfully shoving Eldarion with his shoulder. Eldarion laughed.

"Why do I not recognise him?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You fell asleep," replied Elboron with a grin. Eldarion cocked his head.

"And that helps you remember Arahael how?" he asked.

"You fell asleep with your head resting on his knee," replied Elboron. "He was most put out because he was in the middle of telling us a story about a Yule party he witnessed in The Shire."

"I hope he doesn't remember that," said Eldarion with a grimace.

"If he is anything like your father then yes he will remember. Probably with crystal clear clarity as well," grinned Elboron. Eldarion groaned and Elboron suddenly sobered.

"We will get through this, gwador nîn," whispered Elboron, twisting his neck so that he could kiss Eldarion's temple. _my brother_

"I know. But it is still hard," murmured Eldarion stretching up and returning the kiss.

_It will get easier,_ said Lórien as he appeared beside them. _You must leave this place now._ Elboron and Eldarion had half a mind to fight with the Vala but knew they would not change his mind. Instead they gripped each other tightly as the dreamscape faded.

"Le melin, Elboron," whispered Eldarion, though he was no longer visible and his voice was little more than an echo in Elboron's mind.

"And I love you, Eldarion," came the distant reply.

Lórien followed Eldarion's fëa back to earth while Námo (who had been given charge of Elboron's ancestors and descendants) ensured Elboron's made its way back safely. _We will keep him safe, pen dithen,_ whispered Lórien as he crouched beside the teenager's bed once again. _I promise you that you will meet on this earth again ere one cycle of Anor has passed._


	24. Chapter twenty four

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Eldarion woke as the dawn light began to encroach into his room. He pushed back his covers and padded across to the window. He flexed his fingers as he went, releasing the cramp that had gathered during the night. As he released his right fist, something clattered to the floor. Glancing down, he saw the White Tree carving he had discovered on his bed the previous night. He picked it up with reverence and smiled gently. Where exactly he and Elboron had come up with the idea of exchanging small tokens that were trivial at best but held such intimate meaning to the owner, Eldarion could not fathom, but neither did he care.

Tying the token around his neck, Eldarion scrambled on to the padded seat that spanned across his window. He rested his arms on the sill, laying his head on them and watched as the sun gradually stained the sky pink, tinged with gold before bright golden sunlight filled the whole sky which was a perfect, dazing blue.

The garden was calling to him again and after swiftly dressing, he slid out into the ground. The previous evening he had discovered a proud standing Oak and Eldarion made his way to the tree only to catch sight of movement on a parallel path.

"Ada?"

"Eldarion?" Aragorn stopped in surprise. He was aware that his son was an early riser but to find him outside minutes after the dawn rising was a surprise. He crossed the stretch of grass until he was standing beside Eldarion.

"What are you doing outside at this hour?" he asked.

"The house is still oppressive. I was heading to the Oak," replied Eldarion, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Why are you outside?"

"Alas," chuckled Aragorn. "You have the room that faces east. I was watching the dawn from the ramparts."

"I can swap if you would like," said Eldarion, looking slightly bashful. In truth he hadn't chosen his room, it was where a servant lad had led him after dinner.

"There is no need. I am more than willing to watch from the ramparts. Though in winter, the idea may not seem as appealing," said Aragorn.

"You are welcome to watch from my window," said Eldarion and smiled at his father. "I watch the dawn simply because it is when I wake but why do you watch?"

"I can speak to my sister again, even if it is for a few minutes," replied Aragorn.

"Your pardon?"

"Did you never discover the meanings behind our names when you studied your Sindarin and Quenya?" said Aragorn.

"I didn't go looking," confessed Eldarion. "But that did not answer my question."

Aragorn laughed. "I swear there is more of your grandfather in you than is wise. When we were crowned, Kalya took the name Aúrel, the same as I took Elessar. My name means 'elf-stone' whilst Kalya's means 'morning-star'. Every dawn, her star rises in the east, a few minutes before Anor rises and disappears again as Anor takes control of the sky."

"Will you show me?" asked Eldarion, his curiosity piqued.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow but yes, I will show you," replied Aragorn. It was then that he noticed the wooden object strung around Eldarion's neck, laying an inch above the Mithril ring.

"Is this what Elboron asked me to deliver?" he asked, lifting the object.

"If it was wrapped in a blue and silver scarf and left beside my pillow last night, then yes," said Eldarion.

"How did you sleep last night? I know you were crying." Eldarion flushed. Teenage boys did _not_ cry, especially when someone (particularly their father) was watching!

"I…" he began, cupping his cheeks to hide his glowing skin. "I slept well," he said, ducking his head. Aragorn knelt in front of Eldarion and removed his hands from his face.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, ion nîn. Our emotions are what make us strong. You are going through a big change at a very fast pace. If you _didn't_ get emotional I would think something was wrong. Now tell me truthfully, how was your rest?" _my son_

"Restless to begin with but then Lórien let me speak to Elboron in my dream," said Eldarion.

"It appears that the Lord of Dreams has taken quite a shine to you," smiled Aragorn. "Now then, you said something about an Oak?"

* * *

Gradually the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Eldarion spoke to Elboron again during the Yule festival. The first time was so that they could celebrate some form of the celebration together but a week afterwards, Faerveren had contracted a cold, due to her inexperience of northern weather. To begin with it was little more than a runny-nose and sore throat but within a couple of days it had mutated into a fully blown chest infection which left her weak and unable to little more than an infant. Imlosiel was barred from her sister's room in case she caught the infection but Eldarion was having none of it. He tried his best to keep his little sister cheerful but in doing so he managed to contract a milder version of the illness and ran himself into the ground.

At night, the two spirit-brothers met in the dreamscape of Lórien, and Elboron soothed Eldarion's weary spirit, giving him the energy to make it through the next day. Once Faerveren's illness had run its course, the meetings between Eldarion and Elboron were once again stopped.

* * *

_**Annúminas, April FA16**_

Eldarion was in the training field with Arahael and three of the other boys who remained with the rangers. Eldarion and the three had become friends, though Dior was still a little uncomfortable to be on familiar terms with his Lord. Arahael it transpired was an expert archer so now the four of them stood in a line facing a target, firing in turn. Suddenly Eldarion gasped as though hit and dropping his bow, he doubled over, panting. Arahael motioned the other three to lower their bows and un-nock the arrows, while he moved to Eldarion's side.

"Eldarion, what is wrong?" asked Arahael, taking hold of Eldarion's shoulders and making eye contact. He frowned when he saw a bright spark of pain in the Prince's eye. Eldarion desperately thought of something to say that would not arouse suspicions but he was concentrating on what he was feeling to think of anything.

"Eldarion, I can't help you unless you tell me what the matter is," coaxed Arahael.

"He's hurt," whispered Eldarion, not caring that Arahael did not know who _he_ was. Nor did it matter that his statement would raise questions later. A second stab of pain caused Eldarion to cry out and he fell to his knees, curled tightly into a ball.

"Dior, go and find Aragorn. Do not look at me as though I asked you to fight an army of Orcs. Go!" Dior hastily went, while Túnír and Balrant knelt beside their friend. Arahael quickly laid Eldarion on the ground, the Prince looking like he was about to faint and was still whimpering in pain. Eldarion however was unaware of what was happening around him. He tuned everyone around him out as his fëa desperately sought its companion. He began whispering a host of phrases in both Sindarin and Quenya, interspaced with gasps of pain, as echoes shot through his body.

When he next became aware of his surroundings he realised that he was laying flat on his back on the training field. Something else he noticed was that there was a body laying beside him. Balrant was on the ground next to him, watching his friend's every move. Eldarion smiled at the other boy before rolling his head and caught sight of Aragorn who was sitting beside Arahael. Arahael was trying to placate a shaking Túnír.

"Ada?" asked Eldarion, wincing as his voice sounded hoarse. Aragorn and Arahael glanced up and smiled. Aragorn moved instantly to Eldarion's side and sat cross-legged beside him. Balrant vacated his position beside Eldarion and moved a few feet back.

'What happened?' he asked, speaking Sindarin. Taking the hint, Eldarion responded in the same language.

'Elboron is hurt. Badly.'

'How?'

'His chest and his back. It felt like he landed on his back and was then punched but I can't tell.'

'I will write to Faramir and ask him,' assured Aragorn. 'Can I borrow Faerlain?' Faerlain was the hawk Eldarion had received from his parents for his fourteenth Birth Day and was a true asset in the communication between Gondor and Arnor. On occasion the bird made a trip to Meduseld as well. Eldarion nodded his head as best he could in his current position.

'Ada, I have to tell them what happened,' said Eldarion suddenly motioning to those surrounding him. Aragorn nodded his head in acknowledgement. Eldarion was old enough to make his own decisions and it was best that there were no secrets kept between the friends, and Valar knew how much Eldarion needed Dior, Túnír and Balrant simply to stay grounded. Aragorn wrapped his arm beneath Eldarion's shoulders and helped his sit.

Eldarion steadied himself before reaching out a hand to Túnír. Túnír reached out and took the proffered hand. Eldarion gave a gentle tug and the other teenager walked on his knees to Eldarion's side.

"What happened? You said 'he's hurt' and then you started to speak in a different language!" exclaimed Túnír. "Who is he?"

"The languages were Sindarin and Quenya. And 'he' is Elboron, Prince of Ithilien," replied Eldarion.

"The one you talk about all the time?" interjected Balrant. Eldarion nodded. "But how do you know he is hurt?"

"Elboron and myself have a rare bond. It is similar to that of a soul-mate but is formed rather than decreed." Diormuttered something about 'Elvish magic' causing the others to turn and face him.

"What did you say?" asked Eldarion, trying not to phrase the question as a demand.

"'Tis unnatural to have such a bond between two males and is obviously some form of disgusting Elven magic," repeated Dior. Túnír and Balrant narrowed their eyes at the rapid dismissal of the connection while Eldarion simply stared at him. Aragorn and Arahael had decided that it would be better to stay out of the discussion between the four, though Arahael listened with interest.

"It is a bond formed from mutual love and trust," said Eldarion. "What is so wrong with that?"

"Unnatural," shrugged Dior. "A man is supposed to love a woman not another man." At this statement Eldarion's eyes narrowed dangerously. Túnír rested a hand on Eldarion's shoulder but it did little to pacify the Prince.

"Do you not love your brother? Your cousins? Do you bear no love for your friends and fellows?" asked Eldarion, trying to keep his voice neutral. Aragorn's heart swelled with pride at the diplomacy Eldarion was displaying.

"That is different," replied Dior, crossing his arms across his chest. Balrant and Túnír were now glaring at Dior so fiercely that if he were wood, Eldarion was convinced he would have burst into flames.

"It is not different," snapped Eldarion, suddenly taking up the defence. Túnír increased his grip and Balrant's hand found its way to his shoulder as well. "It was decreed byIlúvatar and we have no right to question. It was formed the moment we met and made itself known when I was nine. It is not the bond of a lover and nor will it become so!"

"You cling to your Elven heritage the same way Shadow did. Ever are you using Elvish words, speaking in Elvish as though you are better than the rest of us. You are a _Man_ and you should be proud to be such. Men are the dominant people on this earth. We were here first and we shall remain long after all the others have died," spat Dior. Diplomacy was making a running leap for the preverbal window as Eldarion struggled to keep his temper under control. Túnír sent Balrant a warning look, the younger of the two having seen Eldarion lose his temper. Dior was walking a _very_ thin tightrope which was fraying by the second.

"I am _proud_ of my Elven heritage! And the Edain are the _fourth_ born race of Arda. Elves came first, then Dwarves, Ents _then_ Edain!" snapped Eldarion. "If is wasn't for my grandsire, Elros, then you would not exist!"

"The Lord Elros may have been born Elven but he chose to become Man. Why? Because he fell in love with one of _our_ people. Even our Elf-Queen fell for a _Man_. The Elves are failing. During the last war, they turned tail and ran, leaving Men to deal with a foe that _they_ created!" shot back Dior.

Diplomacy waved Eldarion a fond farewell and dived out of the aforementioned window. Túnír instantly wrapped his arms around Eldarion's torso as he made to lunge Dior.

"Don't," he whispered. "You will be just as bad as he is if you hit him!" Eldarion sat seething in Túnír's grasp but the other youth would not release him. Eventually Eldarion calmed enough for Túnír to release him. Eldarion instantly stood up and ran, as fast as he could, away from the training field. Aragorn delivered a subtle stab into Arahael ribs and the younger man leapt to his feet after the youth, while Aragorn, Túnír and Balrant remained where they were. It was Balrant who spoke first.

"What in the name of the Valar was that all about?" demanded the chestnut-eyed youth.

"Balrant, you must be joking," smirked Dior. "Do you not realise what Eldarion is? He loves one of his own kind." Aragorn's eyes began to smoulder.

"And he explained that it is the love of a brother!" said Túnír in annoyance equal to Balrant's.

"I love my siblings but I do not have a bond that allows me to feel them. It is obviously deeper than the Prince is letting on. Urgh, it makes me want to vomit to even think about it," said Dior.

"Then don't!" snapped Túnír, standing up. "Go back to your precious little world where feelings of others are of little consequence. We have known this place all our lives but Eldarion is still trying to find his feet. He counted you as a friend, as did I, but no longer."

Túnír hurled something at Dior before turning and marching off in the opposite direction Eldarion and Arahael had disappeared in, Balrant close behind him. This left Dior alone with Aragorn who was watching the youth as both King and offended fellow.

"I but spoke the truth as I see it," said Dior, trying to defend himself to Aragorn.

"Go," said Aragorn in a deadly whisper. "And be thankful that you have a capability of walking away. Eldarion's temper can be bad as an Orc's, especially when the ones he loves are slandered. I would not advise approaching him any time soon."

Dior gave a nonchalant shrug, scooped up the tokens that had been flung in his direction, stood, brushed off the seat of his leggings and sauntered away, leaving Aragorn sitting in a daze.


	25. Chapter twenty five

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Eldarion ran, not caring who he passed or how rude he appeared. He went to his room where he snatched up his journal and steel knives before sprinted to the stables. Once there he hastily attached bridle-and-bit to Súldál before swinging on to the stallion's back. The horse seemed to sense his master's urgency to flee and after walking smartly out of the stables, took off at a gallop in the direction of Lake Evendim.

"Eldarion!" yelled Arahael as the bay horse shot past him. Eldarion did not notice, his thoughts to full of the rejection from Dior and the pain he had felt from Elboron.

Upon arriving on the shores of Lake Evendim, Eldarion dismounted, allowing Súldál to wander. The stallion drank of the water before settling down. Eldarion deposited his journal on the shore before stripping off his tunic, boots and vambraces. He sprinted into the water and plunged beneath the surface. He stayed under as long as he could, swimming further out into the Lake before bursting above the surface with a loud cry of anguish, startling a flock of starlings out of the nearby trees.

"Elboron where are you?" he whispered. He fell back in the water so that he was floating. He closed his eyes allowing his fëa to drift as it again hunted for its companion. _spirit_

_**Rohan**_

Elfwine was in despair. He had persuaded Elboron to ride out with him and the elder of the pair had been thrown from his horse when it had been spooked and stumbled. Gílroch had somehow managed to escape unharmed, save for being a little shaken, but Elboron had collided with a boulder before his steed has accidentally hit him in the side as it pranced around in obvious agitation. Elfwine had calmed the animal quickly before investigating the true extent of Elboron's injuries.

The sixteen-year-old was spread-eagled on the ground where he had landed and was unfortunately still conscious.

"Elboron?" said Elfwine, kneeling beside his cousin. "Elboron, tell me where you are hurt."

"Back," gasped Elboron. "I arched my spine when I landed."

"Can you feel past your waist?" asked Elfwine.

"Left leg is dead. Right twinges."

"What about your neck?"

"Twinges but not that bad. Did I get stood on?"

"Kicked," replied Elfwine. "Come, I must get you back to Edoras where the healers can look at you."

Slowly, Elfwine rolled Elboron over and into an seating position but they could go no further. As Elboron straightened his back, he cried out.

"Elfwine, stop," he gasped. He pulled his right leg up to his chest for balance and hugged it to him. "Check my skin. Is it cut?"

Elfwine did as he was told, raising Elboron's tunic. The skin beneath was not broken but a vivid bruise was developing across where the horse had kicked him and there was an angry red line tracing up the path of Elboron's spine, interspaced with four violent bruises.

"What do you see?" asked Elboron.

"I…Your skin…" began Elfwine, beginning to panic. Éowyn was going to kill him for getting her only child injured and Eldarion would be right there beside her.

"Elfwine, give me your hand," whispered Elboron. Elfwine offered his hand and Elboron pulled him in front of him. He forced their eyes to meet and Elboron frowned.

"Close your eyes!" he commanded. Elfwine did as he was bid, not having a clue as to what Elboron was playing at. He started when Elboron placed a hand on his cheek. "Breathe. In through you nose, out through your mouth."

"Elboron what…."

"Do it! Now, tell me; what is the state of my back? Keep your eyes closed."

"The skin is not broken but the hoof has left a vivid bruise. A red line trails all the way up your spine and that is also bruised," whispered Elfwine, continuing to keep his eyes closed.

"I must have damaged the discs," muttered Elboron. A noise reached his ears and he jerked his head. "Do you hear that?" Elfwine clambered to his feet and caught sight of a host.

"It's half of the East-march Éored," he announced. He turned to Elboron with a look of relief. "They are retuning to Edoras, they can help. ELFHELM!"

Elfhelm looked up when he heard his name being called and he caught sight of Elfwine standing among a cluster of rocks, waving to attract his attention. Normally he would simply have waved in return but the presence of Gílroch, who was still a little jittery, minus his rider, made the marshal turn his own steed and ride up to Elfwine.

"What's wrong, sire?" he asked.

"Elboron's hurt," answered Elfwine. "Can you help me get him back to Edoras?"

Elfhelm leapt from his own steed and was at Elboron's side within seconds. Elboron was still sitting, slumped on the ground and he glanced up when a shadow fell across him.

"What happened?" asked Elfhelm.

"Gílroch was startled by something. I fell off, hit a boulder and then he kicked me. I can't feel my left leg and my right is growing dead. I can't straighten my back. I haven't tried standing," reported Elboron.

"It is probably best that you don't until a healer has looked at you. Éothain, come and help me." Together the two riders lifted Elboron on to Elfhelm's horse, Elfhelm pulling up behind him. Elfwine re-mounted Antval and took hold of Gílroch's reins, in order to lead the animal back with them.

_**Lake Evendim**_

Síldál nickered gently when Arahael approached. The ranger walked up to the animal and petted his neck.

"Where's your master, Síldál?" He noted the dropped weapons, journal and clothes beside the water's edge. Síldál tossed his head, with a snort, in the general direction of the Lake. Arahael cast his gaze out over the water and caught sight of Eldarion, who was floating about forty yards from the shore.

"Thank you," said Arahael, stripping of his own tunic and boots and waded into the water before swimming the short distance between the shore and the teenager.

"Eldarion?" he asked, as he began to tread the water. Eldarion opened his eyes and tucked so that he was on the same angle as Arahael.

"How did you find me?" he asked immediately.

"You rode Síldál at a gallop and the ground in soft with the spring rain. You left a trail," replied Arahael. "Why are you all the way out here? And what happened on the training field?"

"I came for some peace. And I will not tell what happened on the field. I do not trust you," replied Eldarion, before turning and swimming back to the shore. Arahael followed a little hurt.

"Is it what Dior said? Is that what has upset you so much?" he asked. Eldarion remained obstinately quiet as he shook the water from his hair, in a way very akin to a dog, before turning his attention to his journal.

"Eldarion, I don't care that your love for Elboron is strong enough to have formed this bond you spoke of," said Arahael in an effort to get Eldarion to speak to him. "In fact, I am a little jealous."

"Why?" asked Eldarion, not looking at Arahael. "Do you not like fitting in, feeling as though you belong? Move to Gondor, your ways will seem quaint and you will be the centre of everyone's attention immediately!"

"I don't have any desire to 'fit in' as you put it. People have to accept me not who they want me to be. It is their loss or gain to decide," replied Arahael. "When I said I was jealous, I meant that I would dearly like to have similar sort of connection with my brother. Too often is he away and I am left to await his safe return."

"Why not go with him?" asked Eldarion, closing the journal on his lap and looking up.

"I am leader to the people who live here. Your father is their Chieftain and you the heir but Aragorn cannot be here all the time, and you are but a child."

"And I am a spoilt brat from Gondor with an unnatural love for my friend and a ridiculous devotion to the Elves?" asked Eldarion, unable to keep the venom from his voice, as he gazed out over the Lake, not wanting to see the agreement in Arahael's eyes.

"You are not a spoilt brat. You are a loving, caring youngster who is devoted to his family, particularly his sisters, and who is making a valiant effort to adapt to a relatively new culture, dismissing rank and race, getting involved with Hobbit and Dúnedain alike. In answer to your other question, many saw the love between Aragorn and Shadow unnatural but they accepted them with little difficulty. Deep love for Elves and all. Their capability of wearing their heart on their sleeves without fear made them wonderful leaders, who many gladly followed." Eldarion smiled sadly.

"Ada and Kalya were definitely affectionate with each other and have the love of the Gondorians. But they never had this bond!"

"Now that, I have to admit, I am intrigued with. Perhaps you could explain it to me?" said Arahael as he crossed his legs.

"You will not reject me the same way Dior did?" asked Eldarion, rolling his head so that he could look at Arahael.

"I will not. As I said, I do not care that your love runs that deep."

"It is a spirit-brother bond. Like I told the others, it is like the bond between soul-mates, but is formed through mutual love and trust, rather than decreed before an individual is born. However, both are formed with blessing ofIlúvatar," said Eldarion.

"And it is though this spirit bond that you could feel the Ithilien Prince?" Eldarion nodded.

"I can feel any of his strong emotions and he mine. As far as I am aware, I have felt his anger, and obviously his pain. He has felt my pain but I don't know which others he has felt."

"But if it has only caused you grief, why did you allow it to continue? You said that it made itself known when you were nine."

"But it _formed_ when we met, when I was but a few days old. I do not know how to survive without Elboron."

"May be I _do_ have a connection like that," smiled Arahael, seeming relieved.

"With your brother?" Arahael nodded. "How close in age are you?"

"Thirty minutes."

"_Another_ set twins!" laughed Eldarion. "What is it like having a younger brother?"

"I'm the younger," replied Arahael. Eldarion stared at him.

"Then how are you leader?"

"Tarcil has a restless spirit. He prefers the wilds rather than the city," replied Arahael. "He took command of the Stronghold when Father died and I took command in the city. It works well, Túnír has a permanent home and is unafraid to put down roots and build friendships, but I miss my brother so much at times that I am tempted to leave this place."

"Believe me when I say you will only harm Túnír by doing that. What you and Tarcil have is a twin bond," replied Eldarion. "Not quite the same, and to be honest, I think I would prefer if Elboron _was_ my twin."

"I'm afraid you've confused me again," said Arahael. Eldarion chuckled.

"A twin bond does not allow the passage of emotions to the same extent as a soul-mate or spirit-brother bond. You know something is wrong but you don't know exactly what."

"Neither do you," pointed out Arahael.

"Oh I do," said Eldarion. "I know Elboron has hurt his back and his side. I do not know how but I know that it was brutal enough that he lost control. Before you ask, no I am not explaining that to you."

Arahael pouted but then his expression changed to one of deadly seriousness. "Do not take Dior's words to heart."

"He is arrogant and pig-headed. He wouldn't understand something like this even if it were explained to him in simple, one syllable words and short sentences," snapped Eldarion, his infamous temper leaking out as Arahael touched on a _very_ delicate subject. "He is far to full of his own importance to even bother looking beneath the skin!"

"You seem to have…..Eldarion!" Eldarion had suddenly tucked forward, panting hard before rearing backwards, screaming Elboron's name.


	26. Chapter twenty six

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

_**Rohan**_

Elboron lay in his room, a very concerned Éowyn on one side and a panicking Elfwine on the other. A group of healers bustled in and out of the room. Elboron was still conscious but only just. The left side of his lower body had gone completely numb yet flames of pain licked around his spine. He was laying on his side, his back slightly curled, one hand up beside his face, the other under his cheek.

"Elfwine?"

"I'm here."

"Come round where I can see you," requested Elboron. Elfwine moved slowly around the bed and perched on a chair within Elboron's line of sight.

"How could you be so foolish?" asked Éowyn, her question directed mainly at Elfwine.

"Mother don't," pleaded Elboron, sounding sleepy. "Gílroch got spooked and I fell. It could easily have been Elfwine."

"But it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't persuaded you to ride out," replied Elfwine. He really was sorry that Elboron had been injured but it seemed that nothing would calm Éowyn.

"Stop it! It was an accident. Gílroch was needing the exercise, so was Antval. Besides, I'm a sixteen-year-old youth. I am supposed to get hurt!"

"But paralysed?" whispered Éowyn.

"It is only one side and we don't know that is what's wrong," said Elboron. "The ride back to Edoras can't have helped but the nerves are probably just jarred."

"And since when have you been a healer?" demanded Éowyn.

"Similar things have happened to some of the other stud workers and they were up and taming the colts within a couple of weeks," explained Elboron. It was at that particular moment that a healer decided that strapping Elboron's back to a straight, stiff board was a good idea. They roughly hauled Elboron's back straight and, throwing dignity out of the window, Elboron screamed.

"Eldarion!" he cried, turning his head into his pillow.

_**Lake Evendim**_

"Eldarion!" yelped Arahael catching his companion as he fell backwards. He steadied Eldarion against him, resting Eldarion's head on his shoulder, smoothing back Eldarion's fringe. "Eldarion, what's wrong?"

Eldarion choked. "Elboron. His back."

"Is your back injured," said Arahael as Eldarion tensed against him.

"No, I come to no physical harm. All I feel is the echo. Oh Valar, I don't want to know what he is going through!" he said as he arched his own back.

"Can you ride in front of me?" asked Arahael. Eldarion nodded and Arahael quickly helped him to his feet. Síldál had stood up when Arahael clicked his tongue and he walked over to the pair. Getting back on to his knees, he sat patiently as Arahael set Eldarion on his back and sat himself. Wrapping on arm around Eldarion, Arahael took the reins in the other and once Síldál had regained his feet, set the animal into a trot.

"ARAGORN!" yelled Arahael, riding up the causeway to the Palace. Eldarion was still moaning quietly in pain in front of him and Arahael really did pity both his kinsman and Elboron. "ARAGORN!"

It was Túnír who heard the cry first and came sprinting into view. "What's wrong?"

"Túnír, where is Aragorn?" demanded the elder, as he eased Eldarion down from Síldál's back, before sending the horse in the direction of the stables.

"I don't know. He was still at the training ground when I left him," replied Túnír.

"Go and find him. Tell him that I have taken Eldarion up to his room. That Elboron is hurting again."

"Yes, Father," nodded Túnír and took off in the direction of the training grounds while Arahael continued to help Eldarion into the Palace.

Eldarion had just got comfortable on his bed, when Aragorn came crashing through the door. "What's happened?"

"Elboron is hurting again. There is something seriously wrong with his back," answered Eldarion. Aragorn's eyes flashed in the direction of Arahael. Eldarion noticed and smiled gently.

"He knows Ada. I told him what the bond does." Aragorn nodded.

"Where is he?" asked Aragorn, knelt beside Eldarion, taking a hand in his own. Eldarion shook his head.

"I can't tell. All I know is that he is closer than Minas Tirith and that he is in so much pain that he can't block it."

Aragorn nodded again in acknowledgement. "Alright. I am going to give you some tea that will help you sleep and I want you to take it as soon as it is drinkable." Eldarion nodded, allowing Aragorn brew the tea whilst wondering what in the name of the Valar had happened to Elboron.

The tea was as disgusting as usual, but it did help deaden the link between Elboron and himself. Eldarion curled up under his covers, not bothering to change into some sleep clothes, and was quickly asleep. Aragorn took the scrap of cornflower blue fabric from Eldarion's bedside table and laid it gently in his hand. Eldarion immediately formed a fist around it and brought it to his face. Aragorn and Arahael shared a gentle smile before stepping out of the room.

"Arahael, you may be kin but if you use your knowledge of Eldarion's bond with Elboron to harm him in anyway, I will kill you," warned Aragorn once the door was closed. "He is finding life without him hard enough without you breaking his trust." Arahael nodded.

"I will not tell."

_**Dreamscape**_

_You are hurting again,_ said Lórien, couching down beside Eldarion who was sitting in his glade.

"You have a habit of stating the obvious," replied Eldarion. "What has happened to Elboron? Where is he?"

_Gílroch threw him,_ replied Lórien. _I do not know where he is._

"You are of the Valar! How can you not know where he is?" demanded Eldarion.

_He is not mine to protect _replied Lórien. _My brother has not told me all of what has happened._

"Can I speak to him?" Lórien shook his head and Eldarion glared at him. "Why not?"

_Because he is not asleep, _said Lórien._ And he has suffered enough trauma already without having me pull him into a dreamscape by force._

Eldarion shoulder's slumped and he nodded his head. The only reason he was there was because his sleep was drug induced. He jerked up again when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up at Lórien but the Vala was sitting with his hands behind him and the pressure was still on his arm. Swinging his head around he saw the same figure who had guided Elboron to him the first night.

"Who are you?" asked Eldarion.

_Shadow, _replied Lórien, knowing that Eldarion had by this time learnt who that was. Shadow shook their hood back, allowing their braided raven-hair to dance over their shoulders. Eldarion stared from their face to Lórien's in amazement.

_Mae govannen, Eldarion,_ smiled Shadow with a inclination of the head. well met

"No," protested Eldarion, tipping Shadow's head back up. "No bowing, no mark of rank."

_Shadow will help you this night, Eldarion. You will see Elboron soon,_ said Lórien as he stood. Eldarion smiled in thanks and the Vala shimmered out of the glade. Eldarion immediately threw himself at Shadow who embraced him as they fell back.

"I have missed you so much," whispered Eldarion, burying his face in Shadow's shoulder.

_I have been watching you,_ said Shadow. _Every morning, I slip back to see you._

"Your star," muttered Eldarion. "Ada said he was going to show me where to look."

_You already look, just through clouded eyes,_ said Shadow. _Now, I understand you have met Arahael._

"Yes. I like him," said Eldarion. He smiled and sat up. "He was the first person to call me Eldarion rather than sire, when we moved."

_So of course, he won your heart,_ laughed Shadow.

"And the first one to which I explained my bond with Elboron. Don't like Dior though," muttered Eldarion, his face darkening.

_I think you summed up who he is rather well when you were speaking to Arahael,_ said Shadow with a smile. _Do not worry about him._

"He said my bond with Elboron was 'disgusting Elven magic'!" said Eldarion. "That hurt!"

_Love is never disgusting. Nor is your bond Elven magic, but something far more powerful and inexplicable. Dior's father and grandfather called the love between Estel and myself disgusting as well. They are simply jealous,_ soothed Shadow.

"Why did you never form a spirit bond with Ada?" asked Eldarion, the question having been playing on his mind for much of the afternoon.

_Because we already had the bond of twins. There was no need for another to form, _answered Shadow. _Elros and Adar also had a twin bond, as do Elladan and Elrohir. As you told Arahael, there is one between him and Tarcil. father_

"And Ada also has a soul-mate bond. Why do the Valar seem to favour us?"

_Because you are looking at a very small, and gifted group of people. The Valar bless each and everyone of the peoples of Arda just not in the same way,_ replied Shadow.

"Are you happy?" asked Eldarion.

_I am at peace,_ answered Shadow, partially avoiding the question.

"But not happy."

_I would much rather be on the earth watching you grow up rather than snatching the few minutes I am granted each morning. But I knew when I rode out that afternoon that I would not be returning under my own volition,_ said Shadow. _But, you are keeping me alive, in a manner. The stories you tell to Faerveren allow her to imagine me, so when I pass by to say hello, she is not startled._

"I did wonder why she started to correct me on some minor details," smiled Eldarion. Shadow chuckled.

_Well, I could not let you get away with filling my niece's head with images of a Princess who got away with everything._

"Even if you did!"

Shadow nudged Eldarion's shoulder with her own with another chuckle. _Our situations are completely different!_ She began to sober up. _We must part, cub. Do not worry about trying to fit in any longer, our people must accept you or no one at all._

"I will miss you," said Eldarion, embracing Shadow quickly before she began to fade.

_You have not lost me, Eldarion. I will always be there. At dawn, look to the east  
_


	27. Chapter twenty seven

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

The sword lesson the following afternoon was difficult. Dior, Eldarion, Túnír and Balrant were still together for the lessons, the four of the them being at the same stage in their training. Dior was made to feel like an outsider, Eldarion having firmly rejected his friendship while Túnír and Balrant took slight at the fact that one they had called friend had snubbed a Valar decreed gift. The sword instructor – a man named Culas – did not care about any falling out the teenagers may have had.

"You do not get along with every one of your fellow soldiers yet you still count on them when in battle," he had said when Balrant had protested about being Dior's sparring partner. The youths had to admit that Culas had a point but that did not mean Balrant was at all impressed over the arrangements.

Túnír kept a very watchful eye on Eldarion throughout the lesson and afterwards, just to make sure that there were no ill effects from whatever the Prince had suffered from the previous afternoon. So far he was taking things rather well considering. As soon as Arahael had walked through the door after Eldarion had been put to bed, Túnír had bombarded his father with questions about Eldarion. All Arahael would say was that Eldarion had had another fit and that he was in a drugged sleep. He would divulge no details of the bond between Eldarion and Elboron. That was Eldarion's secret and he was not going to increase the possibility of Eldarion losing another 'weigh-stone' simply because of a misunderstanding.

Eventually however the barbed comments from Dior became too much for Eldarion and he handed his weapon over calmly to Túnír before violently lashing out at a fence post. Culas was about to physically restrain Eldarion when Túnír stood in his way.

"It is better that he lose his temper with a wooden object than him," he said, pointing at Dior. Culas looked down at Túnír and back at Eldarion who was now leaning against the post, not caring that he had accumulated a few splinters in his knuckles, his eyes closed and his breathing deep as though he was asleep.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?" asked Culas. He knew Dior had a habit of stating things in the meanest possible way and that he was very set in his way of thinking, but Eldarion had usually taken the comments as constructive criticism. Never had he seen him lose his temper because of a spoken word.

"He expected us to accept his unnatural tendencies," replied Dior.

"I beg your pardon?" said Culas, turning to Dior.

"He loves in an unnatural way. He has a soul-mate bond with a Gondorian. A _male_ Gondorian," replied Dior, smirking.

"It is not unnatural. Nor is it a soul-mate bond," whispered Eldarion, his eyes still closed. "It is not your secret to tell."

"But if it is natural, why keep it a secret?" jeered Dior. Eldarion's hackles were rising again.

"Because people like you are too narrow minded to accept what is decreed by the Gods!" snapped Eldarion. "Because it is no business of my people who I share a connection with!"

_Eldarion, please……_ whispered a voice that seemed be carried on the wind. Eldarion looked startled but answered anyway.

"Elboron?"

_Yes, gwador nîn. Reduce the walls. Let me take your anger._ my brother

"No! Your hurt!"

"See. It _is_ stronger than what he was telling. He can hear his soul-mate," sneered Dior. Balrant was beginning to look sceptical that the bond was as innocent as Eldarion was protesting.

_Reduce the walls, Eldarion, _pleaded Elboron's voice as Eldarion glared at Dior. His gaze darkened further when he noticed Balrant's gaze. Turning to Túnír, who was looking nothing but concerned, Eldarion held out a hand. Confused by the gesture, Túnír took the proffered limb.

"I will need your support," said Eldarion.

"What are you doing?" asked Túnír.

"I am opening my bond with Elboron. He will share my anger. I will share his pain," answered Eldarion. Túnír nodded.

"Túnír you are not actually falling for his story are you?" asked Dior, his mouth hanging open. Túnír did not answer.

"Now, Elboron," whispered Eldarion and immediately crumpled as pain washed through his system.

_**Rohan**_

Elfwine sat holding Elboron tightly in his arms as the elder tried to relieve the anger that was flooding through him. Eldarion's anger mingled with his own. Who had _dared_ rile his companion up so?

"Elboron, listen to me," commanded Elfwine. "You must relax. The whole point of you trying this was to reduce what Eldarion was feeling. With the bond open, he receives _any_ of your emotions!"

"I will kill who ever has hurt him this badly," snarled Elboron. "No one makes my cub suffer and gets away with it!"

"No!" barked Elfwine. "That will solve nothing. He is a fourteen-year-old, it is his right to feel strongly. Help him through this and he will grow out of it. Now _relax_!"

Elboron closed his eyes and concentrated on the suppressing the anger that was flowing into his spirit. He flooded the link with all the love he felt for Eldarion and felt the same being returned. Together the two spirits met and a haze surrounded them, slowly letting the anger and pain dissipate. No words were exchanged, for none were needed. The two youths simply allowed their love to surround and fill them, quashing any negative emotions.

_**Annúminas**_

Túnír sat with Eldarion cradled in his arms as the Prince slowly regained control over his emotions. Culas, who had become incredible concerned when Eldarion had seemingly lost consciousness, had sent for Aragorn. The two men now sat in front of the two teenagers, watching as Eldarion regained awareness.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Túnír. Eldarion nodded.

"Hannon le," he said quietly. _thank you_

"Eldarion, what exactly happened?" asked Aragorn. Eldarion shook his head.

"Not here. Not now," he said. Dior was still hanging about and the less he knew of the bond the less ammunition he had to fire.

"You have splinters in your knuckles," said Culas. Eldarion glanced down at his fist and gave a weak laugh.

"I think the fence post came off worse," he said. Culas looked up at the said wooden post and hmmed in agreement. Eldarion had hit it so forcefully that the top had partially split. Fortunately, the splinters in Eldarion's knuckles were not that deeply embedded so it was easy for them to be removed, which Culas promptly did.

"Are you sure you are alright?" said Túnír as Eldarion pushed himself into a position whereby he could sit under his own volition.

"I feel much better," assured Eldarion. "Now, Culas, were you not saying something about parries?"

* * *

Aragorn, it transpired had _not_ written to Faramir as he had told Eldarion. Upon his son's revelation that Elboron was closer than Minas Tirith, he had written to Éomer, sincerely hoping that Elboron _was_ in Rohan otherwise Elfwine and Éomer would be thrown into a panic.

Five days later, Faerlain reappeared in Annúminas, a note from Éomer clasped firmly in her talons.

"_Aragorn,"_ it began. _"I will not ask how you knew of Elboron's accident, as I will likely end up more confused than I am now. Elboron was thrown by Gílroch whilst out riding with Elfwine. He has damaged the lower left side of his body though our healers are sure he will make a full recovery. If you and Eldarion wish to visit, my Halls are open. Yours in friendship, Éomer."_

"What did he land on?" asked Aragorn, to anyone who was listening.

"Why did Gílroch thrown him?" was Eldarion's question. "That horse is a loyal beast. It is unlikely that he would suddenly reject Elboron."

"You met the stallion once, six months ago," remarked Aragorn. Eldarion shrugged.

"Can I go?"

"Annúminas does not have enough rope to tie you here. And even if it did, you would likely escape anyway," smiled Aragorn. "We leave in two days."

"I have to tell Nana which story to tell Faerveren," said Eldarion as he stood.

"You still speak of her?" asked Aragorn looking up from the reply to Éomer's note.

"Of course I do," said Eldarion. "She is gone but not forgotten."

"May be you should write them down. That way others will be able to know the exploits of Gondor's Princess," said Aragorn.

"Bookwork!" exclaimed Eldarion, looking affronted by the very idea. Aragorn burst out laughing at the sight, recalling a former Captain-General who had offered an almost identical response when it was suggested he spend a rainy day in the library.

"It is not as bad as you think," he laughed. Eldarion pulled a face in disgust before leaving the room.

* * *

"What do you mean you are leaving?" demanded Túnír that evening. Aragorn had just explained to Arahael that he would be needed to take on the responsibility of leadership again for a short period of time.

"It is only for a few weeks," said Eldarion. "I need to know that Elboron is alright. Once he is on his feet again, I will be back. I promise."

"You better be. I really do not want to deal with Dior on my own," said Túnír. Eldarion laughed.

"Let us plot what to do," he grinned. Túnír returned the grin and without paying the slightest bit of attention to the raised eyebrows offered by both their fathers, the pair made a dash for the opposite side of the hall.

"How long _will_ you be away?" asked Arahael, shaking his head at the two teenagers.

"No more than two months," said Aragorn. Arahael nodded. Aragorn cocked his head. "You are missing Tarcil," he stated. Arahael let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Go to him," said Aragorn.

"I will, when you get back from Rohan," agreed Arahael.

"No. I will ask Culas to lead. Arwen is in charge anyway so he will only be helping her understand Annúminas. You are going to the Stronghold to be with Tarcil."

"But it is my place to lead these people!" protested Arahael.

"Arahael, how long did I spend with our people? Believe me, compared to the time I spent _away_ from the Stronghold, it is pitiful," stated Aragorn, folding his arms.

"That was different. You were out fighting the forces of Sauron," retorted Arahael. "If I went to the Stronghold, it would be to satisfy a personal desire."

"The people here need your total commitment. Arahael, when was the last time you saw Tarcil?"

"Last August."

"That settles it. You are going to the Stronghold. Yes I will make it an order if I have to. As I said, these people need your undivided attention. You will not be able to give that when half your mind is wandering the countryside with your heart," said Aragorn in a tone that advised Arahael that arguing would get him nowhere.

"Alright. I will leave at the same time you do," submitted Arahael.

"Take Túnír with you. That way Dior will be unharmed for another few months," laughed Aragorn, watching as Eldarion gesticulated something to Túnír who was laughing and obviously agreeing with Eldarion's idea which appeared to involve stringing something up.

**_Two days later_**

Eldarion was in the stables, preparing Súldál for the trip to Rohan. Aragorn was in the neighbouring box, preparing Brego for the journey. For some reason, he was kneeling in the straw and so was unnoticed by the visitor to the stable.

"Off to see your lover? Or are you simply running away because we will not accept your unnatural ways?" jeered Dior as he sauntered in. Balrant was at Dior's side and to see him at least physically agree with Dior felt like a dagger to Eldarion's heart. He had counted this pair as friends. It appeared they had been to caught up with the idea of being friends with the son of their King to really care.

"Dior, how old are we? Fourteen. We have barely began to mature so how in the name of the Valar would I have a lover?" replied Eldarion, tightening Súldál's saddle.

"Inhale you rascal," he chastised as Súldál's chest increased in size. "I will leave you behind if you insist on showing me up." Súldál snorted in protest but did as he was told, allowing Eldarion to tighten the strap. The idea of being left behind in Annúminas when the other option was running wild in Rohan did not sit well with Súldál so it made him putty in Eldarion's hand.

"You are asking _me_ how to explain the mutations of your Elven blood," replied Dior. Eldarion continued to prepare Súldál, moving round to tease the bit into the horse's mouth. He caught sight of Aragorn who had now stood up again and shook his head the fraction of an inch to either side, indicating that he could deal with this himself.

"They are _not_ mutations. Nor was I asking you to explain something which you are refusing to understand. I am simply responding to your question," replied Eldarion, presenting Súldál with an apple half from his pocket. Súldál crunched it loudly, bits of apple and saliva spraying out as Súldál negotiated his tongue and the apple around his bit.

"Your soul-mate is a _male_ Gondorian. You keep it a secret as though you are ashamed of it. What are we misunderstanding?" asked Balrant, resting his elbows on his stable door.

"One, the part where I explained it was none of your business and two, it is not a soul-mate bond!" replied Eldarion. "When I return from Rohan, I pray that you have found some intelligence."

With that, Eldarion unbolted the stable door and led Súldál out of the box. Out in the courtyard, Eldarion was met by Faerveren, Arwen and Imlosiel. His sisters were still dressed in their sleeping clothes and Imlosiel looked as though she would be better suited in her bed.

"Write to us when you get to Rohan," said Faerveren, not phrasing it as a request, more a demand. Eldarion dropped to his knees in front of the girl and held out his arms. The siblings embraced and Eldarion kissed her temple.

"I will write as soon as I can," he promised. "You be a big girl now and help Nana look after Imlosiel." Faerveren nodded. Even though Eldarion had been the only child of Aragorn and Arwen for seven years, Faerveren had forever known the company of her brother and was as attached to him as Eldarion had been to Elboron at her age. This was the first time that Faerveren was going to be in a different place from her brother and she was a little scared.

"You will come back?" she asked. Even at only seven-years-old, Faerveren knew that Eldarion was not completely happy in Annúminas, regardless how much he tried to hide the fact. She was worried that once he had met Elboron again, that he would stay with him rather than returning to the north.

"I promise," whispered Eldarion. He unclasped one of the clasps that was holding his hair back and slid it into Faerveren's hair. Aragorn blinked suddenly at the display as he watched from the stable door. Brego snorted, sensing Aragorn's sudden melancholy.

"It's alright, Brego," whispered Aragorn, patting the nose of the Rohirric mount. "Forgive an old man his thoughts of times past."

Brego snorted again. In his humble opinion, though he was unable to give it voice, Aragorn was anything but old, he was simply greying around the edges. Eldarion had completed his farewells to his sister and his mother and was now mounted on Súldál, the stallion eager to be off.

"Easy," laughed Eldarion, calming the animal with his hands. "Ada has to say farewell as well. We will be off soon enough."

Ten minutes later father and son were indeed off, trotting through the city which was coming alive with morning activity, before both Brego and Súldál decided to take matters into their own hands (or hooves) and switched quickly into a gallop, leaving Eldarion and Aragorn little choice but to hang on as the stallions raced each other along the path leading to the Great East Road and later the Greenway.

* * *

_Hey guys. You know the twin-rings that Aragorn and Eldarion have? I now have a picture of them. See my profile page for the address and let us now what you think._  



	28. Chapter twenty eight

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

A week and a half later found Eldarion and Aragorn galloping over the plains of Rohan to be met by Elfhelm and a guard of twenty warriors.

"Welcome back to Rohan, my Lords," he greeted. "King Éomer is awaiting your arrival."

"How is Elboron?" asked Eldarion.

"Recovering, but he is confined to his bed for most of the time. It will be a few weeks yet before he is able to ride his horse again," replied Elfhelm. Eldarion nodded. He desperately wanted to charge off to Edoras but having been raised as the heir to Gondor, meant that he was expected to stay with company.

Aragorn, noticing the conflicting desires running through Eldarion's eyes, leant over and hastily spoke to Elfhelm who nodded. He kicked his own animal into a gallop, snatching Súldál's reign in his hand and encouraged the stallion into a gallop as well. With Éored commander and Gondorian Prince in the lead, the rest of the company moved into a gallop, heading for Edoras.

* * *

The two visitors were met by Éomer and Gamling on the steps of Meduseld. Elfwine and Lothíriel had dragged Éowyn away from the Golden Hall for the day in order to allow Elboron some peace from her incessant worry. Éomer could not find fault in his sister for her overprotection – Elboron was her only child and that was how he would remain thanks to complications during Elboron's birth. It was the right of every mother to mollycoddle their child, especially when it was a single offspring, but it was not helping Elboron recover.

"Westu Aragorn hál!" greeted Éomer with a smile and he embraced his fellow monarch. "You are most welcome."

"That is good to hear," smiled Aragorn. Éomer chuckled before greeting Eldarion, which Eldarion returned, though a little impatiently.

"Elboron is in his room. Second door on the left once you enter the guest quarters," Éomer said, smiling at Eldarion's agitation. Eldarion inclined his head in thanks before running off in the required direction.

"They lost control didn't they?" said Éomer quietly. Elfhelm and Gamling both retreated a respectful distance and Aragorn nodded, not needing the question clarified.

"They have yet to gain full control, though they are beginning to be able to seek each other when they need support."

"I would probably lose my mind if I had a bond like that," replied Éomer. "It is bad enough feeling your _own_ pain, but to feel someone else's? I cannot begin to comprehend what that is like."

"There are few who can," said Aragorn. "That is why Eldarion and Elboron are having to figure this out as they go. Trail and error is the best option they have available to them."

"I wish them all the luck in the world," said Éomer. He then raised his voice, inviting others to join in the conversation. "Now, I have fresh ale on tap, would you care to join me? You must be parched after your gallop across the plains."

"And your excuse is?" asked Aragorn smiling.

"I am drinking with a friend, and toasting his health," replied Éomer. Aragorn chuckled as the pair walked into the Throne Room, Gamling and Elfhelm following a few paces behind.

* * *

Eldarion gently pushed open the door to Elboron's room and poked his head inside. Elboron was laying on his side, facing away from the door, his back still strapped to the ridiculous plank that the healers were convinced would help him heal. Eldarion scowled at the wooden object when he saw it. Slipping off his boots, Eldarion padded across the room and gently undid the bindings. Once the plank was removed, Elboron hunched slightly and released a whimper of relief, though he did not awaken. Eldarion smiled and removing his riding leathers until he was in a light pair of leggings and a flowing shirt, he slid into the bed behind Elboron and resting his head on his shoulder, fell asleep.

* * *

Elboron was the first awake later that afternoon but he did not register Eldarion's presence immediately, due to the fact that he was used to a board strapped to his back over the past fortnight. When the 'board' moved, Elboron's breathing hitched in his throat. Reaching out behind him, he found his hand coming into contact with a presence which was not only larger than the restraint, but was also warm.

"Go back to sleep," murmured a voice behind him and Elboron's hand froze.

"'Darion?" he whispered, afraid to turn and find that he was dreaming.

"Have you and Elfwine taken to sleeping together?" asked Eldarion, pretending to take offence. With a growl, Elboron spun around, not noticing immediately that he had a lot more freedom of movement, and pulled Eldarion to him in a rib-cracking hug.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming," he begged, his face in Eldarion's shoulder.

"If you are, I am sharing that dream," replied Eldarion, returning the embrace and resting his nose, as per usual, in the crook of Elboron's neck.

"Oh Valar, you are really here. I am holding you, speaking to you," choked Elboron, pulling Eldarion, if it were possible, tighter to him. It was then that he noticed his freedom of movement had increased.

"What happened to the board on my back?" he asked, releasing Eldarion slightly.

"I removed it," shrugged Eldarion, pulling back so that he was resting on his hands, leaning over Elboron. "Why? Are you in pain?"

"Pain? No! I feel better than I have in days! Uncle Éomer's healer was convinced that it was the best method and wouldn't listen to me when I told him that I was better off without it," replied Elboron.

"Healer's never do," smiled Eldarion. "I think it is a job requirement – to be selectively hard of hearing." Elboron chuckled.

"You are really here," he repeated, cupping Eldarion's cheek.

"Yes I am. And I will be here until you are literally back on you feet," reassured Eldarion. Elboron seemed lost for words so settled for pulling Eldarion back to him, and the pair settled together, both feeling more at peace than they had in months.

* * *

They were reawakened by the sound an irate healer. The man, who went by the name Fætthyge, had come to carry out his afternoon check-up on his patient and found the board which was supposed to be strapped to Elboron's back, laying four foot away from the bed. He also discover Elboron laying on his back, with Eldarion sprawled half across him.

"Prince Elboron, what in the name of Béma are you playing at?"

Elboron and Eldarion, who were still in a state between sleep and waking blinked stupidly at Fætthyge for a couple of minutes, Elboron offering the comprehensive reply of "Huh?" to the question.

Fætthyge brandished the board at the two. "What is this doing on the floor?" he demanded. "It belongs on you back until I decided otherwise."

"No," said Elboron, now fully awake.

"Excuse me? Who is the superior healer here?" demanded Fætthyge.

"I am," said Aragorn from behind them. Fætthyge spun round, still brandishing the plank, while Eldarion and Elboron looked over at him from their position on the bed. "Do not tell me that you have had that thing strapped to Elboron's back for the past fortnight," said Aragorn.

"Three weeks," muttered Elboron, though no one but Eldarion heard.

"He has injured his back when he was flown from his horse. How, pray tell, was I supposed to treat him?"

"By getting him to move," replied Aragorn. Fætthyge drew himself up to his full height of five-foot ten inches.

"He was thrown from a sixteen hand brute!" he stated.

"Gílroch is _not_ a brute, he is just spirited!" snapped Elboron.

Aragorn reserved comment and moved out of the doorway towards the bed. "How are you feeling, Elboron?" he asked.

"A lot better now that my back isn't forced straight," replied Elboron, with a meaningful look in Fætthyge's direction. "My leg is still funny though."

"How so?"

"Sometimes I can feel it, other's it is completely dead, and I only know it is there because I can see it," said Elboron.

"I see. Eldarion, kindly release Elboron's neck. Elboron, can you roll over for me? I want to examine your back myself," requested Aragorn. Fætthyge huffed in the middle of the floor. Eldarion clambered off his friend, setting himself at the foot of the bed, while Elboron flipped himself onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. Aragorn hissed in sympathy at the greenish-yellow bruises that dotted Elboron's back.

"What happened to you?" asked Aragorn, though he was really thinking allowed.

"Gílroch was a little jumpy and I lost my balance," replied Elboron. "I hit a rock and he kicked me. Elfwine said that he was stung by a bee or a wasp which caused him to fright."

"That does explain why he threw you," agreed Aragorn. "Can you feel that?" he asked, pushing down gently along Elboron spine.

"Yes," groaned Elboron.

"What about this?" he asked as he pressed closer to Elboron's hip. A sharp cry of pain was his response. Aragorn bit his lip and examined the rest of Elboron's back and legs quickly.

"You have a little internal bruising on the left side," said Aragorn once he had finished his examination.

"That's where Gílroch kicked me," said Elboron, turning his head to face Aragorn.

"That would explain it. That side will be a little tender for a few more days while your muscles heal. As for your back and leg, the best thing you can do is use them. Carry out a little exercise morning and afternoon and soon you will be back out riding with Elfwine and Eldarion."

"My Lord, if I may protest," Fætthyge began. Aragorn turned to look at him.

"If you are going to say that that board is to be reattached to Elboron's back and that he is to stay in bed, you may as well save your breath. Other than that, you may speak," Aragorn stated, folding his arms. Fætthyge opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but no words came out. With the parting shot of;

"You can inform the Lady Éowyn why her son is crippled," Fætthyge departed, taking the board with him.

"Thank you," said Elboron, as he shifted on to his right side.

"Rohirric healers always have had an odd way of treating patients," smiled Aragorn. "Now then, would you mind telling me where your mother is? I have not seen her since we arrived shortly after midday."

"I think Elfwine and Aunt Lothíriel took her away from the Hall today. She has been running herself ragged with worry," replied Elboron, as Eldarion settled behind him. He reached round and pulled Eldarion's arm across his chest and Eldarion rested his head on his upper arm.

"That sounds like your mother. I will leave you two alone for now but I will be back before the evening meal," said Aragorn. "And Elboron, you are welcome."

Elboron smiled at his King as he left the room before he became aware that Eldarion was nudging him on to his front.

"Eldarion, what are you doing?" asked Elboron as he found himself spread-eagled on his front.

"I noticed the tension in your back. I am going to give you a crude form of massage," replied Eldarion. Swinging round on his stomach he leant over the side of the bed to grab his riding tunic. Dragging it over he raked around for a couple of minutes before emerging triumphant, a small phial in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Elboron.

"Lavender oil," replied Eldarion. Carefully, he positioned himself on Elboron's thighs, though he took most of his weight on his own knees. He uncapped the oil and poured a small amount on to his hands, rubbing them together in order to heat the oil. Gently he began to work the knots in Elboron's shoulders, the elder Prince letting out a moan when Eldarion's fingers worked at a particularly stubborn knot which had formed between his shoulder blades. Elboron didn't think to ask where Eldarion had picked up this 'crude' skill, nor did he care, all he knew was the tension that had been gathering in his back since his fall was slowly ebbing away.

"Keep that up and I will fall asleep again," murmured Elboron as he hugged his pillow.

"Why else would I chose lavender?" grinned Eldarion.

"Ah, I see your plan now. You will lull me into a daze and then have your wicked way with me," groaned Elboron as another knot was 'untied'.

"No. If I wanted to do that, I would have chosen Sandalwood," replied Eldarion. Elboron simply groaned in response causing Eldarion to giggle. Running his hands over Elboron's back once more to ensure there was no more knots Eldarion clambered off him. Elboron released a relaxed sigh before rolling on to his side. Eldarion tossed the phial back into his pocket and curled up in front of Elboron, an arm thrown possessively across his waist. Elboron returned the gesture, hugging Eldarion around the shoulder and they nestled close, legs subconsciously tangling, falling once more into a relaxed sleep.

* * *

When Éowyn returned to Meduseld, she headed straight for Elboron's room, ignoring the protest from Elfwine that dinner was nearly ready. Giving up, with a roll of the eyes and an exclamation of 'mothers!', Elfwine simply followed. Éowyn stopped in the doorway to her son's room, causing Elfwine to walk into the back of her, and gazed, dumbstruck, at the scene before her.

Eldarion and Elboron had woken again half an hour previous alerted by Eldarion's stomach that it was about time for dinner. After dressing appropriately the pair began testing the strength of Elboron's legs and back. Elboron was taking baby steps around the room in a step-limp, step-limb, step-limp pattern, leaning heavily on Eldarion. Both teenagers glanced up when they heard the door open and caught sight of Éowyn and Elfwine.

"When? What? How?" asked Éowyn.

"When - half an hour ago, What - I'm allowed to walk again for short periods of time. As for the how, I put one foot in front of the other in a repeated pattern," replied Elboron, taking another step as though in demonstration. Eldarion grinned while Elfwine bit the inside if his lip. Elboron's impish-humour was making a grateful return journey.

"And how long have you been here?" she asked, turning to Eldarion as Elboron sat down.

"Since noon," replied the youngest of the three teenagers. His stomach gurgled again causing Eldarion to flush, Elfwine and Elboron to laugh and Éowyn to roll her eyes.

"Oh hush," muttered an embarrassed Eldarion. "Can you make it to the main hall or are Elfwine and I going to have to carry you?"

"I can walk," said a very determined Elboron and took off with as fast a pace as his step-limb gait would allow. Elfwine and Eldarion were quickly at his side when he began to sidle towards the wall in need of support. Elboron immediately batted away their hands only to fall against the wall again. This time Eldarion and Elfwine refused to take no for an answer and resolutely locked arms behind and beneath Elboron, scooping him into a crude seat, leaving Elboron with little option but to hold their shoulders for support. Éowyn rolled her eyes again but smiled for the first time since Elboron was injured.


	29. Chapter twenty nine

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

The meal that night was a feast to mark the arrival of the Gondorian King to Rohan, even if it was for a personal visit rather than anything official. A foreign dignitary was visiting, therefore a feast was in order. When the Crown-Prince's of both Rohan and Gondor came in carrying the heir to Ithilien, the people found a definitive reason to celebrate, much to Elboron's embarrassment. Eldarion and Elfwine just laughed at his protestations as they set him in the seat at the table, before quickly claiming the seats on either side.

As was the custom when entertaining guests, the Rohirrim partook the standing grace of the Gondorians and then their guests joined them in their own thanksgiving. Tradition and Valar appeased, it was time for those present to pacify their own needs of food and drink. Unsurprisingly, with Eldarion, Elboron and Elfwine in the same room, at the same time and all three of them being awake, the meal was a lot rowdier than it had been for some time. Elfwine again tried to sneak drinks from Elboron's tankard but Elboron kept it on the other side of his plate and out of his cousin's reach. Eldarion steered clear of the ale, remembering the bitter taste from Elboron's sixteenth Birth Day. This didn't however stop him aiding Elfwine in his quest to gain the amber fluid.

"Elboron, why do you smell like you have rolled in the flower gardens?" asked Elfwine, a fork of carrots and peas headed for his mouth.

"Because Eldarion decided that he would give me a massage," replied Elboron with a tone that said; 'why are you asking such a stupid question?'

"Uh-hu. Why lavender? I thought Sandalwood was more masculine."

"I wanted him to _relax_!" exclaimed Eldarion. Elfwine snorted while Elboron choked on the piece of chicken that decided upon a detour down his windpipe. "Besides Sandalwood excites Súldál so it is not a good idea to use it when riding."

"Súldál's not the only one it excites," said Elfwine. Elboron whacked his cousin about the head while Eldarion choked on his drink.

"Young man," said a women from further down the table. The three swung their heads to look at the speaker, not entire sure _which_ one of them was about to get a reprimand. "Such a conversation should not be held at the meal table. Nor should it be within the ear shot of the ladies," admonished the woman.

The three teenagers tried to plaster a serious look on their faces and nodded as solemnly as possible. That was until a similar strain of innuendo laden conversation could be heard coming from the other end of the table where Éomer's sat with Aragorn, Lothíriel and Éowyn. It appeared that Éowyn was joining in the conversation whilst Lothíriel was biting her lip and attempting to maintain the pretence that she was a Gondorian noblewoman, by birth at least. It was too much for the three youths and they burst out laughing, much to the disdainful glare of the woman who had chastised them seconds before.

"You are terrible Elfwine of Rohan," muttered Eldarion taking a sip of his water in an effort to calm down.

"Me!" exclaimed Elfwine.

"Elboron and me are guests. Of course it is your fault," replied Eldarion. Elfwine scowled at him for a couple of minutes before swiping the tankard which Elboron had mistakenly placed within his reach.

* * *

When it came time to retire, Elboron attempted to walk out of the hall but he managed little more than a few baby steps before his left leg died and refused point blank to support his weight. Eldarion and Elfwine were at his side once again and scooped him up in their arms. Elboron protested about looking like a pathetic toddler but as with healers, best friends have a habit of been selectively hard of hearing.

Once back in his room, Eldarion insisted on walking the five yards between his door and his bed. He hopped most of the way, his left leg still being largely uncooperative, but smiled smugly when he reached the bed. Eldarion shook his head while Elfwine rolled his eyes. The Rohirric heir turned to his friend and said;

"He can obviously manage himself, should we return to the Hall?"

"That is an appealing idea," replied Eldarion. "He can reach anything that is in his room by himself."

"If not, he can get it when someone arrives in the morning," continued Elfwine.

"Excuse me, _he_ is sitting right here and can hear every word you are saying!" exclaimed Elboron.

"Yes mellon nîn and I can _feel_ your amusement," replied Eldarion. Elfwine and Eldarion grinned as Elboron pretended to take the huff but was biting the inside of his cheek. _my friend_

"Where are you sleeping?" asked Elboron.

"I don't actually know. I came straight here once I had greeted Éomer," replied Eldarion. "And I was little impatient about that as well." Elfwine and Elboron laughed as Eldarion coloured slightly.

"You're three doors down on the right," answered Elfwine. "Gamling left your stuff in there earlier."

"I will be right back," said Eldarion, ducking out the room. Five minutes later, he reappeared with a leather bound book in his hand.

"Little bit of light reading for you," said Eldarion as he deposited the book on Elboron's lap.

"Your journal," said Elboron as he turned the cover.

"Correct," said Eldarion with a nod. Elfwine raised an eyebrow.

"You keep a diary? Isn't that something your sisters would do?"

"It is a _journal_!" replied Eldarion, indignantly. "Elboron keeps one too."

"You do?" asked Elfwine.

"I do," confirmed Elboron and retrieved the book from under his pillow and brandished it at his cousin.

"Cissies," muttered Elfwine. Both journals were promptly chucked at Elfwine who yelped and ducked for cover.

" 'Cissies' said the one who yelped like a maiden!" laughed Eldarion. Elfwine snarled and lunged at Eldarion, toppling him to the floor where the pair wrestled, all the while the three Princes were laughing. After a few minutes, Eldarion and Elfwine sprang on to the bed, pulling Elboron down with them and nestled up together, each thanking the Valar that they should be gifted with this simple moment of fraternal joy.

* * *

In the morning, Aragorn and Éowyn discovered Elboron sitting in Eldarion's arms as Eldarion wove his fingers through his tawny hair. Elboron seemed peaceful and was hugging Eldarion's forearm across his chest.

"You and your son are miracle workers," smiled Éowyn. "He has recovered more in a day than he has in the past three weeks. I went to sleep last night without the worry of his injury."

"You are his mother and he is your only child. No one would ask anything other than what you have done," Aragorn replied with a gentle smile.

"And again I am indebted to your family for that," said Éowyn. Aragorn shook his head.

"My father had no wish or desire to do more than he did."

"I am still indebted. If not for then, but for now," Éowyn said. Aragorn shook his head again before knocking on the doorjamb. Eldarion glanced up and smiled at his father.

"I never thanked you for letting me come," he whispered.

"Your happiness is thanks enough," replied Aragorn. "Eldarion, you do understand that you have to return to the north once he is healed?"

Eldarion nodded. "I understood before we left that this would only be temporary but I will take what I can get and count the days till next we meet."

"You are far to sombre this early in the morning," smiled Aragorn. Eldarion shrugged.

"Daerada's fault," he said. _grandfather_

"Very likely," laughed Aragorn. "What have you done with Elfwine?" A muffled groan from somewhere in the vicinity of the window answered Aragorn's question.

"Apparently he is willing to share a room with other men but not the same bed," smiled Eldarion. "Get up you lummox! Dawn has arrived."

"No," muttered the pile of blankets. Eldarion grinned like an imp and gently resting Elboron back on the pillows crept off the bed and across the floor, mimicking the movements of the jungle cat from whence his pet name 'cub' originated, on the prowl. He blew across the nape of Elfwine's neck. Elfwine yelped and shot up from underneath his cocoon of blankets.

"What in Béma's name did you do that for, you little whelp?" demanded the Rohirric Prince. Eldarion sat back on his haunches and grinned.

"So elegant," he said. "So polite."

"You wouldn't be polite, or elegant, if you were woken by someone blowing on your neck!" retorted Elfwine.

"One thing I had before my tyke of a companion arrived was peace and quiet," grumbled Elboron from the bed as he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"Such lazy beings, the sons of Eorl," said Eldarion, depositing himself properly on the floor.

"And the sons of Gondor are up with the lark?" replied Elfwine.

"No, the sun. The lark does not live in Minas Tirith," replied Eldarion.

"Smartass," grumbled Elfwine. Eldarion stuck out his tongue before turning his attention to the three on Elboron's bed.

"Good morning, Lady Éowyn," greeted Eldarion with something resembling a bow.

"Good morning Eldarion," replied Éowyn with a smile. "Elboron has not been causing you any problems?"

"Mother!" protested Elboron as he pushed himself up on to one elbow only to wince as a fresh spasm of pain whipped up his back.

"I think you over worked your muscles yesterday," said Aragorn, hearing the hiss.

"I didn't do that much. I walked twenty feet at most and a majority of the time I was leaning on Eldarion," replied Elboron, as Éowyn helped him sit up properly.

"But you hadn't used your muscles for three weeks. They will be weak for a few days."

"No," protested Elboron. "I have been abed for three weeks. I wish to be up and about, not laying here like an invalid!"

"I did not say that you were to stay abed, just that you should expect your muscles to protest a little," said Aragorn.

"Good. Now can we go to breakfast?"

"If you can persuade your cousin to get up," smiled Éowyn. After his rude awakening from Eldarion and following exclamation, Elfwine had wrapped himself back in his blankets and fallen asleep again.

"Not even his father and Gamling's can do that," smiled Lothíriel's as she appeared in the doorway. Elfwine grumbled but emerged from his cocoon.

"I'm up, I'm up," he muttered. Eldarion and Elboron simply grinned at their friend, who shot them back a glare, whilst trying to extract himself from the tangle of blankets.

* * *

The next few days Elboron made progress and on the fifth day, Elboron was able to walk down the hallway leading to the main hall with only a couple of pauses. Aragorn kept a close eye on his progress, much to the disdain of Fætthyge who was still convinced Aragorn's approach was going to lead to Elboron having problems later. As Éowyn had said, having Eldarion at his side cheered Elboron up and sped his recovery.

The eighth afternoon found Eldarion and Elboron out on the plains, Eldarion having begged Aragorn to allow them out of the city. Éowyn and Aragorn had accompanied them, but remained a subtle distance away. Súldál was more than understanding that Elboron was still healing so rather than galloping away with Windfola and Brego, he walked calmly to their destination. That was until Eldarion and Elboron had dismounted. _Then_ he was off, enjoying the freedom of the Rohan plains with the others.

"Something has been bothering you since you arrived in Rohan," said Elboron as the pair settled on a hillock, watching the horses prance around.

"When your fell I felt it," said Eldarion.

"We've lost control before and it's never bothered you," replied Elboron.

"When I acted out your temper, it was put down to frustration that was needing released. But when you fell, I was in archery lessons. I collapsed, crying out your name so when I came round there were obviously going to be questions," replied Eldarion. "Elboron, our secret is out!"

"Calm down. How many people did you tell?" asked Elboron.

"Five. Well, actually I told four - three my age and the instructor. When we opened the link Dior took it upon himself to reveal my secret to Culas. Arahael and Túnír seem to have accepted it, but…."

"The others two haven't?"

"Dior rejected it and me immediately. Balrant seemed to accept it, but on the day I left Annúminas he appeared with Dior and dismissed what we share as unnatural. I don't know what Culas thinks," said Eldarion, his head dipped, concentrating on his hands.

"Eldarion I am so sorry," whispered Elboron, wrapping his arms around Eldarion's chest and using his regained strength pulled Eldarion the four foot between them and rested his chin on Eldarion's shoulder.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," whispered Eldarion, resting a hand on Elboron's forearm. "I should have been able to control what I felt."

"No! Eldarion, we are still learning how to control this. We were living in a dream world to believe that it would remain a secret for ever. It is a miracle that it has survived this long without detection," argued Elboron.

"You don't know Dior. He is worse than any maiden for gossip. It began with just four people but who knows how many people he will have told by the time I return to Annúminas," sighed Eldarion.

"Which Eldarion did you let them see?" asked Elboron. Eldarion turned to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you let them see you as the heir to their land and their future lord?" asked Elboron. "Or did you let them see the Eldarion Elfwine and I know? The tenacious youth who can charm an Orc with a simple smile. The youth who is quite happy to get his hands dirty if that is what his people are doing."

"I let them see me," replied Eldarion, slightly confused by the question.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Your people in Annúminas will know that you are more than capable of love and will accept that this bond is simply an extension of that capability. If you had shown them nothing but a cold-hearted and spoilt whelp from Gondor then they would ridicule you. As it is, you have let them see the real Eldarion and their opinion of you will have changed very little," smiled Elboron.

"Thank you," whispered Eldarion, resting back against Elboron's chest.

"You are welcome," Elboron replied, tightening his arms around his younger companion.


	30. Chapter thirty

CHAPTER THIRTY

"Rise and shine you two!"

Eldarion and Elboron, who had been inseparable since Eldarion's arrival, had been laying on Elboron's bed talking about everything and anything when Éomer poked his head around the door.

"Why?" asked Elboron, who was facing the door.

"Because we are going riding. And yes I have spoken to Aragorn. You are fully healed and are allowed to ride," said Éomer. "Come on, riding gear, in the stables, twenty minutes."

"Elfwine better be coming with us," muttered Elboron as the pair slid from the warm nest that they had formed.

* * *

"Right then," said Éomer, reigning Firefoot to a stop and dismounting about a kilometre away from Edoras. "Dismount and remove the tack. Leave the bridle-and-bits on for the moment, but saddle, stirrups and blankets – off."

Eldarion, Elboron and Elfwine stared at the Rohirric King for a moment. Éomer removed Firefoot's tack and stood with his arms folded waiting for the youths to do the same.

"I am waiting," said Éomer, reminding Elfwine of the King his father truly was. The three quickly did as they were told, piling their equipment neatly beside Éomer's.

"Now you can remount," smiled Éomer. Eldarion managed this part with ease, having ridden Suldal without his saddle before, but Elboron and, surprisingly, Elfwine, had a little difficulty. Eventually both settled for gripping the other side of their mount's neck and jumping, swinging a leg for the horse's back.

Éomer nudged Firefoot to Elboron's side, his hands hanging by his side, the animal taking commands from the shifts in Éomer's balance and slight touches to his skin.

"There is no need to look so worried," he said gently. "Trust your horse. He is sensitive and your fear causes him to panic. Just relax," he said reaching out and patting Gílroch's neck.

"That is easy for you to say," whispered Elboron.

"You will be alright. Do not be frightened. Remember, this is your horse – you know him and he knows you," said Éomer. "Relax and trust him."

Not giving Elboron an opportunity to fully understand the situation he was finding himself in, Éomer moved round Gílroch and delivered a sharp slap to the stallion's hindquarters. Gílroch took off with an understandable start, leaving Elboron with little option but to hang on and to attempt to control his steed. Eldarion shot off after him, closely followed by Elfwine. After about five minutes, Elboron had Gílroch under control and steered him in the direction of Éomer, who sat on Firefoot with a proud smile on his face.

"Do _not_ do that again!" hissed Elboron.

"You would not have ridden otherwise," said Éomer. "You are still stuck in the past. Gílroch will not throw you." Elboron simply scowled at his uncle as Eldarion and Elfwine reigned their respective mounts to a stop.

"That was certainly different," said Elfwine. "I much prefer a saddle though."

"You are all confident in the saddle. The purpose of this lesson is to train you how to ride bareback," said Éomer. "When you are in a saddle, you are separated from your animal, yes it may seem safer or simply more comfortable, but there is no contact between you and the animal you expect to serve you. Riding bareback, you have no way to communicate other than your body language or the spoken word. It requires the utmost trust between you and your horse."

"The saddle is safer," said Elboron.

"There is many a rider who does," conceded Éomer. "But the greatest rider I ever saw rode bareback and such an ability saved his life on many occasion."

"Who?" asked Elfwine.

"My cousin, Théodred," replied Éomer. "Brego and he were a double act. You would never catch Théodred willingly riding another animal and Brego never had another rider, save Aragorn but Brego chose him. There was an incomparable understanding between the two. Brego knew and understood every one of Théodred's commands and in return Théodred understood and trusted Brego completely."

"And you want us to be able to ride like your cousin?" asked Elfwine, raising an eyebrow.

"I could do it by the time I was your age," said Éomer. "The only reason you don't is because we are not at war. Now are you ready to try again?"

* * *

The three teenagers spent the rest of the morning practicing riding without the use of their saddles. Eldarion and Suldal were managing fine, Elfwine and Antval were slightly more hesitant but during the morning, grew more confident. Elboron and Gílroch however did not seem to be in tune with each other at all.

"You are still scared of him," said Éomer, after he took Elboron to one side.

"I can't help it," confessed Elboron. "Every time I take him into a cantor I flashback to when I was thrown. At least with a saddle I felt safer."

"Can I make a confession? The first time Théo had me ride without a saddle, I fell off and broken my arm in three places. I was terrified to get back on a horse but then I met Firefoot's father. He was a beautiful animal and had just the right temperament for a nervous rider as well as a war horse. Soon, I was riding again and after about a month and a half I was riding bareback," said Éomer. Elboron smiled slightly.

"You can do this Elboron. Gílroch has learnt from his mistake but your lack of trust in him is hampering your progress." Elboron nodded in understanding before the pair returned to Eldarion and Elfwine's side, the two friends currently comparing their respective mounts and arguing over whether Rohan steeds are better than those of Gondor.

After they had something to eat, Elboron climbed resolutely back on to Gílroch's back, holding on to the reigns so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He started when he felt someone climb up behind him.

"Close your eyes," said Éomer.

"What are you doing?" asked Elboron.

"Eldarion and Elfwine are managing perfectly well on their own. They do not need the continual supervision. You however, are stuck in a rut and I mean to have you out of it before we head back to Edoras for the night," said Éomer. "Now close your eyes."

Elboron took a deep breath and did as he was bid. Éomer gently pried his fingers from the reigns and cupped his hands. Elboron did not like the sensation of being completely vulnerable on a sixteen hand animal but trusted his uncle. Éomer placed his hands, spread out, on the flesh of Gílroch's neck.

"Concentrate on the feel of his coat," he said quietly, moving Elboron's hand in a stroking motion down the stallion's neck. "Feel his breathing and try to match it."

Elboron felt very vulnerable, particularly with his eyes closed. However he kept his eyes closed and allowed Gílroch's hair to mingle with his fingers. Gílroch snorted a couple of times but on the whole stood stock still and allowed his master to stroke his neck in what he viewed to be a very relaxing pattern indeed. Elboron was so caught up in the brushing of Gílroch's mane that he jolted when Éomer started the animal into a slow walk. His eyes snapped open and his breathing quickened.

"Relax Elboron," said Éomer, wrapping an arm gently across his nephew's chest. "Continue concentrating on his breathing and the feel of his coat. Trust him, and me, to keep you safe." Elboron inhaled a shaking breath but again did as Éomer instructed.

Ten minutes later, Éomer tapped Elboron on the shoulder. "Take the reigns, Elboron. It is your turn to handle him." Elboron opened his eyes and accepted the reigns for Éomer who slid to the ground. Éomer whistled for Firefoot and mounted swiftly whilst Eldarion and Elfwine, who had also heard the whistle, trotted up to Elboron's side.

_Have courage my brother,_ thought Eldarion as he watched Elboron regain his confidence like a child learning to walk without the aid of a support. Suldal and Antval walked calmly beside Gílroch providing the stallion with the same support that Eldarion and Elfwine offered his rider. Éomer rode slowly behind the three and smiled gently.

"What do you think Firefoot?" he asked his mount, in a tone that seemed to indicate a previously held conversation. Firefoot neighed, snorted once and tossed his head a couple of times in response and Éomer clapped his neck. "I agree." With that Éomer steered his mount so that he was in view of the other three before kicking Firefoot into a cantor. Antval, Gílroch and Suldal all recognised Firefoot as the superior stallion and took off after him and his rider, leaving their own riders with the option of 'deal with it or get off!'

* * *

Elboron was feeling particularly elated that evening when they returned to Edoras. Éomer's idea of riding ahead of the three younger steeds, be it in a cantor, trot or walk, meant that Gílroch followed the lead of something other than his rider, who was still unsure. Such a decision had forced Elboron to trust Gílroch's judgement. If the stallion said walk then that is what they did, if he said cantor Elboron was not going to argue. He bore his rider with surety and by the third switch into cantor, Elboron had instilled a little of his trust back into Gílroch.

"Hannon le," he muttered to the stallion once he was back in the stable. "I should have known better than to believe you threw me deliberately. Can you forgive me?" _thank you_

Gílroch snorted. The answer to that question all depended on whether Elboron had an apple for him. Elboron chuckled and withdrew the treasure from his pocket, having kept the fruit back from his lunch.

"This what you are looking for?" he asked. Gílroch's eyes widened and he tossed his head.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Elboron holding out the apple. Once Gílroch had devoured the apple, he moved a couple of steps towards Elboron and snuffled his shoulder. Of course he was forgiven. Did Elboron really think he would be allowed this close to him if Gílroch held a grudge against him?

"Hannon le," repeated Elboron, wrapped his arms around Gílroch's neck and rested his forehead against his shoulder. _thank you_

Gílroch snorted into his hair, causing Elboron to shiver, and then nickered gently to announce the presence of someone else in the stable. Elboron rolled his head and caught sight of Eldarion who was leaning against the wall of Gílroch's box with a smile on his face. Elboron smiled back, a little embarrassed about being caught in such a position.

"How much of that did you see?" he asked, releasing Gílroch's neck and clapping him gratefully just behind his ear. Gílroch lost interest in the two humans and wandered off to have a conversation with Antval and Suldal.

"Since you gave him his apple," replied Eldarion. He cocked his head. "Why are you embarrassed? I talk to Suldal all the time. He is definitely more intelligent than some of the people I know."

"Have you ever had to ask you horse for forgiveness?" asked Elboron, shoving his hands into his pockets. Eldarion shook his head.

"But I have never been thrown," he replied.

"True, but you have the disposition that would charm an Oliphant into allowing you to ride it," smiled Elboron as the pair exited the stables.

"And I would wish to do so because…."

"You could," grinned Elboron. "I wonder if the fox pack of Imladris would recognise you now."

"They do. Or at least they did six months ago," confirmed Eldarion. Elboron grin widened in a way that clearly showed Eldarion had proved his point.

* * *

Eldarion and Aragorn stayed in Rohan for six weeks in total. During the latter half of their stay Éomer continued his training, watching proudly as Elboron regained his complete confidence. Before the three separate families were due to follow their separate paths once again, Eldarion, Elboron and Elfwine were all capable of walking and trotting without a saddle or bit.

"It is going to be odd, riding with a saddle again," commented Eldarion. He was in his room packing for his journey back to Annúminas the following day. Elboron was sitting on the windowsill watching Eldarion place neatly folded items into his pack.

"Made my job a lot easier though," smiled Elboron. "Colts really do not enjoy having a saddle put on them…. Your travel cloak is under your bed…. If I don't have to fight with them over that detail then they won't try and buck me off."

"I can't say I envy you," said Eldarion pulling out the offending item of clothing.

"Belfalas is alright and I get along with most of the stud workers. Halhigil on the other hand enjoys the fact that he can lord over me," replied Elboron.

"And there was us thinking we would be rid of him when he became an esquire."

"We can't get everything we wish for. Do you know who you will be enlisted under when you turn fifteen?" asked Elboron. Eldarion shook his head and dropped to the bed.

"There is no one to become an esquire to in Annúminas and I doubt Nana will let me travel as far as Gondor on my own. I am still her 'little Eldarion'"

"Mothers!" chuckled Elboron. "Can't live with them but wouldn't have a leg to stand on if they weren't there."

"Here here," smiled Eldarion.

"It is certainly nice to be appreciated," said Éowyn as she appeared in the doorway. "Elboron, have you packed or are you going to leave it till the last minute as usual?"

"See what I mean?" Elboron said to Eldarion. "Yes, mother. I packed this afternoon. All expect my riding gear, sleeping clothes and the clothes I am standing in."

"That makes a change I must say. Now are you sure that you can make the journey back? I am sure Éomer wouldn't mind extending his hospitality for a couple more weeks."

"Mother! I am fine. Uncle Aragorn pronounced me fit three weeks ago, I have regained my confidence in the saddle and I really don't think Lord Gílorn can grant me anymore leave," replied Elboron, folding his arms. Eldarion bit his tongue as he watched mother and son prepare to lock verbal horns.

"Very well," sighed Éowyn. "I will trust your judgement."

"Thank you," smiled Elboron. "Now. Are _you_ all packed?"

* * *

The departure for Edoras was easier than the departure from Minas Tirith. Both Eldarion and Elboron had matured enough to understand that it was not a permanent separation. Though they had said something similar the last time the had parted, this time they knew what they said to be true. The bond between them had also matured sufficiently that they could open and close it at will. To a certain extent anyway.

Eldarion's main concern was how far the knowledge of his rare link had spread through the northern city. He hoped that what Elboron said was true, that the people would accept it because it was just part of who he was but he couldn't help but be nervous.

"Next time make your trip because of a pleasant excuse," smiled Éomer as he shook Aragorn's hand.

"I will try," agreed Aragorn with a smile in response. "Come on Eldarion."

Eldarion extracted himself, a little begrudgingly, from Elboron's embrace and mounted Suldal. Digging into one of his saddle bags, Eldarion extracted a small package. He tossed it to Elboron who caught it, his head cocked in question.

"Do not open it until your return to Minas Tirith," warned Eldarion. Elboron nodded and stowed the package in his pocket.

"Namárië gwador nîn," said Elboron as Eldarion and Aragorn took off across the plains of Rohan. He fingered the package in his pocket, trying to figure out what the token was. _farewell my brother

* * *

Hey guys, I am going to beg your patience with me. I have just restarted Uni and have no internet access at my flat. As such, it is most likely that my updates will occur on a Saturday (Scotland) rather than the Friday._

_Also, I know that there are more than two people that read this (many thanks to IwishChan and Haldir's Heart and Soul for your continued support) so can you just drop me a message to say what you think. Also, if you have any ideas of what you want to occur, please tell me and I see what I can do. _


	31. Chapter thirty one

**In this chapter, Eldarion seems to be agreeing that the bond between himself and Elboron is a soul-mate bond. It _isn't_ but since that is the delusion that Dior and Balrant are living under, Eldarion is fighting fire with fire. Savvy? I think he explains it better.**

**Also, this chapter is deticated to _Angel of Night Watchers_. Remember the good times sweetie and as I keep saying, the ones we love never truly leave us. **

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

As they approached Annúminas, Eldarion became to nervous to ride Suldal. Slowing the horse to a walk, he slid from his back and after tying the reigns to the saddle pommel, he allowed the stallion to wander free. Aragorn also dismounted from Brego and shortened his reigns so that he could be led rather than ridden.

"Cub, what's wrong?" asked Aragorn. Eldarion stared at his father in amazement.

"What?" laughed Aragorn.

"I haven't been called cub since I was shot," replied Eldarion. This was almost true. Though Kalya had referred to the cradle name when they had met in Lórien's dreamscape, Eldarion was unsure how Aragorn would take the news that his twin was speaking to his children.

"Really?" asked Aragorn in surprise. Eldarion nodded.

"In answer to your question, I'm nervous to find out how much damage Dior and Balrant have caused while we have been in Rohan," said Eldarion.

"Nothing significant," replied Aragorn. "If people are unable to accept what has been Valar decreed then they are not worth associating with. As it stands, you are a popular youth and the vicious rumours from two young whelps will not hold much substance."

"Elboron assured me of the same thing," said Eldarion. "But I am still nervous."

"You will be fine," said Aragorn, wrapping an arm around Eldarion's shoulders.

* * *

"Eldarion! Ada!" cheered Faerveren as her brother and father walked up the causeway to the Palace. Eldarion grinned at his sister and kneeling down, allowed the seven-year-old to run into his arms. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and planting a kiss on her temple, before releasing her into Aragorn's care. Swinging her into one arm and leading Brego with the other, Aragorn and Eldarion made their way up the remainder of the road to where Arwen stood with Imlosiel clinging to her skirts and Culas standing to her left. 

"Welcome home, my Lords," said Arwen. Eldarion raised an eyebrow at the formal greeting given by his mother.

"It is good to be back," replied Aragorn, setting Faerveren on the ground. He kissed Arwen briefly before kneeling to greet Imlosiel who leapt forward like a gazelle into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. Eldarion greeted his mother with a kiss to her cheek before Imlosiel clamoured for his attention.

"We have a visitor Estel," said Arwen motioning to her right. Aragorn looked up and caught sight of a face he had not seen in nigh on eighteen years. It was one of the last people he expected to see in Annúminas.

"Tarcil!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"My company are forcing me to take a respite from leadership," replied Tarcil. "Aided and abetted by Arahael I might add."

Aragorn chuckled as the pair clasped sword arms. "How long have you been in Annúminas?"

"A little under three weeks," replied Tarcil. Aragorn shook his head in despair.

"Arwen has been in charge hasn't she? And it is _Culas_ that has been helping her rather than Arahael?"

"Really Aragorn, what do you take me for?" asked Arahael crossing his arms and pretending to look hurt.

"A leader who does not know when it is advisable to stop," replied Aragorn with a smile.

"Look who's talking! Don't worry Aragorn, one of the conditions Túnír set before we returned was that I was not to take up _any_ yolk of leadership whilst Tarcil was here and Tarcil was to do the same," smiled Arahael. "Arwen and Culas have been playing their part as well. Now what have you done with the tyke you call a son?"

"I _can_ hear you!" called Eldarion, who was still standing with Arwen. "And I could ask you the same question?" Faerveren giggled. Eldarion was about to ask what she found amusing when arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Gotcha," muttered Túnír. Eldarion swung round and embrace Túnír tightly.

"Is he always that tactile?" asked Tarcil a little surprised by Eldarion's response to Túnír's approach.

"Eldarion? He has always displayed his emotions around those he trusts," replied Aragorn. "His lack of reservation as far as physical contact is concerned stems from that."

"Aragorn, I need to speak to you," said Arahael. "Now."

"This does not sound good," commented Aragorn as Arahael led his away from the little gathering.

"It isn't. Aragorn, Dior has been spreading rumours about the city. That was part of the reason I returned," muttered Arahael.

"I expected as much. How widely are they believed?"

"Most do not believe what he has said, mainly because it is Dior who is being malicious, but there were a select few believe that Eldarion loves Elboron as though they were lovers," replied Arahael.

"Can't that family accept that they are not the model on which we are formed?" asked Aragorn, though he was mainly thinking aloud. He looked over to the small group where Eldarion had Imlosiel on his knee and was evidentially in full swing of telling a story, judging by the gestures he was making with his arms.

"Arahael, I need you and Túnír to do me a favour," requested Aragorn.

"You have but to ask."

"If Eldarion gets the feeling that he is isolated and unwanted then he will retreat into himself. Do not smother him but let him know he has the support and love of friends," requested Aragorn. Arahael nodded his head.

"I will do the best I can."

* * *

The second day back in Annúminas, Eldarion was confronted with Dior and Balrant, who had definitely turned against Eldarion. 

"So how is your lover? Are you going to be making up any more excuses to see him?" asked Dior.

"I explained to you before that at fourteen, it is _very_ unlikely that I have a lover," replied Eldarion.

"Do tell us how your father would react to finding his son, his _heir_, has a soul-mate who is another male," said Balrant. Eldarion grinned, taking the two aback.

"He knows," replied the Prince. Túnír's eyebrow took a hasty trip to his hairline while Dior and Balrant looked nothing short of horrified. "And he doesn't care," continued Eldarion, returning his attention to the sword and whet stone in his hands. Dior and Balrant stared at Eldarion as though he was a fascinating creature they had discovered.

"What are you doing?" hissed Túnír.

"They want to believe that it is a soul-mate bond and I will not stop them from believing that. If I act as though it doesn't bother me then they will stop tormenting me with the knowledge," replied Eldarion. Túnír worried his bottom lip and Eldarion lay down his sword.

"If I stop retaliating to what they say, then they will cease to have any ammunition to fire," explained Eldarion, his eyes begging Túnír not to cast him aside as well. Túnír noticed the glint in Eldarion's silver eyes and nodded.

"You are of the Eldar, you are bound to have gifts which we do not," replied Túnír. "From what you say, you had this when I met you initially anyway."

His reply was a smile and together the two turned to face Dior and Balrant who were still looking dumbstruck.

"You'll start to swallow flies if you don't close you mouths," warned Eldarion before picking up his sword again and presenting a challenge to Túnír.

* * *

**_Annúminas, October 9th, FA17_**

Eldarion was practically bouncing in excitement and to an onlooker, it would not seem like he was about to turn sixteen. He was sitting on the battlements watching the main road leading to the city. Túnír was beside him, under strict instructions from his father that he was to "prevent Eldarion doing anything rash."

"What is taking them so long?" asked Eldarion, turning to face his friend.

"It is only two and half hours after dawn," replied Túnír resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "And today is only an estimated date for their arrival. Eldarion would you get down from there?"

"Haldir doesn't give estimates," replied Eldarion, not removing himself from the ledge he was sitting on and turning his attention back to the road. "It is part of his job to be accurate."

"Not even an Elf would be able to tell what lies ahead on a road," replied Túnír resting his arms on the parapet. Eldarion ignored the comment. Ten minutes later he gave a yelp and scrambled off his perch.

"Eldarion what…."

"I can see them," replied Eldarion. Túnír turned his attention to the road and a cloud of dust caught his eye.

"How do you know that is the party we are waiting for?" he asked.

"Are we expecting anyone else in Annúminas?"

"Not that I am aware of but you would be more privy to such details," replied Túnír. He groaned as Eldarion tugged on his arm.

"No one would think you were about to be sixteen," he said. Eldarion shrugged and continued to pull his friend behind him.

By the time Eldarion and Túnír arrived at the Gate, a group of six horses was visible and their riders clearly discernable. Túnír was contemplating tying his friend to the stable door if he refused to stop his continual exuberance, when the first pair of riders passed through the gates.

'Glorfindel!' cried Eldarion and threw himself at the leader once he had dismounted. The Vanya laughed and caught the energetic youth in his arms.

'Gen suilon, Eldarion,' smiled the golden-warrior. Eldarion grinned before turning his attention to the Imladrian twins. _I greet you, Eldarion_

'Uncle Elrohir, Uncle Elladan,' he smiled, hugging both in turn.

'Mae govannen Eldarion,' bowed Elladan. Elrohir inclined his head in greeting. Celeborn and Rúmil received an equally calm greeting but then Eldarion leapt towards Haldir as though he were a gazelle. Haldir caught the youth in his arms and hugged him tightly, depositing a kiss on the raven hair which seemed to decide that it liked being curls and had retained the youthful style. _well met, Eldarion_

Túnír felt distinctly out of place in this party of Elves. Though Eldarion was also human, he spoke their language and, if he kept his ears hidden, could pass for one of their kind. Túnír however, did not understand the greetings and his stockier build made it very obvious that it was human blood that flowed through his veins. In short he felt completely out of his depth. Eldarion finally released Haldir and returned to Túnír's side.

"My Lords, may I introduce Túnír, son of Arahael. Túnír, this is Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien, my mother's grandfather. Beside him is Marshal Rúmil. This pair are Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris, my uncles and beside them is Lord Glorfindel. And this is Marshal Haldir of Lothlórien, my guardian," said Eldarion, dealing with the formalities. As each Elf was introduced he gave the Annúminas youth the traditional greeting of the Elves to which Túnír inclined his head. It should have come of no surprise that Eldarion felt confident among the Elves, but to have him throw himself at _lords_ of the people was not something Túnír expected Eldarion to do. He always seemed to have _some_ level of decorum when surrounded by noblemen. He shifted uncomfortably as Eldarion seemed to have thrown manners to the dogs. Celeborn smiled at him gently.

"You have never met any of our people before have you?" he said in a lilting voice. Túnír shook his head, seemingly to entranced to speak.

"Do not be afraid," said Celeborn. Túnír swallowed and nodded. Eldarion smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Come. Ada will be wanting to know that our guests have arrived," he said and steered Túnír in the direction of the Palace.

* * *

Aragorn, it turned out, already knew that the company had arrived and was standing on the steps to the Palace, ready to greet his guests. 

'Welcome to Annúminas, my Lords,' he greeted with a incline of the head and a hand over his heart.

'I hate it when he calls us that,' muttered Elladan as the Elves returned the gesture. 'Makes me feel old.'

'It makes _you_ feel old?' shot back Rúmil.

'Boys!' hissed Haldir. Elladan and Rúmil glared at him while Eldarion laughed at the admonishment, causing Túnír to stare at him.

"What did he say?" he whispered.

"Elladan doesn't like it when Ada calls him 'my Lord' saying that it makes him feel old. Rúmil is younger than him so has even more right to object. Haldir is the older than either of them and just called them 'boys'," translated Eldarion.

"Oh," replied Túnír. He swung round when a squeal sounded from the archway above them. Faerveren came chasing out of the door and straight at Elrohir who caught her to his chest.

"And how are you, pen dithen?" asked Elrohir. _little one_

"I am fine," replied Faerveren. "Nana is excited to see you."

"And what about Imlosiel?"

"She doesn't remember you," murmured Faerveren, a little apologetically.

"It has been two years," agreed Elrohir.

"It appears we have a task to accomplish then," smiled Elladan. Faerveren nodded, looking slightly relieved.

"Come, Arwen is in the orchard," said Aragorn, falling in beside Celeborn. Rúmil, Elladan and Haldir were currently bickering over Haldir's use of the word 'boys' while Elrohir and Faerveren were talking nineteen-to-the dozen. Glorfindel fell into step beside Eldarion and was instantly drawn into a conversation concerning the goings on in Imladris. While normally such a conversation would have occurred in Sindarin, Eldarion deliberately spoke Westron to allow Túnír to follow what was being said.

* * *

The following morning, Eldarion was not to be found in the city. Aragorn was not concerned about his son's disappearance, Eldarion having vanished the morning of his previous Birth Day, Elboron's Birth Day and the anniversary of Kalya's death. Haldir was not so inclined to accept Eldarion's conspicuous absence and neither was Glorfindel. 

"Where is he?" demanded the younger of the two Elves.

"Shore of Lake Evendim most likely," replied Aragorn. "Haldir please, there is nothing to worry about. He will reappear around noon."

"I'm going after him," decided Haldir, standing up from the breakfast table. Aragorn knew better than to attempt to talk Haldir out of his decision and nodded.

"The Lake is north-west from here," he said. Haldir and Glorfindel bid good morning to their companions and headed for the Lake.

* * *

"Eldarion?" asked Haldir as they came into sight of the Lake. Eldarion was again conspicuous by his absence but Suldal was grazing by the Lakeside so it was evident that the Prince was somewhere nearby. 

"Suldal where is Eldarion?" Haldir asked of the animal. Suldal, slightly peeved at having his breakfast interrupted, tossed his head to the middle of the Lake where the two Elves could detect a body floating in the water.

"What is he doing?" asked Glorfindel, arching an eyebrow.

"The only way we are going to know that is by joining him," replied Haldir, kicking off his boots and stripping down to his leggings. Glorfindel 'hmmed' in agreement and copied Haldir's example. Suldal snorted in exasperation at the two who had just abandoned their clothing on top of the patch sweet shoots he was about to eat.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Haldir as he tread the water beside Eldarion.

"It is peaceful," replied Eldarion. "I come out here to meditate."

"Isn't that easier on the shore?" asked Glorfindel. Eldarion tucked before shaking his head, sending water droplets in every direction.

"The tidal action of the water helps. Haldir don't look so panicked, I have been doing it since a year past April."

"Dare I ask why?" asked Haldir, cringing a little. The last time he had seen Eldarion in the water, the youth had been unable to swim and thanks to the actions of his nephew, had nearly drowned! He couldn't help but feel a _little_ nervous.

"It helps me feel Elboron," replied Eldarion. "I feel a lot happier during the day if I know that he is safe and well."

"How far has your bond developed?" asked Glorfindel. The speed with which the bond between Eldarion and Elboron was developing was unprecedented but Glorfindel had notched it up to the fact that both were mortal and time past differently for them that it did one of the Eldar.

"I feel his strong emotions but I get a little warning before our mental barriers collapse. We can also reduce the barriers voluntarily to allow the passage of any emotion, though we've only done that once," replied Eldarion. "Can we return to the shore? My legs are beginning to feel a little tired."

"Of course." Together the three swam back to where Suldal had settled himself on the ground in order to digest his breakfast, purposefully resting atop Haldir's shirt.

"How have you coped being separated from Elboron?" asked Haldir.

"I miss his physical presence," replied Eldarion, pulling his tunic over his head. "But Faerlain is a asset in communication between us and Lórien allows us to meet in our dreams, though that is not very often. He said we needed to learn how to cope without each other being there all the time. Suldal, give Haldir back his shirt."

"You have spoken to the Valar of dreams?" asked Glorfindel in amazement, almost laughing at the innocent expression Suldal gave Eldarion when he was spoken to. Glorfindel himself had met the younger brother of the Doomsman of the Valar during his stay in the Eternal Halls and had found him likable enough, if a little sprightly in nature.

"Why is that such a surprise?" asked Eldarion as he settle himself against Haldir's bare chest, Suldal having refused point blank to return the March-Warden's shirt. Where people got the idea of the Lothlórien March-Warden being aloof and unfeeling, Eldarion would never know. Haldir reciprocated the gesture by wrapping his arms around his charge.

"The Valar appear to very few people, be they Eldar or otherwise," replied Glorfindel. "Námo appears to guide your spirit to the next realm but normally the rest simply carry out their appointed tasks without revealing themselves."

"Should I be gratified or worried?" asked Eldarion.

"Lórien is mainly harmless, unless you end up on the wrong end of his impish humour. If Námo or Manwë begin to appear for no apparent reason _then_ you being to get a little nervous," replied Glorfindel.

"Getting back to the matter in hand, why do you leave Annúminas to meditate?" asked Haldir.

"Because the city reminds me that what I have is not fully accepted," replied Eldarion with a sigh. "I collapsed a year and a half ago when Elboron was injured and I decided to tell the four that had been with me when collapsed about the bond. Túnír and his father accepted it but the other two saw it as unnatural simply because it is formed between two males. They also refuse to see it as anything other than a soul-mate. Out here, there is no one to judge me or it."

"That makes sense," said Haldir, tightening his embrace and pressing him to his chest. "But you have guests and they will _all_ accept you for who you are."

Eldarion grasped Haldir's forearm in thanks while smiling at Glorfindel.


	32. Chapter thirty two

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

That evening, the royal family were gathered in the Main Hall which the twins, along with Faerveren and Rúmil, had spent the day decorating. Eldarion sat between Haldir and Túnír, Eldarion having insisted that the youth be by his side rather than at further down the table.

The kitchen staff had produced a bountiful feast, including a thick and chunky vegetable soup, made personally by Samwise Gamgee, who kept the recipe a closely guarded secret. Three slowly basted haunches of venison, courtesy of Tarcil's hunters, a couple of roasted wild boar, thanks to the twins, fresh trout, salmon and perch from Lake Evendim, and tureens of fresh, buttered carrots, parsnips, peas and mushrooms from the fertile soils around the city followed for the main course. The whole affair was rounded off with another of Sam's horded treasures; a rich and slightly peppered gravy, made using the juices of the meat and thickened with flour for the meat and a light citrus syrup for the fish. Dessert constituted of several nut and wild berry puddings, all made under the careful direction of Pippin Took. Merry had stood in the middle of the Kitchen and for once, was in charge of operations. Aragorn had burst out laughing at the sight of the blonde-hobbit standing on a stool in the middle of the Kitchen, brandishing a wooden spoon, directing what could have easily been compared to a military campaign. He had promptly been shooed _out_ of the preparation area by the spoon wielding Rohirric esquire.

"There are times I envy you," muttered Túnír as the puddings, only fit for a King, were piled in front of them.

"I would gladly swap with you," replied Eldarion, as what seemed the hundredth person wished him a happy Birth Day. "You know how bad it is living in the public eye."

"Yes, and I was so glad when you and your family arrived," said Túnír with a smile, before stuffing his mouth with a mash of food. "'m keepin' my plaths as commoner."

"That much is obvious," laughed Eldarion. Túnír swallowed his mouthful and grinned. A few of the other diners turned their noses up at Túnír's lack of decorum but neither paid attention. The Elves around them were well adapted to life with human youths so remained unaffected by the display.

"Arahael are you alright?" asked Eldarion, stretching over to pick up a bowl of strawberry moose.

"Huh? Oh sorry Eldarion, I just have a nagging feeling that something is wrong," replied Arahael.

"That could just be Sam's sauce, it is rather heavy," replied Eldarion. Arahael smiled at him.

"Thanks Eldarion. Now are you going to do something with the moose or can I have some?" Eldarion immediately hugged the bowl to his chest causing Túnír to laugh and Arahael to pout.

A sudden commotion occurred at the door causing every guest to turn towards the entrance. When the doors burst violently open, Aragorn, Haldir, Glorfindel, Rúmil and the twins were on their feet along with Arahael and a few other rangers. Celeborn and Arwen quickly grabbed the girls while Eldarion and Túnír watched with caution hooded eyes.

"Aragorn….." gasped the intruder as he made his way to the high table, his face covered in scratches, a gash across one arm, a ragged wound on the other and a heavy limp in his leg. "The Stronghold….strange traveller….attacked…. five more outside…."

Here Tarcil crumpled to the floor. Eldarion sprang over the table to the fallen man's side, Elrohir quickly beside him. Arahael stood frozen in horror beside Túnír.

"Tarcil?" Eldarion asked shaking the man's shoulders. "Tarcil? Open your eyes if you can hear me!"

"My lord," whispered Tarcil, his eyes opening just a fraction.

"I've told you before my _name_ is Eldarion!" said Eldarion, taking hold of Tarcil's hand. Tarcil gave a weak smile before closing his eyes again and his head fell loosely to one side.

"Uncle Elrohir, will he be alright?" asked Eldarion, turning a very concerned gaze to the younger Elf.

"His wounds are deep and beginning to fester," replied Elrohir. "They must be treated immediately before the poison spreads any further."

"His chambers are the same as Arahael's," said Eldarion. "Same corridor as mine, sixth door to the left."

"Thank you. Keep Arahael here until we get him stabilised. Elladan, Estel, I need your help," said Elrohir as he scooped the unconscious man into his arms. Elladan and Aragorn joined him as he left the hall. Eldarion swung on his heel, just in time to see Arahael collapse in his son's arms.

* * *

The celebration had come to hasty end and oddly it was Eldarion who assumed control of the situation while Aragorn tended to Tarcil rather than Arwen or one of the older rangers.

"Naneth, Daerada look after Faerveren and Imlosiel. Do not let them anywhere near Tarcil. Culas, prepare a group of scouts. You leave for the stronghold at dawn to assess the situation. Haldir, Rúmil, Glorfindel, I want you to go with them and take Faerlain with you. Nemír, sort out the five rangers who are outside. See that they are fed, watered and given a bed. Keep them _away_ from Tarcil," he said. Those addressed acknowledged the commands given, Haldir and Glorfindel both with a gleam of pride shining in their eyes as Eldarion assumed the role of commander with ease.

As the guests filtered away, Eldarion vaulted back over the table and knelt down beside Culas and Túnír who was shaking, even as he held Arahael in his arms.

"Will my uncle be alright?" he asked.

"He is in the best hands," replied Eldarion. "The main concern for you is your father." The Prince reached out and rested a hand on Arahael's forehead.

"Oh no you don't, Arahael!" he muttered after a couple of minutes, shrugging off his robes and tunic, balling the smaller article of clothing up. "Túnír lay him down, use this to cushion his head."

"What's wrong?" asked Culas, as Túnír did as he was bid.

"He's in shock and his mind is closing itself off," replied Eldarion, spreading his robe over Arahael's chest. "We need to bring him back to us if Tarcil is to have any chance of survival."

"Do they….are they the same as you?" asked Túnír trying to think of a way to ask whether the two brother's were bond without actually having to ask the direct question.

"Similar but not the same," replied Eldarion. "If Arahael remains strong, Tarcil with have an innate sense to fight to return to him." He took hold of Arahael's hand and began to massage it between his own trying to bring some warmth back to the clammy limb, indicating that Túnír should do the same.

* * *

"How bad is he?" asked Aragorn as Elrohir placed Tarcil on the bed.

"Something has tried to take a bite from his arm and his ankle is broken. I'm not sure about the gash, that could have come from the same place as the scratches on his face," replied Elrohir. "Elladan I need a poultice for his wounds. Aragorn I need you to hold him still while I reset his ankle."

Aragorn shifted so that Tarcil was laying across his chest and wrapped his arms around the younger man's chest.

"Tarcil, I am really sorry about this," murmured Elrohir before sharply tugging at Tarcil's ankle. Tarcil stiffened as the pain registered in his mind but it was not enough to waken him. Elrohir bound the ankle quickly with lengths of cloth, attaching it to a wooden splint. He then turned and accepted the mixture that Elladan had prepared. Cutting Tarcil's shirt, Elrohir liberally spread the mixture over the wounds before covering them with linen strips.

"Who would attack our people?" asked Aragorn. "They haven't been much but silent protectors since the War."

"They are men?" offered Elladan, standing with his arms folded, now a bystander in the situation rather than a participant. Aragorn did not like the tone in his brother's voice.

"What are you implying, 'Dan?" he demanded.

"We have his word and nothing else to say what has happened," replied Elladan. "It could be as simple a fight got out of hand." Aragorn glared at the eldest Imladrian son while Elrohir had tuned them both out, concentrating on Tarcil.

"It is well that the Prince has dispatched a scout party then," stated Culas as he appeared in the doorway.

"_Eldarion _has sent out a scout party?" repeated Aragorn. Culas nodded.

"I am to lead them. Marshals Haldir and Rúmil and Lord Glorfindel are coming with us. We leave at dawn to access what has happened. Nemír is tending to the men who came back with Tarcil as we speak," reported Culas. "How is he?"

"Unconscious," said Elrohir, reaching for a fresh piece of cloth to wipe his hands. "His wounds aren't as bad as I suspected but he will have to remain in the city until his ankle is healed."

"Is he going to survive?"

"Providing there are no complications," replied Elrohir. "How are Arahael and Túnír?"

"Both in shock, Arahael had just come round when I left them. Eldarion is helping keep Túnír calm," returned Culas. "I will return to them to update them on Tarcil's condition."

Elrohir bowed his head in acknowledgment. He waited for Culas to close the door before whacking Elladan around the head.

"What was that for?" demanded the elder.

"You know perfectly well what that was for," replied Elrohir. "What kind of _fight_ would result in injuries like this? Nothing short of battle would result in his injuries. And why would one who has ever lived his life in the wilds, who is unsettled in the peaceful world of the city, make up such a tale and create injuries that would keep him restricted here?"

"I….All I said was…."

"We heard you perfectly well Elladan, and I hope that I never hear you say something like that again," said Aragorn. "My men may hide the truth, tell stories but they do not _lie_ out right, especially over something as serious as the safety of their people!"

"Enough!" barked Elrohir. "This is neither the time nor the place for this. Arahael should be at his side. It may help his recover."

Elladan caught the hint and excused himself to hunt out the healthier brother. Aragorn shifted out from behind Tarcil, laying his young kinsman on the bed, and pulled up the blue comforter over his cooling skin. Aragorn settled himself beside him.

"Fight pen dithen. Fight," whispered Aragorn, clasping Tarcil's hand in his. _little one_


	33. Chapter thirty three

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

For next three days Tarcil and Arahael were not seen by the general populace of Annúminas. The rangers from the Stronghold were not impressed by Eldarion's command that they were not allowed to see their leader and had even gone to Aragorn in an attempt to have the order overruled but Aragorn was in no mind to overturn a command made by his son. Apart from the fact that Tarcil did not need to be surrounded by another five worried people, it would undermine Eldarion's word which was the last thing Aragorn was about to do. Other than the regular visits from Aragorn, Eldarion, Túnír and Elrohir, the two brothers were left alone.

The scout team which had been dispatched sent back a missive with Faerlain on the fourth day, detailing the situation at the Stronghold. Elladan was feeling suitably humbled when it was revealed that the Stronghold had indeed been attacked by nomads. Ten people were dead, including two children, several others were sporting some kind of injury or other though none were as badly wounded as Tarcil. A quarter of the rural village had been destroyed. Aragorn had sent a missive back to the group ordering them to bring the survivors back to the city.

Eldarion was feeling guilty over his handling of Arahael's 'nagging feeling'. After all, wasn't he the one who had told Arahael he had the bond and what it entailed? On the one occasion Arahael had expressed the result of that bond, Eldarion has simply laughed at him and said that it was the result of the meal he had just eaten! Arahael however was having none of it and told Eldarion so, saying that Tarcil is _his _twin and not connected to Eldarion by anything another than a distant ancestor. Since Arahael didn't know what was wrong there was no way that Eldarion could have been expected to know! Eldarion was not completely convinced but decided against saying so.

"Eldarion, did you tell Túnír the truth? He said something about me remaining strong and Tarcil would fight to survive," said Arahael.

It was the fifth evening after Tarcil had arrived and Eldarion was once again in the room that the twins were currently sharing. Túnír was laying with his head in Eldarion's lap and caught up in a fitful sleep. The youth had been in a catatonic state since his uncle had taken ill and sheer terror of what might happen to the man had kept him away from the injured man's room unless Eldarion literally dragged him there. At the same time, the worry was wearing him down. Just as Eldarion relied on Túnír to keep him sane in Annúminas, Túnír was now looking to Eldarion for hope and comfort.

Eldarion bit his lip, glancing at first Tarcil and then Arahael who was watching him with hope in his eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know. Elladan and Elrohir have a strong bond and they often lend each other strength but then I think about Ada and Kalya. Ada was desperate for Kalya to live but she still passed," he said, concentrating on Túnír's head, not wanting to see the hopeful flame be extinguished from Arahael's eye. "He is healing though, so may be there was some truth in what I said."

Arahael smiled gratefully at his young kinsman. Even if what he said was just a words it helped fan the flame of hope in Arahael's heart.

"Has he woken at all?" asked Eldarion, nodding his head in the direction of Tarcil.

"A few times, but for never more than a few minutes. His body is still in shock," said Arahael. Eldarion smiled.

"He better heal quickly because the rangers he brought with him are beginning to drive me insane!" said Eldarion as he shifted on the couch. On his lap Túnír muttered something and hugged his knee.

"In what way?" asked Arahael.

"They are not appreciative of the fact that I told them they were not allowed to see Tarcil," replied Eldarion. "They asked Ada if they could and he said no as well, so they are asking about him every time I see them and keep muttering that it is unfair that I can see you but they can't."

Arahael smiled. "Tarcil is a popular leader. Even when we were children in the Stronghold, Tarcil was able to charm even the most stubborn ranger into doing what was needed. He was Aragorn's and Father's secret weapon."

"So were you," whispered Tarcil as his eyes fluttered open. Arahael was straight at his side.

"Good evening sleepy-head," said Arahael, applying pressure to Tarcil's hand. Tarcil smiled, returning the pressure, and shifted his head to gaze at Eldarion.

"I owe you an apology," he said quietly. Eldarion's eyes widened.

"Whatever for?"

"My dramatic entrance ruined the celebration for your sixteenth Birth Day," replied Tarcil. Eldarion immediately shook his head.

"The important people had already bid me well. The meal was simply a means by which everyone else could do the same," he said. "It was beginning to get tedious."

"You are too forgiving," said Arahael. Eldarion grinned.

"No, it just takes to much effort to hold a grudge."

"Lazy," muttered Túnír as he moved beside Eldarion, looking for a more comfortable position. Eldarion chuckled.

"Stop that. I can't sleep if you are moving," groused Túnír.

"The _bed_ is more comfortable," replied Eldarion.

"You're warm," returned Túnír. "Besides Uncle's in the bed."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing," laughed Eldarion. Túnír's gentle snore was the only answer to his statement.

Tarcil and Arahael sat mute, watching the display in front of them. Tarcil shifted his head again so that it was laying on Arahael's thigh and made himself comfortable before falling back to sleep. A gentle knock sounded on the door and Arahael looked up.

"It's open Elrohir," he called.

"How did you know it was me?" asked the Elf as he entered the room.

"When you have four regular visitors you begin to see a pattern," replied Arahael. "Eldarion and Túnír are here and Aragorn uses his fist to knock."

Elrohir chuckled, moving over to the bed. "And how is your brother?"

"Just fallen asleep again," replied Arahael.

"How long was he awake?" asked Elrohir.

"About five minutes," replied Arahael. "He was talking this time."

"An improvement on yesterday," said Elrohir as he sat at their side and began to examine his patient. "His wounds are healing nicely, though the bite still looks a little angry. He will have to keep the poultice on for a couple more days. The next time he wakes make sure he eats something."

"Are the others alright?" asked Arahael. "The rangers who came with him."

"A few scratches and a couple of broken bones but nothing as serious as Tarcil. The rest of your people have been ordered to retreat to the city," answered Elrohir.

"The Stronghold?"

"Ten dead, several injured and a quarter of the village destroyed," rattled off Elrohir. "We will know more once they arrive."

"How long?"

"Till they arrive? Probably a week, we don't know how badly they are injured," replied Elrohir. Arahael nodded.

"Alright, I will leave you to your rest. Eldarion, your father is looking for you," said Elrohir. Eldarion nodded, biting his lip. He knew as soon as he exited the room, he was going to be bombarded by questions concerning Tarcil's health.

"Túnír, you have to wake up," he muttered, juggling Túnír's shoulder.

"Why?" murmured Túnír.

"Ada wants to speak to me and you are preventing me from rising. You stay here and keep your father company," replied Eldarion. Túnír nodded and standing up, shuffled, half asleep, to the bed where he lay down beside Arahael, mimicking Tarcil's position.

"_Now_ he finds the bed comfortable!" laughed Eldarion. Arahael chuckled as well and rested a hand on his son's onyx black hair.

"Thank you Eldarion," he said.

"What for?"

"Keeping his spirits up. Believe it or not, he has led a rather sheltered life in the city. This is the first time he has been forced to deal with something like this," replied Arahael.

"What are friends for?" asked Eldarion with a shrug. "And without him I would be adrift in this city. I better be going before Ada comes hunting for me." Arahael grinned as Eldarion and Elrohir departed the room.

* * *

"Ada? You wanted to speak to me?" Eldarion poked his head round the door of his father's study.

"Ah, Eldarion. Come in and close the door," said Aragorn, looking up from the paper in his hand.

"This does not sound good," said Eldarion as he stood in front of the desk.

"It is nothing to worry about. I was simply wanting to ask you whether you feel up to taking on a little more leadership role when the refugees arrive in the city," said Aragorn resting his elbows on his desk.

"Why?" asked Eldarion. "Shouldn't that be someone like Culas or Nemír?"

"I heard of how you took over when Tarcil collapsed," said Aragorn. "The men followed you orders and no one has yet come to me with complaints, other than not being allowed into Tarcil's room but then I would not have allowed them in either."

"What exactly would I be doing?" asked Eldarion, willing to take on the responsibility but wanting to know precisely what he would be letting himself in for.

"Making sure that the refugees are tended to properly. That they are fed and warm as soon as they arrive and that they have a roof over their heads," detailed Aragorn. "Once they are settled, we will see how you have coped and whether you are up to taking on other responsibilities."

"Alright. So long you are there to help me. I can think of a few people who will not be keen on taking orders from a sixteen-year-old," replied Eldarion.

"I will be there," reassured Aragorn with a smile. Eldarion smiled in return. "Now, tell me how is Tarcil?"

"He is waking," replied Eldarion. "Not for very long but he is coherent. Uncle Elrohir said that his wounds are healing satisfactorily."

"That is good to know. Now all we have to is work out to tell him he is confined to the city until his ankle is healed," smiled Aragorn.

"Why don't we let Arahael tell him that bit of news? It will do him some good to have his brother around for the next few weeks away," said Eldarion.

"Arahael or Tarcil?"

"Both."

"You may be right. You are working wonders with Túnír by the way. Arahael and Tarcil are the only family he has ever known," said Aragorn with a smile.

"Arahael said the same thing," replied Eldarion. "And I am only returning what he has done for me since we arrived two years ago. My only hope is that Elboron has found someone to do the same."

* * *

The Stronghold refugees arrived eight days later and every able bodied ranger from the city was involved in helping them resettle. They all looked exhausted and were immediately shepherded to the communal bathing areas by Arwen and Elladan where the servants had drawn several hot baths. The scouts were each sent to their own chambers or with their people, which ever was their preference. After they had washed, Glorfindel, Haldir and Culas went in search of Aragorn.

Merry, Pippin and Sam were involved in the Kitchens, preparing simple foods for the refugees for after they had cleansed themselves from the dirt of the journey. Once they were clean, the ranger families were directed straight to the Hall, via Elrohir and the healers if they needed treatment for the varying cuts and scrapes they had sustained.

'Eldarion!' yelled Rúmil over the hubbub of the hall. Eldarion, who had been attached to Túnír as the youth was bombarded with questions over his uncle's health, glanced up to see Rúmil waving at him. Clasping Túnír on the shoulder and then weaving his way through the crowd, Eldarion arrived at the Elf's side to find him with a couple of children attached to him.

'What can I do for you?' smiled Eldarion.

'You can take one of these imps,' replied Rúmil. Eldarion chuckled and relieved Rúmil of the younger of the two; a boy of about three years old.

'Where are their parents?'

'Their father was killed in the battle. Their mother is currently being comforted by Arwen,' replied Rúmil.

'Ah, so you are the reassuring face?'

'Cheeky sprite!' exclaimed Rúmil. 'Just remember that I am the one who is married and a father in my family. My brother still has to settle with a wife. Orophin was the same.'

Eldarion chuckled before switching back to Westron and addressing the boy in his arms. "My name's Eldarion. What are you called?"

The boy removed his thumb from his mouth, said "Hinluin" before reinserting his thumb.

"Blue eyes?" asked Eldarion, twisting his neck to see if the name's meaning rang true. It certainly did. Staring back at Eldarion were eyes of the deepest sapphire blue. Set against the slightly browned skin and jet hair, the three-year-old was nothing short of cute.

"And who are you?" asked Eldarion, turning to the fifteen-year-old boy who was clinging on to Rúmil's arm for what seemed like dear life.

'Alam,' replied Rúmil.

"He doesn't talk much," said Hinluin. Eldarion nodded in understanding and shifting Hinluin on to one hip, held out his other hand to Alam.

"This hall is a little crowded, why don't we go and find my sisters?" he asked. Alam nodded fell into step beside Eldarion. Eldarion wrapped an arm around his shoulders while Hinluin settled his head on Eldarion's shoulder.

'Rúmil, if anyone comes looking for them, can you tell them that we are in Imlosiel's room?' asked Eldarion. 'And that I have kidnapped Túnír, he looks ready to hit someone!'

Rúmil laughed. 'I'll tell them. Haldir will probably make a point on seeing you this evening. This expedition was harder on him than he is letting on.' Eldarion nodded before turning back to his friend.

"Túnír! Come on, we are going to find the girls," called Eldarion. He almost laughed at the look of unmistakeable relief that passed over Túnír's face at the announcement. The Annúminas youth quickly joined Eldarion and together they took Hinluin and Alam away from the hustle and bustle of the hall.


	34. Chapter thirty four

**A/N; I made a few modifications to the previous chapter so if you get a little confused, it might because this chapter ties with the_ new_ one better than the old one. **

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Two days after the refugees arrived in the city, Elrohir declared Tarcil fit enough to leave his bed, which he did with as much enthusiasm as a broken ankle and damaged arm allowed. Elrohir decided against telling Tarcil to restrict the level of physical activity he did, knowing perfectly well that it would be a waste of breath. As the ranger leader limped into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, holding tightly on to Arahael for balance, everyone broke into raucous cheers, Eldarion and Túnír being two of the loudest. Tarcil waved at his appreciating company with an embarrassed grin before limping over to the table where Eldarion sat with Túnír, Hinluin, Alam and their mother.

"Hello you two," smiled Tarcil as he sat down. Hinluin grinned, forgetting that his mouth was full, while Alam gesticulated something.

"Yes, I am feeling a lot better," said Tarcil. "And how are you feeling?"

Alam signed that he was alright but he was sad because his father was dead. Tarcil's smile faded slightly and he glanced up at the boy's mother.

"How are you coping?" he asked.

"I don't think it has completely sunk in yet," replied Óliel.

"If you ever need any help, do not hesitate to ask," said Tarcil. Óliel nodded before relieving Túnír of Hinluin who's sticky fingers were migrating to the youth's hair.

"Honestly, how do you manage to make such a mess eating a piece of bread and fruit?" she tsked, wiping her son's fingers with a napkin.

"With great ease. He is a three-year-old," replied Arahael. "Túnír was the same, though his preference was syrup."

"Hey!" protested the said youth. Tarcil and Arahael burst out laughing while Eldarion grinned like a cat who had found the cream. Túnír glared at his friend, silently warning him that such knowledge was to go no further than that particular table. Alam, who had been watching what else was going on in the hall, tugged on Eldarion's sleeve. Eldarion glanced at the child, his head cocked to one side. Alam pointed to the door where Celeborn had just arrived. Alam then proceeded to point to himself, made a sign for speech and then pointed back at the Elf Lord.

"You want to talk to Lord Celeborn?" asked Eldarion. Alam nodded enthusiastically.

"Have you two already met?" Again Alam nodded, pointing to the ground in front of him and then over his shoulder. Here Eldarion was a little stumped. He glanced up at Óliel for a translation.

"They met yesterday," she supplied. Eldarion nodded and stood from the table. Once Alam was also on his feet, the pair zigzagged through those gathered for breakfast. Reaching the table where Celeborn sat with Glorfindel, Rúmil and the twins, Eldarion held back while Alam tapped Celeborn's shoulder. Celeborn looked round and his fair face split into a wide smile at the sight of the youngster.

"Good morning, pen dithen," he said shifted to allow Alam to sit between himself and Glorfindel. Alam signed a welcome in return. _little one_

"Did you sleep well?" Alam nodded. He then pointed over to his mother and signed crying whilst sleeping.

"She is missing your father," replied Celeborn. "The next time you see her crying, why don't you give her a hug?" Alam smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Celeborn, how is it you only had one child?" asked Glorfindel, who had sat in amazement, watching Celeborn hold a conversation with the mute Adan.

"Define child," replied Celeborn. "My only child by blood was Celebrían but I also had Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin. Then of course there were both sets of Elrond's twins and Arwen."

"Glorfindel's not included in that group?" asked Eldarion, reaching over to steal a rasher of bacon from Elrohir's plate and splitting it with Alam. Celeborn laughed while Glorfindel scowled at the Prince. Elrohir was busy spluttering his protests at the thieving of his breakfast and promptly stole from Rúmil, who yelped. Elladan cleared his throat, pretending that he was responsible. Needless to say, Elrohir and Rúmil ignored him and continued to mess around like the Elflings they most certainly were not. Alam, while not entire sure who was who, concluded that Glorfindel was the Elf with the blonde hair, since he was the one not looking pleased at the statement. He chewed the piece of bacon Eldarion had given him, wondering what the Elf was going to do to his new friend.

"What?" asked Eldarion, taking a bite of the meat in his hand. "You are as much of a troublemaker as my uncles. If Ada is to believed, you are the brains behind half of the stunts they pulled as children."

"And Estel would know this how?" asked Glorfindel.

"Their stories," shrugged Eldarion. "Alam are you happy to stay here? I want to go and look for my Guardian."

Alam cocked his head. "Rúmil's brother," clarified Eldarion, pointing to the younger Lórien brother who was still arguing with Elrohir. Alam's eyes lit up in recognition. He touched Celeborn's hair, signed 'archer' then, to Eldarion's consternation, someone who was withdrawn.

"That's him," he agreed. "Do you want to stay here or come and help me look?" Alam made himself more comfortable beside Celeborn, resting his head against the Elf's chest. Eldarion glanced up at Celeborn, just to confirm that he didn't have a problem with the arrangements.

'Haldir needs you more than Alam,' murmured Celeborn. 'He has not spoken to anyone since he arrived back, other than to deliver his report to Estel.' Eldarion's eyes widened and his gut twisted with guilt as he looked at Celeborn in alarm. Had he been ignoring his Guardian in all the chaos of the refugee resettlement? With a quick incline of the head, Eldarion turned on his heel and ran from the hall.

* * *

'Haldir? Are you in there?' asked Eldarion, knocking on the door to the room the Lórien brother's had been given for the duration of their stay. When he received no answer, he gently pushed open the door a fraction. Haldir was indeed in the room, curled up on the window seat, gazing out over the gardens and allowing what breeze that entered the room to toy with his hair.

'Haldir, what's wrong?' asked Eldarion, as he moved over to the window.

'What makes you think something is wrong?' asked Haldir.

'Well, according to Daerada, you haven't been speaking to anyone since you came back and Alam told me that you were rather withdrawn when you were on the journey,' said Eldarion, sitting on the seat. 'And Rúmil mentioned something the night you came back.' _grandfather_

'I wasn't withdrawn, I was focused,' retorted Haldir turning his attention away from the window. 'We had at least a hundred people to move so I am sorry if I didn't pay more attention to a mute child!'

'I don't think Alam was fussed that you weren't talking to him. It was merely how he recognised who I was talking about,' replied Eldarion. 'And now that you have just snapped at me, I know that something is wrong. What is it?'

Haldir sighed. 'It is a never ending cycle. I believed, along with so many of my people, that once Sauron was conquered, then the world would return to the way things once were, but once again the dream is beginning to shatter. Edain ruined this world once with their desire for more. More wealth, more power, and they are doing it again!'

'Yet you still associate with us. You still love us and care about us. If we were that terrible a race, you would left these shores for Aman long ago,' replied Eldarion, folding his arms and resting against the wall.

'That is not an option for me and you know it!' hissed Haldir.

'I am keeping you here? I can assure you that I am not,' responded Eldarion, his eyes widening. 'Yes I would miss you were you to go, but I would understand. You would not be the first person to leave me for the Blessed Realm.'

'Eldarion I didn't mean……'

'You still implied it Haldir,' snapped back Eldarion, his temper beginning to get the better of him. 'I will leave you to your thoughts.'

With that Eldarion slid of the window seat and marched out of the room, to collide with Rúmil, who was making his way back from the hall.

'Eldarion? Eldarion, what's the matter?' he asked, catching Eldarion's shoulder in order to prevent his fall. Eldarion scowled at the Lórien archer.

'Your brother is under the impression that I am keeping him away from Aman,' responded Eldarion. Rúmil stared at the youth, his mouth hanging open.

'When did he say that?'

'A matter of minutes ago,' replied Eldarion. 'I am taking Suldal for a ride. Tell my father not to expect me back until sun down.'

Rúmil nodded, his attention not entirely fixed on Eldarion. Once Eldarion had rounded the corner, Rúmil snapped back to reality and focused his attention on the door to their room. Clearing his throat, he marched into the room preparing to act the big brother once again.

* * *

As Eldarion marched towards the stables, Alam, who was exiting the hall in order to find him, tried to get his attention. Eldarion however had blocked out everything and everyone around him, concentrating only on his goal of Suldal's stable box. Alam was about to chase after Eldarion when Túnír, who had also seen Eldarion march past in a foul mood, quickly caught his arm.

"No. It is better that he calm down first," said Túnír. Alam turned to Túnír and made several gestures in quick succession. He appeared to be asking whether Eldarion would hit him if he had followed.

"Eldarion doesn't hit people, especially children," assured Túnír. "But he does shout. I wonder what it is that has him so riled up?"

(He went to speak to his Guardian,) said Alam. Túnír's eyes widened and stared at his friend's retreating back.

"What are you finding so interesting?" asked Tarcil as he limped towards the pair, refusing anyone's aid. Arahael walked beside him ready to catch the stubborn ranger commander should he stumble.

"Eldarion has just stormed off in a temper," replied Túnír.

"That cannot be a good sign," said Arahael. "Where has he come from?"

"From seeing Haldir apparently," replied Túnír, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aren't he and Haldir usually in accord with each other?"

"Eldarion literally threw himself at Haldir when he arrived a fortnight ago," said Túnír. "And I have yet hear him say a bad word against him."

(Even brother's fight) signed Alam.

"True, but it takes a lot to rile Eldarion," replied Arahael.

(What can we do?) asked Alam, eager to help his new friend.

"Nothing. We wait from him to come to us," replied Túnír. Alam sighed but nodded in understanding.

* * *

'Care to explain why you said that to Eldarion?' asked Rúmil, resting against the wall facing Haldir.

'Said what?' asked Haldir as he watched Sam bustle about the gardens below.

'That you are still here because of him. That he is the reason you choose not to leave,' specified Rúmil.

'It sounds so much better when you say it,' muttered Haldir. 'I didn't make it sound like a compliment.'

'But why did you say it?'

'Because it is true. There is no ship that will bear me hence while I am bound to Eldarion,' said Haldir.

'You are not bound to him by anything but a promise made to Kalya and even then you are not official charge and Guardian. Do you wish to leave Arda?' asked Rúmil, setting himself down on the seat. Haldir sighed.

'No. The Sea has never held any longing for me,' replied Haldir.

'Then why?' asked Rúmil in total confusion.

'Honestly, I have no idea,' replied Haldir. 'I was busy bemoaning the fact that evil has not left Arda even after Sauron was destroyed and that it was the Edain had a large part to play in that. Eldarion said something about me still being willing associate with them and that I would have left these shores if I didn't. I snapped and well…you know the result.'

Rúmil stood up, 'He has left the City until sunset. By that time, I want you ready to talk to him. I am not saying apologise, Eldarion simply misunderstood something you have said, but you _are_ going to talk to him and make him see the error of his understanding. Am I making myself clear?'

'Perfectly,' replied Haldir.


	35. Chapter thirty five

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

True to his word Eldarion returned to the city at nightfall. As he stabled Suldal, Haldir appeared beside him and before Eldarion knew what was happening, he had been pulled into a tight embrace.

'Haldir, what….' he began.

'I want to apologise for this morning. I did not mean to snap at you,' said Haldir, still holding Eldarion.

'You still meant what you said. I _am_ the reason you remain in Arda,' replied Eldarion, resting his head on Haldir's chest. Despite the growth spurts he had experienced over the past year, Eldarion wasn't quite tall enough to settle his head on Haldir's shoulder.

'You already knew that Eldarion,' whispered Haldir. Eldarion pulled out of the embrace and backed away towards the door to Suldal's box.

'Go,' he said softly. 'I know of the promise you made to Kalya and I release you from the bond. Sail and be happy once again.'

With that Eldarion left the stable. Breaking into a run, he headed for the Oak. Haldir watched him go an indiscernible feeling in his heart.

* * *

Eldarion sat in the highest fork of the tree, his back resting against the trunk. His eyes were closed and he let the wind rustle his hair as it blew through the reddening leaves. The occasional acorn fell, whether loosed and prompted dropped by the tree or nibbled off by the squirrels, Eldarion did not bother checking. Somewhere above his head an owl landed briefly and hooted, to be answered by a distance hoot. A slight sway in branch sounded, along with the rustle of wings, signalling that the owl had taken flight again.

The branch Eldarion was sitting on dipped slightly and Eldarion cracked open an eye. In front of him sat Túnír and Pippin.

"What are you doing?" asked Eldarion in surprise. Neither Túnír nor Pippin was not overly fond of heights, only going on to the ramparts because there was a two foot wall surrounding him on either side and the walkway was wide enough for three men to walk abreast. Seeing them in a tree, at least twelve feet from the ground, and out with easy reaching distance of the trunk was something Eldarion was not expecting.

"You have had the entire court asking for you again," stated Túnír. Eldarion cocked his head.

"Why? I told Rúmil where I was going this morning."

"Yes, but a majority of the people have just arrived from an attacked village. The idea that their Crown Prince was wandering around unarmed for most of the day did not settle well with a few of them. Alam was most distressed when you failed to appear at dinner," replied Túnír. "What did Haldir say to you?"

"I don't want to discuss it," replied Eldarion hunching himself up. Pippin yelped in protest as Eldarion moved into what he felt was a precarious position.

"You do not have a choice, my friend," said Túnír. "We did not come up here to be simply sent away again. You are going to tell us what is going on."

"You will believe me stupid. The more I think about it, the more foolish I feel myself," replied Eldarion.

"Hindsight is a blessing and a curse," said Pippin. "Now hurry up and tell us so that we can get down from here!"

Eldarion did not laugh. He knew what a show of bravery both Adan and Hobbit were putting on being this high from the ground without a suitable support. As such, he began to explain what had occurred that morning and minutes before in the stables.

When he had finished the pair were staring at him, his mouth hanging open. "You are letting him go?" asked Túnír.

"I only want him to be happy. There is only his brother left in this world and I do not see Rúmil protesting over the decision," replied Eldarion with a sigh.

"But…."

"What would you have me do, Túnír? For the past nine and a half years, Haldir has been fighting to survive from one day to the next. He has earned his rest yet he refuses to take it because he feels honour bound to protect me. I cannot ask that of him."

"As far as he is concerned it is not up to debate," said Pippin. "Can we please get down on the ground? I really do not like the way this branch in moving."

"Then you best go first," said Eldarion. His companions reacted immediately and scrambled as fast as they could down the tree. Eldarion descended at a slightly slower pace. Once on the ground, Eldarion sat by the base of the trunk and Túnír settled beside him while Pippin sat crossed-legged in front him.

"You are a lot happier than you have been these past few days," commented Eldarion. Túnír smiled.

"Uncle is on the mend and our people are out of danger for the moment," he said. "And I owe you thanks. If it hadn't been for you, I think I might have cracked the day after Uncle arrived in the city."

"We are friends Túnír. I would not have done anything else, especially considering all the support you have given me these last two years," replied Eldarion.

"Accept a compliment when one is given would you?" Túnír muttered.

Eldarion laughed. "Only if you do the same. I mean it Túnír, you have been the bright light at the end of a long and dark tunnel. I very much doubt I would be here still if you had not welcomed me with open arms." Túnír flushed slightly.

"You deliberately changed the subject!" he exclaimed.

"What did Haldir say that is leading you to the decision that it is best to let him go?" asked Pippin.

"That his dream of a peaceful world after Sauron is being shattered by the greed of man. Across the Sea he can find his perfect world and live out the rest of his days in peace," replied Eldarion.

"He means so little to you?"

"No! It is because I love him that much that I have to let him go," said Eldarion, tucking himself into a ball and resting his head on his knees. "I will miss him."

Eldarion buried his head in his arms, hiding his eyes from the pair. Túnír inched closer and wrapped his arms around Eldarion while Pippin held out a hand and placed it upon Eldarion's, both offering silent comfort to Eldarion as the youth fought to control his emotions.

* * *

Haldir was in a state of complete confusion. He had stood in Suldal's box for a few minutes after Eldarion had left. The stallion had wandered over to him, sensing the distress coming from the Elf, and nudged his shoulder. Haldir absently stroked Suldal's neck has he tried to determine what his next course of action.

'What am I to do, Suldal?' Haldir asked the animal. Suldal would have raised an eyebrow if his face muscles allowed him that capability. An Elf was asking _him_ what he was to do? Wonders would never cease. In answer, Suldal settled for snorting, his breathe causing Haldir's hair to unsettle slightly. When it didn't appear to have the desired effect, he chomped at the end of Haldir's braid.

'Suldal!' chastised Haldir, removing the now slavered braid from the horse's mouth. He wiped the worst of the saliva from the hair using his tunic and was about to swing it out of Suldal's reach when he stopped.

'Celeborn,' he whispered in realisation, staring at the silver strands in his hand. Suldal tossed his head in agreement. He wasn't of Elven stock for nothing you know!

The Elf-Lord of Lothlórien had always treated the three brothers as though they were his sons and the three fatherless boys had returned the affection. While Haldir had tried his best to raise Rúmil and Orophin after their mother had sailed, there were times when he was simply unable to cope. During those times, Celeborn would offer him an ear to listen or shoulder to cry on, whichever was required. Hopefully, even though Haldir was well past his majority, and no longer bore the burden of being a surrogate parent, Celeborn's support was still on offer. Wrapping an arm around a startled Suldal's neck briefly, Haldir kissed the horse between the eyes.

'Thank you, mellon nîn,' he whispered before moving out of the stable in search of Celeborn. Suldal snorted before beginning on his oats. Elves, he decided, were definitely the strangest creatures to wander the Earth. _my friend

* * *

_

Celeborn was sitting in the sitting room area of his quarters holding a conversation with Rúmil when Haldir practically came crashing through the door.

'Haldir, whatever is the matter?' asked Rúmil, immediately on alert, having caught sight of the slightly haunted look in his brother's eyes. 'Have you spoken to Eldarion?'

Haldir nodded his head but the haunted look didn't disappear from his eyes.

'I need to speak to Celeborn,' he said. 'Alone,' he added when Rúmil showed no inclination of moving.

Rúmil finishing his wine before standing. 'I will bid you good evening then. My Lord, brother.' With a nod to each of them, Rúmil wandered out of the room, not entirely sure of where he was headed and allowed his feet to lead him where they pleased.

'What can I do for you?' asked Celeborn, offering Haldir a glass of wine, which was refused.

'I need your help,' said Haldir sitting cross-legged on the floor and gazing up at Celeborn.

'What with?' asked Celeborn, as he refilled his own glass.

'Eldarion has released me from my promise,' said Haldir.

'I was under the impression he did not know of it,' replied Celeborn.

'Do you remember when I went to Gondor for Estel's hundredth Birthing Day celebrations?' asked Haldir. Slowly Celeborn nodded.

'I nearly died,' stated the younger Elf rather bluntly for such a delicate subject. Celeborn choked on his wine and stared wide-eyed at Haldir. 'The young Halfling, Pippin, told Eldarion of the promise I had made Kalya. When I woke I reiterated it.'

'Does Rúmil know you were 'taken ill'?' he asked.

'Celeborn, _how_ could I tell Rúmil how close he came to loosing a second brother?' asked Haldir. 'He is _still_ not fully healed from Orophin's murder!'

'How does the Halfling know of your promise?' asked Celeborn, deciding to change the conversational direction back to the original reason Haldir had sought him out.

'He was there,' replied Haldir, not going into too many details. 'Celeborn, Eldarion told me to sail.'

'What prompted him to do that?' asked Celeborn is surprise.

'I….I told him that….' Here Haldir cleared his throat and ready himself for a lecture. 'I told him that he was the reason I remain in this world.'

'You did _what_? Oh Haldir of all the things you could have said! You know how much he hates to see those he cares for suffer!' said Celeborn setting down his wine glass and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

'But it is true,' replied Haldir. 'I am still alive because of him. He is the reason I fight to see the next sunrise.'

'You never got that far in the conversation did you?' Haldir shook his head.

'He left before I had the chance to explain.'

'Unless you explain things to him quickly, he will begin to shut you out so that he can prepare himself for life without you,' said Celeborn.

'He is separated from Elboron yet he did not shut him out,' replied Haldir, sounding like a sulking child.

'Elboron is still within his reach. If you sail to Aman, you will walk out of his life forever. Just like Elrond did,' replied Celeborn, standing and pulling Haldir to his feet. 'Do you have any idea where he went after he left you?'

'He headed to the trees. It is too dark for him to leave the City boundaries,' replied Haldir.

'Go and speak to him. Now,' said Celeborn and all but dragged his March-Warden to the door.


	36. Chapter thirty six

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

It wasn't until the following morning that Haldir and Eldarion had the opportunity to have the talk that was needed. Eldarion had been curled up on his window sill, seemingly speaking to himself, when Haldir knocked and gently pushed the door open.

'Eldarion?' he said, closing the door behind him and walking over.

'Have you come to say goodbye?' asked Eldarion, still facing out the window.

'No. Eldarion, I need to talk to you about me leaving Arda.' Eldarion rolled his head on the wall so that he was facing his Guardian.

'I will not leave. Even if I wasn't bound to _you_, I am bound to this earth. The Sea holds no sway for me. It never has and it never will.'

'I don't understan,'.said Eldarion, allowing his confusion to show. 'You said that I tied you to this world,'

'You do, but you do not keep me from Aman. You are the reason I get up in the mornings. You are the reason that I have not faded,' replied Haldir.

'That doesn't make me feel any better,' said Eldarion. 'It means that there is a better life waiting for you somewhere and I am holding you from that.'

'Remember when I collapsed at your father's centenary celebrations?' Eldarion nodded. 'I met Kalya and I wanted to stay. Námo however had different ideas and I was barred from his Halls. It is _he_ and not you that is keeping me from that 'other life' as you put it.'

Eldarion lunged forward and hugged Haldir tightly. 'Thank you,' he muttered. 'I honestly don't know how I would cope without you.'

Haldir returned the embrace and rested his head on Eldarion's shoulder. 'You would bounce back,' he said. 'You are loved by so many to be abandoned.'

'I think that was supposed to be encouraging,' chuckled Eldarion as he withdrew. Haldir smiled in return.

'Breakfast?' he asked. 'Then I have a surprise for you.' Eldarion's cocked his head.

'Surprise? What is it?'

'It's a _surprise_ Eldarion!' exclaimed Haldir. 'That means you have to wait and see!'

* * *

After their meal, Haldir took Eldarion out of the city and together the pair rode for about three hours, until they reached the Brandywine Bridge. Three horses stood taking their fill from the water pails that were set in front of them and their riders were sitting a little way off eating what appeared to be oatcakes.

Two of them had blonde hair and were dressed in uniform travel livery, though they were obviously not men, their body build was lithe. Their horses, which were roan in colour, were also kitted out in a uniform fashion. The third however was darker in colouring, tawny hair tied back in a small pony tail at the nape of their neck and their skin was bronzed through days in the sun. The third horse was also dark – pitch in colour with a splash of colour between his eyes.

Eldarion nearly fell off Suldal as he sought to hurry towards the group. Suldal snorted with amusement before shaking Eldarion's ankle free of his reins. The youth sprinted over to the small travelling party and flattened the tawny. The youths went down together, one choking on his half eaten oatcake and the other laughing.

"You think this is funny?" choked Elboron as he repeated hit his sternum, trying to dislodge the morsel of food which had taken up lodgings in his throat.

"No, I'm just delighted to see you!" exclaimed Eldarion, looking apologetic as he slapped Elboron on the back while Legolas handed Elboron a water skin.

"Normal people say hello," said Elboron, coughing on the water.

"When was I normal?" replied Eldarion with his trademark cheeky grin. No one would believe that he was sixteen, what with his raven-curls, boyish features and the grin that would instantly transform him into a child once again. Elboron chuckled and opened his arms again. Eldarion returned the embrace, their companions temporarily forgotten.

"What are you doing in the north?" asked Eldarion, when he pulled away.

"Legolas wanted to visit Uncle Aragorn," replied Elboron indicating the leader of the Elven colony in Ithilien. "He offered to take me with him, I said yes so here we are."

"Haldir…." growled Eldarion. "When did you find out?"

"The week before I arrived in Annúminas," replied Haldir. Eldarion released Elboron and lunged at Haldir, sending the pair of them flying backwards.

"You little….I should….you could've….thank you!"

"That is definitely the strangest vote of thanks I have ever heard," chuckled Haldir as the two lay sprawled on the ground. "But you are most welcome. I never really had an opportunity before, but happy Birth Day pen dithen." _little one_

"How long are you staying?" asked Eldarion, turning to face Elboron and Legolas. Their companion sat mutely between them, watching the varying exchanges and looking as though he was unable to decide upon the state of Eldarion's mental stability.

"Until the spring," replied Legolas. "The roads may be safer to travel than the last time I came West of the Mountains but they can still become treacherous with the winter rains." Eldarion grinned and attached himself to Elboron once again.

* * *

Elboron, Legolas and their companion, who was named Dóron, were warmly welcomed into Annúminas, though some of the refugees were a little edgy around the newcomers. Túnír and Elboron were introduced and to Eldarion's delight the pair seemed to get on.

However, within a few weeks, it became obvious to those who knew the three, either unanimously or as pairs, that splits were beginning to appear within the friendships. Elboron couldn't help but be a little jealous of Túnír, as he and Eldarion knew Annúminas inside out and seemed to have formed their own way of communicating with each other that involved a lot of in-jokes which, obviously, Elboron was not privy to. Túnír as well could not help but feel he was losing his friend. The two had been almost inseparable since Eldarion had arrived, other than the time Eldarion had left for Rohan to be at _Elboron's_ sick bed. Now that Elboron was in Annúminas, Eldarion seemed to be spending less and less time with Túnír. They too had their own way of communicating and a lot of it was based on body language rather than actual speech. The unique bond between the two Gondorians was another thorn in Túnír's side. The friction between the two, however carefully it was hidden and excused, prevented a faster friendship developing between them and Eldarion couldn't help but feel responsible. In desperation, he turned to his mother for advice.

"Why must they feel like they have to compete for my attention?" he asked, as he paced Arwen's sitting room, to agitated to sit down.

"I am not sure I am the person you should be talking to," replied Arwen. "Believe it or not but your father was the one who was in your situation when he was younger."

"Why?"

"When we fell in love, Kalya felt like she was going to lose her brother. As twins, they had never been separated for more than a few nights, but when I accepted Estel's betrothal behest he began to spend more time with me. I too felt jealous of the attention he bestowed upon Kalya and was infuriated with the manner in which they communicated effortlessly through simple body language."

"But you always got on so well with each other," said Eldarion, staring at his mother in shock.

"It took us twenty years to reach the stage you saw us. We came to realise that Estel held a place in both our hearts and that we both shared his. He was the point on which we had common ground and that knowledge helped us form a friendship that eventually formed deep roots."

"But they don't seem to be able to agree when I am the subject of their talk. They each seem to think that they are the one who is right and that the other couldn't possibly understand me," said Eldarion, his mood becoming slightly hysterical. Arwen laid aside the book she was reading and held out her hands. Eldarion took them and Arwen wrapped their fingers together in a long established gesture of maternal support. Eldarion moved forward so that he was on his knees in front of Arwen and rested his head in her lap.

"All I want is for them to get along," he said, still sounding slightly hysterical. "I thought they accepted that this is only one part of my life and that the other is in Gondor."

"And deep within their heart they do understand that," replied Arwen, teasing the curls that gathered around Eldarion's ears. "But it is not often that the heart and mind are in agreement. Give them time Eldarion. Eventually they will realised that they are equal in your affections."

"But they're not," whispered Eldarion, sounding upset. "I have not formed a bond with Túnír the same way I have Elboron. Túnír knows that, Elboron knows that and they are both using it to fuel the silent feud between them."

"Love has many faces Eldarion," said Arwen gently. "Just because you have a different relationship with Elboron does not mean that you look on Túnír with less love. Eldarion, you have to give them time. Neither of them have had to share you with more than your sisters and parents."

"Locking them in the cellar and mislaying the keys seems a very appealing idea at the moment," muttered Eldarion. Arwen laughed gently which caused Eldarion to smile.

"It might work but I don't think the kitchen staff would be to impressed with you."

"I suppose not," agreed Eldarion, raising his head. "Hannon le Naneth." _thank you mother_

"Im sí le anno dulu," replied Arwen, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. "Now go and find them. It will be a long season for them both if they do not come to some form of agreement." _I'm here to support you_

Eldarion bestowed a quick hug upon his mother before going to hunt for his friends, praying that they hadn't caused each other harm.

* * *

Túnír and Elboron were on the training fields. Both were wielding a sword which was potentially lethal and none to subtly, allowing their jealousy of the other show.

"Why did you have to come here?" demanded Túnír as their weapons connected. "Everything was working out perfectly fine until the infamous companion from the south shows up in the company of an Elf!"

"I came to see my best friend," replied Elboron, swinging off Túnír's attack before delivering one of his own. "I have not seen him since a year past June!"

"Ah yes, when he ran off to Rohan to see you on your sick bed. Do you have _any_ idea what your little accident did to him!"

"I know he felt my pain," replied Elboron. "But he did not hold that against me. It is simply what happens when either of us loses control."

"No, Lord Elboron. He lost two of the people he had counted as friends. Even now, twenty months later, they will not speak to him unless it is to pass some scathing comment. _I_ am the one who has had to hold him together while you have been hundreds of miles away!"

"I did not choose for us to be separated!" retorted Elboron, locking their swords and grabbing the front of Túnír's tunic. "If I had my way, Eldarion would never have left the South. He and I would still be running through Minas Tirith creating havoc. He would be half a day's ride away at the most!"

"_Enough_!" snapped Eldarion as he walked over to find both youths ready to throw sparring etiquette out of the proverbial window. "I have had enough of your petty fighting."

"We were sparring," replied Elboron, dropping Túnír's tunic from his fist.

"No dhínen!" snapped Eldarion and for the first time he was not prepared to hide his temper from either youth. "Three weeks! You haven't been in Annúminas three weeks and already I could cut the tension between you two with a dull dagger! Maybe I was living in a fantasy world, believing that when the two of you met, you would become friends straight away. But what I did not expect was for the two of you to be continually fighting over me!"_Be silent!_

"Eldarion…."

"Avo bedo! Túnír; Elboron and I grew up together. I learnt to walk holding his hand. Learnt to speak listening to him talking to his parents and mine. Elboron; what did you expect me to do when you are on the opposite side of the world? I was lost when I came here; I knew no one, knew none of this area or the nomadic way of the rangers. Túnír helped me cope with relocation and understand the other half of my people. I need you _both_. Neither of you knows me better than the other, you have never seen me in the same situation!" _Don't speak_

Elboron and Túnír sat and watched their friend as he built up a strong head of stream and both were waiting for it to blow. They looked at each apprehensively. Apparently they had just found something that they agreed on.

"You are both supposed to be living in Annúminas until the spring but I will not hesitate in asking that one of us be removed! I am not a toy to be coveted nor am I a fair maiden whose honour needs defending! Find a solution to your differences, even if it staying well aware from each other, but I will _not_ stand for any more arguments between the two of you! Am I understood?"

"Perfectly," muttered Elboron, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"Understood sire," murmured Túnír. He let the blade he was holding fall from his hands and turning, sprinted off the field, his final destination unclear even to him. He was adrift. Eldarion, while not siding directly with Elboron had made it clear that he would ever be first in his thoughts and priorities. Túnír was simply a fall back measure for when the Ithilien heir was not around.

"Túnír!" yelled Eldarion as he watched the Annúminas youth disappear around the corner. He turned to Elboron, his silver eyes blazing. "Why did you have to rile him up?"

"You should be asking him that," replied Elboron, re-sheathing his sword. "I wanted to extend him the hand of friendship yet he cannot accept that there is something different between the two of us than there the two of you."

"When did you become so arrogant?" asked Eldarion. "He _has_ accepted what we share and has never complained when I talk about you. You arrive and everything is thrown off kilter."

"So this is my fault?" asked Elboron, his own ire beginning to rise. Eldarion blinked.

"I wasn't blaming anyone!" he exclaimed. "But I cannot deny the fact that things had changed drastically since you arrived."

"I will leave as soon as possible," said Elboron. "You are right, I am not part of this world. I will return to Gondor and await your eventual return."

Eldarion stood motionless as he watched Elboron march off in the opposite direction from Túnír feeling completely lost. His legs unable to support him, he collapsed to his knees and knelt staring blankly ahead of him.

* * *

_A/N; Arwen's sentiments about love come from **First Knight**__

* * *

I have some news, whether it is sad or not is a matter of opinion, but I am taking down **Princess In The Fellowship.**  
__This decision will not impact on the character of Kalya IN THIS STORY but it will be written from a different prespective and will be more in line with book canon rather than movie. It will be up until the end of the month. If you want a copy feel free to download it from this site, or send me an email with a contact address and I will email you a copy. Please do not remove my name from it if you do so.  
Thank you_

_KC_


	37. Chapter thirty seven

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

When Eldarion came back to reality, it was because a hand had rested upon his shoulder. Blinking him looked up at the person who was sitting in front of him, looking incredibly concerned. He stiffened when he realised _who_ was sitting in front of him.

"What do you want?" he demanded, shifting his balance so that he ended up sitting on his backside.

"To know if you are alright," replied Balrant.

"Why would you care?" demanded Eldarion. "You have done nothing but pass scathing comments for the last twenty months."

"Time and circumstances change a person," replied Balrant. "Now that I have met your champion and seen you together, I think I can say that you are not lovers and never were."

"But a week ago you would have asked whether we had had a lovers tiff," said Eldarion, still not entirely sure how to react to Balrant's apparent change of heart. He had seen it swing the opposite way not too long ago. "And you would have Dior at your side."

"I do not speak for Dior but I have watched you since the Prince arrived and you are as tactile with him as you are with Túnír and I am certain that there is nothing between the two of _you_."

"I still do not understand why you care," said Eldarion, still on guard.

"I am not one for the magic sir, or anything supernatural for that matter, but I do know that the three of you, Túnír, the Ithilien Prince and you, need to be together."

"But they do not get along," muttered Eldarion, tugging his knees under his chin. "And I do not wish to have to chose between them."

"I have never been in such a situation my Lord but might I suggest that they talk?"

"I have tried but the air is rife with dislike bordering on hatred," replied Eldarion.

"Jealousy," said Balrant. "And if I may be so bold sire, there is plenty to be jealous about."

"Unlike you and Dior, Elboron and Túnír did not befriend me simply because I am the King's son!" snapped Eldarion.

"I was not going to suggest that my Lord, they both hold a similar rank to you anyway so there would be nothing them to gain. It is your love that they are fighting over," said Balrant, taking the insinuation in his stride.

"My love?" blinked Eldarion. "They have that!"

"Yes, but it is a different love which gazes upon Túnír than on Elboron. Each wants what they see the other receiving."

"I love them both the same way! I have no idea how to change how I look upon them!" exclaimed Eldarion.

"I cannot help you with that, but I would suggest going to find them," said Balrant. Eldarion nodded and after providing Balrant with a small smile of thanks he took off in the direction Túnír had disappeared in.

A twig snapped behind Balrant and he swung around, his breath hitched in his throat. In front of him stood Haldir. The trio from Lórien had decided to stay in Annúminas until the spring, much to Alam's delight, the refugee building up quite a rapport with Celeborn.

"Marshal Haldir," Balrant said, keeping his eyes averted from the gaze of the Elf.

"You are Balrant," said Haldir. It was not a question, just a statement of undeniable fact. Balrant bit his lip and nodded.

"Eldarion told me about you. And Dior. I must admit to being sorely tempted to punish you for causing harm to my charge," said the Elf.

"I will accept what you give me," replied Balrant. He knew how protective the Elves were of Eldarion, especially Lothlórien's March-Warden.

"It is not my place to hand out punishments, particularly for something that happened nigh on two years ago. But I must say I am confused as to why you sought him out now and why he confided in you."

"I miss his company," replied Balrant. "He may have an unnatural bond…."

"The bond between him and Elboron is not unnatural, simply rare," said Haldir in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Sir. He had it when I met him, I was just to shallow minded to see that he would had not changed. As for him confiding in me, I have no idea. May be he just needed someone outside his family to talk to?"

"That is a possibility," agreed Haldir.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is something not quite right?" asked Aragorn as he dismounted in the courtyard, having just returned from a further scout out of the Stronghold. Arahael, who had ridden in beside him nodded.

"Something is definitely different than when we left. It is not for the good either."

"For us simple folk, care to explain what you two are talking about," said Culas as he slid from his roan mount.

"The atmosphere is tense," replied Aragorn, leading Brego to the stables. "It feels like the calm before a storm."

"Let us hope it is nothing to serious," said Arahael, following Aragorn into the stable and leading his chestnut mare into her box.

"Define serious," said Haldir as he lent on the doorjamb of the stable. Tarcil stood beside him with an equally grave look on his face.

"I never like it when you speak in that tone of voice, Haldir," said Aragorn. "Has something happened? The air it thick with tension."

"That would be Túnír, Eldarion and Elboron," replied Haldir. Aragorn looked up startled from where his was storing Brego's tack.

"They were getting along fine when I left! What has happened?"

"Túnír and Elboron are jealous of each other and Eldarion is stuck in the middle not knowing which way to turn and which friend to confront first," replied Tarcil. Aragorn groaned and rested his head against the pillar beside Brego's box. Arahael turned to face his twin in shock.

"Túnír has never been jealous of anyone in his life! Why would he start now?"

"Because love is a complex emotion," replied Haldir. "Túnír sees Eldarion pouring love on to Elboron and does not feel like he is receiving the same. Elboron is exactly the same."

"Is Eldarion speaking to _either_ of them?" asked Aragorn. Haldir nodded.

"But it is only making things worse. He is turning to one who has shunned him for nearly two years for the comfort he should not be having to seek in the first place," replied Haldir, folding his arms.

"What of Alam and Hinluin? Have they not managed to comfort him?"

"Not in the way he needs," replied Haldir. "He needs his companion before he starts to lose touch with reality."

"Send the three of them to my study and make sure they stay there. I will join them once I have removed the dust of the road. Arahael would you join us?" asked Aragorn. It was Culas who turned on his heel to hunt out the three elusive youths. Arahael was more inclined to head straight for Aragorn's study than wash. Aragorn smiled at him.

"Wash can wait," he said, reading the expression in Arahael's eyes. "But you are getting the blame if the servant girls complain!"

"That I can cope with," said Arahael before moving off as fast as he could without actually running, in the direction of the study, Aragorn following in his wake. Tarcil stood with Haldir and watched the pair.

"Are you sure this bond thing is a good idea?" asked Tarcil. Haldir raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Eldarion told me the last time I was in the city," said the Man.

"Ilúvatar would not decree something which was detrimental in the long term," said Haldir. "Their bond will serve them later in life. They are still learning how to control it which is why it is so important that Eldarion and Elboron rebuild their friendship _fast_!"

"I am afraid I am biased Captain," admitted Tarcil. "Túnír and Arahael are my main concerns before the feelings of a Gondorian Prince who will leave come the Spring."

* * *

"Who would like to inform me of what had happened while I was away?" said Aragon twenty minutes later. The three youths stood in front of him while Aragorn perched on the edge for his desk, arms folded across his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. Arahael stood beside the desk with his arms folded, watching the three intently.

"Everything was fine until he arrived," said Túnír. He, Aragorn deduced, was Elboron. Arahael stared at his son, not wanting to comprehend what was being said but doing so all to easily.

"Why would that change anything? You know how strong Eldarion's friendship is with Elboron," said Aragorn. "You were also on fairly good terms when I departed."

"I know," replied Túnír. "But everyone has made mistakes."

Eldarion's gaze darkened. "Mistake!" he exclaimed. "How was befriending Elboron a mistake? Why is it so hard for you to accept him?"

"Because while he is here, I am no longer a recipient of your affection," replied Túnír. Eldarion stared at him.

"What? Túnír, what made you think I have stopped caring you?"

"When you look at him, the look in your eye is not the same as when your gaze is directed at me," replied Túnír. Eldarion blinked as he heard Túnír confirm what Balrant had told him. For the moment, Elboron was forgotten.

"It is not intentional," he said, turning Túnír so that they were directly facing each other. "I do not know how I look upon you, but I can safely say that even if it is different from when I look at Elboron, it is not because I love you less. You are my friend Túnír, my rock in the turbulent sea of my life while I have been in this City."

"But I am not you companion," whispered Túnír, his head dropping so as to gaze at the scuff marks on his boots. Eldarion tilted his head back up, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other under his chin.

"That is what this is about?" he asked. "You want a spirit bond?" Túnír turned his head away, not willing to give Eldarion an answer. Still maintaining the physical contact with Túnír, Eldarion turned to face Elboron.

"And what is your excuse?" he asked.

"I want the friendship he has with you," replied Elboron with a shrug. Eldarion was seriously tempted to bang his head off the wall.

"I do not offer you any different!" he exclaimed.

"You two have your ways of communicating so as I do not understand," replied Elboron.

"So do the two of you!" retorted Túnír. Scratch banging his own head off the wall, Eldarion was preparing to crack the skulls of the two in-season bulls together!

"Of course we are going to have separate ways of communication! I have a different one with my father and neither of you seem jealous of that!" exclaimed Eldarion. At some point during their discussion, Aragorn and Arahael had slunk into the background and rather than seek to participate in the conversation, they contented themselves with watching the three youths sought the situation out themselves.

"That's different," replied Elboron, sounding exactly like a child who _knew_ he was in the wrong but was not about to admit it. Eldarion's face darkened again.

"_When_ the two of you are ready to grow up, come and find me!" he said and marched out of the study. Aragorn cleared his throat and moved back in front of the two remaining youths.

"You are asking him to do the impossible," he said. "He will never be able to choose between the two of you. All you will do is force him away from _both_ of you."

Elboron and Túnír looked horrified by the very idea of losing his friend and they turned to face each other. This was a problem that they were both to blame for and they knew it. Túnír glanced out the window and saw that it was reaching twilight.

"He will head for the Oak. He does not leave the city after dark," said the Annúminas youth before leaving the room, not caring whether Elboron followed him or not.

* * *

Eldarion had indeed run for the Oak upon leaving his father's study but found in already occupied by Haldir and Rúmil. Not wanting to disturb the two Elves, Eldarion backed away only to collide with something solid behind him. Spinning on his heel he caught sight of Alam who was standing behind him rubbing his forehead where it had collided with the back of Eldarion's head.

"Alam, I am sorry I didn't hear you," apologised Eldarion.

(That is alright) replied Alam. (No lasting harm done)

"That is good to know," smiled Eldarion. Alam canted his head to one side.

(You are not happy) he said. (You smile with you lips but your eyes are dead.)

Eldarion sighed and flopped down on the ground. "Elboron and Túnír still haven't stopped arguing." Alam narrowed his eyes and gesticulated something rather violent.

"Alam!" exclaimed Eldarion is shock. "No, you are not allowed to do that! For one thing, Elboron and Túnír are a lot stronger than you are, and I do not want you hurt. For another, it will not help matters." Alam crossed his arms and glowered at Eldarion.

"Yes I know it is an appealing idea but I do not want to harm my friends and that includes you," said Eldarion with a small but genuine smile. Alam grinned at the change in Eldarion's disposition and seating himself on the ground beside the Prince, he crossed his legs and rested his head on Eldarion's shoulder.

"Every….thing…..be….alrigh'…..soon…." he said causing Eldarion to stiffen and look at him in surprise. Alam was looking immensely proud of himself.

"Celeborn has been teaching you how to speak hasn't he?" stated Eldarion. Alam grinned and nodded. Eldarion smiled.

"He is a good teacher. Make use of him while he is in Annúminas." Alam nodded again and rested his head back on Eldarion's shoulder.

"Speak," he said simply and pointed to the two figures who were fast approaching their position.


	38. Chapter thirty eight

_**A/N; Due to the length of this story already and the time that I still have to cover on Eldarion's life (I am by the way ending this tale when Arwen dies) we are not going to see the make-up scene between Túnír, Eldarion and Elboron. Just assume that is happened.**_

_**As for the next few chapters, they will seem like I am skipping ahead and missing out huge chunks of time but please bare with it while we stumble towards another big event in Eldarion's life.**_

**WARNING – LONG CHAPTER (over 3,300 words! _the imagination sprinted away with me again!_)**

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

The next year and a half passed relatively peacefully, with surprising news arriving from Rohan of another son being born to Éomer and Lothíriel, in the April of 18. Elfwine was currently enjoying playing big brother to _Eledher_. Then in late June of 19, a missive arrived from Gondor.

Faramir was asking Aragorn's advice on a trade agreement with the inhabitants of Umbar. They had sent an emissary to Minas Tirith during the winter but the talks had fallen through, mainly because neither side where enthusiastic about the requests made by the other. Aragorn's decision was to send Eldarion back to the South, the Prince having long shown that he was capable of representing his people and latterly that he was a capable leader. Eldarion's reaction was surprising however.

_**Annúminas, July, FA19**_

"Adar, if you send me back to Gondor, I will not wish to return to Annúminas for any more than visits. I will be unable to give Gondor up again," he stated firmly when Aragorn put this proposal to him.

"What if I told you, you didn't have to?" asked Aragorn. Eldarion stared at him.

"But how? You are not coming back, neither is Naneth. Who would take care of me?"

"Faramir," replied Aragorn. "You would act as Prince Regent, my main representative in Gondor. Faramir would still be living in Minas Tirith in case you need help."

"Adar I….." began Eldarion, taking a seat rather quickly as he legs decided that they were not going to support his weight. "I don't know what to say?"

"I think you do but your heart and mind are in conflict," said Aragorn gently. "It took you a while but you have managed to build friendships as steadfast as the ones you had in Gondor. You and Túnír really are suited to each other and the boys see you as a hero of some form."

"I have to speak to them. I will return to Gondor, but they have to understand that I will not be return to Annúminas," said Eldarion firmly. Aragorn nodded.

"Why?" was Túnír's question. He sat with Alam, Faerveren, Imlosiel and Hinluin in the gardens, watching as the four younger children played with the wooden soldiers Hinluin had been given for his Birth Day. Hinluin and Imlosiel continued to play with the toys but Alam and Faerveren had turned their attention to Eldarion when he had approached.

"Adar has asked that I help negotiate a trade agreement with Umbar," replied Eldarion, sitting down.

"But why can't someone else do that?" asked Túnír.

"They've tried. Apparently I have displayed the qualities it will take to arrange the agreement," said Eldarion.

(You are leaving?) asked Alam.

"Yes. My people in the South need me," replied Eldarion.

"Is Ada going with you?" asked Faerveren. Eldarion shook his head.

"Both Ada and Nana will be staying in Annúminas. You will be staying here with them," explained Eldarion. Faerveren crawled into Eldarion's lap and hugged him tightly.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"The day after tomorrow," replied Eldarion, returning in the embrace.

(Will you come back?) asked Alam.

"No. Once I leave, I will be unable to return to Annúminas, other than to visit. I will not be able to live here again," said Eldarion. Upon hearing that piece of news, Túnír had leapt to his feet and sprinted away from the group.

"Túnír wait!" yelled Eldarion as he lifted Faerveren off his lap. "You two stay here and look after your siblings. I will be back shortly."

Standing up, Eldarion dashed after Túnír, cursing Fate for her ill timed plan to send him back to Gondor.

"Túnír!" yelled Eldarion as the younger youth sprinted away from him. Túnír gave no indication that he had heard Eldarion though would have been hard not to hear the Prince. Growling, Eldarion ran faster and threw himself at Túnír in a way akin to a lioness bringing down her prey.

"Get off!" spat Túnír, shoving Eldarion's shoulders.

"No. Why did you run?" responded Eldarion, moving to sit on Túnír's legs and thus preventing him moving away.

"Do the last three years mean nothing to you?" asked Túnír, glaring up at Eldarion from the flat of his back. "Do the simple rangers of the north mean so little to you that you will abandon us?"

"You are my people," replied Eldarion. "But so are those in Minas Tirith and I cannot deny that the White City is my home. Just as the Elves hear the call of the Sea, I hear my city calling to me."

"You will go," said Túnír. "You will return to Gondor and soon forget all about those who dwell in the north. Your _kin_ will hold no sway over you."

"Túnír," whispered Eldarion, stretching himself out beside his friend and cupping his cheek so as to turn his face. Eldarion held his weight on his free arm and gazed down at Túnír.

"My kin will always hold sway," murmured Eldarion. "I will return one day but I must do this."

"The call of duty is stronger than the call of your heart," replied Túnír just as quietly.

"No, but it shouts louder," said Eldarion. "I will not forget you. I _will_ return."

Túnír nodded and pulled Eldarion into a tight embrace. "I will miss you. You have been a good friend and as close as a brother these past three years. Namárië, hír nîn," he whispered. Eldarion drew back in surprise. _farewell my lord_

"Who taught you that?" he asked. Túnír had never expressed any interest in learning Elvish and Eldarion had not hounded him into doing so, knowing that he wouldn't learn through force.

"Glorfindel," replied Túnír with a smug smile. "The last time he was here, I got him to teach me some basic phrases so that I could understand at least _some_ of what you say."

"Wonders will never cease," laughed Eldarion as he sat up.

"Hey!" protested Túnír, thumping Eldarion's arms as he too sat up. Eldarion continued to laugh.

Two mornings later, Eldarion was standing in the courtyard, saying farewell to the people who had made his life bearable over the past three years. Arahael stood with Túnír at his side, the younger still looking devastated that his friend was leaving.

"I will return, Túnír," he promised, hugging Túnír tightly. Túnír took a deep breath and nodded. Eldarion and Arahael then shook hands at the wrist.

"Do not forget us," said the ranger. Eldarion smiled.

"I could never forget the ones supported me in my darkest hour," he said. Arahael inclined his head.

Eldarion bid farewell to Óliel before turned to the children. Faerveren stood holding Imlosiel's hand, while Alam stood with his hands on Hinluin's shoulders. He signalled for Faerveren and Alam to come forward.

"I have a special task for you two," said Eldarion. "Keep an eye on Túnír. He will be miserable for the next few days. Make sure he smiles at least once a day. Can you do that for me?" Alam and Faerveren nodded.

(You will come back,) signed Alam. (This is not forever.) Eldarion smiled and stooping, pressed a kiss to first Alam's and then Faerveren's crowns. He then went to his knees in front of Imlosiel and Hinluin. He dug out two small items from his pocket.

"These are for you," he said, holding out the objects. Each was a small painting, held within a wooden frame. Imlosiel's was a picture of her horse, the mare's frame stretched out in full gallop by the shore of Lake Evendim. Hinluin's was a painting of a wild jungle cat, crouched low ready to pounce. Both youngsters grinned at Eldarion before wrapping their arms tightly around his neck. Eldarion returned the embrace and gently kissed their temples before turning to his parents.

No words passed between them, for nothing seemed to explain the pain at this separation. Both adults knew that there had to be a day when they would have to release their son and allow him to be his own man, and Eldarion understood that a day would come when he would be released from the protective leash to which he had previously been attached, but it was still hard to actually say goodbye. Eldarion wrapped his arms around their necks simultaneously and together Arwen and Aragorn completed the embrace.

After a couple of minutes, Eldarion pulled away completely and handed a piece of folded parchment to Aragorn. "Read this once I am gone," he requested before mounting Suldal. The guards who would be accompanying Eldarion on the road back to Minas Tirith were already waiting for their lord's command to move out. As Eldarion turned Suldal to face the Gate, a hand settled on his shin. Looking down he saw Alam standing beside him.

"We…..will…..miss you," he said, taking Eldarion completely by surprise.

"Pen dithen," he breathed, stooping in his saddle and wrapping an arm around Alam's shoulders. Alam rubbed his head against Eldarion's thigh before all contact was broken and Eldarion was cantering out of the City. _little one_

Túnír abandoned his father's side and sprinted up the battlements, watching as Eldarion rapidly moved into the distance and out of his life. "May the Valar keep you safe, my friend," he whispered, biting his lip in order to maintain control over his emotions. Aragorn appeared at his side and handed the note to the young ranger. Túnír looked at his King before reading the note.

"_Life is full of choice, both easy and difficult. To leave you, my family, is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I will not despair. Instead, I will rejoice in the memories of the good times we have shared together, and ask that you do the same. I also take heart that love knows no limit of time or distance and that one day we will meet again. I may be several hundred miles away but I carry you with me, always._

_Eldarion."_

Beneath the text was a sketch of the Star of the Rangers and White Tree, the Tree of Gondor superimposed over the celestial sign. Túnír ran a finger over the inked image with reverence.

_I count the days till you return,_ though Túnír, glancing back over the road, bolstering his resolve to remain strong during Eldarion's absence. He could not wish any ill towards Eldarion, he knew how much this meant to the Prince. After three years of longing, Eldarion was finally returning to his beloved city.

_**Umbar, August, FA20**_

Eldarion had to fight not to jump for joy when his Haradrim liaison, Pilinél, announced that they had reached an accord. Instead he let out a relieved sigh and stood up. After a year of delegation, Gondor and Umbar had _finally_ come to a trade agreement that was satisfactory to both sides. He held out a hand to Pilinél who shook it.

"If you'll excuse me, I must inform my people of our successful negotiation," Eldarion said, with a bow to the head of the table and another incline of the head to the rest of the group. He left the Hall, accompanied by his aide (and unofficial bodyguard as appointed by Faramir) Díorn. As soon as they were out of the Hall, Eldarion leant against the wall and rested his head against it, a wide grin spreading across his features.

"It's done," he said and dropped his chin forward to his chest, letting out a small laugh. "We're going home."

Díorn smiled. "Don't you think you should sit down? You look like you are about to fall." Eldarion shook his head and the teenager held out his arms to his elder companion.

"Come here." Díorn shook his head with a sigh and embraced the Prince.

"We're going home," whispered Eldarion, now using Díorn for support.

"Yes we are. If we leave tomorrow morning, and nothing goes wrong on the journey, we should be home by Elboron's coming of age."

"I need to find Faerlain. I have to tell them I'm coming home," said Eldarion. He seemed intoxicated though he hadn't touched the pitcher of wine which had been in front of him earlier.

"Of course," Díorn smiled and wrapped an arm around his companion's shoulder and the headed in the direction of their rooms.

The following morning, Eldarion was up at the crack of dawn, as was usual. What wasn't usual was his hyperactivity, much to Díorn's disgruntlement. "'Darion, would you go back to bed!" muttered the sleepy aide, burrowing his own head in his arms and trying his best to block out the noise that Eldarion was making.

"Can't sleep," replied Eldarion as he pulled on his riding tunic. Díorn muttered something about Elven blood and incorrigible heirs, which resulted in him having his pillow dragged roughly from under his head.

"Eldarion!" exclaimed the older man, now wide awake, much to his annoyance. "Not everyone is up at this time in the morning. We can't leave until after breakfast anyway so why don't you just give me back my pillow and go for a walk! Suldal isn't going to want to carry you if you are this spirited!"

"Yes, Díorn," mumbled Eldarion, handing back the pillow and after pulling on his boots, the Prince naught but sprinted outside.

After about an hour, Eldarion, who was slightly calmer than he had been when he had awoken, made his way back to the main house. Once in their room, he found Díorn _still_ asleep and decided that it was time for some drastic action if his companion was going to be up and prepared in time for their leaving. Grabbing the corner of Díorn's pillow he yanked it out from under his head, causing Díorn to wake up, spouting a series of impressive curses.

"Díorn! There are innocent ears listening," said Eldarion.

"Rubbish! You and Elboron swear as impressively as though you were raised in the barracks," muttered Díorn. "And I thought I told you to go for a walk."

"And I went for one. We have two and a half hours before we leave and you still have to pack." Díorn grumbled as he stretched under the cover.

"Yes _mother_!"

Eldarion grinned and deposited the pillow in Díorn's chest. "I'll be back in ten minutes so don't even _think_ about going back to sleep!" He ducked as the pillow was thrown back in his direction.

**_Ithilien, September 15th, FA20_**

Their ship docked at Pelargir in the late afternoon and Eldarion managed to maintain his composure enough to bid thanks to the mates and pay them their way, before he led Suldal down the gangplank. As soon as the stallion's feet hit dry land, Eldarion was off. He trotted through the streets leading to the port, before stretching out into a gallop as soon as he reached the open expanses Elboron's homeland. Díorn was on his tail, and as much as he pretended otherwise, he too was glad to be nearing hearth and home once again.

With two hours, Eldarion rode up the causeway to the House in Ithilien, the official residence of Faramir and his family. He was desperate to begin his search for Elboron and hastily removed the tack from Suldal before the old stable hand batted his hands away and telling him to go and find Elboron before he caused Suldal any harm. Grinning in appreciation, Eldarion sprinted towards the House. On his way up the steps, he collided with a solid body.

"My apologies," said Eldarion and made to step around the figure. The person he had collided with had other ideas and took hold of his arm.

"Do you have an invitation?" he asked. Eldarion was puzzled. He had never had to have an invitation to enter Elboron's house.

"Invitation?"

"To the feasting," clarified the owner of the hand on Eldarion's arm.

"I have never needed an invitation to enter this house," said Eldarion as he tried to pull his arm from the grip of the guard.

"Sorry sir, but my orders are that only those who are here by invitation are allowed into the house on this night," said the guard, not relenting his grip.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" asked Eldarion, cocking his head to one side. A gentle smile played on his lips as the guard processed Eldarion's appearance.

"No sir, I am afraid I do not," he said after a couple minutes.

"I am Eldarion, Regent of Gondor," Eldarion introduced. The guard snorted. Evidentially he deemed Eldarion too young to be Regent.

"Yes sir, and I am the Captain of the Guard."

"That's odd," said Elfwine as Díorn joined Eldarion. "I was sure I had just seen him in the hall."

The guard spun on his heel so that he was facing Elfwine, fighting down the flush that was spreading across his cheeks. "My Lord," he began. "This man was claiming to the Regent of Gondor,"

"And what title would you have him claim?" asked Elfwine. "That is indeed the Prince and you are causing an obstruction. Let him past."

"My Lord," muttered the guard and released Eldarion's arm. Eldarion stepped forward and greeted Elfwine in the way of a brother, even as the guard moved away.

"You took your time!" exclaimed Elfwine as he released Eldarion. "Elboron had been depressed for the past week."

Eldarion looked slightly guilty. Under normal circumstances he would have felt Elboron's depression but he had been to excited over the idea of _finally_ going home that he hadn't felt anything but his own feelings of elation.

"Where is he?" asked Eldarion.

"In the main hall last time I saw him. Rosruin was trying his hardest to make him enjoy the celebrations but even a blind man could tell that his heart was elsewhere," replied Elfwine.

"I will go to him," said Eldarion and moved to walk through the door leading to the Hall. Elfwine caught his arm and turned him.

"First, you are going to have a bath. You stink of sweat and horse," he said.

"It is 'odour-of-the-countryside'," retorted Eldarion but he agreed with Elfwine's assessment that he was long overdue a bath. He changed direction and naught but sprinted up the stairs leading to his customary chamber when he dwelt in Ithilien. Díorn was on his heels, leaving Elfwine standing in the entrance hall shaking his head as he watched the pair disappear around a corner.

One hasty bath and change of clothing a piece later saw Eldarion and Díorn looking at least presentable to appear at the coming of age celebration of the Ithilien heir. Eldarion was dressed in a royal blue tunic, the collar and cuffs lined with bronze stitching, and navy blue leggings. His raven-hair, which was just above his shoulders thanks to a year of growth was held back in two braids, revealing and accentuating the slight point to the tips of his ears. Díorn, who was borrowing from Eldarion, had a rather limited choice of clothing due to his hair and skin colouring. Anything to dark would cast a stark contract with his white hair, instantly dismissing black, navy blue and deep maroon. He refused to wear blue due to the fact that Eldarion was wearing that. In the end, he decided upon the silver, black stitched tunic and liquorice black leggings. His shoulder length hair was left unbound.

Now they stood at the doorway to the Hall and Eldarion felt as though he was about to steal the attention away from Elboron. Biting his lip in resignation, he opened the door and entered the large room. The pair were immediately pounced upon by the nearby herald and despite their protestations that their arrival did _not_ need to be announced to the general populace of the hall, the herald collected his trumpet and marched purposefully down the stairs. Eldarion groaned as the guests fell silent to the ring emitted from the instrument. Inhaling deeply, Prince and Adjutant walked down the steps under the gaze of the entire Hall.


	39. Chapter thirty nine

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

"My Lords and Ladies. I present Prince….."

Eldarion and Díorn ignored the announcement, their attention captured by two blurs, one tawny, the other copper, which were rapidly moving towards them. Hurrying down the steps, the four met in a many armed embrace before separating into pairs. Eldarion wrapped his arms around Elboron, whilst Díorn and Rosruin met in a similar fashion beside them. Eldarion buried his nose in the crook of Elboron's neck, feeling the gesture returned. As he gripped the collar of Elboron's tunic, Eldarion felt the elder's shoulders begin to shake gently.

"Hey," whispered Eldarion, tightening his embrace as Elboron cried silently into his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Shock I think," murmured Elboron, his voice muffled by the material of Eldarion's tunic. "I gave up hope that you'd be here."

"I didn't think I make it either," replied Eldarion. "Can we move? We are beginning to create a scene."

Elboron released his friend and grinned cheekily at him as he wiped the moisture from his face with the back of his hand. "I thought you always wanted to cause a scene?"

Eldarion cuffed Elboron on the shoulder, returning the grin and then slung an arm around Elboron's shoulders. Together they began to walk further down the stairs, Rosruin and Díorn following them. "There is creating a sensation and there is causing a scandal."

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind," replied Elboron. Eldarion laughed while Díorn snorted and it was like music to Elboron's ears. How had he survived the past year with no more than Eldarion's letters?

"Happy Birth Day, gwador nîn," smiled Eldarion. _my brother

* * *

_

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Faramir when Elboron had found a minute to catch his breath. Now that Eldarion had appeared, Elboron seemed a lot more willing to join in with the celebrations. Both Princes had just spent the last forty-five minutes dancing with varying ladies, and a few men, young and old. Rosruin and Díorn had disappeared, which was a remarkable feat for both of them, Díorn's white hair and Rosruin's copper, setting them apart from their darker coloured Gondorian brethren.

"A lot more now that Eldarion is here," replied Elboron, sounding slightly breathless, as he took a drink of water.

"Glad to know that I am still needed," said Eldarion ruffling Elboron's hair. The tawny-Prince was actually the taller of the pair at the moment by a couple of inches, but since he was sitting, Eldarion had ample height to reach the top of his head. Elboron brought Eldarion's hand down and with a sharp tug pulled Eldarion on to his knee. Eldarion had little choice but to go through with the motion and did so with a small yelp of surprise.

"What makes you say something like that?" asked Elboron, looking Eldarion straight in the eye.

"I'm still a child," shrugged Eldarion. "I guess I thought you would want to associate with the _men_ rather than the _boys_."

"'Darion," murmured Elboron. Glancing up at Faramir, he forced Eldarion to stand before standing himself. "Excuse us, Father." Faramir smiled and inclined his head. Elboron grabbed Eldarion by the wrist and pulling the raven-Prince after him, the pair exited out into the courtyard.

* * *

"Eldarion, what in Arda made you think that I would want to associate with the _men_ as you put it more than you?" asked Elboron, forcing his friend to sit on a bench and knelt down in front of him. _Middle-Earth_

"In your letters you always seemed so excited that you were nearly of age, that you couldn't wait to do the things that a 'real man' could do. There are over two years until I come of age and I thought that you would find me to immature," said Eldarion, hanging his head and refusing to meet Elboron's eye.

"Of course I was excited about coming of age, who wouldn't be, but I would gladly go back to being the child I was yesterday if it came down to a choice between you and that. You are my brother Eldarion and there is _nothing_ in this world that could make me forget that."

As though to prove his argument, Elboron took hold of Eldarion's right arm and pulled up the sleeve to the elbow. An old and faint scar ran for about three inches just below the crook of his arm. Elboron rolled up his own sleeve to show a similar scar. He flattened out Eldarion's right hand as well, tracing the scar with a gentle finger.

"We swore a blood oath remember? That night before you left with your family to go to Annúminas. We swore that we would never desert each other, regardless of what might happen. Yes we did it to help control our spirit-bond but since then it has meant more than that. Whether it be war, distance, taking a fancy to the same maiden…" Eldarion smiled slightly as Elboron said the last part of that statement.

"Whatever the difficulty was, we swore not let it come between us and separate us. We are not lovers and I highly doubt we will become so, but I _do_ believe that we are soul mates. Our families may say that we are simply spirit-brothers but I think it runs deeper than that. We are the strength to the other's weakness. You are the reason to my rash behaviour and I am the calming waters to your raging fire."

Eldarion traced a finger over the identical scars that marred Elboron's skin, smiling gently as Elboron's hand reflexively clenched. "I remember. Do you really mean what you say?"

"Every word. I meant it then and I mean it now," said Elboron. Taking hold of Eldarion's right arm, he aligned the scars in the same way Eldarion had done the original cuts many years previous. "Friend to friend and brother to brother. I will not desert you, be it war, distance of time and space or competition that separate us. My strength is your strength. My joy and sorrows are yours to share. United we shall stand, from this moment forward until the fading of the world."

Eldarion did not hesitate in his reply, gripping Elboron's arm tightly. "Friend to friend and brother to brother. I will not desert you, be it war, distance of time and space or competition that separate us. My strength is your strength. My joy and sorrows are yours to share. United we shall stand, from this moment forward until the fading of the world." Still keeping their scars aligned, Eldarion pulled Elboron into a tight embrace which Elboron whole-heartedly returned.

"I missed you," whispered Elboron. "You have no idea how much."

* * *

Díorn and Rosruin smiled at the pair from their location by the trees. The gentle night air meant that the murmured conversation between the two friends had carried over to them.

"Do you think they are soul mates?" asked Díorn, turning to face his brother.

"They are definitely close," replied Rosruin. "And the Valar are renown for working in ways we would find odd. How was he in Umbar?"

"Stressed most of the time. The Haradrim really didn't seem interested in a trade deal. He was helped by a two-year-old though," replied Díorn, a small smile forming on his face as he remembered Eldarion playing with Pilinél's toddler son, every bit the natural.

"Why am I not surprised that he made friends with a child?" chuckled Rosruin. "And I would be very suspicious if the Haradrim and accepted the deal that was presented to them straight away. But, Eldarion must have some talent at negotiations if he managed to deal with them and at only eighteen. How did he treat you?"

"I think I was an object of curiosity," replied Díorn. "He is still a child at heart and was continually asking questions about me."

"And how did he react to your condition?" asked Rosruin.

Díorn was an albino, meaning that his body being unable to produce the pigment that would allow for his hair, skin and eyes to be of more natural colour. His white hair, milky skin and red hued eyes had made him the topic of several jokes amongst members of the social circle in which they moved. This, coupled with his inability to keep up with children of his own age group, had made him feel like an outsider among his people and he was very reserved.

Upon witnessing a particularly vicious, verbal, attack on his little brother, Rosruin, who was fifteen years older, and later their father (the same Lord Gílorn as Elboron had been esquire to) had made it very clear that anyone maliciously teasing Díorn because of his condition, would not be tolerated. Such an action had been endorsed by Amrothos, Prince Imrahil's youngest son, who had taken a shine to the youngster.

Díorn had passed through the military training with some difficulty but he had been as stubborn as a mule and had the perseverance of a homing salmon, meaning that he refused to give up, even when all efforts seemed futile. This included making friends. His reserved nature made it difficult for him to approach people first off, and it gave him a somewhat cold exterior which meant others were not willing to approach _him_.

"What _condition_?" asked Díorn. "I'm an albino not incapacitated!"

"And you know what that did to you as a child," rebuffed Rosruin. "How did he react?"

"I don't think he noticed it," said Díorn with a shrug. "After he had rid himself of his questions over why I had white hair, red eyes and why I seemed to turn lobster pink at the merest hint of sun, he was a lot more concerned as to what I was interested in, what my dreams were, what it was like to be the youngest child, things of that nature. In short we became friends. A lot faster than I ever did with the people at home!"

"Well, just to give you prior warning, if he does _one_ thing to harm you, he will answer to me," growled Rosruin. Díorn chuckled.

"I will make sure he realises that. But how was Elboron while we were away? Prince Elfwine said something about depression," he said.

"He had been excited that Eldarion was going to be home in time for his celebration, but then when nothing was heard or seen since your original missive, he began to retreat," replied Rosruin. "Faramir was delighted when Prince Elfwine reported that you had arrived. He has been driven to distraction trying to keep Elboron busy and Elboron himself is certainly a lot more carefree than he has been for a long while." The elder Dol Amroth aide chuckled as he turned his attention back to the pair just in time to watch Eldarion throw himself at Elboron and the pair toppled to the ground.

"You're brooding," he said when Díorn had slumped at his side.

"Nay, I am just thinking," replied Díorn. "There is definitely more to their relationship than being brothers."

"Now this is something I am not used to. My little brother being a philosopher!" teased Rosruin.

"Ros I'm serious!" exclaimed Díorn. "When we were in Umbar, Eldarion would have strange mood swings and would sometimes faze out of a situation completely. Whenever he spoke about them he said that something was happening here. With Elboron. How could he know that unless there was something else connecting them?"

"Elboron was the same," said Rosruin after a minutes thought. "Do you think we should ask them?"

"I don't know. Eldarion is a good friend. I don't want to lose him through accusing him of something like this," said Díorn, wrapping his arms around his knees wincing slightly as he watched Eldarion land heavily on his back with Elboron on his chest.

"Would it bother you if they _were_ lovers?" asked Rosruin gently.

Eldarion, it appeared, had accepted Díorn for who he was, but neither Swan Knight knew Eldarion well enough to know how he would react to such an insinuation about his preferences regarding partners.

"No. But it is not the sort of thing that came up in conversation between us and if I go accusing him of something like this and then he is offended…." babbled Díorn.

"Íor, you're panicking. Look at him," said Rosruin pointing to the pair who were tumbling about like litter mates on the grass, the party in the hall seemingly forgotten by both. "Do you really think he would hold such prejudices?"

"And Elboron?" asked Díorn as Eldarion shoved Elboron on to his back and straddling his waist, only to have their positions reversed a second later.

"There are two people involved in their play," replied Rosruin. Díorn nodded and stood.

"Now is as good a time as any," he said. Rosruin nodded and standing, the pair made their way across to where Eldarion was struggling to get away from Elboron's teasing fingers.

* * *

"Elboron? Eldarion? Can we have a word with you?" asked Rosruin. Eldarion cocked his head while Elboron nodded.

"What can we do for you?" he asked, removing himself from Eldarion's chest.

"We were wondering what was between you two," replied Díorn.

"Er…care to be a little more specific?" asked Eldarion as he sat up.

"You are as close as brothers," began Rosruin. "And we were just wondering whether it ran any deeper?" Eldarion's eyes widened and he spun to face Elboron.

'They know!' he exclaimed, switching into Sindarin and causing Rosruin and Díorn's to shoot up their foreheads. They both had a basic grasp of the language, having been educated in the classics as children, but lack of use and the speed at which Eldarion spoke meant that they didn't catch much of the conversation.

'Calm down Eldarion,' soothed Elboron. 'You may be jumping to conclusions.'

'Elboron, you know what happened the last time I told people, outside our families, that this bond existed!' said Eldarion, beginning to sound a little panicky. 'I can't lose Díorn as well!'

'Then tell him. If he is worthy your friendship, he will understand. If he doesn't then it is his loss,' replied Elboron, pulling Eldarion forward so that their foreheads rested together and continuing to murmur in Sindarin. If Rosruin and Díorn _did_ have suspicions about the nature of their relationship, their current conversation and actions could not be helping allay any of their fears, but Elboron didn't care. Eldarion's well being was ever his main concern. Eldarion searched Elboron's eyes for a couple of minutes before nodding.

"What do you suspect?" asked Eldarion turning around and switching back to Westron.

"We heard your conversation," admitted Díorn. "You said something about being soul mates. Is that true?"

"Not quite," replied Eldarion, biting his lip, closely monitoring the reactions of both Swan Knights. "We are spiritually tied but we choose to be so. Soul mates do not have that choice."

"How long?" asked Díorn.

"Nine and a half years," replied Elboron, pulling Eldarion to him, feeling his distress. 'It's alright gwador nîn. Just calm down,' he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Eldarion's upper arms. _my brother_

"Is that why you took 'funny turns' when we were in Umbar?" asked Díorn. Eldarion nodded, his head resting on Elboron shoulder as he soaked up the calming emotions Elboron was offering. The brothers sat and studied Eldarion and Elboron in silence which did nothing to help Eldarion's nerves. He was shaking slightly in Elboron's arms and the elder Prince wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"You could have told us," said Rosruin eventually nearly laughing at the look that flitted across Eldarion's face. "What? Did you expect us to be disgusted?"

"Something like that," replied Eldarion. "I lost companions because of the knowledge before and it taught me to be cautious. As you can tell, it is not something we broadcast to the general populace."

"Then we feel honoured that you trust us enough to tell us," replied Rosruin. "And we will honour your secrecy."

"Thank you," smiled Elboron and as one, Eldarion and Elboron surged forward and tackled the two brothers to the ground. Everything, for the moment, was alright in the lives of Gondor.


	40. Chapter forty

**_WARNING -_** **_LONG CHAPTER (3,750 words)_**

CHAPTER FORTY

The years past and Eldarion fell comfortably into the role of Prince Regent to Gondor, and the people loved him for it. He was as kind and as just a ruler as Aragorn and he had, as of yet, not had to chase anyone up for the tasks he asked them to complete, though he did begin to understand why exactly Aragorn and Faramir complained so much over the insane level of paperwork that needed to be carried out.

"Remind me Faramir," the young man had said one day four years after he had returned, resting his head on his arms after reading the report from a particular tedious Council meeting, the subject of which Eldarion couldn't, for the life of him, understand. "Why do we have scribes and a Council?"

"They are supposed to help with the running of Gondor," replied Faramir stacking the sheets of parchment in front of him.

"So I end with the paperwork how?" asked Eldarion rolling his head to one side so that he could look at the Steward and his surrogate father.

"You are Regent. The scribes may write a majority of the reports and letters that flow from the Citadel and the Council may help in the decision making but they all need royal approval," replied Faramir, uncapping his ink well and raking out a quill.

"I would rather be a ranger," muttered Eldarion as he straightened up again. Faramir chuckled.

"Even as a ranger you have to write field reports," he said.

"Ergh, bureaucracy gone mad!" muttered Eldarion, reluctantly turning his attention back to the parchment in front of him. "Warriors shouldn't have to deal with _paperwork_!" Faramir chuckled again and reached over to pull a report from under Eldarion's elbow.

"The one way in which you and Elboron will always differ," he said. Eldarion smiled.

"Then _he_ can do my paperwork and _I_ will _happily_ train the novices," he said. Faramir shook his head.

"You would still have to read the reports," he said. Eldarion's response was to gaze longingly at the pile of papers and then the fire.

"Oh no," laughed Faramir, dipping his quill in the ink and setting it to the paper. "Your father would flay me alive!"

* * *

Slowly the years past, the summer of 25 and spring of 31 bringing news from Annúminas that Arwen had birthed Gwenel and Alphwen respectively. Eldarion travelled back to the northern city once, in order to celebrate his coming of age with his family rather than the 'stuffy lords of the court' as he so eloquently put it! Aragorn, along with varying family members, travelled back and forth between the two realms. When in Gondor however, Aragorn saw it as time off and tended to allow Eldarion the luxury of control.

Eldarion would forever remember the expression of disgust on Túnír's face up seeing the seven tiered city. "There are no open spaces!" he had declared in repulsion. Eldarion had simply laughed and explained that was why Ithilien was so appealing!

The winter of 34 brought the shock news that Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth had died of pneumonia after spending to long in the gardens on a particularly cold day. Faramir had been devastated, the last true link to his mother having been snatched from his grasp. Eldarion had ordered him to take a leave of absence and Éowyn, along with Díorn and Rosruin, had taken the grieving man to Dol Amroth while Elboron had stayed with Eldarion. The two Princes spent every night together for two weeks, Eldarion offering as much strength as he could to his companion as once again death paid a visit to the families of the Citadel.

* * *

_**Minas Tirith, July, FA38**_

Normally when Elfwine arrived in Minas Tirith or Ithilien, it was for a social visit – he was either bored in Rohan or was in need of escape from the temper tantrums of Eledher. He truly adored his little brother but there was only so many tantrums from the teenage Prince that he could take. This time however, he came before the Council, dressed in full armour and accompanied by four soldiers.

"I have never had you before this Council before," said Eldarion as he descended from the Throne, which he was still convinced he shouldn't using. For one he felt miles away from the people who sought his counsel and judgment, and for another it rightfully belonged to Aragorn.

"And I never thought it would be you I was approaching," said Elfwine, his gloved hand grasping Eldarion's bare forearm. "Alas, dark times are upon us again," said Elfwine. "Éomer, King, asks for aid."

"What's happened?" asked Eldarion.

"Dunlendings and Uruk-Hai," replied Elfwine. "Their numbers has mounted again and they have been attacking our border villages. Edoras has also been attacked though little damage was done other than partial destruction of the eastern wall."

"And you are seeking Gondor's help to fight your battles? Is it possible for the Sons of Eorl to fight any for their battle themselves?" asked a Council member.

"Rohan rode to the aide of Gondor during the War," replied Elfwine.

"So this is your way of asking for the debt to be repaid?" asked the councilman.

"What is done under a mutual treaty does not incur debt," replied Eldarion, signalling Elfwine to take a seat as he himself sat on the steps to the throne. "Karan!" he called.

A young page boy, with a shock of mahogany red hair, appeared at Eldarion's elbow. "Karan, can you find Lord Elboron? Ask him to appear before the Council on a matter of great importance."

"Yes my Lord," replied Karan and after a swift bow, darted from the room.

* * *

Five minutes later, Elboron appeared in the Throne Room, fresh from the training field and therefore not dressed suitably for his social station. His shirt was half open, mud and sweat stained his skin and his hair stuck out in wild angles. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight Elfwine in armour.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Dunlendings and Uruks are attacking my people," replied Elfwine. "We need Gondor's help to repel their attacks."

"Your family?" asked Elboron.

"Mother is still in Dol Amroth and does not yet know of the troubles in our land. There is a messenger on his way. Father requested that Eledher go to her but he refuses and insists on being on the front line with Father and myself," replied Elfwine. Elboron groaned inwardly at that news while Eldarion nodded.

"Captain, how many warriors can we spare and still leave our own people protected?" he asked of Elboron. The elder started at the formal address but recovered himself.

"Two battalions can be summoned and ready to leave two mornings from now," replied Elboron. "Half the garrisons at Osgiliath and Cair Andros can be reassigned to protect Minas Tirith if the need arises."

"My Lord, may I speak?" said Pilimór, standing slowly from the table. His mind was not addled by age but being a soldier during the most violent part of the Ring War had played havoc with his joints; knees, hips and elbows in particular. Eldarion nodded his head. "Two battalions seems a little extreme. Prince Elfwine, what size is the Dunlending army?"

"From what we have seen, seven hundred strong, but they do not attack all at once. For that alone I am thankful," replied Elfwine.

"Might I suggest taking four companies?" said Pilimór.

"Three hundred men," replied Elboron. "With the Rohirrim, we should make equal numbers. And we can have three further companies held in reserve should things turn ill."

"A total of five-hundred-and-twenty-five men. I'll take my unit ahead as scouts," said Eldarion. Eldarion, though he was Regent and primarily responsible for filling Aragorn's role in Gondor, was also the leader of Gondor's elite force, who were the replacement for Faramir's rangers of Henneth Annûn. A hand picked group of warriors whose basic task was scouting, but they were highly trained and able to dispatch enemy soldiers without leaving to much trace. Eldarion's statement immediately caused a flurry of protests.

"My Lord, as Regent you have to stay within the City!" exclaimed Cúnír. Eldarion turned to him with a frown.

"I have a Steward," replied Eldarion, motioning to Faramir. "It is only if I have no one able to replace me that I would have to remain. As commander of the elite forces, I can hardly allow my men to fight whilst I sit here in luxury. Pilimór please, you do not have to be standing any longer." A number of protests continued to follow but Eldarion held up a hand for silence.

"Prince Elfwine, you have your men. Captain Elboron, you leave in two days," he said.

"Rohan is in your debt," said Elfwine with a grateful smile and held out his hand again.

"No debt, and do not thank us yet," said Eldarion, shaking the proffered limb. "Now, you must be tired from your journey. Would you like to rest first or would you prefer to eat?"

"Rest," replied Elfwine. Eldarion nodded.

"Will you join us for dinner?" he asked. Elfwine nodded and Elboron directed his cousin out of the room while Eldarion dismissed the Council before turning his attention to the throne above him as though seeking his father's approval. Little did he realise how much he was mimicking the behaviour of all new Stewards and a certain former Ranger Captain.

"Ready to pick up the mantle of Captain General?" asked Faramir, as he moved to Eldarion's side. Traditionally, the title of Captain General belonged to the heir to Gondor and was usually given upon their coming of age. That meant Eldarion. Said heir, while not objecting to the fact he had the title, felt like a fraud holding such an office.

"I have little battle experience and what I do have has been with the rangers. There is no way that I can command an army the size of which Elfwine needs," said Eldarion turning to face Faramir.

"You will be fine," said Faramir clasping Eldarion's shoulder. "Usually when you get into battle, there is little opportunity to dish out orders." Eldarion smiled weakly.

"It's getting them there in the first place?" he said. Faramir nodded.

"But you are a tactician so that should be no problem for you," he said. He gripped Eldarion's shoulder again before leaving him to his contemplations.

* * *

Eldarion and Díorn left the City the following morning, twenty of their unit in tow. The morning after that, five-hundred-and-twenty-five men rode out of Minas Tirith, three hundred headed, with Elboron and Elfwine, to Edoras and the others, under the command of Lieutenant Brégon, to Cair Andros to be held in reserve.

Those who could remember the War painfully watching as their champions rode at the head of the varying armies. True, neither were on the suicide ride on which Denethor had sent his son but it was still a battle. Floral tributes were thrown in the path of the riders only to be crushed seconds later by the hooves of three hundred horses.

The pace to Rohan was swift, the warriors stopping only at night and long enough to allow their horses rest. They carried nothing other than food rations and light blankets for night. Upon reaching Edoras, whose eastern wall was all but destroyed, they were gladly welcomed by Éomer.

Eldarion and his unit arrived two days after, having taken a detour via a few of the Dunlending settlements. A majority of the people they had seen were women and child but two of the encampments they found were predominately men, numbering around two-hundred-and-fifty, and they were all heavily armed. Unfortunately, these encampments were between four and six leagues from Edoras and the scouts found evidence that Uruk-Hai had been near as well.

Upon reporting this information to Éomer, who had looked more than a little concerned about the proximity of the opposing army to his people, Eldarion had apparently vanished.

* * *

"There you are!" exclaimed Elfwine as he and Elboron came across Eldarion sitting on the roof of one of the stables, gazing out over the Plains of Rohan. "What in the name of Valar are you doing up there!"

"Thinking," called back Eldarion.

"Painful," threw Elboron. Eldarion chuckled and decided against throwing some of the thatch at Elboron. Instead he slide down the slope and landed with catlike grace beside his friends.

"The thinking wasn't painful. The subject was," he said.

"Pre-battle nerves?" asked Elfwine.

"In a manner," replied Eldarion.

"Kalya?" said Elboron. Eldarion shook his head.

"I was wondering how many men we will be leading home. Will it be more or less than the number we bury?"

"More," said Elboron with such conviction that Eldarion was almost convinced.

"I am barely a Captain," replied Eldarion. "Let alone Captain General. I am used to leading two-dozen men as scouts. I cannot lead five score into battle."

It had been agreed that afternoon that only one hundred of the Gondorians would march into battle behind Eldarion, and yes it would be behind, whilst the another company would remain within close proximity of Edoras in case detachments of the enemy should attack the settlement and the rest would form a perimeter a league from Edoras. Eldarion was still not confident about leading the men, knowing that they only did so because of some inexplicable loyalty shown to him. As to why he received such adoration, Eldarion was completely in the dark. Yes he much preferred to mess around with the novices and older guards than the court, but that only made him seem more human, not some hero that should be worshiped and followed into death!

"It is who you are," said Elfwine, as they began to ascend the steps to the Golden Hall.

"By tradition only," replied Eldarion. "Elboron, you know these men, have helped train half of them! If you lead them into battle then they will have a chance of returning home."

"No," said Elboron, taking a guess as to what Eldarion was hinting at. "I will not take what is rightfully yours."

"You will not be taking it," replied Eldarion. "I am giving it to you."

"And I am giving it back," said Elboron. "I thank you for the confidence vote but I cannot usurp you."

"What would you have me do?" asked Eldarion. "I cannot lead one hundred men and hope to win this battle!"

"You manage well enough with leading Gondor in your father's stead," remarked Elfwine.

"The Council will not be killed if I make an error of judgment!" shot back Eldarion. "Elboron please. I will follow you into battle and I would lay my life on the line if it meant my people would be safe for another day."

"Don't say that!" hissed Elboron stopping short and turning Eldarion sharply to face him. Eldarion cocked his head, and his eyebrows raised when Elboron took hold of his hands.

"Please don't say things like that," he whispered raising the hand and clasping it to his chest. "I can't lose you."

"Which is why you have to take this station," murmured Eldarion, clasping his free hand to Elboron's shoulder, Elfwine temporarily forgotten. Elboron shook his head and dipped it so that their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Eledher as he appeared from the Hall. The three elder warrior Princes glanced up at Eledher, who was the spitting image of his father.

"I wish you would join Mother in Dol Amroth," said Elfwine. Eledher shook his head.

"I will not run when there is battle to be fought. There is no glory to be found in hiding away with the women," replied Eledher.

"Do not go into battle looking for glory," warned Eldarion. "It will make you careless and all you will find is death."

"So you are an expert on this?" asked Eledher and Elfwine winced. Where Eledher's boorish manner had come from, no one was entirely sure. Éomer and Lothíriel both denied that it was from their blood.

"No. I have seen little battle and to be honest, I do not wish to see it again," replied Eldarion. "But I have seen what battle does to people and it is not pleasant."

"You want all the glory to yourself," said Eledher folding his arms. "Why else would the two heirs of Gondor ride to the aid of a provincial country like Rohan? Or are you simply here to clear the debt which Gondor owes to Rohan?"

"Eledher inside! Now!" barked Éomer as he exited the Hall. Eledher remained where he was.

"I will not tell you again," warned Éomer. Elfwine and Elboron moved and grabbed Eledher under the arms, pulling him backwards. Scowling at his father, Eledher was dragged back into the Hall, as Éomer settled beside Eldarion on the steps.

"We are not here to clear a debt," said Eldarion almost immediately. "Nor are we glory hunting."

"Gondor owes Rohan no debt," replied Éomer. "And you are already a champion among your people, what else could you achieve by entering battle?"

"I will not be a champion when we return," muttered Eldarion. Éomer cocked his head.

"Why not?"

"I am no battle leader," replied Eldarion. "You know yourself that leading a council meeting is different than being in battle. I have little to no experience and the one who does will not take the role because of tradition!"

"You need to have more confidence in yourself," said Éomer. "You are more of a leader than you give yourself credit for. Remember whose blood you share."

As Éomer spoke, the fingers of Eldarion's left hand made contact with the faint scar across his right palm and he allowed a small smile to form. His blood oath with Elboron wasn't the connection Éomer had in mind when he spoke but it was one which bore the greater meaning for Eldarion.

"He will give me strength," he muttered, still gently tracing the scar across his palm.

"You need sleep Eldarion. Whether battle comes knocking on our door tomorrow or not."

* * *

_**Dreamscape**_

_Courage has always been the best form of defence, pen dithen, _said Lórien as he crouched in front of Eldarion who was idly rolling his Mithril ring between his fingers. _little one_

"But not always that easy to find," replied Eldarion without looking up.

_You are simply looking in the wrong place,_ replied Lórien. _As the Rohirric King said, you are more of a leader than you give yourself credit for._

"Have you been spying on me?" asked Eldarion, his head shooting up. Lórien chuckled.

_Pen dithen, as the chief guardian of your line, it is my duty to know what you get up to, _he said. _little one_

"So you will be watching when we go into battle?" asked Eldarion.

_Yes, but before you ask, no I cannot save those who fall. When your world was but a note in Ilúvatar's song, the Valar swore not to directly interfere with the goings on. How else did the Ring of Power manage to survive for so long?_

"So what is the point of being a guardian then!" snapped Eldarion.

_To ensure that the line of your forefathers does not wither and die, replied Lórien. I am bending the rules even by talking to you on such a intimate basis to give you hope for the future. But I have taken a liking to you and I deem you worthy of a lecture from my brother._

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere," smiled Eldarion slipping the ring back over his head.

_There was, _said Lórien. _Eldarion, fear not for the decisions you make. I will not lie and say that all will be well for I respect you too much to offer you such false hope, but I will give you one piece of advise; trust your instincts. They will lead you along the right path, though sometimes other options seem more appealing.

* * *

_

As they marched towards battle, Eldarion kept running over the words of Lórien. _fear not the decisions you make_……_.trust your instincts _…… _I cannot save those who fall_

'Please protect them,' whispered Eldarion, casting a look back at his soldiers and briefly making eye contact with Díorn. 'Take me before you take them.'

'Do not strike such deals!' hissed Elboron, who was still a little unnerved by Eldarion's declaration that he would willingly give up his life in return for another day for those he loved. Eldarion smiled weakly in his direction.

'It is willingly struck Elboron. If it is a choice, I would rather Námo take me to his halls than any of you.'

'Then I pray it will not come down to such a decision!' replied Elboron.

* * *

Eldarion had not lied to Eledher - battle was not glorious. It was brutal and violent. Red and black blood mingled with the green earth, cries of anger and pain rent the copper-tang air. Uruks and Men met on the plains of south Rohan in a fight whose violence had not been seen since the twilight years of the third age.

Elboron and Eldarion fought back to back as did Éomer and Gamling. Eledher and Elfwine were separated and it was probably just as well. Elfwine was a methodical fighter, moving around the field as though caught up in some energetic dance, making sure that he defended both his front and back. Eledher however was erratic, lashing out at anything that moved but not moving from his position, making him an excellent target, especially when arrows began to fly. The attention of the warriors was diverted as they sought to fight both enemies.

"Eledher move! You are a target!" yelled Elboron, raising his shield to block another arrow before stabbing an Uruk that was charging towards him with a scimitar raised. Eledher gave no indication that he had heard his cousin and continued to lash out randomly, the crowd around him thinning as the warriors bunched together for protection. Snarling at the disrespect of authority, Eldarion charged towards Eledher, Rosruin quickly moving to cover Elboron's now exposed back as Díorn ran after Eldarion.

"Move!" Eldarion hissed and grabbed Eledher's arm. He made to pull the teenager back into the middle of the group where he would not be an obvious target for the archers, when a tell tale sound of flying arrows was heard behind them.

A shout went up.

Two bodies hit to the ground.


	41. Chapter forty one

**_A/N; _**

**_For IWishChan and Hazlesilver. You've both asked to have Kalya back again. Your wish is my command. (Halbarad insisted on coming as well. Will be having words with him later.)_**

**_I have a habit of referring to Eldarion as Elboron's brother. There is no biological connection (Elboron is an only child in this tale) This refers more to the spiritual connection between them._**

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

The Gondorian soldiers, particularly Díorn and Elboron, seemed to go berserk after Eldarion hit the ground and violently lashed out at anything that moved, grief and anger finding a very quick outlet. The Rohirric warriors were equally annoyed but guilt mingled among them as well. Until the battle was finished, there was nothing that the warriors could do by protect the bodies of their fallen Princes. Eldarion's body was sprawled across Eledher's, even in death protecting one who was weaker than himself.

Elfwine and Elboron felt a mixture of pain and fury as they charged towards their fallen brothers. Rosruin had dashed to Díorn's side and pulled the albino to him, tightly holding his brother who was shaking with shock. Silently Díorn was berating himself for not getting to Eldarion fast enough.

Elfwine's heart was pounding in his throat, making it hard for him to breathe, while Elboron's eyes watered, blurring his vision as they ran. Elboron fell to his knees, his sword dropped some yards behind him, and dragged Eldarion into a seating position against his chest. An arrow had imbedded itself in Eldarion's chest a fraction of an inch below his breastbone while another three had landed in his arm. Eldarion didn't fight with a sword and shield, preferring to use a set of twin knives, meaning that he had made himself very vulnerable when he had run to Eledher's side. Elfwine pulled said Rohirrim into his arms and began to check him for any signs of life.

'Eldarion, no echui. Cenin le,' begged Elboron, resting his head on Eldarion's shoulder and searching desperately for even the smallest tendril of their bond. He grew more and more desperate as none seemed to be found. Over and over again, in an increasingly emotional voice, he whispered; 'No echui. Cenin le, no echui.' _wake up. I beg you_

"Is he alright?" asked Eledher, who was regaining consciousness, having been first winded when Eldarion's body had collided with his chest and then knocked out when his head collided with the ground.

"My Lord, come with me," said Gamling as neither cousin in any state to answer the actual question. Thankfully, the shock at seeing Eldarion splayed unresponsively in Elboron's arms and Elboron himself on the verge of a nervous collapse was enough for Eledher do as he was told without any form of argument. As he followed Gamling he past Díorn, who was biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his emotions as he tended to one his men who had been slain. Rosruin was stony faced as he watched the two cousins begin to crumble. Eledher cast his eyes to the ground and numbly made his way to Éomer who looked morose.

Elfwine moved so that he was in front of the pair and withdrew his hunting knife, fighting back his own emotions. After slicing throw the arrow shafts and cutting away Eldarion's leather armour and shirt sleeve, Elfwine carefully prized out the arrowhead that was imbedded in Eldarion's forearm and wrapping the wound. The dead should not have to carry the means of their demise through to the next life.

As he stretched up to remove the second arrow, he thought he saw Eldarion's chest twitch but the movement was so swift and Elboron's arms preventing much of a view, Elfwine thought he had imagined it. He grabbed the dagger from Eldarion's belt, his own now covered in blood and unable to serve his purpose, and held it against Eldarion's face, flat side facing his nose. A puff of condensation blew across the metal quickly followed by another.

"He's alive," choked Elfwine looking up to meet Elboron's tearing gaze. "He's still alive!"

* * *

"Get his tunic off. Lay him on the bed," ordered Fætthyge as he bustled around Eldarion's room in Meduseld. Elboron was still in a state of shock so Elfwine took the fallen Prince and began to strip him of his upper garments.

'Elboron?' asked Eldarion, voice no more than a whisper and that was so quiet that Elfwine nearly missed it. He grabbed his cousin by the arm.

"He calls for you," he said, forcing the elder man to kneel.

'Eldarion?' Elboron asked, grasping Eldarion's hand in his own. Eldarion blinked and licked his drying lips.

'Eledher?'

'Is alright,' replied Elboron, a slight growl entering his voice.

'Do not blame him,' whispered Eldarion. In his weakened state, and Elboron's panicked one, their mental barriers were paper thin, only keeping back the weakest of emotions but even without the bond, Eldarion would have been able to sense the hatred currently directed at Eledher.

'You wouldn't be laying here if you didn't have worry about my pig-headed, glory hunting cousin!' snapped Elboron, his fear of losing Eldarion springing violently to the forefront. He was thankful that Elfwine did not have a large grasp of the Sindarin language otherwise he may have been needing Fætthyge's physician skills as well.

'Don't,' whispered Eldarion again before his eyes drifted closed again, pain and battle exhaustion wearing him down. His pulse weakened in the wrist Elboron held and his breathing was barely noticeable. Elboron collapsed forward and sobbed into Eldarion's shoulder, refusing to be moved.

"One arrow I can understand but how, in the name of Béma, do you get hit by _three_?" exclaimed Fætthyge as he worked out how to treat Eldarion whilst Elboron was clinging to him like a drowning man did driftwood.

"He doesn't fight with a shield and it was four. They were meant for Eledher," said Elfwine, gripping Elboron's shoulder in what he hoped was perceived as comfort. "Can you….is he…."

"His wounds are deep and he will be weak for the next few weeks and have little muscle control in his right arm, which will cause him some frustration. However, these are all arrows belonging to the Dunlendings and they are not known for using poison on their weapons so there is a high chance he will make a full recovery. Unless there is some serious internal damage to his chest cavity, he will survive," replied Fætthyge. Elfwine released a sigh of relief and gripped Elboron's shoulder again.

Fætthyge cleared his throat. "Sire you have to move," he said meaning Elboron. Elboron shook his head violently. Elfwine bit his lip in preparation for a conflict, and pried Elboron from around the unconscious Gondorian. He held him tightly as Fætthyge began, as gently as possible, to remove the tips lodged in Eldarion's bronze skin.

* * *

_**Annúminas, three nights after Eldarion's injury**_

Aragorn sat in his study, the letter Éomer clasped firmly in his hand. The same line ran through his head on constant repeat. _Eldarion has been injured while defending Eledher_ Éomer had written. Aragorn had not read the rest of the letter after that point, fury beginning to course through his system. Eledher had always been temperamental and seemed to have gained the attitude that because he was a King's son, nothing could harm him. Aragorn was sorely tempted to ride to Rohan to deliver punishment upon the youth but somewhere in his heart he realised that the past could not be changed. Eldarion had fallen and that was that. Now they all had to find a way of dealing with the fallout.

_Why are you thinking the worst already?_ asked Halbarad as he appeared beside him. Aragorn gave a start when he made eye contact with his long dead kinsman. The last time he had seen the Ranger, he was bloodied, had enough arrows in his skin to make a hedgehog jealous, and looked thoroughly annoyed by the fact he was dead. Now, he was clean, his clothes were in a decent condition and his eyes held a spark of mischief which seemed to have been inherited by Túnír.

"How?" he managed in a strangled voice.

_You are asleep,_ replied Halbarad. _Lórien managed to persuade Námo into releasing our spirits for a short while._

"Our spirits?" repeated Aragorn. Halbarad nodded. "Why now?"

_Because now is when your soul is experiencing the greatest turmoil _said a female voice from beside the window. Aragorn swung round and came face to face with Kalya. She looked no different from the last time he had seen her spirit and Aragorn's breathing was hitched as he stood from his seat and moved over across to Kalya. His younger twin moved towards him and the two embraced for the first time in thirty years.

"I never thought I would see you again!" whispered Aragorn into Kalya's shoulder. Kalya held him close.

_You are as bad as your son,_ she said. _Did you not listen when Adar told us that those who die never truly leave us?_

"I listened. And it was easy advise to give until I lost you," murmured Aragorn. "Now it feels hypocritical."

_If we were lost to you, we would not be here,_ said Halbarad resting against the desk and crossing his arms._ But you did not answer my question. Why are you thinking the worst has occurred to your son?_

"He has been shot! Four times!" retorted Aragorn. "How can I _not_ think the worst?"

_Elboron is still strong,_ replied Kalya as though it explained everything.

"That is not a lot of comfort, Kalya," replied Aragorn. "It is _my_ son that fell defending Eledher!"

_He's a warrior Aragorn, these kind of things happen in battle,_ said Halbarad.

_And harming Eledher will not endear you to him either,_ warned Kalya. Aragorn stared at her.

"How did you…."

_I know what family means to you and how protective you are of Eldarion,_ replied Kalya. _As Halbarad said, he is a warrior and things like this happen in battle._

Aragorn nodded, biting his bottom lip as he did so. His breathing hitched again when the two spirits began to become translucent.

"Your fading!" he protested.

_Námo calls,_ said Halbarad _You never lost hope before Aragorn, don't do it now. _He saluted his Captain and disappeared. Aragorn stared wide-eyed as Kalya's spirit faded before him for the second time in his life. Before she went completely, she hugged Aragorn tightly again.

"This is so unfair," whispered Aragorn, bringing his own arms up around her torso and burying his face in her shoulder. Kalya did not speak, not knowing how to respond. Instead she simply held the yet grieving man until the pull of Mandos was too strong to ignore.

_Namárië, muindor nîn,_ she whispered and then she too was gone. _farewell my brother_

Aragorn sat up sharply in his bed, his breathing ragged. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in an effort to calm himself but failed miserably. Not wanting to wake Arwen, who had withdrawn into herself upon finding out that her son was staring death in the face _again_, Aragorn slid from under the covers, pulled a light robe over his sleep clothes and left the room.

He made it to the courtyard before his emotions got the better of him and he collapsed into an emotional mess, as his soul struggled to cope with the second loss of its twin and the imminent loss of its anchor.

* * *

_**Rohan**_

One ailing friend, Elfwine could deal with but two was another matter. He was thankful that Díorn was able to turn to Rosruin for comfort because Elfwine would not have been able to cope with all _three_ Gondorians falling to pieces around him.

Eldarion he could handle, his problem being mostly physical (for the moment anyway)but he had absolutely no idea how to help Elboron. He could tell that his cousin was beginning to get annoyed with the phrase '_he will be fine_.' So far Eldarion was anything _but_ fine. True, his breathing had stabilised into a steady pattern but it was too shallow to sustain his body for long, his heartbeat was still irregular, his torso and entire left arm was wrapped in linen. Blood spots showed through the material reminding everyone of where he had been struck. He was unable to regain consciousness for more than a couple minutes, a majority of his movements were involuntary and his ability for speech had been snatched from him.

On top of the Gondorian commanders, Eledher was suffering. Despite his public bravado of not needing anyone to look out for him, the younger Rohirric Prince had often sought Elfwine's and Lothíriel's affection in private company, and he hero-worshipped the two Gondorian heirs, along with his elder brother. He had _tried_ to apologise but Elboron was hurting to much to heed what was being said and Eledher quickly became lost in a sea of loss and confusion with no support. Now with Eldarion was close to death, Elboron was on the verge of following him and Eledher avoiding them as though they had the plague, Elfwine was left to decide between his brother and his friends.

* * *

Giving up on his latest attempt to engage Elboron in conversation - about the weather of all things! – Elfwine left the two spirit-brothers alone. As he closed the door to Eldarion's room, Elfwine rested his head against the wood and took a shuddering breath as he felt the backs of his eyes burn with tears that demanded to be released. He started when he heard boots scuff against the stone flagged floor. Turning sharply he caught sight of Eledher, who looked like a rabbit caught in the beam of a hunter's lamp at having been discovered.

"Where have you been?" asked Elfwine as he walked up to his brother and pulled Eledher to him. He couldn't help but be thankful that it was Eldarion who lay injured and dying because it meant that his baby brother was still hale, even if he wasn't healthy. He would _never_ say that to anyone, hating himself for even _thinking_ it, but as hot-headed and frustrating as Eledher could be, he was still Elfwine's blood.

Eledher tensed when Elfwine's arms settled around him, his mind preparing his body for either flight or fight. Unable to bear the affection that was being bestowed upon him, Eledher forced himself away and ducked his head, becoming fixated with the hilt of the hunting knife at Elfwine's hip. Elfwine was a little surprised by Eledher's reaction.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" tried Elfwine just needing his brother to _speak_.

"I do not wish to see the hatred in your eyes when you look at me," replied Eledher. Elfwine's eyebrow rose.

"Why would I hate you?"

"My foolish behaviour resulted in Prince Eldarion being shot," said Eledher, still speaking to his brother's knife hilt. "Four times!"

"Since when did you call him _Prince_ Eldarion?" said Elfwine his eyebrow disappearing into his fringe. Eledher was hurting more than he was willing to let on and Elfwine was determined that _one_ of his companions was going to at least begin to recover that day. Eledher offered no response to the question.

"Let me go," he whispered. "I will trouble you no more."

"Oh no, you are going to tell me what is going on in that head of yours," replied Elfwine, slinging an arm around Eledher's shoulder and leading him outside, ignoring any protests from the younger man.

* * *

Once Elfwine had left the room, Elboron, who had previously sitting in a seat beside Eldarion's bed, moved until he was laying beside the younger man, resting his head on the uninjured shoulder.

"Fight Eldarion!" he muttered, resting his arm lightly over Eldarion's chest and burying his head as best his could in Eldarion's unbound shoulder.

_Hurts,_ thought Eldarion, sending a message through their weakened barriers as he stirred. Elboron started. The mentally spoken comment was the first sign of communication that Eldarion had shown since he had passed out the afternoon they had returned to Edoras. True he had begun to respond them but it was more comforting to hear Eldarion's voice, even if it was in his head, than to have he move somewhat involuntary.

"I know is does, but this is not the first arrow wound you have suffered," replied Elboron, turning his head.

_Not what I mean,_ said Eldarion as his eyes cracked open. His voice quiet and distant, as though he was communicating with Elboron from several metres away rather than a few centimetres. _Feel your anger. Your panic. Heart aches with it._

Elboron took a few moments to process what he was being told. Realisation seemed to hit him like an icy shower.

"I am hampering your recovery!" he exclaimed, sitting up sharply. Eldarion blinked the remainder of sleep from his eyes and looked pleadingly at Elboron.

_Partially. Forgive Eledher._

"That is easier said than done," murmured Elboron, reaching forward and brushing his finger tips across the tattoo that adorned the cusp of Eldarion's shoulder. It was a unique design and symbolised Eldarion's multicultural heritage. The White Tree of Gondor was superimposed over the Star of the Rangers, symbolising his realm of Gondor and Arnor, while four leaves of Lothlórien jutted out from the connecting lines of the star – a homage to the Elves. Elboron and Elfwine similarly had a cultural tattoo on their respective right shoulders. Elboron had a horse stretched in full gallop overlaying the White Tree, while Elfwine also had a horse which had been cleverly manipulated to meld into the Swan of Dol Amroth.

"If he wasn't in that battle you wouldn't have fallen!"

Eldarion, shook his head slightly. _Can't know that,_ he said. _Don't use a shield and arrows were flying. Could still have been taken down._

"And you may not have been," retorted Elboron.

_Past cannot be changed,_ Eldarion said, his voice smaller than it had been seconds before, and he groped for Elboron's hand in an attempt to remain in his mind for just a few more seconds to make his plea._ Make peace with Eledher._

"I do not wish to leave your side," whispered Elboron, returning the grip on Eldarion's hand. Eldarion gave a small smile as his eyes drifted shut once more.

_Go!_

Their mental connection severed and Elboron blinked. He knew Eldarion spoke the truth but so did he. It _was_ easier to blame Eledher for his current condition than to accept that Eldarion had voluntarily ended up in this state. Inhaling deeply, Elboron leant forward and pressed a kiss to Eldarion's forehead.

"I will do as you bid," he whispered against the skin. He jerked his head up when he heard the door open. Díorn stood in the doorway, looking awful. The albino Adjutant was really not coping well with Eldarion's injuries but in the opposite of Elboron, who was blaming everyone else, Díorn was blaming himself. Yes, being an Adjutant meant that he was responsible for advising Eldarion the Field-Captain, but he was also responsible for the safety of Eldarion the Prince, having been officially appointed his bodyguard (regardless of Eldarion's protestations _against_ such a move) four years previous.

Elboron gave him weak smile. "He is waking up," he said and was pleased to see a small spark flicker in Díorn's eye, even if it was extinguished seconds later. "Sit with him and talk to him. He might give you a response."

"Where are you going?" asked Díorn, not wanting Elboron to leave because of him.

"I have to speak to my cousin."

* * *

__

A/N; I think the first translation is right. If it isn't please let me know and I will change it.


	42. Chapter forty two

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

"Right, why don't you start by telling me _why_ you are avoiding me," said Elfwine after forcing Eledher to sit down.

"I am not blind Elfwine, I know how you feel about Eldarion and Elboron. The love between you is palpable. I am the reason why one side of your triangle is failing," replied Eledher. Elfwine smiled slightly, taking Eledher completely by surprise.

"This is not the first time he has been shot," he said. Eledher cocked his head. Seeing the younger man's interest piqued, Elfwine's smile became more defined. "When he was nine he was shot and poisoned by Orcs. By all accounts he sent his parents into a mild form of depression and Elboron went catatonic for a few days."

"When he was _nine_!" exclaimed Eledher. Elfwine nodded.

"He was quite proud of the fact he was the first of us to gain a 'battle-scar'," he said. "This triangle you speak of will not fail any time soon. If anything Elboron will not allow him to die and when Elboron has made up his mind, then it can be difficult to change it."

"That's the other problem," muttered Eledher, his gaze drifting back to his knees. "Elboron hasn't spoken to me since the battle. Not even when I tried to apologise."

"We haven't seen you Eledher," said Elfwine gently. "You have been avoiding us since the battle."

"My cousin hates me, do you really expect me to stay around to witness his hatred?" replied Eledher.

"How would you react if, on the first time you went into battle together, you watched your best friend fall before your eyes?" asked Elfwine. "Eledher, there is something you have to understand. Elboron has been protective of Eldarion since the first moment Aragorn placed him in his arms. He was only a month turned two, yet he immediately swore to always protect Eldarion. He now sees himself in having failed in his vow to keep Eldarion safe and needs someone to project his own feelings of guilt and anger on to. You are the one that is focused on because _you_ are the one for whom Eldarion fell. He does not hate you Eledher, he is simply grieving. As are the rest of the Gondorians."

"What about you?" asked Eledher turning his head back. He could have kicked himself for causing the light die in his beloved brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Elfwine. I….I shouldn't have asked that. Of course you are upset!"

"I am grieved that he is so badly injured, but he is just my friend. He is Elboron's brother and the champion of the Gondorians. His loss will hit them harder." replied Elfwine.

"I should have gone to Mother," whispered Eledher. "Or at least stayed in Edoras."

"But you didn't," said Elfwine reaching out to Eledher who was in the process of retreating from him. "Hindsight is a blessing and a curse. You cannot change the past but you _can_ learn from it. If anyone should take blame then it should be _me_. _I_ went to Gondor asking for aid. If I was a better commander then we would not have had to ask foreigners to help us!"

"No!" protested Eledher. "You are a good commander Elfwine. Not even Father was able to defeat the enemy on his own! You _had_ to ask Eldarion for help."

Eledher noticed that his brother was ready to collapse under the strain of his emotions and pulled him to. Elfwine closed his eyes, which were once again burning with tears, and rested his head on Eledher's shoulder.

"I was so scared," Elfwine whispered in a voice choked with emotion, as he held Eledher tightly. "When I watched you fall. I thought I had lost you."

"But because of my bravado you are now losing a close friend. I am so sorry!"

Elfwine couldn't hold back any longer and allowed himself to succumb to his emotions and crumbled, quietly sobbed out his pent up grief and fear into Eledher's shoulder. The younger Prince held his brother tightly as his body shook with increasing ferocity and the patch of dampness gradually grew on his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. Allowing Elfwine to sob like a babe into his shoulder was the least he could after causing so much pain and suffering.

* * *

Elboron had come across his cousins at the beginning of Elfwine's explanation of the relationship between the two Gondorians. He could feel a flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck when he heard Elfwine tell of his impulsive toddler promise to Aragorn only to feel it be replaced by one of guilt when he watched Elfwine, who had been so emotionally strong since Eldarion's fall, crumble under the weight of those hidden emotions.

"You had no choice Elfwine," he said deciding that now was a suitable point to announce his arrival. The two brothers spun round, one in embarrassment, the other in fear.

"Who's with Eldarion?" asked Elfwine, wiping the back of his hand across his cheek and fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Díorn. The poor lad looks terrible," replied Elboron. Elfwine gave a choked laugh through his residual tears.

"That _lad _is the same age as Alphros!"

"When you see him you will understand what I mean," replied Elboron. "Eledher, can I have a word with you? In private."

Elfwine took that as a subtle hint make himself scarce and after squeezing Eledher's shoulder in reassurance and sending Elboron a warning look, he disappeared around a corner.

Eledher couldn't help but be a little apprehensive as Elboron settled beside him and did not speak. Eventually, Elboron's silence became to much for him and he cleared his throat.

"Do you realise how stupid you were?" asked Elboron, not looking at Eledher because such an action would cause him to raise his voice. "You _never_ stand alone in a fight, especially when arrows are coming from unseen archers!"

"Notch it up to battle experience," tried Eledher. It was a fair comment. Eledher was but three months turned twenty and had been lucky enough to have been shielded from _all_ the effects of war until recently. He was certainly very unlikely to make such a mistake again, particularly if Eldarion or Elboron were in the same battle. Besides, everyone had a first time. When Elboron's blazing hazel-green eyes turned to him, the Rohirrim realised his comment was ill-timed.

"That _experience_ nearly killed my brother! It still might!" he raged. "All because you were out for the glory which Eldarion warned you not to go looking for!"

"I tried to apologise!" retorted Eledher. "But you are deaf to anything but your own thoughts!"

"Do not test me Eledher. I told you to move, Eldarion told you before you went into that battle not to look for glory. Uncle Éomer and Elfwine, _your own family_, asked you not to even _enter_ the fight, but you are too pig-headed to take the advice of others. Everything has to be done _your_ way!"

"I made a mistake!" exclaimed Eledher standing up. "Why can't you accept that? Or is the Heir to Ithilien as stubborn as his grandfather?"

"Elboron!" warned Rosruin suddenly as Elboron's eyes darkened, his face contorted and his hands became fists. "You react to him and you will ostracize Elfwine and Éomer will have every right to throw you from Edoras in disgrace!"

"Did you hear what he said?"

"That you being as stubborn as the Lord Denethor? Yes and I have to tell you that it is a family trait that you, your father and Lord Boromir _all _inherited. It is not an insult, just a simple observation. I also heard him admit that he made a mistake."

Elboron turned fully to face his Adjutant. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just arrived. Eledher, I think you need to speak to Elfwine, he really did not look well when I passed him," said Rosruin. "And you, Elboron, are going to find something useful to do!"

* * *

When Elboron had left, Díorn had stripped off his heavy tunic, toed off his boots and climbed on to Eldarion's bed. Now he sat with Eldarion's head in his lap and was running his fingers through the curled locks and massaging the scalp beneath, while talking about anything which came to mind. Eldarion gave no indication that he had heard Díorn speak but the elder man did not let that stop him.

As he spoke, Díorn grew more and more distressed. The white of the bandages caused a stark against Eldarion's bronzed skin and even his face was pale, making it obvious to everyone that Eldarion was dying. Eventually, the tears, which Díorn had been desperately trying to hold back began to fall.

"Eldarion please fight," he whispered, twisting one of Eldarion's curls around his forefinger. "Elboron needs you. Your people need you." _I need you._

Eldarion blinked at the droplets of water that fell on to his skin and slowly opening his eyes again he saw that Díorn was sitting on his bed crying quietly as he continued to speak through his tears and play with his hair. He tried to raise his hand to brush away the moisture from Díorn's cheek but his body was still to heavy for him to control properly and the limb fell back to the bed. He tried desperately to speak, wanting to reassure his companion that he was alright but his brain and tongue were refusing to cooperate.

Instead he moved into the hand that was massaging his scalp and Díorn's breath hitched. Ceasing his movements he glanced down at Eldarion, only to feel a fresh wave of emotion sweep over him as Eldarion offered him a weak smile.

"You grieve to soon," said a gentle voice from the doorway. Díorn turned his head so fast Eldarion was convinced he cricked his neck. Eldarion carefully rolled his head in the direction of the doorway and gave a watery smile at the sight of silver hair.

"Who are you?" asked Díorn, the pressure he was applying to Eldarion's chest increasing as his sense of protectiveness kicked in. Eldarion allowed him the action, mainly because he did not have the strength to fight it, though he personally knew there was nothing to fear from the visitor.

"Haldir. March-Warden of Lothlórien," replied the silver-haired visitor.

"What are you doing in Edoras?" asked Díorn, a little surprised that the Lothlórien warrior was in Edoras. Generally the declining Elves kept themselves to themselves.

"I am Eldarion's Guardian," replied Haldir walking towards the bed. "But who are you?"

"Díorn, son of Gílorn. I am Eldarion's Adjutant," replied Díorn. "What do you mean, I grieve to soon?"

"It takes more than a few arrows to rid us of Eldarion and the Dunlendings are not the first to try," replied Haldir as he sat down.

"How do you know what happened?"

"Éomer wrote to Lord Celeborn and told him of Eldarion's injuries. I came to convince myself that he is alright," replied Haldir.

"You call this alright!" exclaimed Díorn, staring at the Elf as though he had two heads.

"He is still alive and is healing," replied Haldir. Eledher, who had just arrived, inhaled sharply at the sight of the March-Warden, causing Haldir to swing round. His gaze hardened, causing Eledher to pale slightly.

Eldarion forced his right hand to stretch out towards the door as he watched the colour drain from Eledher's face, wishing that he could get his brain and tongue to cooperate with each other.

Eledher moved towards Eldarion and taking the hand he was being offered and went to his knees. Eldarion smiled at him, twisting his hand free and cupping Eledher's cheek. Eledher leaned into the touch but bit his lip.

"I must ask your forgiveness," he said. Eldarion shook his head and placed a finger over Eledher's lips to prevent any further speech. Removing the finger, he placed his hand over his own heart before pressing it back against Eledher's. Eledher and Díorn cocked their heads at the gesture but Haldir's eyes had widened considerably. Díorn noticed.

"You know what he meant?"

"He is saying that forgiveness is not needed," replied Haldir. 'Eldarion you must be joking? It is because of him you are in this state!'

Eldarion swung his head sharply and glared at his Guardian. Staving off sleep by this point, he gestured to the bandaging that covered most of his visible body then pointed to Eledher and shook his head. He then swept his hand over the wounds again and firmly pointed to himself.

Again Díorn and Eledher were nonplussed to the meaning behind the gestures and while they were a rudimentary way of getting the message across, Haldir understood what Eldarion was trying to say.

"How can you forgive him for this? You fell to protect him from his own stupidity?" demanded Haldir. Eledher hung his head and made to leave but Díorn gripped his shoulder and glared at Haldir. Eldarion closed his eyes against the combined pain of his wounds and the loathing in Haldir's voice. It was a mistake to do so as sleep ensnared him again and his head fell limp in Díorn's lap.

"Eldarion?" asked Díorn slightly alarmed. Eldarion offered no response, only causing Díorn's panic levels to rise.

"He's just sleeping," said Eledher, taking hold of Eldarion's hand. Just to reassure himself that Eldarion _was_ still alive, Díorn rested his hand on Eldarion's chest and felt his heart, steady and gradually growing stronger.

Haldir, while feeling perplexed at Eldarion's lack of blame towards Eledher, could not bring himself to berate Eledher in front of Díorn who was obviously distraught though not showing it externally any longer.

* * *

"Haldir?" asked Elboron in surprise as he arrived later that evening. Díorn had fallen asleep beside Eldarion and Eledher had left the room. Haldir turned to face Elboron and held out his arms to the Ithilien heir. Elboron moved swiftly towards the Elf and embraced him.

Haldir smiled and withdrew. "How are you coping?"

"A lot better than I was a few days ago," replied Elboron. "What about you?"

"I don't think I've seen him at his worst," said Haldir as Elboron sat down. Elboron smiled.

"No. But if you had, you would have defeated the purpose of Eldarion's actions," he said. Haldir cocked his head.

"How so?"

"You would have killed Eledher," replied Elboron, resting a hand on Eldarion's chest to check the strength of his heart.

"Don't tell me that thought didn't cross _your_ mind," said Haldir. "He is your brother!"

"I went into shock," replied Elboron. "I shut everything but Eldarion out. Yes I blamed Eledher for his fall but by harming him, I would lose not only him, but also Elfwine and Eldarion. I couldn't do that, I need them to much."

"You are to forgiving," muttered Haldir. Elboron chuckled and shook his head.

"I can hold a grudge, but Eledher is a casualty in this as well. We were in battle, Eldarion made a decision, albeit a decision we do _not_ want to see him repeat, and we have to deal with the outcome. That means supporting Eldarion _and_ Eledher as they fight to recover," said Elboron.

"_What_ trauma did that boy suffer?" hissed Haldir.

"Other than the physical trauma of concussion, he also had to deal with the shock of seeing what his actions resulted in," replied Díorn as he awoke.

"Eldarion was badly injured and I shut him out. Elfwine was choosing to stay with us rather than be with his brother. Éomer had the concern of his people's safety to worry about Eledher's feelings. He was left to deal with the ordeal of his first battle on his own," continued Elboron.

'Forgive him,' whispered Eldarion. Elboron, Díorn and Haldir span round to face the raven man who was watching them.

"I thought you were asleep!" exclaimed Elboron.

'Hands are cold,' replied Eldarion with a weak smile. Elboron looked a little sheepish and buried his hands in the bed cover.

'Forgive him!'

"How can you ask me to do that?" Haldir asked.

"Anger and hate is like a cancer," replied Díorn as he sat up. "It was not Eledher who shot Eldarion but a Dunlending."

"It makes no difference who fired the actual shot," replied Haldir. "The blame is still the Rohirrim's."

Eldarion glared at the Elf before resolutely turning his head away. Haldir sighed at the dismissal and getting to his feet bid the three Gondorian's goodnight before leaving the room.

Elboron and Díorn turned back to Eldarion.

"Sleep well, my friend," said Díorn as he slid from the bed and, nodding his head to Elboron, then the room after Haldir.

Elboron stretched out beside Elboron and brought his arm around Eldarion's torso.

'When was the last time you slept?' asked Eldarion rolling his head back. He still didn't have the strength to fully reconstruct the barriers between his and Elboron's mind and Elboron's own emotions were still volatile. Elboron himself had not properly constructed the barriers in his own mind so Eldarion still felt most of what the tawny Prince did. Gone was the panic of losing Eldarion but in its place was exhaustion which Elboron was obviously fighting.

'Properly,' he added.

"The night before the battle," replied Elboron. "When you weren't fighting for your life!"

'I'm not fighting now,' said Eldarion.

"It is an idea," said Elboron burrowing into Eldarion. Eldarion smiled and kissed Elboron's temple.

'Then rest gwador nîn.' _my brother

* * *

_

_**Rohan, six days later**_

"Eledher?" asked Elboron, coming across his cousin tending the horses. Eledher startled and spun around, his body preparing for a confrontation. Even six days after Eldarion was making unmistakable signs of recovery, Eledher was still a little jumpy around Haldir and Elboron.

"I owe you an apology…." began Elboron. Eledher immediately shook his head. Elboron continued regardless. "….Eldarion is more than a friend to me, you know that, and because of that I react badly whenever he is hurt. I felt every one of the arrows hit him and was angry at myself for not being able to prevent his pain…."

"But you were right," interrupted Eledher. "I was foolhardy and I got him hurt because of it. He didn't have to come to my aid. I didn't have to be in that battle."

"You would not have sat easy at home while Elfwine marched into battle. And if Eldarion hadn't come to your aid, Elfwine would be in my situation and Eldarion would be in Díorn's," replied Elboron. "You asked that it be seen as battle experience. That it was so long as you learn from it."

"Can you forgive me?" asked Eledher, risking a look into Elboron's eyes. To his surprise he found them glistening slightly.

"Yes," he whispered. Eledher choked back a sob and turned to face Elfwine, who had appeared in the box entrance.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I will always forgive you," said Elfwine moving forward to stand beside Elboron. Eledher dropped his horse brush and wrapped his arms around Elfwine and Elboron. The older Princes completed the embrace.

"Now forgive yourself!" muttered Elfwine, resting his head on top of Eledher's.

"That will take time," whispered Eledher as he settled his head against Elfwine's shoulder. "First I need Eldarion's forgiveness. And Haldir's."

Éomer sat in his throne, grinning like a loon, having just witnessed the scene in the stables. The night before he had seen Eldarion, Díorn, Rosruin and Haldir partaking in a rather weird conversation as Eldarion babbled in Sindarin while Haldir translated for the other two. The Elf had finally given up his hope of holding a serious grudge against Eledher and, while he would not trust the youth as far as he could throw him to keep Eldarion safe in battle, he was at least civil towards him.

"What has you so amused?" asked Gamling as he came across his King.

"They are healing," Éomer chuckled as he slumped back. "_All_ of them."

* * *

_A/N; I need to thank **Trish** for making me realise this, but I have just noticed that while I have the boys growing up, I seem to have made time stand still for the adults. Gamling, who in my mind would be approaching 80 by this point (I **do not** like picturing Éomer or Faramir as being in their 60s/70s!) is going to be retiring from the army of Rohan within the next couple of chapters, and then we are going back to Annúminas.

* * *

Happy Christmas  
KC  
_


	43. Chapter forty three

_This chapter is going to involve some fast forwarding and disappearance of time but I need to get Eldarion back to Annúminas for the start of the next chapter. Please bare with me.

* * *

_

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Eldarion gradually regained his strength, though he was forbidden from leaving his bed for anything more than to answer the call of nature. Such a rule was driving him crazy as he was unable to perform his daily ritual of greeting the sun. Even though he did have a room whose window was east facing, from his bed there was little he could do but watch as the rays slowly crept into the room.

It also meant that he could not fight with his people.

Elboron and Elfwine had been drawn into battle twice more, though Eledher flatly refused to re-enter battle until Eldarion was up and about under his volition and completely free of his bandages. Díorn had led Eldarion's company into battle, relying on his brother heavily as Elboron and Elfwine took up the yolk of watching each others back.

Three weeks after he had woken, four days after he was finally allowed to leave his bed and two after Éomer claimed victory over the Dunlendings, Eldarion received three more visitors in the shape of Arwen, Hinluin and Culas. The three had met Haldir in the doors to Edoras and the elder Elf had guided them to through the streets to the Golden Hall where Eldarion sat beside the fire playing chess with Eledher under the guise of teaching the younger man tactile skills of battle. Elfwine and Elboron had instantly labelled the activity as skiving. The pair were aided and abetted by Díorn and Rosruin who were _supposed_ to be writing field reports. Elfwine and Elboron sat at the table writing said reports while Éomer sat with Gamling studying those that were already written and taking stock of the latest damage inflicted upon their country.

As the large doors to the Hall were opened to admit Haldir and his followers, eight heads turned from their respective tasks and all, save Eldarion and Éomer stood and bowed in greeting. Arwen, Hinluin and Culas curtsied and bowed to Éomer and his sons as etiquette required before Arwen gathering her riding skirts about her and hurrying to Eldarion's side. Hinluin was quickly behind her and wrapped his arms around Eldarion's neck as soon as he reached him. The raven Prince had been sitting in a state of shock at seeing his mother and friends for what was the first time in seven years and as such did not react until Hinluin sent him flying backwards.

"Hinluin!" he gasped as his chest protested at the collision. Hinluin pulled away just as sharply and kneeling before Eldarion gesticulated something in the direction of Eledher. Eledher looked completely confused by the signs but Eldarion wasn't. Sharply, he clipped Hinluin around the back of the head.

"No. It was his first time in battle and everyone is entitled to make mistakes," chastised Eldarion. Hinluin stared at him wide-eyed but Eldarion was defiant.

"Hinluin, why does Alam have a scar running from hip to shoulder blade?" asked Eldarion folding his arms. Hinluin scowled at the Gondorian.

Balrant and Hinluin had become a double act within the Rangers of the North, as had Túnír and Alam, effective battle partners, each being the strength to the other's weakness but on one of their early excursions, Hinluin had eaten something which didn't agree with him and had become ill. On their back to Annúminas, the four companions had run into a group of Men who were less than willing to allow the four pass and a fight had ensued. Hinluin had tried to fight but had collapsed under the addition strain on his already overworked body. While defending his unconscious brother, Alam had been struck with a spinning blade which tore up his back leaving a scar from left hip to right shoulder blade.

"That is not the same thing!" protested Hinluin.

"It is exactly the same thing. We were both injured to protect those who are weaker than ourselves," he said. Hinluin and Eledher both yelped in protest at being called weak which caused Eldarion to laugh before glancing up at Díorn. The albino nodded at the silent request and applied pressure to Eledher's shoulder while Eldarion nudged Hinluin towards Rosruin. Taking the hint, the two youths allowed themselves to be steered towards the table. Haldir remained away from mother and son while Culas hovered in the shadow, his main task in Rohan to make sure that his Queen was safe. Eldarion turned to his mother and released a choked breath.

'Naneth!' he whispered, his right arm moving of its own volition around the Queen's back.

'You are alright,' whispered Arwen, pulling away and cupping Eldarion's cheek. Eldarion nodded, biting his lip. His emotions were currently all over the place and conflicting with one another. He was delighted to see his mother again, though he had to admit the circumstances were less than favourable, but at the same time he was upset at having caused so much distress. Those in Edoras were still to recovering, how were his friends and family coping back in Annúminas?

Over at the table, Rosruin rested a hand on Elboron's shoulder as the tawny worked on strengthening the walls between his mind and Eldarion's. What Eldarion was feeling was none of his business and it was important to him to block Eldarion's unvoiced emotions from his mind.

'I am so sorry, mother,' whispered Eldarion his voice becoming choked as his emotions fought desperately for release. 'I did not think.'

'You were in battle,' replied Arwen, who appeared to have a better grip on her emotions. 'And I would have better luck asking the Sun to stop moving than to ask you to stand back and allow harm to befall one of those you love.'

'How much do you know?' asked Eldarion. He suspected that Arwen knew _exactly_ what had happened and he did not feel up to defending his actions yet again!

'I know that you were in battle. And that you fell defending Eledher,' replied Arwen. Eldarion nodded.

'Please don't hold it against him mother. I made my own decision,' he pleaded. Arwen smiled and rested her forehead against Eldarion's. Eldarion gripped the wrist that was still near his face.

'I hold no grudge. I saw what such loathing did to my brothers and those close to them once, I do not wish to see it happen again, least of all to my son. If you can forgive Eledher, then I will do so as well,' replied Arwen. Eldarion smiled and hugged her again as best he could considering the angle they were at.

* * *

"You are hiding something," commented Elboron as he deposited himself beside Eldarion, while Díorn sat cross-legged before his captain. Eldarion cocked his head.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Apart from the nagging feeling in the back of my mind, your eyes show that you have a secret," replied Elboron with a smile. "What is it?"

"I am going back to Annúminas," replied Eldarion. Elboron blinked and Díorn stared.

"You're what?" exclaimed Elboron.

"After Fætthyge has declared that I no longer need to take his medications, I will be returning to the north," replied Eldarion.

"Willingly!" said Elboron.

"In part," replied Eldarion tossing Elboron the missive he had been debating over for the past couple of days. "I am not in any position to fight with the slayer of the Witch-King!"

"For how long?" asked Díorn.

"At least a year," replied Eldarion. "Until I am properly healed, I don't want to risk the three week trip between Minas Tirith and Annúminas."

"But you will risk the two week's travel to the north?"

"They have a right to know that I am well," replied Eldarion. Elboron sat a stared at his companion for a few minutes.

"What about your people in Gondor? They have as much right to see how you fair."

"It was your father who suggested it," said Eldarion "Díorn, I will be taking half our men as guard for my mother. Can I count you within that half?"

"Count me within the whole," replied Díorn. "None of the men will leave willingly for Gondor when they know you are headed north relatively unprotected." Eldarion chuckled.

"What about Rosruin and your parents?"

"I haven't been to Dol Amroth since Prince Imrahil's," replied Díorn with a shrug. "A few extra months will not matter."

"And Rosruin?"

"Is coming with us," decided Elboron. Eldarion cocked his head in question.

"He is?"

"Where else would you expect my Adjutant to go?" asked Elboron folding his arms. "I am going to Annúminas with you, therefore so will my red-headed shadow."

* * *

After a further five days, during which a memorial in honour of the dead had been held, along with a 'retiring' celebration for Gamling – who had decided that he had had enough fighting to last more than a dozen lifetimes – Eldarion's company sat saddled and ready before the steps of Meduseld awaiting their Captains and Queen.

"Now I mean it your Majesty, I expect to receive a missive for your father detailing your condition upon your arrival in Annúminas," Fætthyge was saying as he followed Eldarion from the Hall, Elboron on one side and Arwen on the other. Haldir, Culas and Hinluin followed behind in a guard. Éomer, Elfwine and Eledher were standing at the bottom of the steps with Díorn and Rosruin at their sides, holding the bridles of their horses.

"Yes Fætthyge, I will tell him, now please stop worrying!" said Eldarion, turning to the healer. Fætthyge seemed satisfied and stuffed his hands into his sleeves and bowed to the Prince.

Eldarion clasped his right hand to Fætthyge shoulder. "Thank you," he said applying pressure.

"My duty to serve my Lord," replied Fætthyge.

"Thank you," reiterated Eldarion before offering his arm to Arwen, leading her down the steps and helping her into her saddle, before turning to the Rohirric family.

"Thank you Eldarion," said Éomer, holding out his hand. "Thanks to you my people can live in peace again."

"I didn't do much Sire," replied Eldarion. "I have spent most of my time here abed."

"But you brought the warriors we needed and your injury gave your people, and mine, a reason to fight," replied Éomer.

"And try and follow me," replied Eldarion turning to Elboron who refused to hang his head in shame. Eldarion held out his hand out to Elfwine.

"You are _not_ a bad commander," he said. Elfwine stared. "Your brother has a habit of letting his tongue run away with him," explained Eldarion. Eledher shrugged.

"He asked me how you were," he said. Eldarion smiled.

"Unless you need help within the next year, do not hesitate to ask," he said before Elboron helped him into the saddle. Elfwine and Eledher smiled up at the Prince.

"The same could be said for Gondor," said Éomer.

"Are we going _before_ the sun reaches noon?" asked Díorn.

"We're coming!" exclaimed Eldarion as he manipulated his left hand around the reigns of Suldal's bridle, once again cursing his lack of muscle tone. "Díorn ready the company."

"Yes Captain," saluted Díorn before barking out a series of orders to the gathered men.

"As I told your father over twenty years ago; make your next trip because of a pleasant excuse!" said Éomer. Eldarion saluted the Rohirric royals before steering Suldal to the head on the column, Elboron at his side with Arwen four ranks behind, Díorn and Rosruin acting a body guard and Hinluin and Culas ahead as scouts, all hoping that their skills should not be needed.


	44. Chapter forty four

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

It took just under two weeks to reach Annúminas, Elboron, Díorn and Arwen all insisting that Eldarion rest for at least eight hours a night. It was driving the Prince insane but when Suldal decided to agree with the three Eldarion had little choice but to agree. When at last they reached the Main Gate of the northern city, Eldarion was ready for a rest. Though he would not admit it, mainly to stop his companions from fussing, the journey had sapped away his strength which had not been replaced by his enforced rest.

"You left this to come back to Gondor!" exclaimed Díorn. Eldarion nodded, sliding from Suldal's back.

"My heart belongs in the south," he murmured as he took in the sight of the northern state for the first time in seventeen years, before turning back to Arwen. The Elf-Queen moved to Eldarion's side and took hold of his hand.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"I feel a little out of place," replied Eldarion.

"You have no reason to be," replied Arwen, cupping his cheek. "The place is almost exactly the same as when you left, and you have been sorely missed, not least by your sisters."

A hand rested on Eldarion's shoulder and Eldarion turned his head and caught sight of Elboron.

"I will be at your side," he said. Eldarion gripped his hand in silent thanks.

* * *

Aragorn was sitting in the garden, teasing the skin on his grandson's feet while Faerveren watched. Arndír giggled and kicked in reflex against the sword callused hand fingers.

The infant seemed to be a guiding light for Aragorn and, after the alarming, and somewhat bewildering, sight of him bursting into tears the moment Faerveren placed the boy in his arms, the King had spent every moment he could playing with his grandson, or simply watching him as he slept. Faerveren had a strong belief that Aragorn's attachment to Arndír had something to do with Eldarion but decided against broaching the subject, Aragorn having become very touchy about the subject of his son.

Someone cleared their throat and the pair turned their heads. Arndír continued to gurgle in Aragorn's arms. In the entrance of the garden stood one of the young rangers who looked like he was hiding a secret.

"My King, Lady Faerveren," said the ranger as he bowed. "Queen Arwen had returned from Rohan."

Aragorn stood and resettled Arndír in Faerveren's arms before going to greet his wife, Faerveren following. What neither expected to see was the two-dozen entourage that accompanied the Elven Lady.

"Didn't you leave with just Hinluin and Culas?" Aragorn asked, greeting Arwen with a kiss on her hand.

"I did," replied Arwen. "But your Steward had put his foot down and ordered your elite to Annúminas."

"I think it was Éowyn," said Eldarion as he stepped forward. "Mae govannen, hír nîn." _well met, my lord_

"Eldarion?" whispered Aragorn. Eldarion smiled and went to one knee before his King. Aragorn let out a choked laugh and pulled Eldarion into a mutual hug.

"Well met indeed," he said before pressing and impassioned kiss to Eldarion's temple. Arndír gurgled in his mother's arms and the small noise caught Eldarion's attention.

"Faerveren?" asked Eldarion, pulling out of Aragorn's arms and walking over to his sister. Faerveren smiled and gave a small curtsey. Eldarion cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

Faerveren smiled and settled Arndír in his arms, making Eldarion look a little disconcerted.

"And who is this little one?" he asked quickly arranging the infant.

"Arndír," replied Faerveren. "Your nephew."

"How old?" asked Eldarion, as Arndír made a grab for a loose lace on his jerkin.

"Six weeks," replied Faerveren. "I did send a letter."

"I was fighting for my life six weeks ago," murmured Eldarion, gazing down at Arndír who had succeeded in his mission and was now sucking the end of the captured string. Faerveren's breath caught.

"I was wondering why Adar cried when he held him for the first time," she said.

"You mean he didn't tell you!" exclaimed Eldarion.

"That you had fallen? Yes. But not that the dates were so close," replied Faerveren.

"I was taken down on the anniversary of Kalya's death," replied Eldarion. "Enough of this sombre mood! Where is this little one's father so I can congratulate him on such a handsome child?"

"On patrol I'm afraid," sighed Faerveren. "He left a week after Arndír was born."

"It is good to have another male in the family," said Elboron as he stepped up behind Eldarion. "Faerveren you are looking radiant!"

"And you are filthy!" replied Faerveren.

"That tends to happen when one is travelling," said Elboron grinning like an imp. "Congratulations." Faerveren beamed and accepted the kiss to her cheek.

"It is well that we live three weeks ride away," said Eldarion turning to face Elboron, Arndír still in his arms. "I don't think Faerveren would appreciated us teaching her son……."

Eldarion tapered off as he caught sight a two travellers arriving at the gates. Both looked to be around the same age as Eldarion and were dressed in the leaf green and mud brown uniform of the Dúnedain Rangers. A sword was attached to each belt and the elder had a bow and quiver strapped across his shoulders. The younger was immediately set upon by Hinluin, only to be gently cuffed about the head in an attempt to curb his enthusiasm. The pair proceeded to hold a very rapid sign conversation which caused the elder traveller to glance up. Eldarion and the Ranger stared at each other in shock.

* * *

When they looked back, no one could recall who made the first move. All they knew was that after a couple of minutes, Elboron had found himself holding Arndír while Eldarion and Túnír had met in a tight embrace.

Túnír buried his face in Eldarion's shoulder and a muffled whimper told the Prince that he was struggling to keep a control on his emotions.

"You're alive!" he choked as his hands sought for more purchase on Eldarion's shoulders, not caring that they had an audience of two dozen, including the King, Queen and eldest Princess of Gondor, along with twenty of Gondor's elite warriors and the heir to Ithilien.

Eldarion was fairing little better and had returned the gesture of pressing his face into Túnír's shoulder.

"I'm alive," he confirmed in a strained voice. Túnír choked into Eldarion's shoulder and held his childhood friend for a couple more minutes before pulling away and striking the Prince hard across the cheek. Elboron and Díorn stiffened and Faerveren's breath caught. Eldarion simply stared at Túnír.

"How could you have been so stupid?" demanded Túnír. Alam, who was the second ranger, gently pulled out of Hinluin's arms to watch in readiness should things turn a little ugly.

"My reasons are the same as Alam's were eight years ago," replied Eldarion.

"Alam was not at risk of dying!" shot back Túnír. Alam's eyebrow rose. The slash up his back had bled for two days, his body unable to start the clotting process due to the wounds position and Alam's continual movement. The inability to access medical equipment immediately had meant the wound had started to fester before they had returned to Annúminas and Alam was weak for at least a week after the initial injury had been inflicted. True, it had not been as serious as Eldarion's wounds but even still, death had been attempting to rear its ugly head again.

"That does not change my reasons," said Eldarion. "I was in battle, Eledher was in trouble and I was able to help."

"I have a good mind to ride to Rohan and….."

"You will do no such thing unless you plan to exact the same revenge upon Hinluin!" barked Eldarion showing exactly why he had been Prince Regent since the age of nineteen. Túnír proceeded to imitate a goldfish while Eldarion turned to face Alam.

"How are you mellon nîn?" asked Eldarion. Alam waved his arms around in a rapid succession of fluid movements which left Elboron and Díorn completely stumped. _my friend_

"I know it was a foolish thing to do but you don't really have time to think in battle," said Eldarion. "But you did not answer my question."

"Relieved," said Alam in Westron before resorting back to sign and detailed to Eldarion exactly how worried the people in Annúminas, and the Stronghold, had been.

"Eldarion?" asked Elboron as he noticed his friend sway slightly. "Are you alright?"

Eldarion nodded, looking both dazed and dopey. "Just a little tired."

"I _knew_ you were more exhausted than you were letting on!" exclaimed Elboron handing Arndír back to Faerveren and wrapping an arm around Eldarion's shoulders. "Come on. You will have some food and then you will _get some rest_!"

Elboron all but dragged Eldarion into the house, leaving behind an amused Díorn, Túnír, Alam and Faerveren.

"He still does that," murmured Faerveren.

"Does what?" asked Díorn.

"Act like an old mother hen," said Faerveren.

"Has done since Eldarion returned to the south," replied Díorn with a smile. "If it were Elboron who was injured, Eldarion would have been the same."

"It is good to know some things do not chance," said Túnír. "My Lady, if you will excuse me, I think I should remove the countryside from my skin before I report to your father." Faerveren inclined her head, and with a quick incline of the head, Túnír sprinted up the steps.

* * *

Later that evening, Eldarion was to be found sprawled on his back, arms and legs bent at angles that would definitely lead to cramp come morning. The setting sun shone through the window casting a golden glow across his sun-bronzed face and causing the natural red highlights of his raven curls to be seen. Elboron was curled like a wolf at the end of the bed, also asleep. Aragorn smiled gently as he watched the Princes sleep, resting his shoulder and temple against the doorjamb, arms folded across his chest.

"It is good to have you back, Eldarion," he murmured.

"But how long will he stay?" asked Túnír as he came across the King.

"Till he is healthy," replied Aragorn. "After that I have no idea."

"What is so appealing about the South?" asked Túnír in frustration. Aragorn chuckled.

"Why is the North so captivating for you?" he asked, cocking his head.

"This is my home!" exclaimed Túnír. "It is a beautiful country. And don't argue with me, you know I speak the truth."

"The South is Eldarion's home," said Aragorn. "It is where he grew up. Maybe, if he had been raised in the north the same as his sisters, he would share your opinion of the city. And if your situations were reversed, you would share his. As it is you belong to two worlds."

"It sounds so depressing when you put it like that," muttered Túnír as he rested against the wall.

"And if you had been from the same worlds, Eldarion would not be the same and neither would you. Do not wish for the past to be changed, just accept what you have been given."

"I hate it when you turn sombre," said Túnír. "Which reminds me, my Lord, can you spare my father for a few weeks now that Eldarion is back?"

"That all depends on what I will be sparing him for," replied Aragorn.

"This incident with Eldarion had made me realise exactly how fragile life is, even in times of 'peace'," said Túnír. "Father will not say so but he is scared for Tarcil."

"And you wish for me to send him to the Stronghold," finished Aragorn. Túnír nodded.

"They have not been together in seven months, other than the odd occasion when Tarcil comes to the city to relay reports to you," said the young man. "Please my Lord."

Aragorn smiled. "I will send him, though he will not go without protest. But what of you? You have not had a reasonable break from patrol since March."

"Define reasonable," replied Túnír. "I am on respite for the next three weeks and I intend to spend as much of it as possible with Eldarion." Aragorn chuckled and after squeezing Túnír's shoulder briefly, left the younger man to his musings, feeling an undeniable sense of relief sweep through his soul as his own chaotic emotions slowly tempered.

Eldarion was home and he was safe.

* * *

_I am sorry for the appalling lateness of this chapter. Work has just been a little hectic over the holiday season._

_All the best for 2006_

_KC_


	45. Chapter forty five

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

Eldarion threw his knives to the ground with a snarl of frustration before turning on his heel and lashing out at the training dummy. Despite extensive training everyday for the last three months, he _still_ did not have the muscle tone in his left arm that he had become used to and Eldarion was not enjoying the sensation of being useless.

"You have to give yourself time Eldarion," said Elboron as he lowered his sword and watched as Eldarion took out his frustration on the straw filled dummy.

"As a child I was able to do more than I am now!" retorted Eldarion, not taking the statement as the comfort it was supposed to be.

"But as a child you were not training with fighting blades, nor were you suffering from four wounds. Yes I know they have scarred, but external wounds always heal faster than internal ones," replied Elboron as Eldarion rested his head against the shoulder of the dummy.

"Tarcil and Alam were severely injured yet they was back fighting within a month!" he muttered savagely.

"Tarcil and Alam was slashed, you were shot. An arrow bolt does far more unseen damage than a knife edge _and_ they listened to your father when told to rest!" said Elboron, refusing to rise to Eldarion's bait. "You may have Elven blood Eldarion but you are only mortal. You have to stop training as though you are going into battle tomorrow and give yourself time heal."

"I hate feeling so useless!" muttered Eldarion, his shoulder's slumping forward.

"Useless is the last word I, or anyone else here, would use to describe you," said Elboron as he sheathed his sword and picked up Eldarion's knives. "You have looked after people for long enough, let others take care of you for a change."

"How did you cope?"

"With my back? For a start, I was bed bound for the better part of a month but I also listened to your father when he told me I had over done it!" replied Elboron. Eldarion snorted.

"No you didn't," he said, turning his head. "You protested at the very idea of being stuck in bed."

"That didn't mean I disregarded what he said," said Elboron. "Come. I don't know about you but I could use a drink."

* * *

That evening found Elboron spread out one of the chairs in the lounge and gazing absently into the fire which was burning low in the grate. One thing that Eldarion's training was definitely doing was wearing the younger man out and Eldarion had retired to bed about an hour previously. It was also wearing Elboron thin as well, despite the fact that Eldarion was no where near his usual par. It was emotionally taxing for Elboron to simply stand and watch his best friend battle to regain his former strength and prowess, knowing that there was little he could do. To make up for this inability, Elboron passed what strength he could spare to Eldarion in the hope it was increase he recovery rate.

His inattentiveness to his surroundings caused him to start when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said glancing up and shifted on the couch so that his visitor could take a seat. Rosruin smiled and quickly occupied the vacated position.

"You look tired," he commented as Elboron made himself comfortable in Rosruin's lap. Rosruin began to trace imaginary patterns through Elboron's hair. Elboron let out a groan before rubbing his hands over his face again.

"Eldarion is training as though he is expecting battle to arrive tomorrow," he said as he began to relax under the massaging of his scalp. "Normally I can keep up but…."

"You have been passing him extra strength," finished Rosruin. "May be you should stop that and he will realise exactly how injured he is."

"There is nothing else I can do for him. I hate seeing him so frustrated," mumbled Elboron. "And he will only wear himself out further."

"You must stop blaming yourself for what has happened. And you could always let Díorn or Túnír handle him for a change."

Elboron chuckled. "He's not a colt!"

"I know, they didn't wear you out as much," replied Rosruin. "Come, you should retire before you fall asleep. You are too heavy for me to carry all the way to your rooms."

"Comfortable," murmured Elboron, shifting his head on Rosruin's lap.

"Oh no, _beds_ are for sleeping….. Elboron of Húrin if you fall asleep on me I swear you will find yourself waking up with Gílroch!"

A gentle snore was the only response he received.

* * *

The weeks slowly passed, turning gradually into months and by the end of winter (the harsher weather and shorter days helping to curtail Eldarion compulsive training regime) Eldarion was fully healed and no longer training at his extensive pace, much to Elboron's relief. During the period of his recovery, Arndír was nothing short of a gift from the Valar. The six-month-old was regularly found trying to take up residence in the lap of his uncle or one of his companions. The warriors, particularly the four leaders, were more than willing to encourage his antics, all of them equally smitten with the infant. All in all, the boy was making the decision to return to Gondor increasingly difficult but eventually, as the days grew longer and warmer and the path more stable, Eldarion began to here the call of the White City.

Arahael and Túnír were less than impressed that Eldarion was leaving again so soon, but Arahael knew that he would have better luck persuading Tarcil to remain permanently in Annúminas than convincing Eldarion to remain away from the southern city, so settled himself with a promise that they would see each other again in due course. Túnír however was not so easily placated and made his disgruntlement clear.

"We are different Túnír," said Eldarion as he sat beside Túnír, who was gazing listlessly over Lake Evendim. A small alcove on the northern shore of the Lake had become a haven for Túnír during his youth and had remained so as he grew. Just as Eldarion's Elven heritage led him to speak to stars, Túnír's ranger upbringing had led him to turn to nature when in need of solace.

"So your father said," replied Túnír as he continued to gaze over the water, his head resting on his arms folded over his knees, that were drawn up to his chest. "May be we are just too different."

Eldarion cocked his head in Túnír's direction. "No, Dior and I are too different. You and I? We are similar enough to allow a friendship to form yet different enough that we can be separate people."

"What does that say about you and Elboron?" asked Túnír.

"Probably that we are a little to close," replied Eldarion. "But he is my soul's twin so it would be hard not to be that way."

"Would you be leaving if Elboron wasn't?" asked Túnír. Eldarion nodded.

"Elboron leaves because I do," he said. "Besides, if I stayed here, either Brégon or Alam would become jealous!" Túnír chuckled before turning and wrapping his arms around Eldarion. Eldarion returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

"I will miss you Eldarion. The north is different without her Prince."

"He is already here," replied Eldarion. "Keep her well Túnír and I will visit again soon. I promise."

"And if I don't?" asked Túnír releasing Eldarion.

"Then I will be back here demanding to know exactly what, in the name of the Valar, you are playing at," replied Eldarion. "You don't get rid of me that easily mellon nîn." _my friend

* * *

_

Two days later, the two-dozen Gondorians were saddled and ready for the return leg of their journey. All they needed was for their Captain to arrive so that they could set out.

"You must send a letter as soon as you arrive back in Gondor," said Faerveren as she hugged Eldarion.

"I'm sure you said the same thing the last time I left," smiled Eldarion.

"I am just reminding you," replied Faerveren. "People are known to become forgetful in their old age."

"I am not that old!" exclaimed Eldarion, pretending to take offence. "Now hand me my nephew so that I can say farewell."

"He stays in Annúminas!" said Faerveren, as she handed over the infant. Eldarion pouted slightly before dotting a kiss on to Arndír's forehead.

"You be good for your mother," he said, holding the eleven-month-old on his hip. Arndír gurgled in what Eldarion took to mean assent before stretching out his arms and wrapping them around Eldarion's neck.

'I am going to miss you, little one,' whispered Eldarion before pressing another kiss to the skin just above Arndír's ear.

"Bu-bye," gurgled Arndír as Eldarion past him back to Faerveren. Eldarion smiled and ruffled his hair before and turned to the rest of the party. Bestowing a tight hug to Gwenel, Alphwen and kissing Imlosiel's forehead, Eldarion gave each a few parting words before turning to his parents.

"Try and come back in one piece," said Aragorn as he shook hands with Eldarion. Eldarion nodded, a small smile on his face.

"I will try," he said before shelving dignity for the time being and wrapping his arms around Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn returned the embrace, murmuring something into Eldarion's ear which caused the Prince to shake slightly, but with what emotion only Eldarion and Elboron would know. Pulling away, Eldarion turned to Arwen.

'Anor sílatha erin râd gîn, ion nîn,' said Arwen as she enfolded her arms around her son's back. _May the sun shine upon your path, my son_

'Nan lû i agovaded vîn,' replied Eldarion. 'I pray it will be for a more joyous occasion.' _Until next we meet_

'An uir hen gîn 'ell,' smile Arwen as she released him. _ever is your sight a joy_

'As is yours,' whispered Eldarion, kissing the back of Arwen's hand and stepping into Suldal's saddle, the misty stallion well and truly ready for the off. Saluting their King, Eldarion steered Suldal around, Elboron to his right, Díorn and Rosruin behind them, and his men following in a column formation.

"I never thought I would say this, but you are going to miss Annúminas aren't you," said Elboron, noticing the slightly wistful look on Eldarion's face as they passed through the Gate. Eldarion cast a glance back at the retreating party.

"Part of my heart will always remain in the north," he replied. "But the south is where my spirit runs free."

* * *

**_A/N;_** _Two things;_

_1) I am toying with the idea that the bond between Eldarion and Elboron is severed. Not got all the details thrashed out yet but I just wanted to know if it is something you want me to try?_

_2) I have changed my mind as to when I am finishing this tale. Instead of trying to cover the next eighty-something years until Arwen's death, I am going to restrict myself to the next thirty, by which time Eldarion will be married. I know it is a cope out but it is simply to much time to fill. That and I can't write the deaths of at least ten of the most important people in Eldarion's life. There will most likely be spin-offs but **Second Chance** will be coming to an end within the next month or so._


	46. Chapter forty six

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

Three and a half weeks later that Eldarion caught sight of the familiar white that was his beloved city. Elboron laughed as Eldarion kicked Suldal into a cantor, Díorn on his heels. Shaking his head, one of the rangers in the entourage raised the trumpet that slung at his hip and gave a short blast on the instrument. It was answered a moment later by the rampart trumpet of Minas Tirith.

"Open the Gates," yelled a guard as Eldarion and Díorn cantered towards them. It was then that he recognised exactly _who_ was running towards them.

"It's the Prince!" he yelled. "Lord Eldarion is back!"

An excited mutter shot around the guard and before anyone could fully comprehend what was happening, people were streaming from houses, taverns and workshops and into the main market square. A few of the youngsters pushed their way to the front of the crowd vying with each other as to who was going to greet Eldarion first.

As the Gate opened and Eldarion came clattering into his city, a loud cheer went up from the crowd. Suldal and Díorn's mount came to a stand still as they were surrounded by people and their riders dismounted, both laughing at the impromptu welcome committee. As soon as they were stable, the two were immediately set upon by every child under the age of ten, each one demanding to be heard and all clamouring for the tale of their exploits in Rohan.

As Elboron, Rosruin and the rest of the warriors entered the square, a rendition of a military victory song began somewhere in the crowd. Soon the whole crowd was singing at the top of their voices and, as Elboron and Díorn lifted Eldarion on to their shoulders, thunderous cheers joined the noise.

_Welcome home, gwador nîn_ thought Elboron. _my brother_

* * *

Faramir, Éowyn and a majority of the Council were waiting at the foot of the steps to the Citadel ready to greet Eldarion, a messenger having raced up to the seventh level to inform the Steward that Eldarion had returned.

As the troop arrived in the Courtyard of the Fountain, the horses were immediately taken from their riders by an awaiting host of stable hands while the warriors marched up to the awaiting nobles.

Formal bows (and courtesy in Éowyn's case) were exchanged before Eldarion and Elboron settled for the slightly more intimate greeting of clasping Faramir's hand and gripping the corresponding upper arm, while Éowyn received a kiss on the back of her hand. More affectionate gestures could be exchanged later when in private but for now formalities had to be observed.

"Welcome back to Minas Tirith, my Lords," said Faramir. "You must be tired after your travel. Would you prefer to eat or rest first?"

"Eat," replied four voices at one, earning the group a few reproving looks from some of the Council. Faramir simply shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips while Éowyn chuckled lightly.

"This way," said the Steward, extending a hand, indicating that the four should precede him.

* * *

Three hours later, Eldarion emerged from his bathing chamber feeling decidedly more human. He was convinced he had clogged the drain with the sweat and grime that had accumulated on his skin during the journey from Annúminas but at the moment couldn't bring himself to care.

Tossing his towel aside and pulling on the trouser section of his sleep suit, Eldarion flopped on to his bed, burying his head into his pillows and inhaled deeply. It really was good to be home.

A knock sounded on the door and Eldarion groaned. Rolling up into a sitting position he called out "Enter!"

The door opened and in waltzed a maiden on the court. Eldarion bit the inside of his bottom lip to prevent a groan escaping. The maiden was Rodwen, daughter of Cúnír and she had been trying to attract the romantic attention of Eldarion for the best part of two years. So far, the only attention she received from the Prince was formal and lukewarm at best.

"Lady Rodwen," greeted Eldarion as he pulled a sleeved tunic over his head. The last thing he needed was Rodwen's sympathetic comments about the newest additions to his collection of scars.

"Lord Eldarion, it is so good to have you safe again," said Rodwen sitting down on the foot of Eldarion's bed. Eldarion remained where he was at the head.

"My heart stopped when news was told of your fall."

_If only it _had_ stopped_, thought Eldarion. Aloud he said; "I am glad to see you recovered. But other than in battle, I was completely safe."

"You must be glad to be home. The year you spent in the north must have been agonising, especially when combined with you wounds," said Rodwen, completely changing the subject. Eldarion blinked.

"Home is where the heart dwells and where the spirit can run free," said Eldarion. Rodwen, seemingly very impressed with Eldarion's answer, moved further up the bed and ran a finger up Eldarion's calf. Eldarion tucked his legs against his chest in response.

"My Lady, I would ask you to act in accordance with your station," he said, making his warning none to subtle.

"Can a lady not offer her Lord some comfort after the trauma he has so recently suffered?" simpered Rodwen.

"I have no need for the comfort you are offering," replied Eldarion standing and moving over to his window.

"None of us know what we need until we have it," said Rodwen.

"I can assure you Lady Rodwen, that fornication is the last thing I need," said Eldarion turning to face Rodwen. "Now, if you would please leave. I have been travelling for three weeks and would like to rest before even meal."

"You make it sound so callus when you call an act of devotion and love fornication," said Rodwen, getting to her feet and crossing to stand before Eldarion.

"It is not love you feel my Lady," said Eldarion, catching the hand that was making its way over the cusp of his shoulder and on to his cheek. "It is lust. Now please leave."

"Should you accept your feelings, you have but to call for me," said Rodwen before waltzing back out of the room.

Eldarion released a relieved sigh and crossing to the door, slid the bolt home. If Elboron or Díorn wished to see him before even meal, they would use the secret passage. Other than that, Eldarion was unavailable. Shrugging off his tunic, Eldarion flopped back on to his bed and quickly surrendered to sleep.

* * *

It is said that there is no rest for the wicked. The same seemed to be true of the Kings and Princes. No sooner had Eldarion received yet another, and more official, welcome back to Gondor than he was bombarded by petitions. A majority of the concerned the up coming harvest of winter wheat and barely. If treated badly, things could turn nasty very quickly. The farmers, being a community within a community, looked out for each other and if they found that one had received unfair treatment from the nobles, there was the strong possibility of protest either in the form of go-slows or with holding of crop surplus. Neither of these were particularly healthy for the Gondorian population at large so it was better to keep the farmers happy. However, thanks to Eldarion's and Faramir's superior negotiating skills, a majority of those who approached the council went away appeased even if they weren't entirely satisfied.

The next matter was of a slightly more personal matter for Eldarion, though if he had anything to do with it, the matter of his lack of marriage, or indeed interest in such a pursuit, would not be mentioned for at least another few years.

"You must see our position my Lord," said Arodon. "If you had died in battle last year, without leaving an heir to succeed you, it would have caused more than a few political problems."

"Might I remind you that I myself am only heir to Gondor. I am not yet her King and I will not be so for several more years," said Eldarion, leaning forward from his position on the steps to the Throne. "As for my lack of heir, my sister has an infant son. Before I left Annúminas, I spoke to her and her husband. I have their permission to name Arndír heir to my title and estate should I fall before my father without first siring an heir myself."

"The son of a Dúnedain wanderer?" sneered Carnir.

"_I_ am the son of a Dúnedain wanderer," said Eldarion. "As is your King. Do not belittle the people of the North Carnir, they have a more claim to that chair you sit in than you do."

"Getting back to the matter in hand," said Pilimór before Carnir let his tongue engage before his brain. "Eldarion, why are you so objectionable to the idea of marriage? One such as yourself would have much to offer such a union."

"Because _this_ is what many of the maidens will be looking to marry," said Eldarion tapping the official coronet on his head. It was certainly one of the things he had not missed when running around the north or when in battle. "_Especially_ the maidens of this Court. Which reminds me, Cúnír can you please inform Rodwen, yet again, that I am not interested in her romantic advances and that she would be better to spend her energy on looking for someone who is."

Cúnír nodded while Carnir turned to Eldarion. "The Lady Rodwen is perfect material for the wife of a Prince," he said.

"No she isn't," replied Eldarion leaving it at that, namely to protect Cúnír from hearing derogatory remarks about his daughter.

"You spend too much time in the company of the Ithilien heir, who incidentally, should also be preparing for marriage," muttered Nírorn. Faramir chuckled but did not comment.

"Why not the Lady Lothrín of Dol Amroth?" said Thiad. Faramir's head shot up while Eldarion choked on the lemonade he had just swallowed.

"She's family!" exclaimed Eldarion, coughing to clear his windpipe. Lothrín was the youngest daughter of Prince Erchirion and was about a year younger than Faerveren. While she was a worthy candidate socially, and less likely to be interested in Eldarion's own status, she was also Faramir's cousin and because of Eldarion's surrogate status within in the Ithilien family, marrying her simply seemed wrong on an ideological level.

"To Lord Elboron perhaps, though not closely enough to forbid marriage, but to you she is only a casual acquaintance," replied Thiad.

"No!" stated Eldarion standing up. "If you are going to insist that I marry, it will be to someone other than the members of Elphir's family. The same applies to Díorn's nieces! If there is no other business to discuss, I am calling a halt to this session."

With more than a few mutters, the Council stood, gathered together their papers and departed at varying speeds of 'shuffle'. When the last person had left, Eldarion turned to Faramir with a pleading look on his face.

"Please forbid that marriage," he said. Faramir chuckled.

"It would be fruitless of them to try and gain Lothrín's approval to such an idea," he said as he sat beside Eldarion on the step. "Lothrín is already promised to a Sea Captain in her father's navy and by all accounts, the pair are very much in love. A proposal from the heir to Gondor will not sway her heart or take away Erchirion's favour."

Eldarion couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him at that news. "I take it this is a relatively new development?"

"I received the joyous tidings from a what seemed to be a very proud father three days ago. At the moment it is just within the family. A formal announcement will be made in due course but Erchirion never was one for keeping things to himself," said Faramir. Eldarion chuckled.

"Eldarion, why are you so resistant to the idea of marriage? Pilimór is right, you would bring so much to such a union. And don't give me the excuse that people would marry your crown rather than you," said Faramir turning serious.

"If I marry now, I will have no Queen," said Eldarion. "My father is still as virile as he was when he became King and does not appear to be thinking of abdicating. I do not age the same way the rest of my people do, particularly since my Elven blood is more concentrated. I will outlive the one I marry, and if I beget a son before I become King, what is to stop me out living him as well?"

"I understand your concerns Eldarion, but are you really going to put off such a special union because of that?"

Eldarion let out a frustrated sigh. "I will make a deal with you Faramir," he said. "If I meet some one who touches my heart and sets my soul aflame then yes, I will marry and come what may. But I will not be badgered into an arranged marriage, regardless of the benefits. Brides are not to be bargained as though they are goods for sale at a market stall. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly," smiled Faramir. "Now come, tell me, how are your family?"


	47. Chapter forty seven

_**WARNING; CHARACTER DEATH**_

**_A/N;_ _For those who don't know, consumption is the old name for Tuberculosis (TB)

* * *

_**

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

The next few years past with nothing adventurous happening, though Eldarion was becoming increasingly tempted to throw certain members of his council off the highest point of the Citadel as they continued to badger him about marriage, or lack there of. By the year 41, Elboron was prepared to provide him with help. Lady Lothrín of Dol Amroth did indeed marry Captain Serngaer of the Swan Knight Navy (much to the Councils displeasure) in the year 39. The ceremony was horrifically lavish, Erchirion sparing no expense when it came to the happiness of his children. The year 43 brought news from Annúminas that Faerveren had birthed a second son; Lómion, while 45 was one that Eldarion would rather forget but unfortunately, we remember trauma clearer than we remember the joy in our lives.

In the middle of spring, Aragorn, along with Arwen, Imlosiel, Gwenel and Alphwen, had moved back from Annúminas, permanently. Faerveren had remained in Annúminas with her husband and children and there was some debate as to whether Imlosiel would also return to Arnor, her favour apparently having been gifted to one of the Rangers. Their arrival however was not as joyous as it could have been, for they came bearing ill tidings for Eldarion.

Túnír had died the previous winter, having contracted consumption. Alam had been devastated and had taken to roaming the wilds on his own while Arahael had collapsed with grief as he buried his beloved son and watched the other slowly disappear. Tarcil and Hinluin had been left to cope with a failing Alam and Arahael as well as their own grief.

Eldarion took the news badly. He wore a mask in public to prevent any overzealous condolences, that in itself a worrying development as he had never felt the need to hide how he was feeling, no matter how inappropriate the revelation was, and in private Eldarion retreated into himself. He strengthened the barriers around most of his emotions and Aragorn watched in despair as his once social butterfly of a son transformed into a shrinking violet. Unlike when Imrahil had died, Eldarion did not have his spirit-brother to turn to, Elboron having been sent to Anfalas on a diplomatic assignment a month before Aragorn returned. He did not even have Díorn to lean on for support as the albino had been recalled to Dol Amroth temporarily, Eldarion technically not needing an Adjutant when in Gondor.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of May that Elboron returned. He had had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind since the middle of April but whenever he tried to connect with Eldarion through their bond he had found the barriers around most of Eldarion's mind strengthened.

"Father what has happened?" he asked, discovering the Steward first.

"I need a little more detail than that Elboron," smiled Faramir as he hugged Elboron in welcome.

"Something is wrong with Eldarion," replied Elboron. "I've had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach since the middle of April but when I tried to connect with Eldarion, I found him blocking me. Why?"

"Eldarion is fading," said Imlosiel as she appeared beside father and son. Faramir bit his lip and hug his head while Elboron turned to face Imlosiel fully.

"When did you return?" he asked.

"April," replied the lady. "And we came bearing ill tidings."

"Get to the point Imlosiel!" growled Elboron, his temper never running on a long fuse when Eldarion was concerned.

"Túnír died during the winter," said Imlosiel. "Eldarion did not take the news well."

"Túnír is dead?" whispered Elboron. Imlosiel nodded.

"He contracted consumption while on patrol during the winter and he never recovered," she said, inhaling deeply so as to control her own emotions.

"Where is he?" demanded Elboron.

"Elboron, you have to deliver your report to the Council," interjected Faramir.

"The Council can wait," snapped Elboron. "Imlosiel, where is Eldarion?"

"I last saw him in the gardens, but he has taken to leaving the City. No one knows where he goes and if they do, they will not tell," replied Imlosiel.

"Thank you. Father, tell the Council and the King, that they will have their report from Anfalas as soon as I know Eldarion is alright," said Elboron before turning on his heel and marching to the gardens.

* * *

Eldarion wasn't in the gardens as Imlosiel had supposed but had ridden from the confines of Minas Tirith, that fact made obvious by the fact that Suldal was missing from the stables. His tack was still there which indicated that Eldarion had left in a hurry. Closing his eyes against the surge of emotion that originated in the pit of his stomach, Elboron moved over to Gílroch's box and prepared the stallion for a ride.

"Sorry Gílroch, I know you have earned your rest but I need you to help me find Eldarion," murmured Elboron as he stroked the animal's nose. Gílroch snorted once and butted Elboron's hand. Elboron gave a weak smile before mounting and setting the animal off into a trot through the streets before breaking out into a canter upon reaching the Pelennor.

* * *

Elboron eventually found Eldarion on the shore of Anduin. His knees were drawn up and being hugged to his chest while his face was buried in his arms. Elboron slid from Gílroch's back and allowed the animal to wander. He went to his knees before Eldarion and touched his hand. Eldarion jerked violently and his head shot up. Elboron's breath caught in his throat when he noticed the tear tracks that were obviously fresh, running down Eldarion's cheeks.

'Why didn't you tell me?' whispered Elboron, brushed away a few stray tears that hung from Eldarion's chin.

'You were on task,' replied Eldarion. 'And I can't burden you with every little hurt I suffer.'

'This is not a little hurt, Eldarion,' said Elboron. 'You've just lost your best friend!'

'I am not the one who is suffering the worst,' said Eldarion. 'Arahael and…….'

'Eldarion, I am not asking how Arahael is coping, nor do I care at this moment. I care about you! Imlosiel said you were fading.'

'Imlosiel is exaggerating. I am mortal, I cannot fade,' said Eldarion.

'But you wish you could?' exclaimed Elboron, catching the mournful tone in Eldarion's voice.

'At the moment, I wish for nothing more than a chance to say goodbye,' whispered Eldarion. Elboron cupped Eldarion's cheek and brushed away the tears that leaked out from the corner of his eye.

'He was supposed to come back,' said Eldarion, quickly losing control of his emotions. 'He was going to spend the next season in Gondor. I was going to show him Ithilien and in the autumn I was going to take him to Lothlórien. It was to be his first time in the woodland realm.'

Hearing the increasing tension in Eldarion's voice as he fought to maintain composure and seeing the unnatural look of distress in his silver-blue eyes, Elboron settled himself on the ground and pulled Eldarion to him.

'Let go, Eldarion,' he murmured. 'Don't hold your pain inside.'

Elboron's words, and the longed for contact from his soul's twin, seemed to be the key to breaking down Eldarion's walls and the younger man clung desperately to his friend as he sobbed out all the pain and grief that he had fought to hide over the past couple of months. Elboron flooded the link between them with all the love he felt for Eldarion and ran a hand up and down his spine in a feeble gesture of comfort, while closing his own eyes and sending a silent prayer to the Valar for Túnír's spirit to find rest in the Eternal Halls.

* * *

The pair remained by the riverside until twilight, mainly because Eldarion's emotional collapse had caused him to fall asleep in Elboron's embrace. Some careful rearranging soon saw Eldarion and Elboron laying entwined on the river bank, Elboron curled protectively around Eldarion. About an hour after Eldarion had fallen asleep Elboron had followed him into the gardens of Lórien, so Gílroch and Suldal had settled beside them, both on alert in case of any unwelcome visitors. 

Eldarion was the first to reawaken, mainly because a breeze had picked up and was chilling his back. He smiled weakly when he caught sight of Elboron, looking so peaceful beside him.

I will lose you too, he thought as he traced the shape of Elboron's closed eyes. How will I survive with only half my soul?

Elboron stirred when Eldarion's fingers traced their way across to his ears and rubbing the skin behind the appendage. Releasing a gentle sigh of contentment, Elboron opened his eyes, blinking away the last remainders of sleep as he did so, and gave Eldarion a small smile.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, propping himself up one elbow.

'Lighter,' replied Eldarion.

'And?' prodded Elboron, still having the nagging sensation in the back of his mind.

'Scared.'

'Of what?' asked Elboron, cocking his head to one side.

'Losing you,' replied Eldarion. 'And I don't know how to live without you.'

'Eldarion,' murmured Elboron, falling on to his back and pulling Eldarion over with him. 'You will never lose me. Even when my body has perished and my bones turned to dust, I will continue to dwell in your heart. I promise you; I will always be there for you when you need me, regardless of how we are parted.'

'Thank you,' whispered Eldarion.

'What are brothers for?' smiled Elboron. 'Come, we best return to the City before they start sending out search parties.'

'In a moment,' murmured Eldarion standing to retrieve something from the bag deposited beside a tree. It was a small paper bird, very similar to the ones that had been used as place settings at the spring festival in Imladris, the first time Eldarion and Túnír had met nigh on thirty-six years ago. Extracting a small candle as well as his tinder box, Eldarion lit the candle before placing it on to the back of the crane and setting the bird atop of the water, allowing the gentle, yet strong, current carry the light away to the Sea.

'Garo 'lass ned i themais gurth, gwador nîn,' whispered Eldarion and, remaining crouched at the riverbank, he pressing his thumb to his forehead, followed by his lips and then pressing his hand, palm down, over his heart, blinking away fresh tears as the light glinted away. _Be joyous in the halls of death, my brother_


	48. Chapter forty eight

_**WARNING; I find it extremely difficult to write romance and make it seem realistic. Please bear with me, and if any of you consider yourselves experts on the subject then PLEASE give me advice.**_

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Eldarion's recovery from Túnír's untimely death was slow but his family had expected nothing different. Eldarion didn't do 'half-emotions'. He loved unconditionally and hated just as passionately, so when he emotionally collapsed he fell further and faster than those around him. Most of the time, Eldarion was able to cope but there were days when Elboron was convinced that they were back to square one. It wasn't until Arwen took him aside one evening in early June that Eldarion began to make a substantial improvement.

* * *

'Naneth, what are we doing out here?' asked Eldarion, as Arwen led him up a mountain path. 

'There is a new star in the heavens,' said Arwen as she reached their desired destination. Eldarion raised an eyebrow in question.

'Why do you tell me this?' he asked.

'It appeared a few weeks ago. It was not until last night that I understood its meaning,' replied Arwen. 'Look to the star to the right of the North Star.'

Eldarion did as he was bid. This was not the first time he had been shown the stars and indeed each person, mainly Elves, who had shown him a particular light seemed to attach a different meaning to them. Eldarion had never understood why they attached such significance to the varying stars, simply accepting what he was told. As his eyes fell on the shining orb, Eldarion felt his knees collide with the solid ground on the mountain shelf.

'Túnír?' he whispered, one hand going to his heart, before he turned to face his mother. Arwen smiled gently at Eldarion and nodded.

'He swore to protect the House of Telcontar and the Valar obviously do not see his task as complete,' she said, reaching out and wiping away a stray tear from the corner of Eldarion's eye. 'Speak to him the way you do Haldir and Aurél, and he is not truly gone.'

Eldarion leant into his mother's caress and smiled gently. 'Hannon le, Naneth,' he whispered before turning back to open plain before him, the new star twinkling gently in the ink-blue canvas that was the twilight sky. _Thank you mother

* * *

Despite his turbulent emotions, it was during his time of grief that Eldarion found love. Such a revelation had varying family members on alert immediately, each desperate to protect Eldarion from further heartbreak. The Council, who were unanimously delighted to hear that Eldarion had __finally_ found a prospective bride were divided upon their feelings when they found that it was not a noble maid that Eldarion had fallen for. 

Despite his turbulent emotions, it was during his time of grief that Eldarion found love. Such a revelation had varying family members on alert immediately, each desperate to protect Eldarion from further heartbreak. The Council, who were unanimously delighted to hear that Eldarion had found a prospective bride were divided upon their feelings when they found that it was not a noble maid that Eldarion had fallen for. 

With his father returned, Eldarion was no longer tied to the Citadel the same way as when he was Regent. While he completed his duties as heir to Gondor and Captain General with the utmost diligence, Eldarion also became a regular feature in the farmsteads that surrounded Minas Tirith, the freer atmosphere allowing his soul to heal better than any number of official condolences. He had always helped out with the harvest, as did several of the younger lords, but that was only at the end of one season. Now he was to be found in the community at least once a week, helping to sort the equipment, check the crops and tend the animals. He was eagerly accepted, his willingness to muck in and do what was necessary making it a lot easier for him to be seen as another worker rather than 'Lord Eldarion, son of the King'.

It was in the farmstead which primarily supplied Cair Andros with flour, meat and dairy, that Eldarion had lost his heart.

The maiden in question, was the middle child of Beldír, the arable farmer. Her name was Thélithil and being in between two brothers, she had had to fight for her father's attention growing up. To begin with, she had disliked Eldarion, seeing him first as just another noble descending from on high to mingle with the commoners so as to make them _believe_ that they mattered. Then, when she could no longer back up that claim (it is a little difficult to hold such a belief after witnessing someone be covered from head to foot in mud, only to laugh it off and politely ask for a rag so as to wipe the stuff out of their eyes! And then to have them return two days later prepared to get equally grubby) she began to see Eldarion as someone else who would take her father's attention away from her.

Much to her family's embarrassment, Thélithil was far from polite to Eldarion. She sparked arguments with him continually, usually over the most trivial of things, and on one memorable occasion, pushed him into the water trough as he stood rinsing his hands, causing him to lacerate his forehead as it struck the sharp edge. Elboron and Díorn had been furious when they had found out about that and it was all Eldarion could do to prevent himself being barred from the community by his over-protective companions. Thélithil's fiery nature however, far from forcing Eldarion away from the farmstead, only encouraged him to return.

Slowly, while they still bickered and one or both of them repeatedly ended up returning home worse for wear, a playful teasing entered the equation. To a casual observer it was nothing but the teasing between fellow workers but to those who knew both Thélithil and Eldarion, it was obvious that there was something more developing steadily between them. Upon noticing the change, Silivegil and Palanél had confronted Eldarion and demanded to know exactly what his intentions were concerning their sister.

"Nothing but honourable," Eldarion had replied. "But it is a little early to suggest our newly formed friendship will deepen."

But deepen it did and come the spring of 46 it was obvious to all that Eldarion and Thélithil were in love.

**Gondor, Midsummer's eve, FA46**

"You are nervous, meleth nîn," whispered Eldarion as he took Thélithil's hand in his and gently running his thumb over her knuckles. It was the eve of midsummer, and apart from being Aragorn and Arwen's forty-eighth wedding anniversary, it was also the first time that Thélithil was to be formally introduced to the Court of Gondor. my love

"So would you be in my position!" retorted Thélithil. Eldarion raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the palm.

"It will be alright. I will be at your side. Besides it is only my family," he said reassuringly.

"You seem to be forgetting that your father just so happens to be the King!" replied Thélithil. "Your mother is the most beautiful lady in the world and your sisters have all inherited her exotic looks! Exactly how does a plain farm girl fit into that scenario and not look out of place?"

"Don't force yourself to fit into the mould designed by others," said Eldarion, kissing her gently. "It was not a court maid that captured my heart."

* * *

At the end of the feasting, Aragorn stood from him place at the table and the gathered crowd fell quiet. 

"Now that we are all satisfied, I would like to thank you for attending what has been a glorious feast in honour of my marriage," the guests broke into applause and Aragorn bowed his head in acknowledgement before holding up his hand for silence.

"And speaking of marriage, I have some joyous news. After what has been undoubtedly the hardest year of his life, Prince Eldarion has finally found love."

A murmur went through those assembled and Thélithil looked as though she simply wanted to disappear into her chair. It was only Eldarion's reassuring grip on her hand that stopped her bolting from the Hall.

"Eldarion, would you please stand? I am not going to make this announcement with you hiding behind the wine carafe," said Aragorn, smiling at Eldarion. Eldarion did as he was bid and cajoled Thélithil into standing as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Thélithil, daughter of Beldír. As you are no doubt aware, since my return last spring, Eldarion has been spending an increasing amount of time in the farmsteads of Gondor and it was in one of these communities that he lost his heart. To Thélithil. One week ago, Eldarion approached both myself and Beldír beseeching our blessing to marry. Upon its receipt, he asked Thélithil for her hand. I now have the joyous task of informing you that she accepted."

Many of the guests, particularly those who belonged to Eldarion's peer group, burst into riotous applause at the news. Elboron and Díorn, both of whom had kept a close eye on Thélithil over the past few months just to make sure that she had no intention of hurting Eldarion, whistled in appreciation, causing Eldarion to chuckle and Thélithil to flush a delicate ruby and hide her face in Eldarion's shoulder. However, there were those – Rodwen, Carnir and Thiad to name but three – who were not as impressed with the announcement. They withheld their protests but neither did they add their congratulations to the din.

* * *

The Council meeting two days later was awkward. Faramir, Pilimór, Cúnír and Arodon were among those who offered yet another round of congratulations to Eldarion while Carnir and Thiad made it quite obvious that they disapproved of Eldarion's choice of bride. From what Eldarion could decipher, it was because Thélithil was not of high class status. 

"You are the ones who wanted me to marry. Who _dared_ to use the death of a close friend as a reason as to why I should settle down," said Eldarion. "And now that I have found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, you are objecting!"

"You were worried about Courtiers wanting to marry you for your title yet you are willing to settle with a common farmer's daughter who has nothing to bring such a union," said Carnir.

"Nothing to bring?" echoed Eldarion. "Marriage is not supposed to be about politics or money. It is about love and commitment. I do not want a wife who will agree with everything I say, who will fawn over me, who will politely simper away at Court functions because that is what she has been trained to do. I want someone who I can talk to, even argue with on occasion. Who understands that I need some form of personal space. Who is not frightened to exert their independence and is not afraid to speak their mind regardless of who is on the receiving end. When you first broached this subject seven years ago, I made a deal with Faramir; I would not marry unless I fell in love. Thélithil has touched my heart better than any of the maidens you have pushed in my direction over the past seven years."

"Your bloodline is already weak, why do you insist on tainting it further with inferior blood?" asked Thiad. Eldarion stood sharply, his chair making a screech of protest as it was forced across the marble floor.

"I have bowed to your request gentlemen, and though it is not to the woman _you_ would approve as your wife, it is not you who is marrying Thélithil. I love her more than I ever thought possible and I will defy anyone who says she is not worthy to be my bride. Father, permission to be excused."

Aragorn, who so far had taken an observer position, nodded his consent before leaning forward and turning his disparaging gaze on to his Council while Eldarion escaped through the door which led to the family apartments.

* * *

Thélithil, despite her initial worries and unease, was readily accepted into the machine that was the Telcontar household. Arwen was delighted at having another daughter, especially one who made Eldarion so happy, while Imlosiel took great joy in simply talking to Thélithil about anything and everything. At the moment, they were swapping wedding plans, Imlosiel having formally accepted a troth from a Belfalas Sea Captain the previous winter. To Gwenel and Alphwen, Thélithil was someone they could tell their deepest secrets that the maiden was convinced they should be telling their mother. 

She also recognised that there was something more to the relationship between Eldarion and Elboron than met the eye. She knew that when both in Minas Tirith, the pair were rarely separated and there were several occasions where one of them was to be found in the other's bed, the pair wrapped together in what could only be described as an intimate position, but the true extend of their feelings for each other was something of which Thélithil was unsure. Rather than confront Eldarion with her thoughts, which ran the risk of accusing him of being unfaithful, Thélithil raised it in conversation with Imlosiel as they compared notes on dress fabric.

"They've always been together," said Imlosiel. "Their souls are twins."

Thélithil stared. "Then how can Eldarion claim to be in love with me?" she asked.

"Because it is true," replied Eldarion as he arrived. "Imlosiel, can you give us a minute?"

"Of course," smiled Imlosiel, gathering up the fabrics she and Thélithil had been discussing and departing the garden.

"Do you not trust me?" asked Thélithil. Eldarion cocked his head as he sat before her.

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then why did you not tell me that Lord Elboron is the other half of your soul? I would not have objected, nor would I have been surprised, I know how close the two of you are. Is our marriage nothing but a pretence?" she asked.

"Elboron is not the other half of my soul. He is its twin. You are my mate. Thélithil, I do not make light of emotions, least of all love. I would not have asked you to be my wife if I did not love you with all my heart and was not prepared to spend the rest of my life with you," replied Eldarion.

"But the love between you is palpable. How can you love both of us with the same intensity?" asked Thélithil taking hold of Eldarion's hand, needing the comfort that the contact offered.

"A wise lady once told me that love has many faces," said Eldarion, covering Thélithil's hand in his. "Yes I love Elboron. He is my best friend and I have no memory of him not being there for me, even when I was in Annúminas. But you? You set my soul on fire. I never thought I could love someone with the same passion as I love you."

"So he does not object to you marrying me?" asked Thélithil,

"Why would he? It has been his life's goal to see me happy, regardless of how that happens," replied Eldarion. "You heard him, and Díorn, the night our engagement was announced. They do not lie about their emotions either, especially when it concerns me."

"So how many people have you upset?" asked Thélithil as she allowed Eldarion to pull her to.

"I've upset a few Councillors but other than that, I have been bombarded with nothing but congratulations," said Eldarion.

"So Councillors are not people?" asked Thélithil, turning to kiss Eldarion's cheek. Eldarion chuckled.

"Yes, but the ones I upset are never happy unless things go their way so they don't count," he said, returning the kiss. Thélithil giggled and turned in Eldarion's lap. As she tucked his hair behind his ear, she suddenly turned sober.

"Eldarion, would we have found each other if Túnír hadn't died?" she asked. Eldarion smiled gently.

"Yes," he whispered. "It might have taken us longer to get here, and everyday do I wish that we had been forced to walk a different path, but we would have reached this end eventually."

"Then I suppose I should thank him," said Thélithil resting her head on Eldarion's shoulder and twisted her neck so that she was facing Eldarion. "For helping bring us together sooner." Eldarion "hmmed" gently in agreement and wrapping his arms tightly around Thélithil, bent to meet her lips in a gentle kiss.


	49. Chapter forty nine

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

As tradition demanded, Eldarion and Thélithil were betrothed for a year before taking their vows. The date had been set for the middle of August 47, giving the seamstresses an idea of what colours to make Eldarion's tunic and leggings along with Thélithil's dress. Eventually it was decided that Eldarion would wear a short-sleeved jade green crushed-velvet tunic, which had a silver rendition of his culture tattoo traced on to the material, along with a pale blue cloak, a pair of liquorice black leggings and mid-shin high tan boots while Thélithil would wear a white silk/satin, ankle length dress with red rose flowers painstakingly sewn on to the material, and the sleeves billowing out at the elbows. Thélithil, who was still not completely used to having an army of servants prepared to hurry to your beck-and-call, had tried to help with the dressmaking only to be chased from the premises by a very territorial head seamstress.

Thélithil was a hit with many people, especially the Gondorian soldiers who, in between flirting outrageously with the future Princess, thanked her for making a smile become a permanent fixture on their Captain-General's face. Haldir too had been impressed with Eldarion's choice of bride while Elrohir had griped about the fact that he felt old now that his nephew and _two_ of his nieces had either started their own families, or were on the verge of doing so. He took his revenge by dramatically reminiscing on the variety of misadventures and pranks Eldarion had experienced as a child, much to Eldarion's embarrassment and Thélithil's amusement. The Rohirric royal family had offered their congratulations, and Elfwine had grumbled about the fact that Eldarion always managed to take the giant steps in his life first _despite_ the fact that he was the youngest of their trio.

Faerveren had arrived from Annúminas, complete with husband, two sons and guard of ten, in the spring of 47 and had immediately been drawn into the wedding planning by Arwen and Imlosiel. Such an arrangement meant that she could learn all about her prospective sister-by-law before the wedding. Arndír and Lómion were instantly taken with Thélithil while majority of the guard were appreciative of the maiden's charm and grace. Faerveren had also insisted that Arahael, Alam and Hinluin accompany her to Minas Tirith, a motion that was supported wholeheartedly by Tarcil, who also accompanied the party. While Tarcil and Hinluin hit it off with Thélithil, their still grieving siblings took a while to warm to Thélithil. The maiden managed to breakdown Alam's walls with a little difficulty, the mute ranger being as stubborn as an donkey when he chose to be, but eventually her natural charisma had Alam smiling again, much to Hinluin's joy.

Arahael however was not so accepting though he had manners enough not to take his frustration out on Thélithil. Eldarion bore the brunt of most of his verbal attacks, though with an ever declining level of patience until they actually ended up in a sparring match which resembled more of a battle clash during May. The fight, while not earning Eldarion any favours from his father, had caused Arahael to finally cave and begin to heal. By the beginning of July, Arahael was on friendly terms with Thélithil and was looking forward to the wedding.

Of course, there are two sides to every coin and a small selection of people made it their mission to make Thélithil's life in Minas Tirith a misery. Rodwen in particular was quite vicious in her attempts.

"Of course, this is only a passing fancy of his Highness. Marriage is not as sacred a union as it once was and after you have borne him his son you will be tossed by the wayside," she informed Thélithil, coming across the bride-to-be sitting in the sunroom. "But it is debatable as to whether you can perform _that_ service for him."

"Children would be a delightful addition to our union but they are not essential," said Thélithil, glancing up from the parchment she was writing on. One thing she was sorely lacking as a farmer's daughter was literacy skills. In the early months of their relationship, she had expressed her worry that such deficiencies would mean her to become a burden to Eldarion. The Prince immediately offered to teach her how to read and write, the same way he had Faerveren and Hinluin. Thélithil had accepted and over the following months, she was regularly seen with a book in hand or at a desk, scraps of parchment and spent quills littering the surface as she determinedly learnt the lessons she was taught.

"Is that what you think?" giggled Rodwen, watching with some joy as Thélithil clumsily manipulated the quill in her hand to copy the prose Eldarion had left her with. It didn't help that her left hand appeared to be her dominant hand which led to the ink smudging as she wrote. However, with Eldarion also being left-handed and being able to wield a pen with the same skill as he did his weapons, she held on to the hope that practice was all that was needed.

"Wake up farm maid, children are the only reason the Prince is marrying you!"

"He has had an heir for the past eight-and-a-half years," said Thélithil, not rising to Rodwen's bait, and turning her attention back to her work, muttering as she once again caught the ink of the previously written words. Seeing that her tormenting was not having the desired effect, Rodwen changed attack position.

"A man expects his wife to read to him when he has had an exhausting day. How are you supposed to do that when you barely read a child's storybook? They enjoy it when they find snippets of poetry or declarations of love hidden within their clothes or papers. You can barely put two letters together without making them illegible!" she said, settling herself down in the cushioned seat opposite Thélithil.

"If you are such an expert, why are you not already married?" asked Thélithil, slowly tracing the graceful Sindarin characters of the prose on to the page in front of her.

"I am trying!" hissed Rodwen. "But you took my husband away from me! What Lord Eldarion sees in your sun-spoiled skin, work-coarse hands and shabby cloths I do not know, but mark my words his infatuations will not last long."

"What would he see in your milksop skin, hands that would break if they did anything more than strenuous than lifting a fork and dresses that would easily feed a starving family for a month should they be sold?" replied Thélithil. Rodwen seemed to have forgotten that she had grown up fighting for attention and was perfectly capable of giving as good as she got when it came to confrontation, be it verbal or physical.

"The perfect wife and mother to his heir," replied Rodwen, resting delicately against the back of the chair, carelessly checking her nails of one hand, the other resting provocatively on her abdomen, in the same manner as some mothers do when checking to see if their child was still safe and growing. Thélithil blinked, the statement and Rodwen's body language slamming home the doubts about her worth as Eldarion's affianced that still lingered in her mind.

"Then you would already be married," she said in as neutral tone as she could, while inside she was screaming. Calmly she replaced the lid of her ink well and stored it away with the prose, parchment and quills neatly in a drawer. Gathering her skirts, she walked calmly out of the sun-room, Rodwen's words and actions clouding her mind. As such she collided with a solid body.

"Excuse me," she said, not looking up at the person she had walked into and made to step around them.

"Lady Thélithil?" asked the person, as they caught her shoulders so as to steady her. Thélithil looked up and found herself facing Haldir, who had been walking along the corridor deep in conversation with Elboron.

"I am no lady," she said, shrugging off Haldir's grip.

"Of course you are," smiled Haldir. "And you are also troubled. What is wrong?"

"This marriage is wrong," replied Thélithil. "I am sorry to have raised everyone's hopes but I cannot be the bride that everyone is looking for or the one that Lord Eldarion deserves."

Elboron opened his mouth to say something but Haldir shook his head. Taking Thélithil's arm and looping it through his own, Haldir led her in the direction of the Courtyard of the Fountain. Elboron followed, confusion written across his face.

* * *

"You were happy when I saw you at breakfast," Haldir said as he persuaded Thélithil is sit beside the fountain in the centre of the courtyard before going to his heels in front of her. "What has happened?"

"I am only a lowly farm girl, what can I offer the second most powerful man in the world?" asked the maid, subconsciously scrubbing at the ink stains on her left hand.

"What you have already given him," replied Elboron, as Haldir took hold of Thélithil's hands so as to stop her action.

"You will only give yourself a burn if you continue that," he murmured.

"Apparently the Lady Rodwen has given him what he truly desires," murmured Thélithil. Elboron chuckled which only added to Thélithil's confused emotions and Haldir to glare at him.

'Elboron you are not helping!' hissed the Elf.

"Peace Haldir," said Elboron sobering slightly. "Rodwen has been trying to gain Eldarion's romantic favour since he was thirty-four and Eldarion has rebuffed her at every turn. Thélithil, I have never seen Eldarion so happy and he is not prone to depression. It is _you_ that has caused that. What is it Rodwen is supposed to have given him?"

"A child. An heir," whispered Thélithil. Elboron's eyes went wide in shock while Haldir shook his head.

"Eldarion is of Elven blood and holds to our beliefs strongly. He would not lay with someone out with the union of marriage," he said. "If Rodwen is with child, which I strongly doubt, Eldarion is not the father. You alone will give him that gift."

Thélithil smiled gently at the Elf. "You sound like the King," she said.

"We both had the same mentor," replied Haldir. "Now, why don't you go wash your hands, and your nose, and find your betrothed while Elboron and myself go and have a few words with a certain maiden."

"You don't have to," began Thélithil. Haldir continued to smile.

"The one thing you will find with Eldarion's family, Elven and mortal, blood and honouree, is that we look out for each other," Elboron said as Haldir helped Thélithil to her feet. "An insult to one of us, is an insult to all."

* * *

After her tormenting of Thélithil only resulted in Eldarion's family rallying around the bride-to-be, Rodwen's protests became quieter. Anyone else would have been concerned by the sudden change, indeed Hinluin and Díorn made it their mission to keep an eye on Rodwen, but Eldarion and Thélithil had more important things to worry about than the thoughts and feelings of one spoilt court maid for by the time of the royal wedding Rodwen was alone in her protestations. It did not mean that some of the maidens who Eldarion had rejected did not continue to be jealous of Thélithil, but eventually they came to realise that they were selling themselves short if they continued to hanker after affections that simply were not in the offering.

* * *

"Eldarion, if you continue to flatten that collar you will ruin the material!" exclaimed Elboron as he caught Eldarion's hands which had been moving between the collar of his tunic to the sword at his side for the past ten minutes.

"I can't help it," replied Eldarion as he tried to free his hands so that he could start fidgeting again. Elboron couldn't help but laugh at his friend's predicament. Eldarion scowled at him.

"You have no reason to be nervous," soothed Elboron, releasing one of Eldarion's hands so that he could cup the back of younger man's head and bring their foreheads together. "This the moment that you have dreamt of for the last eighteen months at least."

"You won't let it change anything between us?" asked Eldarion, almost begging with Elboron to say no.

"Eldarion, you moved to the opposite side of the world and still we were able to pick up exactly where we left off when we met again," smiled Elboron. "_Nothing_ will change our relationship, and I will defy anyone, the Valar and Eru included, if they dare try such."

"Thank you," smiled Eldarion and wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders, feeling the embrace returned.

"The cub has finally become a lion," Elboron murmured, gently kissing Eldarion's temple, only breaking the embrace when a knock sounded at the door and Aragorn poked his head into the room.

"Everything is ready," he said. "All we are waiting for are the bride and groom."

* * *

Eldarion stood before his father and Faramir who were the officials of the ceremony, with Elboron and Díorn to his right acting as his groomsmen and Arndír who was his page boy, on the steps which led to the Throne, trying desperately to calm his rapid pulse. Around them in a semi-circle guard of honour stood six on the 'silver and blacks', Peregrine Took having been formally recalled back to Minas Tirith so that he could be part of the ceremony, along with six Dúnedain rangers. Elboron and Díorn couldn't help but smile at his nervousness which was not helping the Prince in the slightest.

A sigh of appreciation signalled the entrance of the bridal party and Eldarion swung on his heel. Alphwen and Gwenel were first in the procession, dressed in a pale lilac. Their jet hair was twisted in a single braid down their backs. Imlosiel, who was acting as Thélithil's maid of honour, was next. She too was dressed in lilac, but her hair was loose about her shoulders save for two tresses which were held away from her face in braids. Faerveren was not acting as a bridesmaid, instead sitting with Arwen and Haldir, but her youngest was certainly included in the bridal party, much to four-year-old Lómion's delight as he had been given the special task of being ring-bearer. He tottered down the aisle just before the bride, the tip of his tongue poking out slightly as he carefully balanced the red velvet cushion before him.

Eldarion's breathing hitched as he caught sight of his bride and Díorn's grin grew, if it were possible, wider.

Thélithil moved down the aisle with one arm looped through her father's and in her other hand she clutched a bouquet of summer flowers entwines with early shorn wheat and barely. Her chestnut hair was bright with health, the wheat-gold highlights shone in the sunlight that filtered into the room and adorned with a skilfully wrought wreath of flowers and cereal. She was beaming with delight and Eldarion found himself echoing the gesture, both smiles becoming brighter with each step Thélithil took towards the steps.

Beldír kissed his daughter on the cheek before placing her hand in Eldarion's and moving to sit beside his wife and sons. Aragorn smiled at the young couple as they turned to face him, the guard closing behind them, before raising his voice to address the gathered guests.

* * *

The ceremony could not have run smoother had the seamstresses found a way to drench the whole lot in starch and run it over with a heated flat-iron. Vows were exchanged as were rings, little Lómion beaming with pride as he held the velvet cushion up first to Eldarion and then Thélithil. As Aragorn pronounced the couple man and wife, the guests cheered and applauded so much so that the phrase _you may kiss the bride_ was lost to the din which increased as Eldarion did indeed press a kiss, which was as passionate as their public location would allow, to Thélithil's lips.

There followed a blessing under the sun with Beldír acting as overseer, held beneath a decorated arch in the gardens of the late Lady Finduilas, as was the tradition among the farming community of Gondor, and Haldir bestowed the Elven blessing upon the union. Dancing and feasting were then in order. This led to the bride and groom, after their initial dance, being parted from each other by the tidal wave of people who wanted to dance with either, or both, of them.

* * *

That night, as Eldarion and Thélithil retired to their chambers for the first time as man and wife, a Mithril figure stood in the shadowy corridor, a gentle smile on their face. Eldarion had crossed another obstacle on the path that was his life and yes, in time there would be more, but when it came time to face the next he would be stronger for he would face it with both his twin and mate by his side. Outside, in the gardens of Minas Tirith, a fox barked and from the forest of Ithilien came the answering cry.

With the rising of the moon and the stars, one chapter of Eldarion's life ended and a new one began.

Finale

* * *

_I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has read this tale and to all of you who reviewed __(Trish, CapriceAnn Hadican-Kocur;__Chevalliata;__Kamui Gaia 07;__ladyofimladris44;__Hel5gen;__Nolitari; Sarah; Elenorgand Cute Little Legolas.)_

_I would especially like to thank; **IWishSan,**_**_ Haldir's Heart and Soul_**_**Angel of the Night Watchers, Hazlesilver** and **The Lady of Light**. Without your encouragement, support and helpful nit-picks this 'epic' simply wouldn't have happened._

_On a slightly more depressing note, I am going into hiatus for the next month or so. I already have plans to expand on the year that Eldarion spent in Annúminas following his misadventures in Rohan, and possibly the year he spent in Umbar, but if you have any ideas for other projects you would like me to attempt let me know. Either send me a review, message using the link on my profile or send me an email. Again the address came be found on my home page._

_Nan lû i agovaded vîn_

_KC_

_10/02/2006_

Lord of the Rings © The Trustees of The J.R.R. Tolkien 1967 settlement  
Second Chance © KCEstel, 2005-2006


End file.
